To Share A Heart
by springfirefly
Summary: From the age of 11 she's longed to share her heart to someone, but ever since her father died nobody wants anything to do with her. She decided that love in today’s world is not worth it and not real too, and im tired of letting my tears fall for the unde
1. Chapter 1

** TO SHARE A HEART**

**Warning:** Strong languages.

**Note:** my native is not Japan so fogive me if I make mistakes with names or places or the education system. Thank you.

**Summary:** From the age of 11 she's longed to share her heart to someone, but ever since her father died nobody wants anything to do with her. She decided that love in today's world is not worth it and not real too, and im tired of letting my tears fall for the undeserved... i can survive alone she decided one day…always smiling for every one, causing trouble or getting into trouble, she continues her life until one day someone see's through her facade and decides to share their heart, but is she ready?? "NO"... she says, because she does not want to believe in love which she's given up long ago...But he's more than willing to show her what love is, in his own way.

**1. Thinking is not my job...**

She was running and running and running. "Darn it! How long am I running?" Hmm… lost track of time…"ok so why am I running? That's a good question…" oh yah im running for Olympics, oh yah the glory of it all.

"Thank you people, Thank you very much now watch me finish," now wait a minute… "Why is there nobody running with me? Now why did I stop? Oh I can see the finish line, just a little more and a little more…."

BARK! BARK!...

"Hn… where did that sound come from? May be my cheer leaders...oooooh those icecream looks good. Yum yum…" now where was i??

BARK! BARK...

"Oh shut up you dumb dog, im thinking and I can't do that if you are barking at me" wait a minute, now why is a dog barking at me. I look down at my hand, "hn… where did that bone come from? Was it a relay I was running? Then why do I have a bone in my hand instead of a….."

DING!! A light bulb glowed brightly above her head, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT……"I know thinking is not my job.. But to think while running from a dog, Kagome you must be really braindead than I thought…"Kagome scolded herself, then how did I see the olympic flag and the finish line?...

"Hello if you don't mind, there is a dog waiting for you to run, please do run Kagome or get bitten by this dumb dog" a voice said. "Oh I totally forgot…"Kagome said and then sprinted away still holding the bone.

"Put the bone down girl", that voice said again…

"hey who are you? How did you get inside my head?" Kagome demanded.

"Im your reasoning you idiot, now put the bone down".

Kagome laughed," ha! I have a reasoning side with me, hey how did you get there without permission?"

BARK! BARK!...

"Im running, Im running you stupid dog", Kagome shouted.

Reasoning sighed and said,"Kagome sweetie please put the bone down". "Now tell me why would I want to do that, huh, huh", Kagome said.

"SO THAT YOUR DUMBASS WONT BE BITTEN BY THAT DUMB DOG THAT IS READY TO JUMP RIGHT NOW", reasoning shouted.

In that instant Kagome's balance was jumbled by a tiny rock in her way, as the dog pounced," Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………" Reason dutifully closed its eyes.

"I KNOW YOU HATE ME FATE, BUT TO BLOCK MY WAY USING A "TINY TINY" STONE WAS TOO MUCH", Kagome shouted as she went down, as the dog was about to bite her…………..

Tttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggggggggggg

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", Kagome went sailing down to the floor from her bed, landing square on her butt. "Now that hurt", she glared at her alarm clock and swiftly picked it up and then threw it across the room, where the clock hit on the wall but there wasn't a scratch in it.

Kagome sighed,"Now I know it's a good thing that I covered it with the sponge and the steel barrier covering" she imagined all the hit she got from her grandfarther for breaking the alarm every week..."Thank God I moved from there".

She looked around her apartment, its small with a single bed room, a kitchen, bathroom and a living room, but its more than enough to house one person and Kagome was more than happy to live here with the rent as low as this, what could she ask more.

The house owner Mr.Akio Nari and his wife Mrs. Hitomi Nari were family friend, they were more than happy to welcome her to stay in their 4 storey apartment complex that they own. Kagome was staying on the 4th floor next to the Nari's.

Kagome's apartment has no stylish assortment but was decorated enough to feel at home. The living room held a T.V and instead of a couch she had 2 futons placed in the shape of the letter "L" which is maroon coloured with silk lining and matching diwan as in Inidan style. In the center there was a low table, there was another small table around the corner which held the phone. This completes her living room, and her bedroom is so much simpler too, it has a bed in the far corner of the room towards the left, the bed was brought from her home since she or her family cannot afford to spend their money for the sake of luxury. And she was not complaining (she's quite satisfied with what she has). But it was useless, because as soon as she falls asleep she ends up in the futon that she'll places below her bed before she went to sleep. Unfortunately she was too lazy to unroll her cot yesterday after playing with the Nari's childrens that she ended up hurting her butt.

Nari's are from the lineage of fox demons. Mr. Nari, whom she used to call UnAkio (Uncle Akio) when she was little, was more than 400 years old, which she came to know recently. I mean come on she didn't know that youkai can live that long. She had thought they might live for a century more than humans do. But she was proven wrong when they had a conversation about their family lineage. He has dark brown hair with green eyes and a charming personality and is as cunning as the fox that he is. And is a very friendly person once he trusts you. And Hitomi-chan was more than 290 years old; they weren't being specific about giving their exact age. She is a beautiful fox demoness with brilliant flamy red hair and beautiful skin with grey eyes. She can be really bitchy if she doesn't like a person but otherwise is a person whom you can always rely on. Both of them don't have marking as many of the other demons and can be mistaken for a human being if not for the pointed ears and the tail.

They were both working as undercover officers for the Japanese government, where they met and fell in love with. They were married for over 50 years and had a son by the name of Shippo Nari and then 2 years back they had their daughter Kimi Nari. Both are cute little things. She also recently came to know that little Shippo was more than 30 years old (she only met him after moving into her apartment) but his appearance and behaviour is like a 6 year old but more conversant than an average six year old. He has inherited his father's eyes and his mother's hair. And sweet Kimi is an exact copy of her mother with smoky green eyes. And she's still crawling and feeding from the bottle. I guess youkai do age much slower than humans, but this is way too slow. He came only to her hip in height, hmmm… really, really slow.

She should have learnt more about demons from her grandpa instead of tuning him out when he taught her miko lessons. Her grandpa, Yuuta Higurashi always used to tell scary stories about demons, ofcourse no one belives him. And it was a great surprise to every one when Kagome actually excelled in archery, come on she didn't even payattention to any of the classes. She also learnt some techniques like throwing energy balls or creating barriers but had not mastered it. She is an exception among a miko, since she only knows so much about youkai.

Kagome's family lives in the Sunset shrine, which happens to be quite far from her working place so she relocated. Mrs. Mai Higurashi, Kagome's mother is a kind woman and always have a welcoming smile plastered on her face, but can be very strict at times. Kagome inherited her smile. Her younger brother Souta who is now 9 years old is very naughty and a pain in the ass for Kagome, but she loves him nonetheless and vice versa. Her father Rakesh Higurashi died when she was 11, he's a handsome man with pitch black hair and deep blue eyes and he always have a mischievous smile. Kagome was totally devastated when he died hmmm… don't want to think about that.

Rakesh Higurashi was from India and was from quite a wealthy family, Kagome lived in India until she was 10. She is excellent in English and other languages in India, but she's not quite good in writing or reading in Janpanese (she takes more than five miniutes to finish reading one line correctly) but she can speak well. She is in love with Indian music (all the type). Her father came to Japan to learn the ways of a monk in Sunset shrine and fell in love with Mai Higurashi and married her. They went back to India and stayed there for 10 years and then came back to Japan and settled in the shrine and inherited the name Higurashi, since her grandfather wasn't able to continue due to his old age. Kagome reflects her father's personality and she has wavy pitch blak hair with the same deep blue eyes as him, which is more expressive and gives her away when she's caught by her mom after causing trouble.

Kagome herself was only 19 years old; she didn't follow higher studies (due to financial problem) but had been given a job at Inuyasha Inc. as an assistant to the CEO, which is Inuyasha ofcourse. Since he was her best friend, he overlooked her qualification and offered her the job. Kagome ofcourse refused it but Inuyasha forced her to work for him, since he accidently found out about her situation from Sango. Now Kagome learned how to present herself in a business environment, while working for him for almost a year and a half, she even gave him many ideas and she is the only one who's capable of handling his wild mouth. And not to mention her knowledge in English has served well during many of the meetings with the foreign delegates.

Kagome is also working as a waitress in a restaurant named Black Marble, since her father owed a large sum of money to its owner who goes by the name of Naraku Onigumo. He has the documents for the shrine grounds for the money he had lend to her father. As soon as she turned 16, she started working there to pay off the debt, so that she could support her mother (who is a lecturer in some college). She worked there from 6 to 10 pm, it's also nearer to her apartment but not as near as Inuyasha's company.

Inuyasha's father Inu Taisho is Japan's number one businessman and very powerful among demons not to mention he is the Lord of the Western Lands (eventhough he's the Lord only to western kingdom, he controls other kingdom in the palm of his hands. Let's just say he controls Japan in one word). Inuyasha was able to become the CEO for one of a branch of their companies; Inuyasha is more than 130 years old. He and Kagome became best friends after fighting over the last slice of pizza in Miroku's apartment (who is Inuyasha's friend and was Sango's boyfriend, now her husband). Since he and his brother Sesshoumaru Taisho won't get along very well they were both given separate companies to work with, and his brother's company has flourished under him and became the number one. There is no one in Japan that hasn't known about Taisho Inc. Though she had not seen him in person or in the newspapers (since she won't get time to read them), she certainly has heard about him to be ruthless as his name suggests.

Inuyasha has long unruly white hair and cute dog ears on top of his head since he's a half-demon and he has liquid gold eyes, he's kinda brash on the outside but once you get to know him you'll be able to see an insecure child wanting some attention. He's faced many hardships being a hanyou, born to the powerful demon and a human mother Izyaoi, who died when he was very young. Kagome hasn't had the chance to meet his family yet, but they are known to be quite popular. And she always likes to tweak his dog ears and she's the only one to get away after doing it.

Sango is 3 years older than Kagome with straight browm hair and dark brown eyes. Sango Hiraikotsu, is another best friend of Kagome, they became friends when Sango saved Souta form being bullied by some childrens, this happened 3 years ago. And since then Kagome and Sango developed an unbreakable friendship. Sango had a brother whose name is Kohaku (who is now 15 years old), her family is from the lineage of demon exterminator, but exterminating demon is not legal anymore, but she is an excellent fighter. She got married to Miroku 1 year before and is now 3 months pregnant.

Miroku Houshi is from the lineage of monks and is the same age as Sango, he has short black hair tied at the nape of his neck with dark violet eyes and he is a real pervert but he's very clever and manipulative, he also became a good friend of Kagome through Sango. Now he shows his perverted ways only to Sango, but still you can see a handprint and a smile on his face after he gropes Sango.

Kagome willingly offered to baby-sit, when the Nari's were looking for a baby-sitter. That's the least she can do for their kindness, after renting the apartment for such a price. Shippo as a result of spending lots of time with Kagome and in her apartment started calling her Kag-mama and is calling Hitomi as mommy. Kagome was surprised that Hitomi wasn't angry when he called her Kag-mama; instead she smiled and said,"It's a very cute name Shippo darling". They really are sweet; she can only guess what Kimi would call her.

Sighing Kagome got up grabbing her butt," that hurt a lot, I should have placed the futon below my bed" she said,"now that's what I get for being lazy, hmm thinking about it why didn't I fall earlier?".

"Well I guess I can get lucky once in a while"….she thought about getting up in the middle of the night, falling off of the bed to the floor without her futon to save the day and shuddered at the thought

"I cant believe im still falling off the bed" she mused "Thank God no one knows about my secret, well except for shippo" she thought, since he'll be spending half the night with me because of his parents work, which involves unusual timings.

"No fair im working extra time and I get only so much sleep", she self pitied for sometime, as soon as her eyes landed on the clock, which is still on the floor she jumped, she noticed the time to be 8:30 and rush to the bathroom to start the day, all the way scolding herself,"Thinking is not my job, then why do I insist on doing that…BAKA Kagome".

As soon as she opened the shower nozzle she froze,"ohhhhh, so cold, so very cold…see what thinking did to me, I forgot to turn on the heater. SHIT", she shouted. "Can this day get any worse?"

Reasoning mused,"If I remember correctly, everyday in your life pretty much started this way".

"You again, when did you start giving advices? I didn't hear you giving advice when I always trip over my door mat and fall face first in the floor…so you have no rights to comment", she argued back.

"You always close your ears to what I have to say you dumbass, didn't you ever hear me shouting "WATCH OUT", Nooo you choose to hear after you fall", reasoning reasoned with Kagome.

"Well im not going to listen to some irritating voice in my mind", Kagome said. "I don't want to be called a lune, Thank you very much"

"Hello but you ARE conversing with me right now, what do you have to say about that?", reasoning smirked.

"Well then im gonna ignore you, whenever you open your boody mouth", Kagome retorted.

"And how are you gonna do that? Im inside your head after all", reasonind said smugly.

"La la la la la bumb chiku bumb chiku…", Kagome started singing.

"Hmmm... what are you doing?" reasoning questioned.

"Well im ignoring you whatelse? La la la la la bumb chiku bumb chiku…" Kagome sang. Reasoning scoffed and turned its head away pouting.

After she showered and brushed her teeth, she came out and her eyes landed on the calendar and again she went straight to her alarm clock and threw it on the bed,"It is my Saturday, how dare you wake me up so early" Kagome cursed.

"Hello it was you who set the alarm" reasoning said.

"SHUT UP, im supposed to be ignoring you". Kagome shouted.

Sighing she walked to her closet and picked out a Kurtha and matching patyala pants to wear for the day (she is used to wearing Indian dress when she isn't working and wore jean or t-shirt occasionally). The green kurtha she wore neatly showed of her figure but is not at all vulgar or exposes skin, and the white patyala pants completed her outfit.

She notice the time and sighed for the nth time that day,"I do have to meet Jakotsu today, something about a girl stalking him or so he said". Jakotsu is a man err woman whatever, whose interest does not lie among girls, he doesn't have much friends but Kagome didn't see any problem in hanging out with him. They became friend when they were in school. He's a sweet guy afterall, but his parents don't know that he's not into girls, even many of the girls chasing after him don't know.

She prepared breakfast which included "Nan" and butter masala (Indian food), "Hmmm…since im meeting Jakotsu at Jinenji's restaurant, I think ill pack some for them," she thought. Eventhough Jinenji's restaurant held varieties of food from all over the countries, he always liked her cooking.

Jinenji is a half-demon with a giant body; he has a nice five star restaurant which Kagome used to hang out whenever she's free. He and Kagome became good friend eversince she defended him, when people teased him for his appearance or for being a hanyou during their school days.

She packed her breakfast and locked her apartment, as she was about to turn around, she tripped on her door mat and fell face first on to the floor, all the while shouting, "NOT AGAIN".

Mr and Mrs Nari looked at each other and sighed from their apartment. Since this happens every damn day

Reasoning smirked in the background and gave Kagome a,"See, I told you so look".

It was 10 by the time she reached the restaurant. She's supposed to meet him at 9:30, "I wonder if he's still waiting" she thought. "That's what you get for thinking too much dear Kagome" she chided herself and went inside.

"Thinking is not a sin, you got to do that once in a while atleast", her reasoning said.

"La la la la la bumb chiku bumb chiku…" Kagome sang.

"I guess she's still ignoring me," reasoning sighed and left to come back later.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. I do not share, Ningen…**

As soon as Kagome entered the restaurant she was shocked to see so many people and idly wondered,"Whats going on in here? And where is Jinenji?"

She heard someone calling her and found that it's Jinenji's voice, but she wasn't able to tell where he is?, since this place is packed with both demons and humans alike. So Kagome was looking around in hopes of finding him.

"Kagome! Kagome! This way, to your right", Jinenji called.

Kagome turned to her right and saw Jinenji waving at her from behind the counter; she smiled and waved back at him. He called her over so she started walking in his direction.

When she reached him she enquired,"how are you doing Jinenji? Long time since I saw you."

He smiled and told her,"Im good as ever Kagome, but I think you've become shorter than the last time I saw you" and laughed. He earned himself a glare from Kagome for it. "I was only kidding, anyway whats the news for your visit? Usually you'll come here after you've caused trouble somewhere" he said.

Kagome dramatically cluched her heart and said, "You too Brutus!". Then she continued,"Im hear because Jakotsu invited me, apparently he's been stalked by some girls and wants my help. Have you seen him? Im supposed to meet him at 9:30 but I was late."

"Late as always", again he earned a glare from Kagome. Then he said,"I didn't see him maybe he's caught in traffic somewhere", and then said,"But im right in my assumption that your planning to cause trouble".

"Hey how is that I helping him will cause trouble to anyone?" she asked incredulously.

"If I remember correctly the last time you helped someone, he ended up in the hospital", he said amused.

"Oi it's not my fault he doesn't know swimming, and he's the one who wanted to woo that girl. So I pushed him in the pool when she accidentally fell into the water" she defended and said,"Anyways in the end she ended up saving his ass, but Hey! They finally got together so look at the positive side", she said proudly.

"Accidentally fell into the water my ass, Kagome I know you better than that. It was you who pushed the girl; unfortunately you didn't learn that our hero doesn't know how to swim and ended up drowning him. If it was not for that girl he would have drowned", he answered.

"You know what? I thought I'd share my breakfast with you; unfortunately you're not in my good grace today. So ill have to eat them all alone I guess", she waved the pack in Jinenji face and smirked evily.

"Now my princess you don't want your friend to oogle while your eating right, Ok baba im sorry…you are a kindhearted person always causing tro…. I mean helping others. That was the slip of the tongue there, umm yah…pleazzzzzzz Kagome", he begged with all his employees watching him. But then a glare from him made them all go scrambling about to do whatever they where doing.

Seeing him beg on his knees made Kagome satisfied and she said,"Since you put it that way I guess ill have to relent. Hey why is your restaurant packed today? Any new recepies on the list??" She queried.

Jinenji look surprised,"Don't tell me you don't know. Today is the start of the summer festival down town in the shrine, being a miko you should have know. But then I know you're not good at it"

Kagome glared at him but then her eyes widened and she said,"Oh good God my grandpa will be there and he asked me to come meet him at 10:30. SHIT! How did I forget? He's gonna kill me if I don't go." She started thinking about all of the reasons she could give him, to escape his walking-stick; she was having her finger on her lower lip and was deep in thoughts, all the while chewing her upper lip in nervousness. Altogether making a cute picture of herself.

Jinenji looked amused by her antics, it wasn't new for him. She always does that whenever she's nervous about something or planning to cause some trouble or when she lies."If you're leaving can I have that breakfast you've made, please", he asked hopefully.

Kagome glared at him and poked her tongue out at him childishly and said,"Well I won't escape grandpa's stick because it's already 10:20 and it takes atleaset 15 minutes to reach the shrine without traffic. Since the traffic is building up steadily I don't think ill reach there in time anyway", she sighed and said,"Might as well finish my breakfast, since im damn hungry. Jakotsu is sure to get from me for not turning up today"

She gave Jinenji his box of food that she prepared and asked him to put her's in a plate. Then she scanned the crowd for a place to sit, she saw a table with only one person sitting, since he was reading the newspaper his face wasn't visible to Kagome. She decided to sit there and started going towards it. When she reached there, she politely asked,"Sir is this seat taken?" When she didn't get an answer she continued again,"Do you mind if I sit here? Since all the other tables are full". Again she didn't get an answer, irritated she decided to sit there even if he does mind her sitting here.

Kagome grumbled as she sat down "Arrogant Bastards thinking that the world revolves around him". Then she proceeded to drink the water that was there in the table and grabbed her mobile to call her mom, but her mobile started ringing with the ring tone that she'd set for her grandpa,"Om Shanthi Om… all cool girls put your hands up and sing Om Shanthi Om"(it's a song from an Indian movie).

She was startled by the sudden ringing of her phone that she wasn't able to hold her phone for atleast 5 seconds; it kept bouncing from her hands. Finally she caught a hold of her phone and looked around to see everyone watching her, she giggled nervously and looked up to see the man no demon staring at her and was shocked. But then her cell phone went again so decided to answer the call, before embarrassing herself more.

As soon as she clicked the answering button, she heard,"KAGOME WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Her grandpa's voice boomed so loudly that she placed her phone away from her ear and answered desperately,"Ummm…grandpa im caught in the traffic, I think it'll take more than half hour for me to reach you". She started making horn sounds and engine sounds to make her grandpa believe her. Since she was so caught up in making all those noices, she didn't notice the demon sitting in front of her or the crowds staring at her.

"I swear grandpa I started at 9 from my apartment but this traffic kept me at the same place for nearly an hour, now im walking towards the shrine", she held her hand and closed her eyes praying that her grandpa would believe her.

She also did not notice her breakfast being set in the table by Jinenji, who had a knowing smile on his face. Unfortunately for her, the demon sitting in front of her ordered the same thing. But she continued to rant…

Sesshoumaru for his part was watching the girl intently. He wasn't a regular customer. He came here because all the other restaurants were doubly packed than this one at that time and he also heard that the food here is good. So he decided to come. The girl sitting in front of him came 10 minutes after he came in, by that time all the tables got filled up except for his. He smirked at the thought of both demons and humans hesitating to even come near his presence out of fear; after all he's known to be the most powerful demon around Japan than his own father. He ordered his meal and started reading his news paper since nothing caught his attention (it's true not even a single being held his attention so far, other than the ones during business meetings and his father which is due to respect).

But this girl she was bold enough to come near him and speak to him without permission. No one spoke to him without permission, so he didn't answer her after all she's a ningen and ningens are beneath him. Again she spoke this time with an edge of annoyance in her voice, once again he ignored her. She grumbled something about arrogant bastards and sat down opposite to him. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat so only he could hear. How this ningen dared to insult "He" Sesshoumaru, Prince of the Western Lands. Did she not know who He is? Even the most powerful demons in Japan used to shake in front of him, except for a very few whom he grudgingly repects. Nonetheless he's the most powerful of them all. He was about to teach her how to repect someone above her, when her phone started ringing. And he was amused when he watched her trying to get a hold of the phone. And when she finally got a hold of her phone she looked around nervously and when her eyes landed on him it widened but again her phone started ringing, so her attention was diverted.

She was clearly lying to the person on the other end of the phone, whatelse are ningens capable off? Deceit is written all over their faces, no one is trustworthy. There is only handful of humans that he repects. He felt disgusted and amused at the sametime. He was disgusted about her behaviour for lying to her own kind and was amused, with all her frantic antics to make the other person belive her, she doesn't give up. His eyes widen when her realized what he was doing, "He" Sesshoumaru watching a human. But he had to admit her courage to sit in front of him without a single trace of fear. And she managed to hold his attention for this long. When his order was placed he started to eat and once again started to ignore her, eventhough it was becoming difficult. He absentmindedly noticed that the food is really good.

When she finally finshed talking, she once again looked around and gave a nervous smile at the crowd that was watching her. She sighed and looked at the food placed on the middle of the table and at me. He narrowed his eyes and watched as she took a Nan from the plate and dipped it in the butter masala, and then proceeded to eat it. He was furious, how dare this ningen eat from his plate and without his permission again. He watched as she took another and caught her hands before she could blink.

Kagome was desperately trying to convince her grandpa. He finally said he wanted to see her at the shrine within 10 minutes and disconnected the line. She cursed her timing and looked around and then realized that people were watching her antics, some even winked at her. She once again gave a nervous laugh and sighed,'this really is not my day'. She then noticed that her breakfast has arrived while she was talking over the phone and watched the demon as he ate from her plate.

Kagome assumed he must be really hungry if he's eating from other's plate and didn't mind him eating from her plate. But she too was hungry, so she proceeded to take a Nan for herself and started eating. She was too caught up in thinking about, how to make it to the shrine within 10 minutes? That she forgot to study the person in front of her, whom she found a striking resemblance to someone she knew.

She was about to take another Nan, when all of a sudden her hand was caught in a death grip. She blinked once, twice and then followed the hand which has 2 magenta strips, upto the face of its owner. Once again she was shocked. He has long silver hair that reached above his knee and deep amber eyes, in which you might drown if you're not careful. His face too held 2 magenta strips on each cheek and there was a blue cresent moon on his forehead. Clearly he is from a royal family and he's a powerful one too judging from his aura, which wasn't present before. But she wasn't the least bit scared of him for some reason. He reminded her of someone that she can't place her finger on. She realized she was staring at the demon for a long time now, and she shook her head and gave a confused look at the demon sitting in front of her, who is still holding her hand.

He applied a bit more pressure to her hand and then released it as if he was holding a snake, and then he sneered,"I do not share, Ningen". He spat the word ningen as if it was some poison.

Kagome growled, she was mad,'it _was HER food he is eating and he's being too selfish to share the food that SHE prepared_'. She was about to retort when her phone rang once more, she looked at the phone and then looked at the demon in front of her,_'no point in creating a scene and he must've been hungrier than her to say such a thing_ ', she thought and her grandpa won't rest unless she's at the shrine. So she counted to 10 and then sighed again,_'im doing that too many times now_', she thought.

Kagome decided to be generous today and gave a bright smile to the demon in front of her. She then walked out of the restaurant with an empty stomach and a cheerful smile on her face after saying goodbye to Jinenji. Not regretting her decision in the very least.

Sesshoumaru studied the girl for the first time while he was holding her hand. She has long wavy pitch black hair and a pair of mysterious deep blue eyes. Eyes which have many secrets and mischievousness about them, he was almost mesmerized watching them. Realizing that he's still holding her hand (a ningen's hand) he dropped it, as if it burned him. He was perplexed that he touched a person long enough that too a ningen. But none of his inner turmoil was showed in his face; it was as stoic as ever.

He then sneered,"I do not share, Ningen". Making sure to stress the word ningen. He was surprised when she growled; he was impressed that she showed no amount of fear instead, she growled at HIM, as if challenging him. And his inner demon was actually thrilled.

She was about to say something, when her cell rang again. She was caught in a turmoil that much he can say, since she was looking at him and then at her mobile. Then she breathed deeply and flashed a bright smile at him. And then she walked out of the restaurant after bidding goodbye to her friend.

Sesshoumaru was actually feeling a small trace of guilt, but he mercilessly crushed it down. His inner demon is now restless for some reason. Resons he was sure to be concerned with that ningen girl. He was digusted about his inner demon's behaviour. He snapped at a waiter to call the manager. He'll make sure that this restaurant does not allow customers like her again.

When the manager came he asked,"Do you always treat your customers like this?"

Jinenji was confused so he said,"Pardon me sir, but I don't know the nature of your problem".

Sesshoumaru snapped,"One of your customers who shared the table with me also decided to share my food, I suppose your restaurant encourages this kind of behaviour but I do not tolerate insolence".

Jinenji was confused now. '_Was he talking about Kagome?_' He saw her sitting in this table when he brought her breakfast. What happened...he was about to reply, when a waitress came with a plate of Nan and butter masala. She placed it in front of Sesshoumaru and said,"Sorry for the delay Sir, here is your order".

"Anything else you would like to order Sir?" she asked in a sultry voice, hoping to impress Sesshoumaru.

Jinenji for his part understood what happened and proceeded to explain,"Sir I think there was a misunderstanding, Kagome is our regular customer sometimes she used to prepare Indian food at her home and will bring it here to eat them with us. Unfortunately, today she prepared the exact same food that you have ordered. Naturally you mistook her food as yours since you were present here before her. It's her breakfast that she shared with you Sir"

Jinenji then proceeded,"I apologize for the delay sir, hope you enjoy your meal" and then he left. He was worried about Kagome, he felt bad for her. He looked at the breakfast that she'd brought for him and sighed."She truly is a kindhearted person".

"That girl is always smiling even when she's with an empty stomach" Jinenji whispered.

Sesshoumaru was shocked to say the least. He tuned out what the manager was saying. He understood what happened, as soon as he smelled the food that the waitress was bringing to his table. It was the same one who took his order and she was oogling all over him. Now he knows why his order was delayed? That bitch was purposely making him to wait for his order, so she could have more time to paint on her slutty face. He was controlling himself from striking her and gave her a deadly glare; she understood the hidden message and quickly vacated the place.

He was angry, furious and ashamed all at the same time, he thought back to the girl who just left the restaurant with an empty stomach but with a bright smile on her face. He can't belive she's smiling after she gave her breakfast to him, who demanded that he won't share with a ningen. She really is a mystery. Her eyes shown brightly which clearly expressed that she did not regret what she just did.

He felt something stir inside of him when he thought about her, but as usual he ignored it and decided not to bother with this incident again. It was a ningen after all but that nagging felling of guilt still pricked at him in ways that he did not understand. Maybe he'll forget if he left this restaurant, so he paid his bill and left after finishing the breakfast that the strange ningen made. He did not even touch the meal that he ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. You lied to me…**

After she was out of the restaurant she decided to walk all the way to the shrine since the streets are getting busy with traffic. While she was walking her stomach started grumbling because of hunger. She groaned and thought,_'maybe I should think before acting generous. Now I wish someone would be generous with me_'.

Her reasoning said,"See! I told you to think before you act so idioyically."

"Please I accept that you're right but im in no mood to hear your lecture. If possible can you use your excellent brain to find a way for me to fill my tummy and to reach the shrine at the sametime?" Kagome pleaded.

"You can always fill it with water", reason suggested.

Kagome gave a look and said,"I take back what I said; you have no excellent brain but a pea brain. No wonder I get into trouble so often, I must have listened to your pea brain advices to get caught all the time"

Reasoning scoffed and said,"You asked me about filling your tummy and reaching the shrine at the same time. So the easy way to fill is with water and you can also reach the shrine without wasting anytime ordering food".

Kagome groaned,"For your kind information my stomach in not a water bottle to fill it with water". She cluched her stomach and said,"I need something solid to eat, you know like that hamburger that man over there is eating. I wonder if there is a MacDonalds nearby. But I don't think there is one since I know this place well."

"If you were that hungry you should have ordered something in Jinenji restaurant instead of walking away after giving up your breakfast to some demon that you don't even know", Reasoning scolded.

"Hey you could have said this to me while I was leaving the restaurant and I didn't want to create a scene by quarrelling with that demon over the food", Kagome said thinking about the demon again,"Talking about him do you think we've met him before? It was really strange and he's one of the most handsome demon I've ever met. But his arrogance is the size of a big gas balloon. I wish someone burst his balloon."

Reason suspiciously asked,"Don't tell me you have a crush on him. Because this is the first time you really said that someone was handsome. Are you alright or is this your hunger talking?"

Kagome for her part tuned her out since Kagome's attention was on the little hamburgers that are running on the platform and those French fries. Kagome was desperately trying to catch one. But each time she caught one it turned out to be a man's head. Kagome was really confused now; didn't she just see a burger? Then how come she's grabbing a man's head instead of a burger and they seemed to be really annoyed at her.

Resoning sighed and said,"Kagome please switch from your hunger mode to normal before you hit the post that is 2 feet in front…", BAM "…of you", reasoning finished.

Kagome's head was spinnig and she was seeing little hamhurgers and French fries spinning around her vision. She then shook her head and saw the burger and fries disappear from her vision, longingly. Now her stomach is grumbling very loudly that even she could hear.

Kagome picked herself lazily from the ground and continued walking toward the shrine. As she was walking she picked up a delicious scent and followed it like a zombie, her eyes widened as she saw a hot dog vendor around the corner and ran for it. She bought around 5 pieces and ate happily as she walked towards the shrine.

When she came to the shrine her stomach was full and her vision was clear. Kagome started searching for her grandpa and found him in a shop that sells amulet and she walked towards it. As soon as he saw Kagome he hit her with his walking-stick.

"Ow grandpa whats the big deal. I told you I was caught in traffic but still your hitting me for something that I can't contol", Kagome said cluting her head. '_That hurt'_, she said to herself since that was the same place she got hit while walking into the post.

"Kagome you could have been here if you had started off earlier. Because you know that traffic will be heavy today due to the festival. But you chose to wake up at the usual timing and ended up being late", he lectured.

Kagome gulped and thought,'_If only he knew what time I remember about him coming to the feastival. Thank God I lied or else I'll have a pinkish line dividing my head by the time he's done with me_'.

"Kagome are you listening to me?", her grandpa demanded. Startled Kagome first shook her head "NO" and then shook her head "YES".

Her grandpa shook his head and said disappointingly,"youths these days have no respect for their elders". He smacked her again,"OW" and said,"come on child we got much to do".

Kagome followed cursing and rubbing her head. While they were walking Kagome's mind went back to the last summer festival that her father and she went.

FLASHBACK

An 11 year old Kagome skipped along the way holding her father's hand. She was wearing a pale yellow kimono with sakura petals sprinkled along the sleeves and a full grown sakura tree was designed starting from her left shoulder towards her ankle.

Rakesh Higurashi was wear a rich blue kimono and was smiling down at his little girl with love. Kagome spotted a cotton candy store and ran towards it she then waved at her father,"Papa come over her these look delicious".

Rakesh laughed whole heartedly and went towards his daughter,"Now calm down little princess we have all the time in this world", he said.

Kagome giggled when he called her princess and asked,"Papa why do you always call me a princess?"

"Because you! My dear are my little princess. I am the luckiest dad in the whole world to have a beautiful daughter like you and I won't let anyone hurt you my princess". He told ferociously.

"Hmmm Dad, Dad your scaring me", she said having a weird look on her face.

"Sorry my princess I got a little carried away." He said.

They continued to wander around the shrine grounds. "Papa" Kagome said. "Hm"

"Why is Souta not walking like me? And he's always crawling and eating mud. He won't even say my name correctly. Do you think he doesn't like me?" she asked sadly.

"Kagome look at me" when she did, he said "how can anyone not like my little princess? Souta is a baby he'll learn to walk and speak slowly at first, then im sure you'll be wishing for him to stay still in one place" he tickled her lightly on the stomach and said,"But I trust you'll takecare of him"

Kagome puffed up her chest proudly and said,"You can count on me Papa"

Again they walked around in comfortable silence stopping occasionally and watching all that is happening around them with the same gusto on their deep blue eyes.

Again Kagome broke the silence and asked,"Papa do you think there is a prince waiting for me?"

"Ofcouse my princess there is a prince who's been mad just for you a long time ago and he'll come for you one day and will take you away in his steed" he said and adviced,"But you should always look at a person's heart to see if he's a prince but not his crown. Remember Kagome "All that glitters are not gold" and all princes may not be good at heart but a true prince is the one who loves and gives love to his people"

Kagome nodded in understanding,"Where will the prince find me? And what if he doesn't like me Papa?" she asked worriedly.

He laughed and said,"He'll find you when the time is right and who wouldn't like My little princess?..."

"Papa im not little" Kagome whined.

"…anyway your way too special to be ignored my dear" he ruffled her head and said,"I'll make sure you meet the right prince and he'll definitely love you dear, until then ill guard you" Kagome beamed at what he said.

They saw a bench and sat down. There was a couple of teenager sitting on the bench beside them and they were making out not even bothered by the entire crowd. Rakesh tried to ignore them but Kagome was curious as to what they were doing and asked him,"Papa what are they doing? Why is that man eating her face? And it's really disgusting" she said.

Rakesh was thinking how to answer her when he got an idea and whispered something in Kagome's ear. Kagome grinned mischievously same as her father and nodded her head.

"Kagome do you know that there is a story about 2 teenagers who fell in love and was killed in this very same place?" he asked. The teenagers stopped what they were doing and listened. When Rakesh was sure that he caught his attention he continued,"The story was that over 100 years ago a young boy and a girl fell in love when they first saw each other in this shrine. The girl was a shrine maiden and was honest in her love but the boy wasn't serious and one day when she went out to buy some items for the shrine she saw her lover kissing another girl. The maiden was truly devastated and she came back to the shrine with a broken heart. She was not able to handle the pain that her lover caused so she decided to end her life under this very same tree that they both met at first. When she came to the tree she saw him and he was smiling at her not knowing that she saw him with another girl. He was as usual trying to seduce her using his sweet talk but she didn't even blink and kept staring at him the entire time. And when he finally noticed her change in behaviour and asked what was wrong with her, she said,"I trusted you but you betrayed me, I loved you but you broke me. Now ill take you to hell with me but this time you'll never escape me" and with that said she stabbed him with the knife she brought along with her. As he fell to the ground she placed a curse, saying that if anyone who declares their love in this shrine ground and is not honest in their love, then I shall come back and make sure that they perish. She then ended her life with the same knif. Since she was a maiden when she died her curse was strong. And rumours say that many people have died who had confessed their love in this shrine but were dishonest in their love" he ended his story and looked at the couple from the sorner of his eyes and was amused to see that the boy and the girl was no were near the area.

"Well that went well and here I thought I was doing something terrible like scaring the poor teenagers" he said and looked down at Kagome. They both stared at eachother and burst out laughing.

"Papa, mama is gonna be mad if she came to know what you did. And I won't be able to rescue you like the last time where I pretended to have stomach ache when she was scolding you. You know I got grounded for 1 month because of that" she pouted.

"She won't know unless you tell her princess and im sure you don't want to get your Daddy into trouble. Besides didn't we sneak through the window to the park nearby during that 1 month?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Kagome giggled and said,"Yah im surprised that she didn't notice"

"Oh she noticed alright but I stopped her by eating her face as you call it" he said with a sly grin on his face.

"Eew Papa your being gross" Kagome said as she wrinkled her face in disgust.

Rakesh laughed,"Im sure you won't get disgusted when your prince eats your face".

Kagome did a puking face and said,"I will never love a prince who eats my face"

He smiled and said,"We'll see my princess we'll see". He then picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

Kagome gave a squeal and asked,"Papa can we go to that store so that I can buy souvenirs for my friends in India"

Rakesh Higurashi's face changed from happy to sad and then he said,"Kagome im gonna tell you something, I need you to listen to me before you speak" he looked up and saw Kagome nod so he continued,"You remember we came to Japan because grandpa wasn't feeling good right" she nodded again,"and since he's old he can't look after the shrine so we're going to stay here and help him out", he said.

Kagome just stared at him,"Papa are you saying we're not going back to India? But Papa I love my school and my friends are there and and I didn't even say goodbye to them" she whispered her bang covering her eyes.

Rakesh Higurashi sighed he lifted her off of his shoulder and placed her on the ground he then lifted her chin and said,"Kagome we'll definitely go to India but during vacations and im sure your friends will understand. You can come with me to India when I go to settle things there and you can say your goodbyes then. And you'll love the school your mom and I had chosen for you. There are so many childrens that are going to the same school from our neighbourhood. Im sure you'll love them"

When she didn't answer he said,"Kagome I know your disappointed with me but even im sad that we have to leave India. I grew up there Kagome and im gonna miss our home, our tree, our swing and …" he trailed off when felt tears prickle at his eyes. He's relly gonna miss all that he enjoyed in his life there. He took a deep breath and continued,"But dhadhaji (grandfather in Hindi, this is Rakesh's father) will be there so we can go there whenever you want. So what do say?" he asked. When she didn't say anything he felt a pang in his chest. He felt like a horrible father for making his little princess sad but he couldn't leave Yuuta alone by himself. He lowered his head in defeat.

"Papa do you promise you'll take me to India when you go?" she asked in a small voice after sometime.

Rakesh looked up and smiled brightly. He then raised his right hand and opened his pinky finger for her take and when she did he said,"With all my heart I promise to take my princess to India. Is that ok my dear?" he asked. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Now can we go back home and eat what mom cooked for us? And im pretty sure we'll get an earful for being late" he said and picked her up again. Both made their way to home in comfortable silence with only Kagome occacionally asking questions.

END FLASHBACK

Kagome stood under the tree and said,"You lied to me Papa and we didn't have all the time in this world. Now who will show the right prince for you princess Papa?"

Her grandpa called for her from a distance, she gave one last look at the tree and made her way toward him.

"Kagome its getting late I think ill go home now. Can you take me to the railway station?" her grandpa asked tiredly.

"Sure grandpa" she said. As they were walking to the station she asked,"Why didn't you bring Souta and mom with you?"

"Your brother has his soccer practice during these vacation so he decided not to come and your mom stayed with him. Didn't you call her after I called you last week?" he asked.

"Yes I called her but I forgot to ask. In fact I only remembered today around 10:15 that you were comi… Oo I meant to say that OW OW…Wait grandpa" Kagome distanced herself from his walking-stick trying to escape his beatings.

Her grandpa was furiously shaking his stick to get a hit at her,"Come here you devil child, how dare you lie to your own grandpa" ha asked.

"Sorry I won't do it again. Please! Please stop hitting me" she pleaded. After a couple of hits later her grandpa was satisfied and they both walked towards the station, with a grinning old man and a frowning teenager.

After her grandpa boarded the train she made her way to the nearest bus stop and waited for the bus. She was humming a tune that her father and she used to sing all the time and when the bus came she got in and stared outside in the dark thinking about today's events.

When her stop came she got down and started walking towards her apartment complex. When she reached it she got into the elevator and pressed the number to her floor. She looked at her watch and sighed its 8:30,_'Time really flies'_ she thought.

As the elevator door opened a red ball of energy collided on her and she tumbled to the floor since she was off balance. She then opened her eyes and stared into bright emerald eyes, which opened its mouth and chattered,"Kag-mama I didn't see you all day and I was worried. Mommy told me you went out in the morning as usual but its weekend and you're supposed to spend time with Kimi and me. Where did you go without telling me? And you didn't call me all day? Did you forget about me? What if you got hurt and I didn't know about it? And what if mhm mmhm mhmmm………"

Kagome was having her hand on his mouth to shut him up. Her head was spinnig from all the questions he was asking and he's worried over nothing. She sighed and picked him up and herself from the floor. She began pulling out the keys to her apartment. As she walked towards it she began her explanation,"Shippo darling I went out to meet Jakotsu today at Jinenji's restaurant from there I went to meet grandpa. And "NO" I didn't forget you; I know you would be sleeping so I didn't want to wake you. As you can see im perfectly alright except for the few hits my grandpa gave me. And im really sorry for not being with you guys today. Do you find it in your heart to forgive me?" she aked with a puppy dog eyes and said,"And I promise ill make it up to you"

Shippo unable resist her look gave a brilliant smile and nodded his head enthusiastically and said,"Mommy and Daddy are going out today so Kimi and I will be with you we can enjoy"

"No enjoying after 10 pm am understood, since you don't have school im allowing you to stay late night. Kagome make sure he sleeps at 10. I hope you don't mind taking care of them" Hitomi asked as she and Akio came out. Hitomi was carrying a sleeping Kimi and Akio was locking the door. She handed Kimi to Kagome who took her readily.

"Not at all Hitomi-chan im happy to takecare of them any time you want it's the least I can do" she smiled sincerely.

Hitomi smiled softly. She and Akio bid goodnight to Kagome and Shippo not before Hitomi giving him a stren look silently telling him to obey Kagome and said,"Kagome don't pamper him too much he's already uncontrollable" Kagome laughed nervously and nodded her head as Shippo pouted.

After they left Kagome went into her apartment and locked the door. She carefully laid Kimi on the bed and unrolled the futon and made a cradle by arranging the pillows on all four sides. She then picked her up and laid her on the futon and covered her up. She preferred to sleep on the futon along with Shippo and Kimi since it won't do from them to fall of the bed along with her. She then proceeded to make dinner of Shippo choice while he played some video games. "Honestly kids these days are getting spoiled by playing these stupid games" she mumbled.

She quickly pepared dinner and ate with Shippo while he chattered away todays events along with her. After she washed the dishes and took a long hot shower she then brushed her teeth and made Shippo brush his teeth. Kagome made him pray before she tucked him in bed and sang for him till he slept. After she was sure he slept she went to the kitchen to heat up some milk and poured it into a flask for Kimi incase she woke up in the middle of the night.

Kagome then prayed to God and thanked him for today and went to sleep with Kimi to her left and Shippo to her right. As soon as her head hit her pillow she was carried to the land of dreams. Later that night we can see Shippo hugging Kagome's stomach and Kimi on Kagome's chest held by Kagome left hand and her right hand was sprawled on Shippo's shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Its Sunday…**

Shippo woke up early and saw that Kagome was as usual sleeping soundly. He saw Kimi stir on top of Kagome and decided its time to wake Kagome. He disentangled himself form her and got Kimi's attention. She was cooing at her brother and reached out for him to take her. But Shippo made face and slapped himself first making sure that Kimi is watching and then patted Kagome on her cheek lightly so as to not wake her. Kimi giggled at the new game her brother showed her and did the same only that she didn't pat lightly on Kagome cheek but slapped with enough force to wake her.

Kagome was having a nice dream when all of a sudden she saw her aunt Yori who was as usual yelling at her for something that she'd done wrong. And as she raised her hand to hit Kagome, she woke up with a start and saw a pair of smoky green eyes of Kimi giggling and cooing at her. Kagome thanked God that it was just a dream but she felt a stinging feeling on her left cheek. And Shippo laughing at her confirmed her suspicion as to what must have happened. Apparently Shippo thought it would be nice to wake Kagome by using her as Kimi's punching bag.

"Shippo that wasn't funny" she said as she sat up holding Kimi. Kagome woke up twice that night to feed Kimi and to change her diaper. She had all baby products and toys in her apartment since she's taking care of Kimi for nearly a year. But she was still not used to waking up in the middle of the night and she felt restless. Shippo was not helping either, apparently he wants company.

"Good Morning Kag-mama what shall we do today? It's Sunday. Can we go to the amusement park or an action movie or the beach?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

Kagome half dazed from her sleep and half listening to Shippo was nodding her head,"Whatever you want Shippo" she replied lazily without thinking about the consequences.

Shippo squealed and jumped up and down in delight to start today's events. Now Kagome was fully awake and thought,_'what have I done, Oh kami's above help me_' she pleaded.

She got up carrying Kimi with her she set her down on the baby seat and stretched her arms and shoulders. She tied her hair messily into a loose bun and went to make breakfast. She saw that Shippo was already sitting on the futon watching TV (cartoons) in the hall. She called out for him to brush his teeth and take a bath if they want to go out in time. That alone made him dash to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Kagome shook her head and picked some trousers and a nice t-shirt and a pair of sneakers for him to wear,_'Yep she's fully stocked when it comes to these two_'

She carried Kimi to a small basin which she filled it with warm water and started to bath Kimi. Kimi was giggling and splashing water on Kagome making her wet as well. Kagome then dried and powdered her. Kagome put an old frock on Kimi since she would definitely dirty herself with breakfast. Kagome don't like people to have breakfast before bathing. She prepared breakfast by that time Shippo was all clean and tidied. She gave breakfast for him and fed Kimi. She again cleaned Kimi and changed clothes for her. Kagome then asked Shippo to look after Kimi while she bathed. She took a quick shower and changed to another maroon kurth and black patyala pants. She combed and plaited her hair. She came out to see Shippo glued to the TV and Kimi clapping and cooing as if encouraging her brother. She had her breakfast and then packed some stuff for Kimi in her bag. She then grabbed her wallet and apartment keys she took Kimi from her seat, Shippo was already waiting for her outside. As she was locking her door her cell phone rang startling her and Kimi squealed at the ring tone,"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT? WHOW WHOW WHOW".

Kagome sighed,_'Perfect timing for him to call_' she thought and then answered her phone."Hello Inuyasha, whats the great news?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well Good morning to you too" he snapped and asked "what are you doing today?"

"Nothing special just taking Shippo and Kimi out to have some fun at the amusement park. Why are you asking?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well then ill join you there. Im sure you need help with those two, see you then wench" he then cut the phone.

Kagome seethed in anger, '_how dare that dog call me a wench? I think he needs to be reminded of who he's dealing with._' Kagome thought of all the possible ways to torture him today and looked down at Kimi and thought who's better than my sweet Kimi to do the job perfectly. Kagome smiled evily causing Shippo to take a step back.

"Kag-mama you look scary" Shippo said snapping Kagome out of her evil mode.

"Sorry Shippo. So shall we go now im sure you want to reach there early. And Inuyasha will be joining us there."

"Why Inuyasha mama? He's always being mean to me and he hits me whenever your not around" Shippo complained.

"Well ill make sure he won't do that today. And im planning on getting back at him for calling me a wench, do you want to tag along and get even with him?"

Shippo gladly accepted and the both shook hands laughing evily along with Kimi clapping her chubby little hands happily though she don't know whats going on.

They made their way to the amusement park in a bus and Inuyasha joined them at the enterance. Kagome gave Kimi to Inuyasha as soon as she saw him. Inuyasha had a terrified expression on his face as he saw Kagome walk away with Shippo to the nearest ride.

"OW OW" he yelped when Kimi started tugging on his hair. She then started reaching for his ears when Inuyasha grabbed her hand,"Oh no you don't you can't touch my ears". Kimi eyes started to flood scaring Inuyasha further she then started to wail loudly much to Inuyasha's displeasure catching the attention of the crowd. Inuyasha seeing no other way to stop her screaming bend his head down to her level, Kimi happily tweaked his ears giving a squeal of delight. Kagome and Shippo were watching them from the giant wheel. They both had an evil smile on their faces.

They dragged Inuyasha everywhere, with him holding Kimi he looked like he ran a marathon with all the heavy breathing he's doing contolling his temper. He's never I mean never was in a situation like this before and he's not sure how to handle it and that's making him further angry.

And Kagome is not helping at all, everytime he asks her to take Kimi she would say that she's too tired and felt like puking after riding in the roller coaster. And finally it was lunch time and they settled in a nice little restaurant,"Kagome will you her take from me now that you're alright" he asked gritting his teeth.

Kagome look up and felt sorry for him, as she was about take Kimi from him Shippo tugged at her hand and said he needed to use the rest room and that she should come with him.

Inuyasha was outrageous"Listen here you squrint if you wany to go pee do it yourself, why do need this wench to tag along with you?"

Kagome's mad now"Shut up dog boy I don't need you to tell me what I can and cannot do" she snapped.

"What was that wench?"

Kagome was beyond angry she towered over him with her hands on her hip, "That means you have to change her diaper while im gone" she growled,"Do I make myself clear?" she asked.

"Keh" he said,'Im not scared of her, but she can be really scary at times' he thought.

Kagome huffed and walked Shippo to the rest room. She waited for him outside and looked around disinterestedly when her attention was drawn to commotion that was happening toward her left. There was a giant man with a mask covering his face judging from his physic and the aura that he excluded, he must be a demon she concluded. He was holding a small child with his clawed hand pointed towards her throat. He was threatening to kill the kid if the crowd does not part ways. There was a demoness crying and yelling for him to let the child go. There were cops arriving in large numbers trying to stop him. He stood his grounds and began moving, apparently he didn't plan or his plan must have been ruined, since he was frantically looking for a way to escape along with the kid. The kid was terrified that much she can tell.

Kagome looked down when she felt someone tugging on her pants, it was Shippo and he was also looking at the scene. Kagome asked,"Shippo sweetie listen to me I want you to go fetch Inuyasha as soon as possible" Inuyasha couldn't hear whats happening since he's on the other side of the restaurant.

"What about you mama and what are you gonna do?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me just go call Inuyasha immediately".

Shippo nodded and ran to do what was asked of him. Kagome on the other hand sneaked behind the crowd toward where the kidnapper was moving. She ran a few distances ahead of him and stood casually near a table. When she was sure he's coming this way she readied herself praying,_'God Im known to be reckless but please watch my back_'

Inuyasha was trying hard to change Kimi's diaper and not to inhale at the sametime but it was proving to be difficult. By then Shippo reached Inuyasha and was frantically trying to tell him but he was not making any sense since he was already panting,"Breath foxy breath don't die on me, Kagome will be furious. Speaking about her where is she?"

Shippo calmned down and told,"there was this guy who has a kid under his claws and Kagome is there. She asked you to come immediately"

Inuyasha was on his feet in an instant,"Shit! she can be reckless when she decided to do something". He handed Kimi to Shippo,"Shippo stay right here and look after Kimi" he did not wait for an answer he was on his way towards where he could smell Kagome.

Kagome waited until the demon came near her as he was trying to pass she poked her feet on his way,"Ooops sorry I didn't see you there" she said. Since he didn't expect such a thing he was caught off guard and fell to the ground. Kagome immediately snatched the kid from his grasp and ran for it. The demon recovered from the shock and gave chase. The cops were on their feet and tried to stop the demon but he was way too powerful for them. Kagome used this time to hide the kid in the kitchen. She then grabbed a bottle of peper and chilli powder from there and sprinkled them around the enterance of the kitchen and the surrounding areas, so that the demon won't be able to smell her without hurting his nose.

The demon caught up with her as she turned around the restaurants door way. He grabbed her around her throat and lifted her off of the ground,"Where is she wench?" he demanded.

Kagome just shrugged her shoulder,"I don't know what you're talking about demon" she retorted

"Don't play games with me whore" he snarled.

That ticked her off she caught his hand that was around her throat and poured her purifying energy through her hand and blasted him away from her,"Don't you dare me a whore you bastared, do you understand you dimwitted idiot?" she was mad.

The cops that were beaten by this demon soon recovered and pulled gun against him. He was completely surrounded.

The demon knowing that he won't live long for failing in his attempt lunged for her. Kagome turned to go into the kitchen to see if the kid was ok, so she didn't notice the demon lunge for her. She heard a cracking noise and then a crash; she spun around to see Inuyasha standing in front of her. She cocked her head to the side and saw the demon lying dead on the floor.

Inuyasha came just in time to see the demon call Kagome a whore and wisely decided not to interfere since he already knew the outcome of this fight. Nobody calls Kagome a whore and gets away with that. As expected he was blasted away and Kagome turned to go inside leaving the demon to the cops but the demon was desperate now and lunged for her. Inuyasha decided that its time he interfered and was gone in a blink of an eye and grabbed the demon around his neck and snapped it and threw him across the wall.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked,"Inuyasha where is Shippo and Kimi"

"Kimi is with Shippo I left them at our table on the other side. I'll go check on them, where is the kid he was holding hostage" he asked.

"I hid her in the kitchen I'll go see if she's alright, you go and get Shippo and Kimi"

"Keh"

Kagome went inside the kitchen and went straight for the cabinet (she didn't close it fully so that she can breath) she hid her in, she opened to see a frightened kid inside,"Its alright sweetie he's gone, come here, come on there's nothing to worry about" the little girl hesitated first then she saw her face and identified Kagome since she was the one who saved her. She then reached for her hand and hugged her tightly as if her life depended on it.

Kagome soothed the little girl as best as she could. The girl must be around Shippo's age, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes with dog ears on top,'wait a minute dog ears, the only one I know with dog ears is…"

"Hey Kagome did you find the girl, is that her?"

"Inuyasha" she finished.

Inuyasha shouted as he came, he wasn't able to smell the child because of the peper and chilli that's on the air. Shippo ran towards Kagome as soon as he saw her and now he was staring st the bundle in her arms.

The little girl raised her head when she heard the name and smiled brightly. "Brother" she called.

The demoness that was taking care of kid reached them and tore the little girl from Kagome's hands.

Inuyasha was stunned;"Rin" Rin was the one who was almost kidnapped if not for Kagome.

Kagome was confused by the turn of events,'Inuyasha has a little sister and he never once mentioned anything about her'. Inuyasha handed Kimi to Kagome and went to the demoness.

Inuyasha reached for Rin and took her from the demoness. He checked her to see if she was injured and asked her what happened.

"Rin asked papa to bring her to the amusement park but he told Rin that he was busy and said that Saya will take Rin to the amusement park. Saya brought me here but she was mean to Rin, she didn't come to any of the ride Rin wanted to play and was always talking over the phone. So Rin went to buy icecream when that evil demon grabbed Rin. But Rin is now alright, that pretty lady over there saved Rin and hid her in the kitchen" Rin answered happily.

Inuyasha glared at the demoness,"You're lucky that Sesshoumaru is not here orelse you would be in pieces right now. Consider yourself fired wench don't show your ugly face to anyone in the family again if you value your life. Get lost" he shouted.

Shippo was frightened at all that's happened. He tugged at Kagome's hand to gain her attention,"Kag-mama I wanna go home" he pleaded.

Kagome pulled Shippo closer to her and walked towards Inuyasha,"Inuyasha im gonna take them home, do you need any help?" she asked.

"No it's alright you can go, im sure Shippo is scared take them home. Call me after you reach home" he said,"And im gonna take Rin home too, becareful on your way Kagome"

"Yah I will" she looked at Rin and then smile softly,"Hey sugar don't worry everything will be alright. Takecare ok" she said.

Rin smiled brightly,"Thank you pretty lady for saving Rin. What is the pretty lady's name? Rin's name is Rin. Can Rin see you again?"

"My name is Kagome, Rin-chan and sure we can see again and im sure you'll like Shippo too" she said and looked at Shippo who blushed and looked away.

Kagome was amused by his antics but decided to leave when he yawned,"Ok Inuyasha ill see you tomorrow, bye" she then left.

"Bye" he said and turned to walk toward his car when he saw a ferocious Sesshoumaru walking toward them. Seeing Rin in Inuyasha's hand made him relax somewhat. He took Rin from Inuyasha and asked calmly,"what happened?"

Inuyasha explained what happened. Eventhought the brothers are like positive and negative poles of the earth, when it come to Rin they both are very possessive.

Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru keenly, though he appeared to be calm on the outside; Inuyasha knew that he is raging inside. Mr and Mrs Inu Taisho arrived shortly and demanded what happened and Inuyasha explained the same thing to them once again.

He was then asked to bring Kagome to their home so that they can thank her properly for saving their dear little Rin.

Inuyasha sighed, he was happy for Kagome reckless behaviour this time because it saved Rin today. He wondered if she reached home safely.

The Inu Taisho's left for their home. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had their own mansion but only Inuyasha stayed at his mansion permanentaly, only occacionally coming to visit the palace. Yes Inu Taisho and family lives in the palace they are royalty afterall. But Sesshoumaru is opposite to Inuyasha he'll visit his mansion when Inuyasha decided to show up in the palace. But today both of them decided to go to the castle.

Kagome got down with Shippo and Kimi from the bus and walked to the apartment complex. Its only 3 in the afternoon but today's events made both Shippo and herself exhausted, Kimi was busy sleeping. So she decided that Shippo and she will take a nap as well.

Kagome unlocked her apartment and took Kimi and laid her on the futon. She remembered that they didn't have lunch so she cooked a light meal for Shippo and herself. And heated up some milk for Kimi, to give her when she wakes up. She switched off her cell phone and directed her house phone to the answering machine not wanting any disturbances. She then tucked Shippo and finally she lied down along with them and quickly fell asleep.

Inuyasha was worried Kagome didn't call him yet, its 6:30 now and he wasn't sure if she reached home or not. But he decided not to panic since he knew about Kagome's absentmindedness. His cell phone has no signal inside the palace and she doesn't know the palace number. Damn he cursed and she's switched off her phones. He knew that she'll be thinking about todays events and will be blaming herself for that demon's death. He sighed,'she's too soft for her own good'

Kagome woke up after 3 hours; she just lied there and stared at the ceiling. She sang softly to herself.

"Your smile is my day and our hand together is the heaven.

Smile for life, come on smile for love.

Why do you need to lock flowers?

Why should there be a route for wind?

Smile for life, come on smile for love.

To whom does this sky and earth belong?

And where do you and I belong?

Smile for life, come on smile for love.

What do flowers have to worry about?

And do you know birds do not cry.

There is no mystery in the sun.

And heaven have no gates to stop you.

Smile for life, come on smile for love.

You have eyes to see not to cry.

Join your hands together and reach for the skies.

Strength is for winnig not for killing.

God didn't teach you to hate but to love.

Smile for life, come on smile for love.

Your smile is my day and our hand together is our heaven.

Smile for life, come on smile for love."

Shippo was quietly listening to her singing. He knew that she felt bad for that demon. She doesn't belive in violence or unnecessary killing. Kagome is one of the people who look for good in ever single being. And now she's feeling guilty. Shippo moved closer to her and hugged her tightly, silently giving her his support.

Kagome tightened her hold on Shippo; they both laid in comfortable silence for sometime. Kagome then remembered that she didn't call Inuyasha and decided to call him before he decided to come here and shout at her,_'Either way he'll shout at me_' she thought.

Kagome picked up her cell phone and dialed Inuyasha's number but she wasn't able to reach through,_'something about being out of range'_. So she dialed his house number but no one was picking up.

She decided to look up in the telephone directory and found the Taisho's palace number and dialed one of the many number and waited. When it was picked up she asked for Inuyasha, she was asked to wait and when it was picked up again she began to speak not waiting to see whom she was speaking to,"Hey Inuyasha its me Kagome I called your cell phone and your house but I couldn't reach you, so I thought you'd be here. I got this number from the directory. I reached home at 3 sorry for not calling. You know me I just forgot, with all that happened today I was tired and went straight home to take a nap. Again im sorry, if I'd worried you. And how is Rin? Is she doing fine? Hello? Inuyasha are you there?"

Sesshoumaru was on his way to his room when he saw the phone being off of its cradle in the living room. He went to put it back on it cradle when he heard someone speak on the other side. So he decided to listen and heard a soft voice speak to him thinking that he's Inuyasha. He didn't correct her for her assumption, it is her fault for speaking before knowing if it was the right person or not.

He gathered that she is the one who saved Rin today at the amusement park and decided to inform her that he was not Inuyasha. "Inuyasha is in his room, he'll be with you shortly" he answered in a cold voice.

Kagome shivered at the tone of his voice,_'who would speak like that to someone they don't even know?'_

"Its alright can you just inform him that I called, my name is Kagome" she informed.

Sesshoumaru was annoyed,"Im not your errand boy miss; I was cordial towards you because I understood that it was you who saved Rin. But if you want to pass info, do it yourself" he slammed the phone down.

Kagome stared at the phone for a few seconds,_'what just happened_?' She then dialed again. The same person picked up the phone and snapped at her. Kagome irritated by his attitude decided to teach him some lesson on manners,"Listen here you arrogant bastered, who do you think your are? Im not one of your common servant to be treated as such. I just asked you to inform and if you're not interested say yes or no. You didn't need to show your arrogant attitude towards me. And your not fit to be an errand boy anyway" with that said she slammed her phone down having a satisfied smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru was seething,_'how dare that bitch hang up on me? Did she not know whom she's dealing with?_'

He picked up the phone and dialed the number that was recorded on the callers' id and waited. When it was picked up he asked,"Did you just call to ask for a reward for your good deed today? I know humans are up to no good and your no exception" he said.

"I don't know about you prick but im definitely not some gold digger. If I had wanted money I could have seduced Inuyasha. But im not some whore to lick your shoes for money. I know you people roll on money but you won't eat that so called money when you're hungry. You know what? You can shove that money up your arrogant ass and guard them for all I care. And I for one won't stand back and watch you insult me. Good bye and good night" again she slammed her phone. She paced back and forth she took several deep breaths to calm herself. Then she looked at Shippo who was looking at her curiously and he then proceeded with his video game.

Sesshoumaru slammed the phone so hard that it broke to pieces. He was beyond furious, no has ever talked to him in that manner and she's afterall a ningen and she's talking to him like she's his equal. He needed to vent out his anger so he went to Inuyasha's room and dragged the sleepy hanyou to the dojo and proceeded to release his frustration

Kagome played with Shippo for sometime and then started to make dinner. After they finished dinner she washed the dished and asked Shippo to bath and brush his teeth. She bathed Kimi and readied her for bed. Apparently Mr and Mrs Nari won't be able to make it tonight. She made Shippo pray and tucked both Shippo and Kimi on the futon and sang a lullaby for them. When they were asleep she went for a long hot soak in the shower and after she finished her bath she donned a pyjama. She turned on her alarm and sat on the futon to pray to God for today and thanked him. Kagome then lied down between them and pulled Kimi and Shippo closer to her and thought about today's event,'this Sunday was really unexpected' she thought before sleep overcame her.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. I need time…**

Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg…

The alarm sound woke Kimi and she was struggling to get out of Kagome's hold and was calling out,"ma ma mum mum" and giggling

"Hmmmmmm" Kagome moaned and turned around to do what she was doing but the stupid alarm won't stop so as usual she threw it across the room where it hit the wall and fell to the floor.

But Kimi was persistant; she is now pulling Kagome's hair and is enjoying the way it tangled around her finger.

"Aaaaaaaa OW OW Chinnu (Kimi's pet name given by Kagome) let go" Kagome desperately tried to disentangle her hair from Kimi's grip, but was failing miserably. Shippo had woken up and is watching the scene with interest. It happens all the time when Kimi decided to wake up early which results in Kagome hair loss.

"A little help here Shippo" Kagome pleaded. Shippo got up from his place in the futon and crawled toward them and picked Kimi from Kagome and her hair slowly.

"Thank you Shippo darling you saved the day" she praised at looked at the clock it showed 7:05 am, her eyes widen,_'Oh God im late again, I need get ready for office and Shippo for school and prepare breakfast and bath Kimi and feed her. Then I need to prepare lunch for Shippo and myself. I got to leave Kimi at the baby sitter_" she recalled the list of things she got to do within an hour and made a dash for the stereo that her mom bought for her 18th birthday, music always made her work fast. She inserted the CD in which she recorded her favourite songs. When it started playing she asked Shippo to look after Kimi while she bathed and ran for the bath room. She came out soon, dried her hair and plaited it and changed into a blue silk blouse and a pair of slack in a matter of minute, she then ushered Shippo into the bath room. Then she put on an apron and bathed Kimi and dressed her. Kagome then prepared toast and omelet for breakfast and then she took an apple and made it into a paste in the blender and fed it to Kimi.

"Chinnu please eat fast sweetie Kag-mama got to prepare lunch for you brother and I" it was a hard task but she succeed and once again changed Kimi's clothes. She then prepared lunch, by that time Shippo came out all dressed so she gave him breakfast and then tied his lunch box and kept it in his bag. She the packed hers and had her breakfast.

Kagome looked at the time she had 15 minutes to reach her office after dropping Shippo and Kimi. She turned off the stereo. She picked Kimi and her stuff and then grabbed her bag and ran to the door with Shippo.

She then locked her door and ran down the stair all the while scolding herself,"Can't you ever wake up on time Kagome. You'll never learn will you? Your gonna be late, your gonna be late"

She took Shippo to his stop where his school bus picks him up. She managed to reach there just as the bus was about to take off, after she said bye to Shippo she took of with Kimi to the nearest bus stop and climbed into the bus. Kimi's baby sitting club is 5 minutes from her work place. She got down when her stop came and ran for the 'Little Flower' baby sitters and handed Kimi and her stuffs to them. Kimi as usual cried when Kagome kissed her good bye but Kagome can't help it.

She then ran for Inuyasha Inc. praying,"God make sure no one comes in my way till I reach my office" but she got no such luck as soon as she finished her sentence she went smack face first into a hard chest and was about to fall when someone caught her. She apologized without looking at the person and continued running and got into the elevator and pressed the button for 45th floor. When it opened she ran and didn't stop till she reached her office door. And panted heavily,'with all the running im doing I should be selected for onympics' she thought.

She looked at her watch and did a small victory dance," I made it, I made it, and I made it on time". She made it before 7 seconds to 8 to the office.

"Well you're in a good mood. Is it because your 3 seconds early today than the last time" Sango mocked. She's been working as secretary for Inuyasha.

Kagome glared at her playfully,"Atleast im not late, anyway did Inuyasha arrive yet?"

"No not yet. You know him; he's more of a lazy goose than you are"

"Hey that's not funny I was never late and it doesn't matter anyway since he's not here yet and im his assistant" Kagome said.

"So how is the baby doing?" Kagome asked as she made her way towards Sango's desk and touched her stomach. She always liked to see and touch pregnant woman's belly. It always made her happy to do that for some reason.

"Oh he must be fine since im eating a lot. I wonder how many kilos I've packed up already"

"He?" Kagome questioned. "How do you know the baby's sex? Its not even 6 months"

Sango shrugged,"Miroku and I had an argument, he wants a girl baby but I want a boy. So we decided to call the baby as we wish until we know the gender for sure" she said.

"Ohhh"

The elevator dinged and out came Kouga Onai, wearing a dark blue suit with his hair tied in a high ponytail. He's a wolf demon and is also the CEO of Wolf Inc. His blue eyes sparkled as soon as he saw Kagome.

He went to her and held her hand,"Hey there Kagome, I guess you don't watch where you're going as usual?"

"Hi Kouga, was it you I dashed?" when he nodded, she said,"Sorry I was in a hurry, I didn't see where I was going"

Kouga smiled,"No problem lovely you can hit on me whenever you want and ill be happy hold you when you fall"

Sango rolled her eyes; it was obvious that Kagome doesn't like him as a lover but as a friend. But Kouga won't take "NO" for an answer.

Kagome laughed nervously and said,"Don't worry about me Kouga" she changed the topic and asked,"where you her to see Inuyasha?"

"Yah, but I guess the dog-breath is late as usual. Honestly why do you work for a lazy bum like him? You can work for me and I won't keep my lady waiting" he winked at her suggestively.

"She ain't coming anywhere wolfie. Get your paws off of her" Inuyasha demanded as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. He had smelled Kouga as soon as hanyou entered the building and he was not happy.

"Hey mutt face decided to show up already?" he asked.

Inuyasha's temper flared. But Kagome intervened,"Now Now boys don't start a fight already. Kouga is there a reason you're here?"

Kouga's face changed serious,"Yes I have some business with the mutt face overthere" he said.

"Who your calling mutt face you flea bag" Inuyasha shouted.

"Now Inuyasha don't start it and Kouga you got to respect him when you're in his office"

"Whatever my lady wishes" Kouga did a dramatic bow making Kagome blush. Kouga smirked and turned a serious face to Inuyasha,"Shall we start our meeting"

Inuyasha nodded and went inside his office followed by Kouga, he already know what Kouga has come to say.

Kagome was confused at the serious expression on both of there faces but didn't say anything instead went to her office and started her work.

INSIDE INUYASHA'S OFFICE…

"You know what I came here for right" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha nodded,"It's about Naraku buying out my company right" Kouga nodded,"And what do you have to say about it Kouga?"

Kouga sighed eventhough they are not good friends they were good in business. Now Inuyasha's company had a major financial loss due to the rejection of his product stating that it wasn't up to the par and this happened because of the parternership Inuyasha had with Naraku's company. They will have a board meeting in a few days which determines the future of this company. Kouga's company was backing up Inuyasha for so long but the loss also affected his company and he would have to withdraw or risk losing his company too.

Inu Taisho made it clear when he gave the companies to his sons that if there should be any problem in the future with their companies they shouldn't come to him for help. Because Inu Taisho wants his sons to work for their place in this society instead of depending upon him. Ofcourse one of them will be a Lord in the future but that right should also be earned by them. Sesshoumaru managed to create a strong influence in the business world and made his company number one. And Inuyasha was not bad but he trusted people too easily which lead to his down fall now. And Inuyasha is too proud to ask for help from his father.

"You know I can't back-up your company anymore. I already warned you about Naraku Inuyasha but for some reason you didn't listen. Now I need to protect my company or risk losing it to Naraku and im not about to give up my company to that bastard" Kouga answered,"Im sorry I can't help you".

Inuyasha nodded slowly.

Kouga got up, "I guess ill see you later then, im really sorry Inuyasha" Kouga said and walked out.

Inuyasha nodded, Yes Kouga warned me about the partnership but he didn't listen. He was too busy with Kikiyo to listen to him. She was the one who encouraged him to make this deal with Naraku. Now she broke up with him because of his loss. He went to see Kagome to tell her about this yesterday but he didn't get a chance. He thought about all the employees working in his company. He thought about Kagome and decided to do what he should have done long before if not for Kikiyo distracting him. Inuyasha had a crush on Kagome for a long time; she gave him something that most of them hesitated for. She was his only true friend but he didn't know when it turned into love. Yes he loved her, No he thought he loved her because when Kikiyo (Kagome cousin) came into the picture he never once thought of Kagome. Even now he wasn't sure about his feelings.

But Inuyasha decided that he needed Kagome not Kikiyo eventhough he cannot forget her. Because he was sure that Kagome won't leave him no matter what happened. So he made up his mind and decided to speak with Kagome this afternoon.

Kouga saw Kagome and bid her good bye and once again offered her a job in his company and left.

Kagome was confused it was unusual for Kouga to offer her a job,_'I wonder what happened'_ she came out and saw Sango.

"Whats wrong Kagome?"

"Nothing, there is something wrong with Inuyasha and Kouga. They seemed to be serious about something" Kagome answered.

"Yah there was a lot of commotion when Mr Onigumo visited here last week. I guess you were not there, you left the office early that day"

Kagome knew that Inuyasha had business dealing with Naraku but she didn't know all the details. Plus Naraku doesn't know that she's working for Inuyasha.

"Hmmm I guess we should wait and see" Kagome then went back to work.

During lunch time Inuyasha came out of his office and went to Kagome who was chatting with Sango. "Hey come on ill treat you to lunch today"

Kagome looked at him oddly,"Inuyasha are you alright? Do you have a head ache? Because you haven't invited me for lunch for a long time now"

"Keh stupid girl, are you coming or not?"

"But I brought my own lunch Inuyasha. What do you want me to do with it?" Kagome asked.

"Throw it away or give it to Sango" he said.

"Hey im right here you know. And Kagome ill gladly eat your lunch, since im really hungry. And extra food always makes me happy now-a-days" Sango said.

"See she accepted now you come with me" he then dragged Kagome by the collar of her shirt. Kagome was having a confused look on her face and she looked at Sango for help but she just shrugged and proceeded to eat her lunch.

Inuyasha took her to a nice five star restaurant and was immediately shown to a table on the far corner. And they ordered their meal.

Kagome was fidgeting in her seat. She felt out of place. She would have been satisfied if he had taken her to Macdonalds and that is more Inuyasha like. But surprisingly he brought her to a fancy restaurant and that's making her really uncomfortable. And the food here is costly too.

She looked up and saw Inuyasha in deep concentration, she sighed and then asked,"What is the matter Inuyasha? Something is bothering you so just spit it out ok. The suspense is really starting to annoy me"

"Kagome I need you to listen carefully to what im gonna say" Kagome nodded. There lunch arrived at that time so he stopped and waited for the waitress to leave and started again,"You know our company has dealing with Naraku…" he started and he told her all that had happened and the current position of their company.

Kagome sat in stunned silence,_'their company is going to have a fall out, what about all the employees and what will happen to Inuyasha and the company that he worked so hard to built'_ neither of them touched their food.

"Inuyasha is there any other way to prevent this?" she asked. He shook his head sadly but asked her,"Kagome will you be with me?"

Kagome smiled and took his hand that was on the table and held it,"Inuyasha ill always be there for no matter what happen. Do you understand? Because I know you'll come up again and I want to be there when you succeed" she said

"No Kagome I want you to be in my life. I want you to be my wife Kagome" he asked squeezing her hand.

Kagome was in a panic mode now,_'what just happened? Is this really Inuyasha speaking to her'_, "But what about Kikiyo didn't you love her" she asked.

"No Kagome she left me when I needed her. I understood that she's not the woman that should be in my life but its you who I need" he said.

Kagome said there silently contemplating his word,"I need some time to think Inuyasha. So far you've been my best friend and to take this to the neaxt level, I don't know im confused. I need to think and ill tell my decision within a week"

Inuyasha nodded,"I understand you can tell me your answer on next Monday Kagome, just know that you hold my heart. I love you Kagome" he said.

Kagome didn't answer.

They ate their lunch in an uncomfortable silence and left without speaking another word.

When it was time to leave the office Kagome gathered her bag and said good bye to Sango and Miroku who came to pick her up. She didn't see Inuyasha for the rest of the day.Kagome got a call from Hitomi saying that she'll pick Shippo and Kimi, since she's free for the rest of the day. So Kagome went straight for her apartment to get ready for her evening job.

Inuyasha was watching her leave the building from his office window. He was confused he thought Kagome would accept his proporsal but she didn't. He was sure that she had a crush on him or she didn't. He sighed all he can do was wait patiently.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Determination…**

Kagome went home all the while thinking what Inuyasha had told her. She had decided to drop the concept of love a long time ago. She didn't want to have her heart broken again though this time it's different. She always expected the love given by family like aunt, uncle, cousins, neice, nephews but she was proven wrong when her father died. It seems everyone wanted only the money he had to offer. Once they found out about the debt he owned to Naraku, they started showing their ture colours. They didn't even offer to help when Naraku claimed to take away the shrine grounds. It was purly luck that the lawyer they appointed convinced Naraku to enter into an agreement stating that her family will pay the debt in installment within the certain amout of year if not he could take over the shrine grounds.

The Higurashi's struggled a lot in the beginning to pay half the amount of money that they earn every month. No one helped them; Kagome watched her mother struggle a lot and decided to help her. She used to go do house chores for her aunt Yori (Mai Higurashi's elder sister) during the week ends and give the money to her mother. She still remembered the tears that fell from her mother's eyes seeing Kagome's callused hand.

Kagome had faced endless humiliation from her aunt and her daughter Kikiyo. For some reason they seemed to hate her. Even now she used to help her aunt whenever she decided to throw a party. It was due to Yori that her family was debted.

Rakesh Higurashi sold all his properties in India except the house they lived and invested the money in the company that he and Takanari (Yori's husband) started. But the company was at loss for the first year, they were desperately asking for money from all their friends but it was all in vain. During that time Naraku somehow manipulated Takanari and he asked Rakesh to give the shrine grounds for the money he's lending. He hesitated at first but then agreed when Takanari assured that they will be able to pay back the debt in a year. But the next few months Rakesh's health was declining. It was found that his heart rate is faster every minute. Kagome didn't know this until her father died on that rainy day when she forced him to come play with her. It was all so sudden, one minute he was playing with her and the next he was clutching his heart and falling to the ground in a heap.

Kagome ran to him and heard his last few words for her,"It's not your fault princess… remember that ill always love you no matter where I am…" he touched her cheek and smiled softly,"You're not alone my little princess" then his hand slipped away but she caught it and kept it near her cheek. She didn't cry that day she hasn't cried eversince.

She knew why he said those words,' _It's not your fault princess_' because people later accused her of killing her father. She didn't know she didn't know that her Papa would leave her with these horrible people, but she firmly grasped on to his words and ignored them. But it still stings whenever her aunt brought it up and it was breaking her heart all the time. Kagome was always left to gather the broken pieces, so she decided to lock away all the earning, expectation and love in the dark corner where no will ever harm her. The business flourished for Takanari but the Higurashi family got nothing from it, Yori made sure we got nothing.

Kagome sighed,_'what is she going to do? She loved Inuyasha like a friend and a family that she never truly had. But to see him as a lover is a bit disturbing_ 'she understood Inuyasha because she had faced the same back stabbing situation from her own relatives.

Kagome then remembered the promise she made at her friend Yumi's grave and made her decision. Love for peoples these days held no meaning, because she'd seen with her own eyes all the heartbreaks, betrayals and insecurities that finally make a person into a lune. But she's not gonna be one of them. She walked to her apartment with determination shining in her deep blue eyes.

Kagome looked at the time it was only 5 she had a lot of time to get ready. So she decided to take a bath and changed into a black full sleeve kurtha which has gold embroidery work alone the edge and a pair of blue worn out jean, she doesn't have very many clothes. Her closet consist of many kurthas and patyala pants which she bought it from the stores that sold Indian clothing, it's cheap and comfortable to wear. She had three set of formal wear for her office which she bought it from a second hand store (althought it was hard to find one that fit her, because it's either too big or it exposes too much skin). She had 2 sets of worn out pyjama and 4 sets of worn out jean. Yep that pretty much completes her closet. But she doesn't bother about her look very much.

Kagome used to wear a gold earing, a chain, bracelet, anklet and 4 rings regularly these were the ornaments her father bought for her while they were in India and she refused to remove any of these no matter how hard the situation is. She even wears a hip chain as the traditional Indians but only her mother and father knows about it.

Seeing her no one will say that she's struggling in life and she likes it that way. She doesn't want anybody pitying her. Only her few close friends happened to find out accidentally.

Kagome sighed as she plaited her hair and then took the bag which held the uniform for her evening work and head for the door. She locked it and truned to see Shippo standing in front of her and smiling at her. She smiled and asked how his day was. He chatted away for a few minutes but Kagome put a stop it and said that she needed to go to work. His face fell immediately making Kagome feel bad

"Hey Shippo what do you say about going to the zoo this Saturday?" she asked.

Shippo smiled brightly and said,"Yes im always ready we can go this Saturday"

"Ok then it's a deal" they shook hands and then Kagome headed out.

The Black Marble restaurant is only 10 minutes walk from her apartment, so she used to walk.

BARK! BARK!

Kagome sighed its that dog again,_'It's like that dog is always harassing me every day_' That dog used to follow her to the restaurant and back home. He's like a personal body guard to Kagome but it's very naughty if she did not pat him or feed him at the restaurant. The dog used to steal her sandals from the restaurant, making her chase him all the way home. It's like a game to both of them sometime Kagome used to sneak away but you can always find him waiting for her when she returns home.

He even once chased some of the rogues that were teasing Kagome on her way home. He's such a softy sometime but irritating most of the time. Apparently he's ready for today's activity to begin.

BARK! BARK!

Kagome decided to play today she turned around and looked at the dog then searched for a stick and when she found one she picked it up and threw it across the road, so that the dog would go fetch it. But the dog stood still,_'Damn he won't fall for that trick again, I have to come up with a different plan_' she thought. She started walking again thinking of a plan to outsmart this dog that is following her.

Kagome walked a few distance and turned back to look at the dog square in the eyes and the dog did the same. They both had a staring contest for a minute then Kagome walked forward,"Hey you! If you really are the bravest among dog that you claim to be, why don't we have a contest? Whoever loses shouldn't bother the other and whoever wins should also not bother the other. So what are you saying?"

The dog looked at her,"BARK! BARK!" and gave her a,"Im not stupid" look and shook his head.

'_Damn the Dog is smart_' Kagome cursed. "Ok Ok whoever wins shall do whatever they please". '_Cursed dog, why oh why I get into situations like these?_' Kagome thought.

"BARK! BARK!"

'_Now the dog agrees. Who said dog are social animal? I wish I could get my hands on whoever said that_'

"Ok here is the game, we are to stand in this line" she drew one line on the ground,"And when I say "GO" we'll run and whoever reaches that truck over there first is the winner. Is that ok? And you shouldn't trun around while your running" Kagome explained the rules.

"BARK! BARK!"

'_Oh so you're confident of winning hah lets see what happens my dear Bhima_' (Kagome named the dog Bhima)

"Ok then, take position Ready. Steady. GO" Kagome and the dog took off but Kagome stopped after a few feet and then turned around and took off in the other direction toward the restaurant and didn't stop until she reached it.

Kagome looked behind her and was happy to see that the dog was not there as he usually does,"Ha Ha take that you doggie next time you'll think before playing with my shoes" Kagome said loudly and turned to see an amused Ayame. Ayame is also a wolf demoness with flamy red hair and green eyes.

"So you again had a fight with that dog I presume"

Kagome smiled sheepishly,"Well it's not that but we did play an interesting game and lets just say I fooled him" she said proudly.

Ayame shook her head,"You know that you are the only one to fight with dogs like that"

"Well you can't accuse me for that; it's not my fault I spend too much time with Inuyasha. Speaking about Inuyasha you know he proposed to me today"

"WHAT?" screamed Ayame.

"Silence, hey you too get your lazy ass in here and get ready for work" the manager yelled.

"Come on lets go inside. I'll tell you all the details while we change" Kagome pulled a shocked Ayame through the back door of the restaurant.

When they were in the changing room for the worker Ayame grabbed Kagome shoulders and demanded,"Now tell me"

Kagome told Ayame all that Inuyasha told her and his proporsal later. When she finished she said,"That was all he said"

"What about you Kagome? Do you love him?" Ayame asked after a few minutes.

Kagome thought about it again this was the same question she asked herself all day and now she had an answer,"I love him Ayame but as friend nothing more nothing less"

"Don't lie to me Kagome. I've seen you getting jealous whenever you see Inuyasha and Kikiyo together"

Kagome laughed lightly,"That is one of the reason im refusing this proporsal Ayame" seeing her confused expression Kagome explained,"Ayame I was jealous of Kikiyo because I thought she's taking away the only true friend I had. And she always wants what I wanted. And as usual she succeeded in getting him"

She paused for a while and then continued,"But other than that reason I don't have a romantic feeling for Inuyasha or anyone for that matter. And I've seen Inuyasha's eyes whenever he saw Kikiyo, he loves her Ayame not me. He's just confused since I look like her. And when she broke up with him, he decided to come to me. And I for one want a person who'll only love me. He shouldn't have loved anyother and that's not possible in today's world. As you can see I'll always be second best to Inuyasha and I don't want that. And I guess you know about my decision about love Ayame."

"Its Yumi isn't it?' Kagome didn't say anything,"Kagome not all men are like that. Maybe your wrong about Inuyasha, maybe he does love you. Didn't you notice how he gets angry whenever Kouga approaches you? Yumi's story is entirely different and it's not your fault that happened"

"Ayame its not just Yumi but I've see many betrayals with my own eyes. And im not ready for a heart break of this kind, I already have enough on my plate as it is. Love is not true in this world anymore Ayame. And I refuse to believe otherwise" Kagome said and proceeded to change her clothes.

"You know Yumi would have liked for you to fall in love Kagome"

Kagome was silent, '_I know, but it's too late for me because I already locked my heart_'

"Ok lets get to work orelse that slavedriver won't be happy" Kagome changed the subject.

Ayame sighed,'she _won't listen to anyone. But im sure one day she'll fall in love and she will be the happiest person in the world_'. They went to work.

"Hey Michael, steak and salad for table 5" Kagome said to the chef.

Michael is an American blond but is one of the best cook,"Right away baby"

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that" Kagome scolded.

But he just winked at her and said,"whatever you say baby"

"Grrrrrrr you're impossible. Now just prepare the meal and stop oogling" she turned and stomped away.

Kagome didn't see the dark look of lust that was in Michael's eye.

"That bitch who does she think she is?" Ayame gritted her teeth. She was serving for the table next to Kagome's and that woman was always complaining about one thing or the other.

Everytime Ayame did whatever that woman asked for; she'll change her mind and ask for another. She either says,_'this table cloth is not good and you're not good at serving' or 'you call this food. Are you trying to kill me?_' these were the complaints coming out of that dumbass.

Kagome was watching all this while serving her customer,"whats wrong Ayame?'

"That dimwitted idiot over there is making me run a marathon. She's not satisfied with anything that I do and I think I'll lose my joy if she insult me one more time" Ayame seethed.

"Calm down Ayame I've been watching you for quite a while and I think I know what to do with her" Kagome said.

"What are you planning? That slavedriver will fire you but ill be with you all the way" Ayame said thinking of all the way to get back at that mombo jumbo.

Kagome went into the kitchen and grabbed a live crab from the bucket. She then tucked it into her pocket. What she didn't know is she grabbed 2 crabs and while walking towards the table one slipped out of her pocket near the kitchen enterance.

Kagome went to the table that she was serving with their food and served them. She "accidentally" dropped her towel near that dumbass's table. She then took the crab from her pocket and left it near her shoes and then walked back to the kitchen. Ayame was watching all this from the kitchen counter with an evil grin on her face.

Kagome and Ayame gave a Hi-five to each other and watched the show from under the kitchen counter where there is a small opening. Unfortunately the crab didn't move from its place on the floor. Kagome and Ayame were watching anxiously but the crab didn't move an inch. Meanwhile the other crab made a move of its own.

'_Darn it crab wasn't it moving when I picked it up_' Kagome thought.

"Why is it not moving? Come on crabbie get moving, go bite her ass. I promise I won't boil you tonight" Ayame whispered from under the counter.

After a while she lost her patience,"COME ON MOVE IT ALREADY" Ayame shouted suddenly. Making Kagome,"sssshhhhh" her.

They were both caught by the slave driver who caught their ears and pulled them out.

"Now what are you 2 doing?"

"Nothing I just lost m… my crab" Kagome slapped her head and said,"I mean my ring, yes I lost my ring see" she showed her finger which was missing one of her four rings. She tucked the ring in her pocket while he wasn't seeing.

"Well you have way too much ring so it doesn't matter if you lose one. NOW GET BACK TO WORK" he shouted.

Ayame and Kagome scrambled to do what he said. "Man sometime I wish I could use his head to play golf. And im sure ill really love the hitting part" Ayame muttered.

They both sneaked a peak at the crab but it wasn't there,"Ayame where is the crab"

"How would I know I was with you all this time?" she said.

"Oh my God Ayame what if it went to someother table judging from that mombo's calm reaction I think that it went somewhere else"

Ayame cursed,"For all the time it got to move its dumbass, it moved while we had our back turned towards it"

"Ayame use your nose and find that crab"

"Hey my nose is not for sniffing out crabs besides it is out of order. I can't smell among the delicious smell coming from the kitchen"

"Why don't I just punch it since it's of no use to us" Kagome said.

Ayame was about to say something when a customer came in. so she went to take order all the while looking for the crab. And she managed to find it.

"Kagome I think I found the crab" she whispered to Kagome (who was serving the customer) as she passed.

Kagome came back to the kitchen,"Where is it?"

"It's on the slave drivers pants making its way to his ass"

Kagome looked horrified,"Off all the people, why did it have to climb on that monster, oh my God. What to do now?"

"Ayame you go diatract him ill sneak behind him and try to grab it" Kagome said.

"Why me? You go distract him and ill catch the crab" Ayame argued.

"Listen to me you dumb wolf, you got claws and I know you'll be tempted to skin his ass for all the shouting we got from him"

"Hey I wouldn't do that"

"You will. Now get your ass moving before the crab reaches his ass"

Ayame adjusted her dress on the front so it showed some of her cleavage and then went toward the manager and caught his attention. The manager was known to be a hentai when he's not acting strict,_'maybe I could find out how strict he is?_'

She went to him and stood before him in what she called her sexy pose and smiled sexily,_'I know you couldn't resist me baby'_

The manager was staring openly at her breast and was licking his lips.

"Hmmm Sir I got a really bad ache in my shoulders, do you think you can help me" she asked in a husky voice.

The manager was in heaven and nodded as if he was in a trance.

Ayame made her way towards the worker's changing room and sat on a stool near a table. The manager followed her. Kagome quickly made her way behind the manager and tried to catch the crab.

The manager was massaging Ayame's shoulder and she was gritting her teeth to control herself,_'how long will she take to grab a crab_' and his massaging is not helping either. He was rubbing at her sensuously and his hand was lowering to her breast with every rub making Ayame moan involuntarily.

When Ayame started to moan Kagome gulped,_'what is she doing? Is that girl really getting into it? And this damn crab has a strong hold on his pants_'

Finally Kagome got irritated and gave one strong pull,"TEAR" Kagome gasped

Ayame and the manager immediately staighted up after hearing the sound. He turned around and saw Kagome with a wide smile on her face holding her hands behind her.

He cleared his throat,"Ayame if your feeling well, you can get back to work" he said and quickly left.

Ayame eyes widened when she saw a hole on his pants and turned to see Kagome who had a sheepish look on her face,"Well I think I pulled too hard" she said and showed her the crab which had the piece of his pants.

"You idiot now we're in for it. You and your dimwitted idea I shouldn't have listen to you, now what am I gonna do?" Ayame panicked.

"Remind me not to help you next time" Kagome said,"And why were you moaning anyway?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows

Ayame blushed,"That's not important. What are we gonna do about the hole in his pant"

Kagome shrugged,"Make him remove his pants"

Ayame eyes widened again,"WHAT" she shouted.

"SHUT UP it's the only way and Ayame only you can do it" Kagome said.

"But I…" she was cut off when Kagome dragged her out of the room.

The manager was standing near the kitchen enterance about to enter the hall,"Now go, stay behind him and don't let others see the hole. Then do something, like spill water or ketch up on his pants but please do something that will make him remove his pants" with that said she pushed Ayame towards him.

"Now what are you up to" Michael asked from behind her.

Kagome gave a startled yelp,"Hey Michael" she said smiling nervously,"Im not doing anything. Now go and prepare food or something like that" she said irritatedly and left.

Michael had been watching them for a while now and he even saw the hole in the manager's pant that Ayame is now try to cover up. He grinned,_'Today is going to be fun_' he thought and went back to work.

Ayame went behind him and gave him a husky smile whenever he turned and saw her,_'Oh my God she's so sexy but I can't do that while at work_' he thought with determination '_But it won't hurt for her to follow me but this is the first time Ayame is showing interest on me. I guess she always had a crush on me_'

Ayame was following him like a shadow and it not too bad,_'he has a nice ass and he's wearing ducky under wear huh_' she thought.' _Revenge will be sweet when this is over, Now to make him remove the pants…'_

Kagome was following their moments with a keen eye, she saw a movement towards their right and her eyes widened when she saw another crab making its way to the woman's head that Ayame was serving initially,_'Oh my God where did that come from_' she looked down in her pocket and saw the crab,_'So there was 2'_

She closed her eyes in defeat and opened them again when she heard a scream. The woman was running up and down screaming,"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF" the manager was running behind her and Ayame behind him.

Finally the woman hit the wall and fell to the floor screaming all the way.

"Miss, are you alright" the manager asked.

Ayame was standing beside him.

He bend down to help the lady. Unfortunately his butt was perpendicular to the table behind him and he was giving a full view of his ass to the young girl sitting on the table with her boyfriend. The girl screamed and grabbed the nearby utensil which happened to be a fork and shoved it up his ass.

The manager went 2 feet up in the air and landed only to take off again after landing on his butt which had the fork. Finally he fell to the floor with his face near the crab which was on the floor and it happily pinched his nose.

The entire restaurant was laughing histerically. Ayame and Kagome was silently sneaking to the kitchen when the manager spotted them,"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU TWO" he shouted,_'I should have know this was coming when Ayame was suddenly flirting with me'_

Ayame and Kagome stopped dead on their step. They both had one thought running through their head,"CAUGHT"

They turned with the most innocent smile on their face,"Yes Mr.khan" they both said together.

He glared at them,"You two into my office in 5 minutes" he shouted.

"Yes Sir" they saluted. They didn't see the amused pair of eyes that was watching them from the far corner of the room.

He apologized to the customers for the inconvenience and once again glared at them. Kagome and Ayame for their part stood innocently in the corner.

"I know that idiot was of no good" the woman whom Ayame severed glared at them and stomped out of the restaurant.

Kagome poked her tongue out at her but stopped when her eyes landed on the manger so waved her hand in the air and coughed hardly.

The manager went to his room after a few minutes. Ayame and Kagome went inside in their regular clothes; both were having their hair down. It's almost time to close the restaurant. As soon as they entered the other workers heard Mr.Khan's loud voice shouting at them.

They came outside after 20 minutes and moved their hair out of their ear and removed the cotton ball that they had stuffed there. It's not unusual for them to get yelled by Mr.Khan and knew that he won't fire them since most of the customers came to oogle at Ayame and Kagome. He wouldn't want to chase away the customers by firing them.

"Finally, maan his shouting is really getting on my nerves" Kagome said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Yeah tell me about it. But I got just the thing that will make him really mad" Ayame thought about the underwear she hanged on the kitchen with an arrow pointing, _'Whanna see what slavedrivers wear?_' and laughed evily. Kagome had no clue to what she was speaking and just shrugged her shoulders.

They parted ways after a few minutes. Kagome hummed while walking and made her way towards the park that she often used to visit. She pulled out her cell phone and turned on the mp3. She removed her shoes and took position and began to dance to the rhythm.

Kagome is a good dancer; she used to dance whenever she's sad, confused or angry. Now she just want to clear her mind and thought about how she's gonna tell the news to Inuyasha.

She danced for a while and then decided to go home. She turned to see the dog sitting calmly near her shoes,"Oo"

The dog stood and took one of her shoes and began running.

"No! Bhima No, Come back here you dumb dog" she grabbed her things and chased the dog all the way home. She didn't see the car that pulled off after she left.

Kagome glared at the dog and picked up her shoe which was dropped in front of her apartment complex. The shoe now had 2 bite marks on it. Kagome sighed and opened her bag and lifed a box that had some left over from the restaurant which she used to collect for the dog. She opened it and gave it to him who happily ate then. She then went to the elevator and pressed the button to her floor.

After she cleaned up for bed she prayed to God and thanked him. She laid there and thought about tomorrow as she drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Apples and roses…**

The next few days were like a blur for Kagome, she hasn't seen much of Inuyasha since he was busy trying to find a back-up for his company. When she did see him it will be in a meeting or during a 5 minute break. She didn't get a chance to talk to him privately about her decision on his proporsal.

Kagome sighed,"I guess ill inform him on Monday as planned" she said to herself. Kagome remembered how Sango cornered her in the office asking about Inuyasha's proporsal. Apparently Ayame had opened her big mouth and as a result Sango wanted information. So Kagome enlightened the hyper woman with details, she pretty much said the same thing as Ayame. But Kagome firmly stuck to her decision.

It's already Friday and its time for her to go home and today is her day off at the restaurant. Kagome sighed again,_'this week had been hectic in all ways_' she thought.

'_I think ill go to Jinenji restaurant im too lazy to prepare dinner today'_ she decided and packed her bag.

When she came out she saw Sango crying over the phone,"you don't love me amymore do you? I know you think im fat. It was your fault im fat you bastard and now you won't even come to pick up your pregnant wife" she cried and the turned angry,"I know you must be see that whore Kagura didn't you? You bastard I'll…"

Kagome grabbed the phone from her,"Hello Miroku it's me Kagome, listen im on my way to Jinenji and ill drive Sango home today"

"You're an angel Kagome. Did you hear what she was saying? I swear I don't even like that woman Kagura and she's accusing me of seeing her. Im never getting her pregnant again for a very long time" Miroku replied.

Kagome laughed lightly,"Yah I know, her mood swings are giving me a head ache too. I'll see to it that she goes home safely Miroku so don't worry"

"Thanks Kagome and don't let her drive please, I think she'll speed up because of her anger towards me" he said.

"Yah I can do that"

"And you don't speed up yourself and don't say anything because I know you're worse than Sango"

"And here I was trying to help you" Kagome said.

"Sorry Kagome but I gotta go my boss is really pissed for some reason and called out a meeting few hour ago and I don't know when it'll be over. He gave us a break for 5 minutes when he got a private call that is why I was able to call Sango" Miroku said.

"Oh! ok Miroku. We'll be on our way then, goodnight. Bye"

"Goodnight and tell Sango that I said "I love her" bye" then the line went off.

Kagome stared at the phone and then turned to see Sango happily munching away the sandwich that Kagome got for her from a restaurant earlier. She shook her head at her mood swings.

"Come on Sango ill drive you home today and Miroku asked me to tell you that "He loves you"" Kagome quoted with her hands and watched Sango brighten up. She quickly packed her things

"Did he really say that Kagome"

"Yes he did" Kagome answered.

"Did he say how much he loves me?"

"Yah he said he loves you very much" Kagome replied.

"Very much?"

"Yes very very much" Kagome said in an irritated voice, her control is gonna snap if this keeps up.

"Very very much?"

"Sango! Stop this he loves you and you know that, then why are you behaving like this" she asked.

Sango pouted, "I know he loves me but sometimes I feel that he doesn't like me anymore because im fat"

"Sango how can he hate you when "your" caring his child. He may have been a hentai but you are the one caring his child now Sango. You got to stop this attitude towards him ok" she said softly.

Sango nodded but then said,"I can't belive he didn't come to pick me up"

"He said his boss arranged an unannounced meeting or something like that" together they got into the car and Kagome drove the car to Sango's house. Sango's mother greeted them. She's there to look after Sango on Miroku's request. Kagome then bid her a good night and left after politely declining their dinner invitation.

She then walked to Jinenji's restaurant it's only 5 minutes walk from Sango's place. She entered and found a nice place to sit and ordered her food. Today the restaurant wasn't crowded. She chatted with Jinenji for a while but he left when her order was brought to her saying that was need at the counter.

She ate silently listening to the soft music that was being played and occasionally staring out the window to see the stars. She smiled to herself when she remembered how her father and she used to count them. They used to have a contest about who counted the highest.

'_Papa are you watching me now?_' she asked silently. She sat there for sometime staring at the stars and counting them softly. She didn't notice someone watching her from the table opposite to her's.

Sesshoumaru had a hectic day today. He remembered the conversation he had with his father earlier,

FLASH BACK

"You called me father" Sesshoumaru asked in his calm voice. His father had called him to discuss about an important matter or so he said to Jaken. He was in his father's study for about 5 minutes yet his father didn't say anything and he doesn't like to waste time unnecessarily.

Inu Taisho sighed his sons are like positive and negative energy. It they co-operate they will be a force to be reckoned with but that is the problem here,"Sesshoumaru you know that Inuyasha's company is going to bought by Naraku"

"Yes I know and it doesn't bother me. He should have thought before dealing with Naraku but because of his stupidity his company is going to sink" Sesshoumaru said. He knew why exactly Inuyasha agreed to this deal. It was because of that bitch Kikiyo that he's in this position. He disliked Inuyasha but he didn't hate him enough to see his down fall but Naraku is a different story. Naraku somehow manipulated Kikiyo into talking Inuyasha to sign the agreement and the whelp fell for his trap.

The Takanari is one of Inu Taisho's friends in business field. Apparently he decided to improve his status by whoring out his daughter to Inuyasha but that plan failed miserably now that Inuyasha's company is sinking, which resulted in Kikiyo breaking up with Inuyasha. Yes Sesshoumaru is up-to-date about his brother's company. But Takanari is no fool he know that Inu Taisho will see to Inuyasha's company. And anytime now Kikiyo will be running back to mend the relationship. That bitch even tried to get into his bed but he's not Inuyasha to lay with a human bitch.

"Now, Now Sesshoumaru calm down. I know you are angry but now is not the time for it. We need to help Inuyasha" Inu Taisho said.

"If you have decided to help him then do it but don't expect me to help him father" Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice.

"Sesshoumaru that isn't nice he's your brother afterall" Inu Taisho told.

"Half-brother father and if he has half the brain then he wouldn't be so foolish as to lose his company by listening to a whore" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"That's enough Sesshoumaru. You're going to back up your brothers company. You are to meet Inuyasha on Monday and dicuss the details. There's no room for argument, do I make myself clear?" Inu Taisho asked in a stern voice.

"Yes father. But know this he won't learn unless he stands upon his own leg" with that said Sesshoumaru gracefully got up and left the study.

Inu Taisho understood what his son was saying but he's not about to leave Inuyasha on his own. That boy's gonna get a lecture of his life when this is over Inu Taisho thought evily.

"Now where did I put it?" he went to his draw and opened it. He took out the bowl of pudding and was about to eat it when…

"And you call yourself a Lord stealing pudding from the kitchen" Sakura said as she entered the study with her hands on her hip.

"He he…" Inu Taisho laughed sheepishly at being caught.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sesshoumaru was beyond angry,_'that welp always get everything without even working for it_'. He had called a meeting with his staff that lasted for hours. And finally he came out of his office and climed into his black BMW and decided to go home.

On his way he saw the restaurant that he went to during the festivel. And for some reason he decided to go there and so now he's here sitting in the table opposite to the table of the ningen that gave him her breakfast. He's been watching her for quite sometime and she seemed to be thinking and smiling at remembering something. And now she's murmuring something softly while looking at the sky. His sharp ears picked up her counting,_'what is she counting_?' he thought,_'is she counting the stars? Huh how foolish for a ningen_'.

Strange human she's wearing ornaments yet she looks plain,'_I guess she wears them everyday_' he thought. And she's wearing too many rings he noted. Her hair was plaited and she wore a red silk blouse and black slacks. Last time he saw her, she was wearing an entirely different outfit. It was not like Japanese or western but something different and it showed her figure perfectly. He even noticed her scent to be of "_apples and roses_." She must be too deep in concentration since she didn't even turn once.

Sesshoumaru scoffed she must the only being to not notice his presence in this restaurant. Every other female were doing something or the other to catch his attention. For example the demoness that was sitting behind her is showing a full view of her cleavage for Sesshoumaru to see and didn't even bother about the waiters who were getting an eyeful. But this girl just sat there staring out the window and he's sitting in front of her. All she has to do is look up.

Sesshoumaru stopped himself in the middle of his thinking. When did I want a ningen to notice my presence and when did I even admire a female before. He for one didn't like female population who were fawning over him and his money. He only needed them during the mating season. That too he wouldn't even bother to look at their face. As soon as he enters the room he flips them and starts pounding to release himself and then he'll be on his way after paying for the ride. And not even once in his life he had brought a female to his mansion or palace, even if it is a mating season. Never in his life had he gone to a female out of mating season, because he's Sesshoumaru and he doesn't need a female in his life. But this female managed to get this Sesshoumaru's attention and he didn't like that.

And he's confused, he's been noticing the girl and her scent,_'this is just a ningen who isn't worth my time_' then why is his eyes are glued at her. She's pretty but not as beautiful as some of the female demonesses that fawn over him and irritate him. That demoness sitting behind her is also beautiful than her though Sesshoumaru could care less about her beauty. But this girl she looks different and he'd only seen her one time before. Maybe because she looks so innocent sitting there and counting the stars like a small child. And she has a wonderful smile too, he noted,'_like an early morning sunshine_' He viciously tore his eyes from her,_'no, he wouldn't fall for a human.This Sesshoumaru wouldn't stoop so low_' he thought. But he wasn't able to stop her scent from reaching him and he's not able leave the restaurant too for some reason.

He caught a movement from the corner of his eyes and turned to see the girl staring at something to her left. He followed her line of sight and saw a baby waving and cooing at her. And she is now making faces to make the baby smile; she was so caught up in making the baby smile that she knocked her bag to the floor accidentally. She bend down to pick it casually and didn't notice the waiter with a tray full of food making his was to the table behind her. She lifted her head at the same time the waiter came and knocked the tray that was in his hand with her head. The contents of the tray flew behind her and a bowl of soup landed on the demoness breast who was sitting behind her.

The soup must have been very hot because, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah HOT, HOT take it off, take it off" the demoness screamed at the top of her lunges making Sesshoumaru and other demons in the vincity wince at her high pitch.

"Mum mum aha aah mmm hmm hmm" the baby was clapping and cooing at the scene. Apparently the baby found this to be very funny.

Kagome scrambled from her place and went to help the demoness,"Im sorry mam, I didn't mean to do it on purpose. Im sorry, im so very sorry…" she grabbed a tissue that was on the table and was furiously wiping the demoness dress and her front part almost pulling the dress off of her breast with all her rubbing. Unfortunately for her some of the hot sauce from the tray had fallen on the tissue that she had grabbed.

The demoness yelled,"Aaaaah you're burning me alive girl" she pushed Kagome out of the way and ran for the bathroom.

Kagome fell on to the waiter that was standing behind her. Due to her falling on him all of a sudden he was off balanced and was desperately trying to catch a hold of something to make his fall less painful and caught something. To his misfortune it happened to be a waitress's skirt and it tore when he caught it. The waitress screamed and slapped him hard across the face and ran through the back door of the restaurant. The waiter just sat there and blinked to clear his vision.

Kagome scrambled to her feet,"Im sorry, im really very sorry" she apologized. She offered her hand to him and pulled him but the waiter slipped on the spilled food that was on the ground. Kagome obediently released his hand to avoid being pulled down by him and closed her eyes tightly. The waiter landed square on hit butt and you can hear bone cracking. All of this fiasco happened within 2 minutes.

Laughter erupted from the whole reataurant. Kagome slowly crack opened on eye and saw the waiter still on the floor with a shocked expression on his face.

Kagome was about to help him up again but a hand stopped her,"That's enough helping for today Kagome" Jinenji told her in an amused voice.

Kagome's face flamed with embarrasement,_'this is so not my day_' she thought. She repeatedly apologized to the waiter who was carried by his co-workers through the back door.

"Jinenji I swear I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident im sorry" Kagome pleaded.

"I know Kagome, don't worry about it. It's all under control now, but im not so sure about that waiter's back that you were trying to help" Jinenji said with a grin on his face and then went to check on the waiter.

Kagome sat in her seat with a red face,"Man why do things like this always happen to me?" she whispered to herself and decided to go home without further disaster. She asked the waiter to bring her bill.

Sesshoumaru caught her whispered words and almost smiled. It seems she's "_Accident Prone too_" he thought. He was really amused by her way of helping and how it ended up in further trouble. She almost made him smile which he hadn't done before in public or in private for that matter. He saw her ask the waiter for the bill. Apparently she's ready to leave the restaurant.

He smirked,_'not so fast, this Sesshoumaru won't have anything for free_' He called the waiter and asked him to bring her bill to him and when he did Sesshoumaru took his credit card form the wallet and handed it to the waiter. The waiter returned with his credit card and receipt after a few minutes. Sesshoumaru took the card and the receipt and wrote,"Im not a person to eat free food cooked by a human" behind the receipt. He then asked the waiter to hand it to her.

Kagome waited patiently for her bill and saw the waiter return with her bill,"Here's your receipt mam" he said.

Kagome was confused,_'didn't I just ask my bill? I don't remember paying_' she thought.

She took the receipt from him and saw that her bill was paid. She then turned the paper to see," Im not a person to eat free food cooked by a human" written on it in a neat calligraphy. She was mad.

Kagome looked at the waiter and asked,"Who paid my bill?"

The waiter pointed to someone in front of her, she saw a demon sitting there. She was confused now,_'now where have I seen him before?_' she thought.

Sesshoumaru saw her confused expression and smirked,_'I guess she doesn't know about the mix up_' he thought.

Kagome noticed him smirking at her. Suddenly she remembered last week festival and giving up her breakfast to the demon sitting in front of her.

Her temper flared and she growled,_'how dare he? He should have thought before eating the free food prepared by a human and now he's insulting me. Did he think that I can't pay for my own food? That damn arrogant bastard I'll show him not to mess with me_' she thought. She gathered her things and got up and went to search for Jinenji.

Sesshoumaru felt her angry vibes,_'a miko huh, interesting_' and she's growling again making his inner demon stir at the challenge. He saw her gathering her things and walk away. But she didn't leave the restaurant because he can still smell her,'_why_ _isn't she leaving? Damn it, why can't I ignore her and her scent?_' he thought.

Kagome found Jinenji and asked him for a favour,"Jinenji I want you to play this song when I tell you" she showed him the song that was stored in her cell phone and asked him to copy it on his ipod. He nodded and did what she told but waited until she gave the signal to play.

"What are you up to now Kagome?" he asked suspiciously.

Kagome grinned,"Lets just say im gonna teach an arrogant prick a lesson about insulting other people without thinking" she said.

Jinenji nodded slowly,_'I don't think she upto any good_' he thought.

Kagome waited till Sesshoumaru finished and she heard him asking for his bill to a waiter. She interrupted the waiter on his way and got the bill. She looked at the bill and did a double take,_'well I guess I'll have to work overtime to earn this money again_' she thought,_'maaaan, who would have thought he ate food that cost me a weeks salary? It doesn't matter now it's the least I can do to make him look like a fool'_

Kagome paid his bill and wrote,"It's not in my nature to allow arrogant youkai to pay for my dinner. Here's your money" behind the receipt. She then took some money from her wallet and kept it under the receipt. She asked the waiter to deliver it to him.

Jinenji was watching all this from his place near the stereo and had a rough idea of whats going on. He waited for her signal,_'I don't know why im even doing this_' he thought.

Sesshoumaru saw the waiter and took the paper but paused when he scented apples and roses. He saw that his bill was paid and there were some bills under the receipt. He glared at the waiter and asked in a cold voice that made the waiter's knee shake,"Who?"

He understood whats happening when the waiter pointed at Kagome. Sesshoumaru glared when he saw her smirking at him.

Kagome watched his reaction from her place near the enterance and was satisfied when she noticed him glare at the waiter,_'good he's angry_' she thought. She then saw the waiter point towards her and smirked when he turned his glare towards her. She snapped her finger signaling Jinenji to play the song. The music that suddenly blared startled all the customers in the restaurant. It's a heavy music compared to the previous soft music.

Sesshoumaru saw her snapping her finger but didn't expect the song that came with it. He listened to the song and narrowed his eyes at the message that she conveyed through the song.

'_The song is very short and will be perfect to play in this situation_' Kagome thought. It goes like this, starting with music…

"Nan Na Nan Naaana Naa Nan Nana

Do you feel what I felt back then?

Oh yah!!

Nan Na Nan Naaana Naa Nan Nana

Do you feel what I felt back then?

Oh yah!!

Don't mess with me. Im not your toy

Oh yah!! "

With that the song ended and Kagome immediately slipped out of the restaurant. Sesshoumaru got up to follow her and went out in time to see her wave at him from the bus which started to speed up. He could have followed he's a powerful youkai afterall but he wouldn't lower himself like that.

Sesshoumaru was pissed, '_that ningen is getting on my nerves and no one has ever managed to do that before_' he walked towards his car and sped up the highway. He thought about all the things he's doing for the first time in his life. He's in a very bad mood. All the way home he kept thinking about the ningen,_'I haven't seen someone conveying their anger like that, she's really clever but she's not clever enough to outsmart this Sesshoumaru. I hope we don't cross paths again_' he thought. Who is he kidding he's looking forward to their next unexpected meeting if that is possible.

What he didn't know is that he'll meet her sooner than he expected.

Kagome reached home in an hour. She thought about the demon while she bathed,_'I hope he learned his lesson to not mess with me_"

'_He's not bad for an arrogant bastard_' she thought.

"So I was right in my assumption" her reasoning suddenly popped into her mind.

Kagome sighed,"And what is that?"

"That you're attracted to the handsome demon from the restaurant, because it's the second time you've thought about him in a week" reasoning replied.

Kagome yawned loudly. "Hey are you even listening to me?" her reasoning shouted.

"No, not really. Im tired and im not about to listen to the crap that you have to say" she said and walked out off the bathroom and dressed.

"Whatever but you know what I said is true" reasing said.

Kagome tuned her out and prayed and thanked God for today. She then lied down,'I've to take Shippo to the zoo tomorrow and then visit DhaDhaji at the village' she yawned again,'tomorrow is gonna be a… "Yawn"… long day" she thought and slipped into dream land.

Sesshoumaru sat up in his bed in the middle of the night and was very irritated, why won't she leave my mind? He thought. '_I got to clear my mind off of that ningen_' he sat there for a while thinking. He smirked '_I think ill arrange a meeting tomorrow in my country club and while im there I can go hunting and clear my mind off of her_' satisfied with his decision he lied down on his bed again and willed himself to not think about her.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Trash or treasure…**

The next moring Kagome got up with so much trouble and got ready for the day. She took Shippo and Kimi to zoo as promised. Now they were standing in front of the cage that holds monkeys.

"Hmmm I see no difference between monkeys and humans only that they have tail" Kagome mused.

"But Kag-mama we are lot smarter than a monkey don't you think" Shippo said.

"Yeah you're right. Since they're in a cage and we are not that clearly shows our cleverness" Kagome thought bitterly,_'they are even more disgusting than animals_'

"Kag-mama whats wrong?" Shippo asked worriedly noticing the change in her mood even Kimi was whimpering from Kagome's hand.

"Nothing Shippo-chan. Say why don t we go and eat something before I take you home and Im pretty sure Kimi's hungry too" Kagome asked with a bright smile.

As if agreeing with her kimi clapped hands and cooed.

They made their way to a small restaurant; though small it had a warm felling to it. Kagome and Shippo sat at a table on a corner. Kagome let Shippo order their food and she busied herself with feeding Kimi the food she brought from home for her.

"Kag-mama where were you yesterday? I didn't see you coming home from Inuyasha's company. Wasn't it your day off at the restaurant yesterday?" Shippo asked.

"I went to drop Sango at her home and then went to Jinenji's restaurant but because of a fuc….ahh stupid demon I was late" Kagome said praying that Shippo didn't catch her tongue slip.

"What did he do?" now Shippo was curious normally Kagome wouldn't say anything bad about someone.

"He's an arrogant ba… I mean an idiot demon" oh God my mouth is running wild today,"Last Saturday at Jinenji's restaurant I gave my breakfast to this demon because I thought he must be hungry and walked out with an empty stomach. Yesterday he was there at Jinenji's and he paid my bill saying that he won't eat free food, but I thought him a lesson about not to mess with me…" and told the whole story.

"That was nice Kag-mama. He shouldn't go around insulting people especially my Kag-mama"

Their food came and Shippo at once dug in. Kagome was strugging with Kimi and eating her food,"chinnu sweetie please let me eat" Kagome pleaded.

Mr and Mrs Inu Taisho decided to take Rin to the zoo and Rin was having lots of fun.

"Look at that peacock dad and see its dancing too" she shouted excitedly from her place waving at her parents to come over. Inu Taisho and sakura went to her and watched what she was showing.

Their fun time ended when they heard Rin's stomach growled.

"Ok why don't we go to the restaurant that's around the corner, I heared that they make really delicious dumpling" Inu Taisho said with a dreamy eyes.

"Your not a kid Inu" Sakura scolded lightly.

"But Sakura I wanna eat dumpling" Inu Taisho whined.

"Stop acting like a spoiled little brat, you're a Lord try acting like one"

"I don't want to, I want dumpling" he pouted.

"Oh my God you're worse than Inuyasha and Rin. And she's standing quietly" Sakura said.

"Woman I demand we go to that restaurant now" Inu Taisho told raising his head up and walking toward his car.

Sakura shook her head,"why did I even love him?" she wondered.

They went to the restaurant and were welcomed by the owner itself since he is the Lord and all. And Inu Taisho immediately ordered dumpling but Sakura stopped him and gave their ordered. She gave a stern glare at Inu Taisho making him slide in his seat and pout.

Rin giggled,"Papa your funny" she said.

"Yes Rin your papa hasn't grown up yet" Sakura said smirking.

"I deny that" he said slamming his hand upon the table and making the contents of the table lift a feet and then drop back. "I've grown up enough to make you scream at night don't I?" Inu Taisho asked wiggling his eyebrow.

Sakura blushed. Rin was really confused with their conversation,"Dady why would you make mama scream at night?" she asked innocently make Sakura's face red like a tomato.

"Your mother becomes really naughty sometimes making me punish her" Inu Taisho said with a smirk. He saw Sakura take a glass of water and drink it to hide her embarrassment.

"Dady don't hurt mommy too badly" Rin said worriedly.

"Oh im sure she enjoys the punishment I give her" he said making Sakura choke.

Sakura was desperately trying to fill her lungs with air, Inu Taisho took pity on her and rubbed her back,"Now now my dear you should drink slowly" he chided.

"That's enough Inu" Sakura said irritated making Inu Taisho grin widely.

Their orders arrived and they started eating in silence. They suddenly heard a childs voice from behind there table. The restaurant had tables that gave complete privacy from other tables so they weren't able to see the occupants of that table. Since they are demons they were able to smell a human and 2 demon child, fox demon to be exact. They heard the child talk.

"Kag-mama"

"Yes Shippo"

"Are humans and hanyous disgusting creatures?" he asked suddenly.

Rin who was eating stopped suddenly with her chop stick in mid air near her mouth.

Inu Taisho and Sakura saw Rin; they knew that Rin is facing serious difficutly being a hanyou. Eventhough he's a Lord he can't do anything about other childrens teasing Rin at her school. They have tried to cheer her when that happened but she'll always have that defeated expression.

The Taisho's listened again when they heard the girl whom the kid called Kag-mama speak again.

Shippo was half way through his food when he stopped eating,"Kag-mama"

"Yes Shippo" Kagome asked trying to hold her chop stick correctly and pry Kimi's hand from her food.

"Are humans and hanyous disgusting creatures?" he asked suddenly.

Kagome stopped what she was doing in shock,_'why is he asking this suddenly?_' she thought.

"Why are you asking this Shippo?" she wanted to know why?

"My friends at school always tease me whenever you come to pick me up. They say that humans and hanyou are below demons like us and that I shouldn't associate with weaklings like them" Shippo said lowering his head down.

Kagome understood what he's trying to say. She laid her chop stick down,"Shippo look at me when you're talking"

Shippo did what she said,"What do you feel about humans and hanyou?" she asked.

Shippo thought for a while,"I love you Kag-mama and Inuyasha isn't bad either. Though he gets angry easily, he's fun to play with and I know he's soft underneath. But I don't understand why my friend want me to stay away from you and all humans and hanyou" Shippo said confused.

Kagome smiled," Shippo im gonna tell you a story that someone told me a long time ago" Shippo nodded eager to listen to her story.

"Long time a there lived a Rishi (saint) and he had a student named Gopi. One day they were both making there way to the nearest town, on their way they saw a small pond and stopped to drink some water. While the Rishi was drinking water he saw a scorpion stuggling to get out of the water. He felt pity for the small creature and decided to help. The Rishi took the scorpion from the water but the scorpion bit his fingers. He shook his hand in pain and the scorpion fell into the water again. The student who was watching this said,"No master don't do it". Now tell me what the Rishi would have done Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"I for one would have surly left the place and that ungrateful scorpion to die, after what it did. Im sure that Rishi would have done the same too" Shippo answered.

Kagome laughed lightly,"No, that's where your wrong my dear Shippo. He again helped the scorpion and got bitten again for the second time. But the Rishi didn't give up; he caught the scorpion on the third attempt and left it on the ground. The Rishi watched the scorpion go while his student tended to his wounds then they were on their way. But the student was really confused by his Guru's action, so he asked the Rishi,"Why didn't you leave the scorpion to die when it bit you?" The Rishi laughed and said,"Because helping a creature that's in trouble is in my nature and that makes me happy and biting me was in its nature" Now tell me what you understood from this story?" Kagome asked.

"That people should help others who are in trouble" Shippo said.

"Yes and you should also note that the Rishi didn't listen to what his student said. Instead he proceeded to do what he know was the right thing to do" Kagome said.

Looking at Shippo's confused expression she explained,"Shippo, people may suggest many things in life but its upto you to decide whether you take them to heart or not. In this case the Rishi decided to help the scorpion because he wanted to; he wasn't forced to do it"

Kagome stopped to see Shippo's expression and then continued,"And Shippo it should be you who decide whether you want to be friends with humans/hanyou or not. If you don't like humans or hanyous then don't mingle with them, but don't do it just because someone told you so. Expect more from youself than others"

Shippo nodded,"I didn't see any difference between humans, hanyou or demons Kag-mama until my friends told me. And it doesn't bother me Kag-mama but my friends used to tease human and hanyou childrens at school. They say that humans and hanyous are not worth living in this world"

Kagome sighed she lifted her free hand and opened her fingers for Shippo to see,"Shippo look at my fingers and tell me do all my fingers look the same?"

He shook his head,"No"

"They are of different shape and size. Will you cut your fingers because they are not of the same size?" she asked. He shook his head again.

"Then how can you say that a person is beneath you just because thay are not demons. If they can accept their fingers which are of irregular shapes then why can't they accept beings that are different from them? How can they say that humans and hanyou are not worth living for? God created every single creature in this world for a purpose and nobody is beneath you or useless. Every being has equal right to live in this world in harmony Shippo. And in my opinion I think hanyou are luckier than humans and youkai because they have the best from both beings" she said not knowing that she had made someone look at life in a different angle.

Shippo nodded in understanding. "What of my friend? Do you think I shouldn't be friends with them anymore?" he asked.

"I will not say that Shippo because I know not all youkai are bad. Time alone can prove the worth of friendship. As time goes by we lose the false one and gain the best." she told.

"How will I know who my true friend is? Kag-mama" Shippo asked.

"Give it time Shippo. As Shakespere had said,"Without crossing the worst situations, no one can touch the best corners of life" A true friend will stand by you and fight along with you in the worst of situations without regrets" she said smiling.

Shippo smiled brightly,"Thank you Kag-mama. From now on I will decide for myself and help people like that Rishi did. And ill make true friends too, like you"

"Wow thanks Shippo for considering me as you friend" she said. Kimi who was silent up until now clapped her hands and pulled on Kagome's hair,"No chinnu let go, it's not food OW OW" Kagome was struggling desperately to escape Kimi's hold on her hair when she felt someone touch her.

Inu Taisho and Sakura were amazed listening to the girl's story and her explaination. And they seemed to know about Inuyasha too. They watched as Rin brighten up little by little while listening to their conversation and she had the most dazzling smile on her face when she heard the girl say,"… And in my opinion I think hanyou are luckier than humans and youkai because they have the best from both beings"

It seems Rin has overcome the difficult part in her life because she had accepted her hanyou birth. Inu Taisho and Sakura were happy for the change in Rin behaviour. They decided to check out whats happening when they heard,"No chinnu let go, it's not food OW OW"

They saw a human girl with raven black hair struggling to disentangle her hair from the Child's grasp. Inu Taisho went towards the girl and touched her shoulder and saw the girl turn to see them with her deep blue eyes.

Kagome saw a demon standing behind her with a gently smile on his face,'he looks familiar, now where have I seen him before' she thought._'Hmmm… the demon I met at the restaurant have similar feature to this one and one other that I know_' She gave a confused look.

Inu Taisho smiled,"Let me help you with the kid" he said with a kind smile on his face.

"No that's alright im used to this"

"Don't worry child its no problem for us" Sakura said from behind Inu Taisho.

Kagome smiled in thanks and handed Kimi to them,"Becareful she might get angry if you don't give your attention to her once in a while"

"Aren't you that pretty lady? Umm… Kagome-chan that rescued me from that evil demon" Rin asked when she saw Kagome.

Inu Taisho and Sakura looked at eachother so this is Inuyasha's friend who rescued Rin the other day,"Oh my God thank you child for saving our precious daughter" Sakura said with true smile on her face.

Kagome smiled,"No, it's no problem I just did what I thought was right"

"What is your name child?"

"Oh im sorry I for got to introduce myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is Shippo Nari and Kimi Nari"

"Im Inu Taisho and this is my wife Sakura"

Kagome bowed her head in respect,"Nice to make you acquaintance"

Kagome then waved at Rin,"Hey there sweetie how are you today?"

"Rin's fine. Rin's parents took her to zoo today"she answered.

"Even we went to zoo today" Shippo answered gaining her attention, Shippo then looked at Kagome. Kagome understood his request and cleared her throat.

"Rin this here is Shippo and that is Kimi" Kagome introduced.

"Hi" Shippo quipped.

"Hi Rin likes your hair" Rin said making Shippo blush.

Kagome was watching their interaction with amusement when Inu Taisho cleared his throat,"Perhaps you should eat your food before it gets cold"

"Oh im sorry she should be bothering you already" Kagome said and began to eat faster.

"Slow down child, it's no problem for us. Now tell how do you know Inuyasha?"

Oh yeah now I know why they look similar Kagome thought,"I work for him Sir" she answered.

"No need for formalities child call me Inu Taisho" Inu Taisho said.

"But i…"

"No buts, now why don't you come to our home for dinner tonight" Inu Taisho asked.

"Thank you for your offer Si… I mean Inu Sir but im going to my DhaDhaji's place today"

"Now what did I say about dropping formalities? And who is DhaDhaji?" Inu Taisho asked.

"My grandfather I used to call him that, it's the meaning for grandpa in Hindi" Kagome answered.

"Hn. Anyway if you are not available today you can come next weekend and bring them along as well" Inu Taisho said gesturing to Shippo and Kimi.

"Yeah Kag-mama I'd like to see Rin again" he told.

"Kagome, why is he calling you mama?" Sakura asked.

"Well I'll be the one looking after them most of the time since their parents are undercover agents and have unusal duty time. I exactly don't know when but he always calls me that"

"Hm interesting you must be good with kids" Sakura said.

"Yah she's the best" Shippo said proudly making Inu Taisho laugh.

"Ok so we'll be expecting you next Saturday alright" Inu Taisho said more than asked.

Kagome just nodded. They chatted for sometime and when its time to leave Kagome and Shippo said their good byes with promises to meet them next Saturday.

"What a wonderful girl? I hope Inuyasha realize what he has in his hand before it's too late" Inu Taisho said and frowned.

"Whats wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I asked Sesshoumaru to back up Inuyasha's company and asked him to discuss the details with Inuyasha on Monday. Im sure that Takanari's must have sniffed out the info by now and there is a great possiblility for make-up between Inuyasha and Kikiyo. Which is exactly what I dont want to happen but if Inuyasha is too blind to see what he has, then I'll say he must be the stupidest person in the world"

"I don't understand. And what does Kagome have to do with this?" Sakura asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Didn't you notice the similarities between Kagome and Kikiyo? And Kagome said that she knew Inuyasha for more than 2 years and she's working for him for almost a year and a half. Kikiyo came into Inuyasha's life during last year's annual featival for his company" Inu Taisho said.

"And im pretty sure that Inuyasha is almost confused with Kagome and Kikiyo. But Kikiyo won Inuyasha by whoring herself out for him. Now that boy has a chance to pick the best. It a question of wherther trash or treasue and I wonder what he'll choose"

Sakura understood what he was trying to say, eventhough Inuyasha and Rin are not her's she always consider them to be her's in all the ways. And she wants him to have all the best things in this world. They stayed there for a few more minutes and then made their way to the palace.

Kagome reached the village in 3 hours and went to her DhaDhaji's house within 15 minutes. When Rakesh Higurashi came to Japan he bought a house in this village since it gave a sense of peacefulness.

"Hi DhaDhaji im home and how is my old man doing?" Kagome asked in an enthusiastic voice. After her father the only other who knows whats going on in her mind is her DhaDhaji.

"Hey! Sweet heart. How is my little miss world?" he asked with the same enthusiastic voice.

"Hey old man im not your sweet heart you have Kaeda for that" Kagome told with mock anger.

"Oh no who said she's my sweet heart" he said then winked,"She is just a time pass for me but you are my real sweet heart" he whispered.

Kagome smirked,"Did you hear that Kaeda? I already told you that im his sweetheart" she said raising her collar.

Her DhaDhaji turned and saw Kaeda standing at the back door,"H- Hello Kaeda when d..did you come? I didn't hear you at all and I was just kidding, you know just i..aa…" he trailes off and then glared at Kagome who was grinning madly.

"You evil child always getting me into trouble" he whispered so only Kagome could her.

"Hi Kaeda how are you?"

"Im fine child. How is your work going?"

"It's great and im doing just fine"

"That's good and Mr.Josh don't expect me to keep you company when you sweet heart is gone" with that said Kaeda walked back.

"No Kaeda wait I was just joking, I wasn't serious…" Kagome heard her DhaDhaji voice as he followed after Kaeda. Kagome already knew that they both are having something something between them. But not one of them will come out and say it loudly so Kagome would do it for them whenever she's here.

Kagome decided to go to the river that's behind this house so she gathered a pair of dress and her CD-player (her DhaDhaji presented it when she was 13) then went to look for her DhaDhaji and found him sitting on the wall that separates Kaeda's house from his and was pleading helplessly to a determined Kaeda.

"Hey you two love bird don't do anything I wouldn't do" she said in a singsong voice. Making her DhaDhaji become off balance for a minute but he managed to balance himself.

Kagome laughed,"Anyway im going to go the river down hill so don't worry about me ok" with that said she pushed her DhaDhaji off of the wall and he fell right upon Kaeda. They both were blushing madly looking at eachother but didn't right themselves from their current position. Kagome jumped over the wall and quietly made her way towards the couple who are currently in their own world. She watched them for a while but then got bored.

"So are you two kissing or what?" she asked quietly in her DhaDhaji's ear making him jump 2 feet up in the air clutching his chest.

"Good Gods child are you trying to kill me?" he asked.

"No just helping you out"

"Well the next time you decide to help just make sure to tell me about it" he said sarcastically.

Kagome just giggled,"Anyway im gonna go now, see you guys later" and made her to the back yard towards the forest.

Kagome hummed all the way to the river when she reached there she immediately disrobed. She now only had her panties and a black slip which she always used to wear as an undergarment. This place is deep into the forest so it's almost like a private pool. Kagome took a CD and inserted into the CD-player and switched it on.

She tested the water and shivered at the chillness but then closed her eyes and jumped. She swimmed with deep and long strokes like a mermaid when her air supply started deflating she quickly made her way to the water surface. Her favourite song started to play as soon as she emerged and she rose from the water moving her body to the rhythm of the song sensually. She didn't notice a figure watching her from behind a tree.

Sesshoumaru was really bored he's been listening to this garbage for almost half a day and here I thought I would enjoy my hunt while im here. The main goal of him coming to this club was to rid himself of the thought of that blue-eyed mischevious wench but he's doing everything but that.

Frustrated he decided to go hunting since he won't get an auspicious time like this because he's royally pissed now and that would make the hunt all the more thrilling. He called the meeting to a stop and proceeded to make his way out of the conference hall leaving the confused men behind.

Sesshoumaru inhaled the refreshing air, it's almost impossible to breathe in unpolluted air these days in the city. But this village is really something; it's still pure as ever. It's as if the destruction had not hindered its peacefulness in anyway. Sesshoumaru looked around and spotted his the game for his hunt. He smirked and moved to follow all the while thinking,_'I should forget her, I should for….._'

It's almost time for dusk when Sesshoumaru heard the splash of water which broke the peacefulness of the surroundings. Sesshoumaru had already caught his game and had feasted upon it but still he was not able to achieve his goal. He was currently resting at the base of a tree when he smelt apples and rose but he decided to ignore it. Suddenly he heard a splash and a soft music wafting through the air, curious he decided to investigate. When he reached the spot he stood stock still. The sight that greeted him was really unexpected. It was….


	9. Chapter 9

**9. You know the answer…**

When he reached the spot he stood stock still. The sight that greeted him was really unexpected. It was….it was her again. He stood there mesmerized,' _who is she? An angel, no…_' he was speechless for the second time in a row. He just stood there unable to pull his eyes away from the graceful flower dancing in the breeze. A part of him was trying to say that it's a ningen but it too joined the club after being unable to resist something that's so sexy and innocent.

Kagome was in heaven, she always used to come to this vallage and to this place just to escape from all. Yes "all". All the pain, heart ache, and humiliation nothing will touch her in this heaven. She remembered the time her family used to visit when her father was alive but then all changed, everybody changed. She poured all her longing, desire and love that she locked up into her dance. The song which always touched her heart, she could only wish that a person would be able to convey their feeling like this toward… no I won't finish that sentence. Let it be an incomplete wish but will be complete with the right person but I don't think it will be me. She let the song flow…

This song portrays the young couple who just got married but a war breaks and as a Lord he must go to war. The overwhelming feeling of separation pains both of them and everynight they both will stare at the moon and convey their love for eachother through the stars.

Kagome lifted her hand as if calling someone, and brings the hand towards the side of her eyes folding her finger and opening only 2 fingers in the shape of letter "V" and seeing through the fingers and smiles gently at her imaginary partner.

**Male voice:** "Sundari kannal oru saeithi, solladi ennal nalla thedhi" (Hey beauty your eyes has news for me, tell me it's a good day).

She then brings her hand and press the palm of her hand against her heart. She raises the other hand and makes the other hand that was on her chest into a fist and joins both hands as if taking her heart and giving it to him. She continued to dance silently blending in with her surroundings like a goddess.

Sesshoumaru was watching the graceful steps and signs quietly, the song itself is a sad one he can feel it. If you ask him, how? He doesn't have an answer to give, but he can feel it as if his inner beast could understand and Sesshoumaru is no fool he can see it by the way the girl dance. He watched her dance throughout the song and as the song ended she decided to wash. He wanted to remove his eyes this is something that HE Sesshoumaru wouldn't do. He can have any women he wanted in the snap of his finger, but he's not interested but then why is he hypnotized by this sight. '_I should be hypnotized by a demoness not a ningen and this ningen who gets on my nerves eventhough we haven't talked to eachother yet. Yes, I haven't even talked to her then why is she catching my attention_' he thought still not vacating his place.

**Female voice:** "Ennaiyei thanden unnakaga, jenmame kondein atharkaga" (I gave myself to you; I took this birth for you).

**Male voice:** "Naan unnai neenga mattein, neenginal thoonga mattein" (I won't separate from you; sleep will be the last thing that comes to me if I do).

**Female voice:** "Saernthathe nam jeevaney" (our souls joins to become one).

**Female voice:** "Vai mozhintha varthai yavum kartril ponnal niyayama (is it fair for you to leave me? You left your promise to go in air).

**Female voice:** "Pai virithu pavai partha kaadal inbam maayuma" (the dreams that I had for us, will it vanish?).

**Male voice:** "Vazhal pidithu nindral kuda nenjil unthan oorvalam" (even if Im standing here holding a sword, my thought is with you, to come back to you).

**Male voice:** "Porkazhathil sainthal kooda jeevan unnai serinthidum" (even if I die in this war my soul will come to you).

**Female voice:** "Then nilavu naan vaada en intha sodhanai" (im like a moon fading here without you, why am I being tortured?).

**Male voice:** "Vaan nilavai nee kaalu koorum en vethanai" (ask the moon yourself, it'll tell the pain I feel without you).

**Female voice:** "Ennaithan anbae maranthaiyo" (did you forget me?).

**Male voice:** "Marappain endra ninaithaiyo" (did you think I'll forget you?).

Repeating stanza,

**Female voice:** "Ennaiyei thanden unnakaga, jenmame kondein atharkaga" (I gave myself to you; I took this birth for you).

**Male voice:** "Sundari kannal oru saeithi, solladi ennal nalla thedhi" (Hey beauty your eyes has news for me, tell me it's a good day).

**Female voice:** "Naan unnai neenga mattein, neenginal thoonga mattein" (I won't separate from you; sleep will be the last thing that comes to me if I do).

**Female voice:** "Saernthathe nam jeevaney" (our souls join to become one).

**Male voice:** "Sundari kannal oru saeithi, solladi ennal nalla thedhi" (Hey beauty your eyes has news for me, tell me it's a good day).

**Female voice:** "Ennaiyei thanden unnakaga, jenmame kondein atharkaga" (I gave myself to you; I took this birth for you).

New stanza,

**Female voice:** "Sollaiyilum mutkal thondrum nanum neeyum neenginal" (there will be thorns even in the spineless flower if you and I are separate).

**Female voice:** "Pallaiyilum pookal pookum nan UnAkio marpil thoonginal" (flowers will grow even in wasteland if im in you protective embrace).

**Male voice:** "Maathankalum vaaram aakum nanum neeum koodinal" (months will seem weeks if you and I are joining together).

**Male voice:** "Vaarankalum matham aakum pathai mari oodinal" (week will become months if we are in different direction).

**Female voice:** "Koodi sugam varathoo nee enai theeindinal" (thousands of emotion runs through my vein if you touch me).

**Male voice:** "Kayankalum aaratho nee ethir thondrinal" (my wounds will close if you appear before me).

**Female voice:** "Oodanae vanthal uyir vazhlum" (I'll live if you come soon).

**Male voice:** "Varuvaein annal vara koodum" (I'll come back soon; it's almost over my love).

Repeating stanza,

**Male voice:** "Sundari kannal oru saeithi, solladi ennal nalla thedhi" (Hey beauty your eyes has news for me, tell me it's a good day).

**Female voice:** "Ennaiyei thanden unnakaga, jenmame kondein atharkaga" (I gave myself to you; I took this birth for you).

**Male voice:** "Naan unnai neenga mattein, neenginal thoonga mattein" (I won't separate from you; sleep will be the last thing that comes to me if I do).

**Female voice:** "Saernthathe nam jeevaney" (our souls join to become one).

Kagome dance for a while and then decided to finish her bath when the next song started playing, so she quickly lathered herself and shampooed her hair. She once again jumped into the water and swam for a while.

Sesshoumaru watched as she lathered herself, he was becoming increasingly aroused by the sight eventhough she is still dressed in her panties and a… "slip". Now why would someone wear a slip as one of their undergarments these days? He has seen many females going commando whenever he was near,_'disgusting bitches_' he thought. But she is different,"interesting" he whispered. And groaned when his inner demon became restless,"Bitch!! TAKE NOW"

'_What yours? It's me who make the decision here and I say no_' still not taking his eyes from her. He looked down and frowned,_'this would not do, I have to get out of here before I do something. Damn I haven't felt this way in my whole life, didn't I decide that females are nuisance and not to have them in my life. Then why?_'

Sesshoumaru eyes widened when she came out of the water and proceeded to peel off of her wet clothes. What is that thing gleaming on her hip,'_a chain'_

Kagome decided to go home since its getting dark, so she got out of the water and started to remove the wet clothes that she was wearing. If she had concentrated in her miko studies she would have noticed the demonic aura that's coming from beyond the tree line. But as usual dear little Kagome is oblivious to the things that are happening just behind her. She even ignored the prickling sensation she gets when demons are around.

She stood stark naked with her wet hair covering her behind and breast. But it did nothing to hide her, it only futher enhanced her beauty as a contrast to her rosy skin. Sesshoumaru groaned when she bend down to pick her clothes,_'she's a witch im sure she is. I mean why I would see her at this place, when I came HERE to forget about HER_" he saw as she dressed in some type of loose pants which had nice gatherings that gave a wavy look and a top that came just above her knees but it showed of her curvers gently. She gathered her wet clothes and took the CD-player and attached it to her pants,_'hn, she going home_' he thought and decided to follow. He took several deep breaths to make his erection go away and then took one step…

RING, RING…

His cell phone started ringing. Faster than lightening he disconnected the line and put it in a vibrating mode then he looked towards the girl who was looking around

Kagome heard a ringing sound; she looked around for the source of the sound. '_Was there someone watching me?_' Kagome eyes widened,_'what if they had a camera and captured everthing I did? Oh my God what will I do?_' she thought worriedly. Then she mustered up some courage and shouted,"Hey if there is some perverted asshole watching me kindly come out before I purify you ass to the next world"

?? "_Huh no sound may be im just imagining things_' she thought.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and switched on her CD-player again and then skipped singing and dancing all the way home.

Sesshoumaru watched with amusement,_'She calls herself a miko who can't even detect my youkai which I didn't even conceal, pathetic_' he watched as she skipped passed all the way like a child still innocent but there is something in her eyes which keeps catching my attention. He followed her for 5 minutes watching her dancing and singing to some rock based song in some language he doesn't know. He frowned; he doesn't like it when someone does something that he's not aware.

"Apparently she knows some more language, but this Sesshoumaru knows almost all' he thought. His cell phone started vibrating again, he saw the caller's name and sighed,_'What does he want now?_' but then answered it anyway.

"Yes father"

"Ah Sesshoumaru I want to speak with you about Inuyasha" Inu Taisho's voice could be heard.

"I don't need to talk about that whelp father, it's only because of you im accepting to back-up Inuyasha's company nothing more"

"Im aware of that son, but I need to speak to you about certain conditions that I want you to discuss with Inuyasha if he accepts your back-up which im sure he will. So there is a greater possibility for him to agree to these conditions that im gonna impose on that irresponsible boy" Inu Taisho said with an evil smile on his face.

Sesshoumaru sighed; he looked at the girl who was moving away from him,'_later_' he thought.

"I'll be there in half an hour father" he said and disconnected the line. He gave one look at the direction that the girl had gone and went in a flash towards the palace.

Sesshoumaru arrived at the palace in less than 30 minutes and made his way towards his father's study and knocked.

"Come in Sesshoumaru" he heard Inu Taisho's voice and made his way inside the study.

"Sesshoumaru come on my son sit down. How was your hunt today?" he asked knowingly. Sesshoumaru conducted meeting in his country club only when he feel like hunting.

"Hn" he doesn't need to answer anyone.

Inu Taisho shook his head,'stubborn boy'

"Anyway as you know Inuyasha is loosing his company because of his carrlessness and I decided to remedy it" Inu Taisho said proudly but then continued with a pouting face when he didn't receive an answer.

"I want you to approach Inuyasha with certain conditions for the back-up. The condition number one is,'he should not accept a parternership from any companies without your approval' and the second one is,'to get rid of KikiyoTakanari's hand from the company' I heard that she used to work as his assistant eventhough Inuyasha already has one capable assistant, only difference is that Kikiyo is a stress relief assistant and the other one is professional who does a very good job at that from what I hear from my sources" Inu Taisho said with a thoughtful expression.

Sesshoumaru smirked,_'Once in his life his father is thinking correctly'_ he thought.

"I can understand the first condition but I thought you wanted a daughter-in-law soon" Sesshoumaru asked knowing full well that Inu Taisho hates that bitch in a sheeps cloth.

"Yes I wanted a daughter-in-law but not a whore. Inuyasha has a choice Sesshoumaru if he doesn't choose right this time then he's a fool" Inu Taisho said in a double meaning one about the company and the other about Kagome.

"What are you talking about father?" Sesshoumaru asked knowing that this is not only about Inuyasha's company.

"Nothing my boy, you'll understand in due time" Inu Taisho said.

Sesshoumaru nodded and then got up and left the study.

Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed he stopped in the hallway that his chamber was located,"What do you want Sayuri?"

"Well what do you think I want from you Sesshoumaru?" she said in a sultry voice. Sayuri Taki is the daughter of one of the noble youkai who happens to be a family friend. Sayuri is currently residing in the palace due to her father's request,_'some thing about traveling to a far away country'_ being the reason.

Sayuri for her part is doing all she could to catch Sesshoumaru attention, for example the dress she's wearing left nothing to the imagination, she wore a top that has a "V" neck which comes down to her belly and a very very short skirt that will show her panties if she bends down which she does in Sesshoumaru's presence . She's a beautiful Inu demoness with gold hair and green eyes. Everyother male will beg on their knees to get her attention. Ofcourse she's been with males before but it's just for fun and the money they have to offer but this time it will be different. Now her eyes are on Sesshoumaru and what came along with him.

Sesshoumaru for his part is disgusted with this whore's action, his inner beast always snarls whenever she's near not only her but all the other females except for one he just saw in the river bank.

"Sesshoumaru don't tell me you don't want me because I know otherwise" she said as she rubbed her body against Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru snached her hand and pushed her off of him where she landed on the floor, she turned a ferocious galre at Sesshoumaru who simply stood stoic.

"Refrain from touching me again Sayuri" with that said he walked away,_'I need to take a bath that slut's smell is all over his dress_' he thought as he made his way towards his chamber.

Sayuri watched as Sesshoumaru walked away from her,"I'll make you mine Sesshoumaru and then ill charge payment for this insult at that time" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru stood in the shower his hands resting on the tile and his head lowered. Images of the nymph came to his mind and he closed his eyes. He asked the same question that was running through his mind since he saw that girl,"Why now and why her?"

Kagome was giggling at her DhaDhaji who was choking on his alcohol and she had a bottle of saki on her hand,"Hey DhaDhaji…"Hiccup"…. that was…"Hiccup"… funny, do it again"

"Do you want me to die that badly child?"

"No but…"Hiccup"… it… "Hiccup"…was fun… "Hiccup" …ny" Kagome giggled again.

FLASH BACK

Kagome came back home to find her DhaDhaji all worked up with a bottle of saki. He's almost 65 years old but no one will be able to tell his age correctly since he looked like he's in late 40's. He has black hair and deep blue eyes. Currently he's singing.

"She lied to me; I thought she has feeling for me…oh my God wh…"

Kagome smiled at the scene he created and then cut in,"Who lied to you my sweet heart?" she asked sitting opposite to her DhaDhaji in the low table.

"YOU" he pointed an accusing finger at her,"You are a betrayer, how could you do this to me? How could you do this to your DhaDhaji" he cried tears falling like a river from his eyes.

"I betrayed you, what are you saying im innocent" Kagome defended, taking the bottle of saki and gulping two or three sip.

Her DhaDhaji grabbed the bottle from her hand,"That's mine get your own and you set me up against Kaeda. I trusted youuuuuuuuuuuu" he wailed.

Kagome rolled her eyes and snatched the bottle from him and gulped the contents and then poked her tongue out at her DhaDhaji,"Ha Ha now take that, and I didn't know that Kaeda was standing there until you finished declaring that im your sweet heart"

DhaDhaji took another bottle from beneath the table and he now poked his tongue out at her,"Ha you won't get your hands on these, besides im sure Kaeda will forgive me. She always comes to me in the end" he said and started to drink from his bottle.

Kagome was already dizzy and hiccupping, so naturally her mind went to the gutter at her DhaDhaji's reply,"So are…"Hiccup"… you two…"Hiccup"… sleeping together behind my back?" she asked making her DhaDhaji choke on his drink, she quickly snatched the drink from his hand and laughed.

She then proceeded to gulp down a large amount of it. Eventhough she know that she can't handle alcohol well, she continued because it was her and her DhaDhaji's favourite timepass.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So what happened this time?" her DhaDhaji suddenly asked her in a serious tone.

Kagome stopped giggling, she lowered her head down,"You know Inuyasha right?.." he nodded, he knew all her friends and everything that happens in her life but only her family know that she has a grandfather other than the one in the shrine.

"He…"Hiccup"… proposed to me" she then laughed.

"What's so funny about it my child? Don't you love him?" he asked and watched as she shook her head. He nodded,"Yah I'll know if your in love, what are you gonna tell him?"

"Nnn…"Hiccup" ….ooo" she giggled,"Sorry… "Hiccup"… No, ill say no"

"Tell me will you love someone?" he asked.

She just smiled and got up from her seat unsteadily and made her way toward her DhaDhaji and pinched his cheek"OW". She giggled,"I already love…"Hiccup"… you Dha…"Hiccup"…Dhaji …"Hiccup"…whoelse do you want me…"Hiccup"…to love?"

"No child this is different, you know what I mean?"

She sat down on the floor and laid her head on her DhaDhaji's lap,"You kno…"Hiccup"…w the anssssserrr" she slurred.

He smiled and combed her hair out of the way,"Yes and I also know that you'll fall in love Kagome because I know you, your just like your father" but she didn't reply. He looked down and saw that she was snoring,"My little sweetheart, why do you have to suffer?" he asked the sleeping girl.

He gently laid her on the floor and went to bring a blanket and 2 pillows. He lifted her head and laid it on the pillow and covered her up, he already knew about her habit of falling off of the bed so he didn't bother carrying her to the bed. He switched off the lights then lay down beside her. He brought her to his chest and lied there;"You forgot to pray my angel" he whispered and then went to sleep after saying a prayer.

Kaeda sighed from her house when she saw the lights go off at Mr.Josh's house. She had heard laughter coming and knows that they are drinking. It's usual for them, Kagome used to visit twice a month and that will be the time she'll truly smile. Kaeda smiled at the thought of all the naughtly things she and her DhaDhaji does but then her lips turned down when she thought about Kagome and how she's stuggling to pay their debt and to raise her family that depends on her salary and the small amout her mother used to bring home. "Kami help her" she prayed silently for the child next door.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Maaaeee, maaaee….**

NEXT MORNING…

"Kagome! Kagome. Get up" her DhaDhaji whispered.

"Mmmmmm…mmm..mm..m" Kagome mumbled something incoherently since her head was under the pillow.

"Get up child we need to get milk before the sun is up" he whispered near her ear.

Kagome rolled over with a stretched hand. Unfortunately her hand was in perfect angle with her DhaDhaji's cheek so naturally her stretching and rolling hit her DhaDhaji square on the cheek making him do 3 acrobats until he fell to the ground shocked.

Her DhaDhaji looked at Kagome and saw that she was smiling sweetly in her sleep. '_He is angry darn-it_'his lips formed into an evil smile. He went through the back door and then came after 5 minutes holding something in his hand. He went straight to where Kagome was sleeping and dropped it on her face and watched as it crawled up to her nose and head.

Kagome was having a nice dream which contained a white kitten that she found in the alley while she returned from work. Kagome took it home and fed the cat. The kitten was happily purring. Kagome laid down with the kitten on her chest, the kitten was snuggling upto her neck and its tail fur was tickling her face and neck.

"Stop tickling kitty, you're so naughty"

DhaDhaji watched as she mumbled in her sleep about stop tickling,_'Hee! Hee! Yes I know its tickling, that's what you get for hitting your poor DhaDhaji. Now if only you wake up_' he whispered evily.

Kagome felt the kittens tail sneak inside her dress,'_huh I didn't know kitties have long rough tails_' she grabbed something that was snuggling into her dress in her unconscious state.

Her DhaDhaji smiled and moved 10 feet away from her when he saw her hand grab that thing.

Kagome felt something moving in her hand and was slowly waking from her dream. She opened her sleepy eyes and looked at her hand. Her sleepy mind didn't register what was in it, so she naturally went back to sleep. Kagome lied quietly for maximum 5 seconds and then her eyes snapped wide open like a UFO and then…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…co ….roach, roach …. Cockroach. GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF" The rooster that was sleeping on the roof flew off, when it heard the ear piercing scream. She bolted from the floor and ran around all the while desperately rubbing her face and neck off of that insect.

Kagome was almost in tears by the time she was sure that all the insect was gone from her body. She looked around the room and saw her grinning DhaDhaji.

"Im gonna kill you old-man" with that said she went after him but he quickly got up and ran for his life. Kagome chased him for almost half-hour until her DhaDhaji's old age caught up to him and was caught by Kagome,'_for an old-man he sure is packed with lots of stamina_' she thought with each bump she delivered to his head.

"OW OW don't kill your DhaDhaji child, you don't want to shame the family name. Im sorry, sorry. I won't do it again…aah" he pleaded.

Kagome gave one last hit,"Now why would you do something like that? You know that im scared of …that that… slimy disgusting eeew roaches"

"Well I just want to help you wake up" he said folding his hand and pouting. That earned him another bump on his head,"OW" he rubbed his head furiously.

"Well why didn't you try calling huh? instead you shock me to death"

"Hah! I did call but YOU hit me so I tried a different method and you know what? It worked better that I thought" this earned him anothert bump,"OW, stop it already"

"Anyway, now what pray tell did you wake me at this ungodly hour?"

"I almost forgot, now follow me"

"Where to?" Kagome queried.

"Shhhhh be silent we're on a mission to get milk and I want absolute obedience. Do I make myself clear" he asked in an authorative voice.

Kagome was rubbing her head furiously because of her hung-over from yesterday's party and her unusal wake-up call.

Her head was pounding heavily,"Why don't you get it yourself while I go get somemore of that sleep" she suggested.

"No I need you so that you could carry-on this mission even if I die" he said with emotion.

Kagome was now confused,_'Is this village has milk scarcity? No, that can't be it then what is he planning to do?_' she saw him again and saw the mischevious glint in his eyes and instantly knew that he's upto no good. But since she was curious herself, she decided to become his accomplice.

"Oook" she drawled.

"Good, now follow me cadet" he made his way towards Kaeda's back-yard.

He suddenly dropped down to the ground and started crawling like a soldier when he was near Kaeda's fence and he was making James bond music in the background.

Kagome followed him and did the same. She quickly crawled upto him,"Hey DhaDhaji I thought we're gonna get milk not licking mud from the ground" she whispered.

"Yes we are going towards our goal cadet be patient" he whispered back.

"Umm, what goal? I don't see any milk factory around here only Kaeda goats and hens" she said looking around.

"That's it that is our goal that "GOAT"" he said enthusiastically as he crawled faster and reached the goat.

Kagome's eyes widened,"Don't tell me you drink goat's milk"

"What do you think is the secret of my youth?" he grabbed the goat's hind-legs and lifted it up.

"MAAAEEE, MAAAEE" the goat was making noise at being disturbed.

"Here goatie goatie, DhaDhaji will give you nice grass and leave so please be quite"

MAAAEEE, MAAAEE

He then signaled for Kagome who was watching all this,"Kagome come on and grab its leg like this" he said.

MAAAEEE, MAAAEE

"Why would I want to do that old-man? Since you seemed to be doing it every morning you do it yourself. And what if Kaeda finds out?"

He huffed,"Im doing it for you, since you seem like your about to be blown away by wind. And Kaeda won't know since im doing it everyday and I think she's growing this goat just for me" his eyes went dreamy.

"You idiot im not that bad and Kaeda will have our head if she know"

"Don't worry child leave it upto your DhaDhaji" he said and waved her to come catch the goat's legs

MAAAEEE, MAAAEE

'_That is the reason im worried_' she thought but went to catch its leg anyway.

Kagome was catching the goat's leg while her DhaDhaji squeezed milk out of it into a bowl. Suddenly she thought she heard some noise,"Oi! DhaDhaji did you hear something?"

He lifted his head and said,"No"

"Ohhh I thought I heard some noise" Kagome said looking around.

"Your just imagining things child, now concentrate on your mission" he said.

"Yeah Yeah" she lazily replied and looked towards the sky, the sun is already up,_'what time is it_?' she wondered.

Suddenly she heard her DhaDhaji yelp and her ear being caught,"OW OW"

"I thought that it must you fellows"

MAAAEEE, MAAAEE

Kagome saw Kaeda holding her DhaDhaji in the other hand,"OW OW Kaeda it wasn't me, it was DhaDhaji. He's the one who brought me here" Kagome pleaded.

"NO! Kaeda I was just checking if the goat was healthy and if it's giving good milk, you know stuffs like that. Since you're my next door neighbour I thought that I should keep an eye on your goa… I mean you" her DhaDhaji defended.

"Now Mr.Josh, Im perfectly capable of looking after my goat. Why would you want to look at it for me?" Kaeda asked sternly.

MAAAEEE, MAAAEE

"Yes that's it Kaeda don't leave him, he's being very naught these days. He put cockroach on me while im sleeping" Kagome complained with an eveil smirk earning a glare from her DhaDhaji.

MAAAEEE, MAAAEE

"See even the goat is on my side" Kagome said.

Kaeda tightened her hold on Kagome's ears,"OW OW".

"Thanks to your screaming I woke up and was able to find the culprit who stole my goat's milk" Kaeda said.

"See I told you to be quiet, but NO! You wouldn't listen to me. Youths have no respect for their elders these days Kaeda" he was having his hands on Kaeda's shoulder and was blaming Kagome as if he was totally innocent.

"Hey old-man I wouldn't have screamed if you hadn't had put cockroaches on me" Kagome retorted pulling away from Kaeda's grasp, she stood nose to nose with her DhaDhaji.

"Well then you should have woken up while I tried to wake you up"

"It's your fault for trying to wake me up at such an ungodly hour"

Both were engaged in a heated battle that they didn't see Kaeda grabbing a bamboo stick from behind the fence and proceeded to hit them.

"OW OW" both Kagome and her DhaDhaji yelped.

"Now both off you, I want you to do hundred sit-ups and clean the stables" Kaeda ordered to the pair who was desperately trying to dodge her beatings.

"Hundred sit-ups are you nuts Kaeda, I won't be able to walk tomorrow if I do that besides its that old-man's fault so make him do a hundred extra since he's very healthy drinking your goat's milk" Kagome said glaring at her DhaDhaji who was poking his tongue out at her.

"You should have stopped him from doing it but you joined him so you should share the punishment" Kaeda said sternly.

"That's not fair" she earned another hit for that,"OW. Ok Ok ill do it. You know I think your being soft on DhaDhaji since you 2 are sleeping together" Kagome said evily looking at her DhaDhaji whose eyes were bulging out.

Kaeda for her part was blushing and then turned and glared at him,"What is she talking about Mr.Josh?" she asked and proceeded to hit him.

"NO No I said no such things this evil child is lying Kaeda, don't believe her. Ouch ouch" he started running to avoid being hit again,_'that bamboo is gonna receive some serious damage from me'_ he thought of all the way he could break the stick into pieces.

Kagome was laughing her eyes out,_'that's what you get old man'_

FEW HOURS LATER…..

"You know im never gonna be your accomplice anymore" Kagome was cleaning the stables after finishing exactly 100 sit-ups since Kaeda was counting.

"Well im not gonna take you again you ungreatefull child" he said while rubbing the floor furiously.

"Oh my God why did I have to come here and ruin my week end rubbing the floor with this old goose"

"Hey don't call me an old goose, im still charming can't you see that and because of that reason alone Kaeda fell for me" DhaDhaji said proudly.

"What was that Mr.Josh?" Kaeda asked from her place near the door.

"Hee! Hee! Nothing Kaeda I was just saying how kind you are"

"No Kaeda he's lying, he's telling me of ways to get back at YOU" Kagome shouted making her DhaDhaji hit the floor.

"I would never do that Kaeda, I swear" he said bowing desperately in the direction Kaeda was standing only to see that she's no longer there.

Kagome was laughing from the background,"I didn't know that your this much scared of her DhaDhaji, its really funny you know"

Her DhaDhaji sighed,"Well she's the one giving me company when your not here. So I should naturally be scared of my only other sweet heart"

"Whatever, my shoulders are aching from all the scrubbing, hey DhaDhaji why don't you kiss and make up? So that we could escape her so called punishment" Kagome suggested.

"Easy for you to say but it's me who'll be doing the hard work"

"Hmm that's true, you're not bold enough for that" Kagome said disappointedly.

"What did you just say? I'll show you who's brave when she comes here" he said.

"When who comes where?" Kaeda asked from the door way.

DhaDhaji looked at Kagome who was having a,_'show me your bravery_' look on her face, gulping he walked up to Kaeda with his head raised. He looked into her eyes and she was looking into his eyes too. Kagome was watching anxiously holding the broom in her hand.

Finally he bent down and,"We finished the cleaning Kaeda" he said making Kagome fall to the floor.

'_I should have known that he's no better than a goat'_ Kagome thought from her place on the ground.

"Hmm good work both of you now why don't you come and have lunch with me" Kaeda asked with a kind smile.

"Oh sure thing Kaeda I'd love to, Kagome why don't you finish sweeping and clean-up for lunch" he said and walked with Kaeda to her house.

"Hey your supposed to be helping me you old goose, your punished too you know" she shouted but he paid no mind and walked along with Kaeda.

"That old man, wait until I get my hands on you" she gritted.

Kagome sighed; she thought how Kaeda and her DhaDhaji looked together. Kaeda is in her mid 40's, she and her DhaDhaji have a wonderful chemistry between them,_'I hope they end-up together_' Kagome thought while she quickly finished up her chores.

MAAAEEE, MAAAEE

"Yeah Yeah I know your happy that we're caught, but don't be too happy because you'll end-up in my dinner someday and your MAAAEEE, MAAAEE won't help you goatie" Kagome said rubbing her hands together.

MAAAEEE, MAAAEE

"I was just kidding ok, no need to be scared I don't like goats meat anyways" Kagome patted the goat's head and went towards her DhaDhaji house to clean up for lunch.

They all chatted together during the lunch mostly her DhaDhaji and Kagome were accusing eachother and were having an eating battle which ofcourse was won by her DhaDhaji. Finally they decided to go to her DhaDhaji's small vineyard (which will earn a small income for her DhaDhaji besides what Kagome gives), where they spent the reminder of the afternoon until it was time for Kagome to go back.

Kagome packed all her bag and got ready to leave,"Ok DhaDhaji I'll be off now. Be a good old man and don't trouble Kaeda too much"

Her DhaDhaji was crying dramatically,"Don't leave me, please don't leave me. I'll be a good boy" he grabbed her hand and was pulling hardly.

Kagome rolled her eyes this happens all the time,_'really he needs to change tactics_'

"Don't be so childish old man" but he wasn't relenting his hold on her. Kagome looked at Kaeda for help.

"Come on Mr.Josh if you'll be a good boy and behave ill make those chocolate cookies for you" that got his attention he quickly left Kagome's hand and caught Kaeda's.

"Really, you'll make that just for me Kaeda" he asked with an innocent looking eye.

'_I can't believe that old-man; he traded me for cookies_' Kagome thought and left quickly. After a few steps she turned and shouted,"BYE DhaDhaji"

That brought him from cookie-mode to normal and knew he was tricked so he sighed, "Bye sweet heart, takecare" he waved back. When she was out of sight his shoulders slumped as if his youth had left him.

"She'll be alright Mr.Josh, don't worry" Kaeda said from beside him. It's the same always he'll look like he lost half off his heart when Kagome leaves.

"She shouldn't be suffering like this Kaeda, she should live like a princess in our home, but not like this carrying burdens on her small shoulders. My son would hate himself for doing this to his little princess" he said looking into the sky.

Kaeda patted him on his back,"Come on we should go inside"

He just nodded and gave one last look in the direction Kagome went and followed Kaeda inside.

Kagome reached home around 8 at night, because of some problem in the railway station her train was delayed. She dropped her bag in the futon and took a long bath; she started drifting in her bath so she decided to end it. She dried herself and tried to towel dry her hair, but it was taking a long time to dry (since her hair is so thick). So she prayed for today and sat down on the futon and flicked the small TV and then tuned to cartoon network and watched tom&jerry. Her head was nodding off as she was flicking between dream and reality, finally sleep won and she drifted to sleep on the futon that was in her hall.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Friends forever…**

NEXT DAY…

"Kag-mama, Kag-mama are you still sleeping it already 7:30" Shippo voice was heard from outside her apartment.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes,"Is that you Shippo?" she whispered then looked around and found that she fell asleep in the hall. Then her eyes searched for her alarm clock and then it widened when she realized that she didn't set her alarm yesterday,_'Oh my God don't tell me…_'

"…. Kag-mama its 7:30" this time Shippo shouted so that Kagome could hear nicely.

'…_.its late_' she bolted to the door and saw Shippo shaking his head while looking at her up and down. He was ready for school,"Kag-mama you're always late, so today I think I'll ask mommy to drop me, since you'll be late to your office if you drop me. So see you bye" with that said he went to Hitomi who was smiling at her son's behaviour.

"Oh thank you Shippo your the greatest, I love you" she said making Shippo puff-up his chest.

"You better get ready Kag-mama"

"Yeah see you later Shippo, bye Hitomi-chan" with that said she ran for the bath room. Shippo and Hitomi shook their head at her antics and then left after closing Kagome's door for her.

After 15 minutes Kagome was fully dressed and was running around to grab something for breakfast. Seeing that she'll be late if she prepared breakfast, she just grabbed an apple and her bag, then locked her door and turned only to trip and fall on her door mat.

"God why you hate me so much?" Kagome asked to God from the floor.

"This is what you get for not looking where your going" her reasoning popped inside her head.

"You again"

"Yes me"

"Very funny would you please leave me alone so I can concentrate on catching the bus" Kagome said as she ran down the street to the bus stop.

"STOP STOP" she shouted as the bus was about to go, but fortunately it stopped for her since the driver knows her.

"Thank you sir for stopping" Kagome bowed to the old man who had a kind smile.

"No problem child"

Kagome smiled and then went to sit. She looked at her watch she had 10 more minutes,_'I can make it in time if I just speed up, oh God please make sure that theres no vehicle on my way please_' Kagome prayed all the way.

Inuyasha was speeding up towards his office all the while thinking about the phone call he received earlier.

1 HOUR BEFORE….

Tring! Tring!

Inuyasha's cell phone vibrated, Inuyasha pulled a pillow over his head but the phone still rang. He threw the pillow across the room and cursed,"Fuck whoever is calling it better be good"

Inuyasha grabbed the phone and snapped,"WHO THE FUCK…." He started but stopped when heard the voice from the other side,"Kikiyo?"

"Hello Inuyasha I see you haven't changed at all. I think that can be remedied once im back with you" Kikiyo said in a flirting voice.

Inuyasha's eyes softened but then narrowed,"What do you want Kikiyo? I thought we were finished"

"It was then Inu-Baby, now things are different and I think things will work-out just fine this time around. I'll meet you at your office at 7:30, so don't be late sweetie, byeee" she quickly cut the phone.

Inuyasha looked at the phone and then at the clock its 7:20 now. He quickly got ready and jumped into his sports car and sped up the high-way.

NOW…

"What does she want now?" Inuyasha whispered to no one as he drove to his office.

He reached the office at 7:45, he saw that Sango was present and was having a frown on her face. When she saw him,"You have a visitor Inuyasha" she said stiffly

He just nodded and entered his room,"What is the nature of your visit Kikiyo? Be quick I have lots of work" he said.

"Oh Inuyasha aren't you happy to see your girlfriend?" Kikiyo said as she stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. She was wearing a revealing outfit which showed her cleavage, her breast looked as if it would jump out if she made a hard move like bending and if you call what she's wearing a skirt then it's not doing a good job covering her butt.

Kikiyo smirked,_'it won't be long before he falls for me, I picked this dress especially for you Inu-Baby. You couldn't resist me'_ she thought.

"You're my ex-girlfrienf Kikiyo, you said it yourself when we broke-up. Now how did it change to girlfriend again?" Inuyasha said all the while looking at her breast.

"Well I was just joking Inu-Baby I didn't mean it, besides now im with you aren't I?" she said while rubbing her hip against Inuyasha's groin and sliding her hands up and down his chest.

Inuyasha was fighting a losing battle, her sensual rubbing is arousing him a great deal and Kikiyo just know where to touch him to make his cock twitch. Right now she's succeeding.

"Come on Inu-Baby you want it, so just let it go and let me do the work" Kikiyo said huskily near his lips.

Inuyasha lost what last control he had and pushed her against the wall and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. He ran his hand up and down her body and squeezed her breast making her moan; he was too caught up in ravaging her that he didn't see her victory smile.

Inuyasha quickly discarded her clothing and removed his shirt and was now licking her neck like there was no tomorrow. And was making his way towards her breast; he carried her to the couch and sat her down. Inuyasha knelt in between be legs and proceed from where he left.

When Kagome's stop came she got down and bolted toward the building, when she reached the building she noticed Inuyasha's sports car,_'hmm its unusal for him to come early, hopefully I can tell him about my decision today_' she thought while she rode the elevator.

Kagome rushed towards her room in the 45th floor; once again she did a victory dance when she reached her destination.

Sango smiled at her friend,"Wow you made it 1 sec before 8 that's a record Kagome. This time I thought you'll be late for sure"

"Your totally wrong my friend, this Kagome will always be punctual in her job no matter what" Kagome said lifting the coller of her shirt proudly.

"Anyway I saw Inuyasha's car, its unusal for him to come so early" Kagome asked.

Sango's expression suddenly darkened;"About that he….." she was cut off when the elevator door chimed.

They both turned to look who it was, both were shocked. Sango was shocked to see Japan's number one richest man and the most handsome man ever, not to mention he's a prince like Inuyasha,'_Oh_ _yeah he's Inuyasha's brother, no wonder'_

But Kagome was shocked for another reason,'_Th- this demon, he's that arrogant bastard from the restaurant_' her eyes narrowed,_'is he stalking me now?_' she thought darkly and then straightened up,_'it would not do for me to fight with him here, I might be wrong and he must have been a client or something. No matter Kagome just don't lose your cool_' she advised herself.

Sesshoumaru noticed the familiar smell of apples and roses and was actually surprised to see her here but his face didn't even twitch,_'this should be interesting_' he thought when he saw her walk up to him.

Kagome forced a sweet smile on her face,"May I help you sir?" she asked politely. She was too caught up to not lose her cool that she didn't notice that righ now there are 2 people in this building who has the same features.

Sesshoumaru just lifted his left eyebrow,_'so she's working for him and she looks similar to Kikiyo but not anything like her. Hmm so this must be who father was talking about_' he noticed that she was trying desperately to look cool, so he decided to push her and see how far she could withstand her 'cool'

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in anger,_'that arrogant asshole, no I won't lose temper. Be cool Kagome everything will be fine_' once again she tried,"Can I help you with anything sir?"

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly for a second shocking Kagome but then it was gone,"So you can speak?" he asked.

Now Kagome was mad,_'Bastard how dare he?_'

"Ofcourse I can you arrogant bastard, did you come here just to taunt me? Or is this your job all along to stalk people?" she snapped.

Sango gasped,_'Kagome don't you know whom your dealing with. No, I guess she doesn't know, she always gets into this kind of situation_'

Now it's Sesshoumaru's turn to be mad, he simply grabbed her throat before she could register whats happening and lifted her 2 feet above the ground and brought her to his eye-level. Kagome was desperately trying to release his hand,_'I can't breath damn it_'

Sango stood from her seat ready to help her friend although she couldn't do much with her pregnant body, but she's not going to sit here and watch her friend being killed in front of her.

"Listen here you wench im not here to stalk your pathetic being and don't flatter yourself by imagining such things" with that he dropped her. He saw as she desperately tried to draw air into her lungs. For some reason he felt bad for doing that to her as he watched her gasp. His inner demon was snarling at Sesshoumaru for doing that to her,_'silence she deserved it_'

"How dare you touch me you prick?" Kagome stood up and went near him with her miko power pulsing. She had to lift her head up to look into his eyes, since she's shorter than him.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and noticed that her head came 2 inch below his shoulder,_'she's so small_' he thought but then his eyes narrowed,_'is she challenging me?'_

He grabbed her by her hand and pulled her towards him,"This Sesshoumaru will do what he pleases. Now call that half-breed" he released her hand. Surprising, if it was someone-else they would have been dead before they could finish their sentence. But he wasn't able to do that to her, the only being that dared to defy him so many times.

Kagome was beyond furious that she didn't catch his name when he said it.

"You- you, how dare you call my boss as such? You…." But she was cut of when Sango spoke.

"Kagome perhaps you should call Inuyasha" Sango said sternly, she didn't like the way things are going. But she forgot to mention about Kikiyo.

Sesshoumaru was actually irritated that someone would be so loyal to a half-breed and whats more is that it was her. He understood that this is the same female that saved Rin and spoke to him disrespectedly not once but twice.

Kagome gritted her teeth,_'yes Sango's right I shouldn't be fighting with this asshole_' she took deep breath to calm herself and turned on her heel towards Inuyasha's room.

Sesshoumaru suddenly caught a smell in the air, the scent of arousal and sex and he knew who exactly it belonged to. He was suddenly in front of Kagome before Inuyasha's room in a flash. He was standing there casually with his hands inside his pocket.

Kagome blinked once then twice, she looked up to see the demon standing in her way. She sighed,"Now what do you want SIR?" she bit out the word.

Sesshoumaru again raised his eyebrow,_' this girl can sure change moods quickly_'

"Your not to go in" he said in his usual cold voice.

"Why? And who are you to order me around?" Kagome snapped,_'first he wants to see him now he doesn't want me to go in. Arrogant bastard what is it that's going on in his mind?_'

"I don't need to explain myself to a ningen" he replied.

Kagome closed her eyes and balled her hand so tight that her knuckles turned white. She turned and walked a few feet but then turned again and pushed him with all her might which successfully failed.

Sango was watching all this with interest, '_I know that the first born of Inu Taisho to be ruthless but I surely didn't expect this and ofcourse our dear Kagome always has this effect on people_' Again she failed to remember about Kikiyo inside Inuyasha's room and that is the reason Sesshoumaru is blocking the way now. How will she know? Since his room is sound proof and she can't smell.

Sesshoumaru was amused now,_' what is she trying to do? Did she think she can push me?'_ he smirked and watched what she'll do next. Surprisingly he didn't bother about her touching him; if it had been anyone else their life would have ended by then.

"This is a cheap way to touch me you know" he whispered in her ear.

Kagome glared at him as she panted,_'oh man he's really packed, it's like pushing a rock'_ she thought of other ways to get him to move and then she smiled.

Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed when she smiled,_'she's planning something'_ he thought.

Kagome silently turned again to go into her cabin, she noticed that he started moving a few feet behind her,"Since you won't allow me in, you have no other option but to wait. Do you want to wait here or inside my cabin?" she asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru was still suspicious,"I'll wait inside" he answered. '_Darn that half-breed, why did I even stop her from going inside? It's not my problem what she sees_' he thought while he entered the cabin. Deep in thought he didn't notice that Kagome was opening the door for him.

As soon as Sesshoumaru got in she closed the door and darted to Inuyasha's room,_'I win you arrogant bastard_' Kagome thought with a smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru cursed,_'I should have known_' he quickly opened the door and went after her and saw Kagome opening the door, he caught her elbow but it was too late she already opened the door.

Kagome stood stock still, it's like her body has frozen. She didn't even feel Sesshoumaru catching her elbow. Lying down before her in the couch was Kikiyo in all her naked glory with Inuyasha's head between her legs. They were so caught up in ecstasy that Inuyasha sensed neither Kagome nor his brother.

Kagome felt like her world is spinning, she wanted to puke at the scene. Her body grew cold. She was being betrayed again and that too by her best friend. she was disgusted and was really scared, never in her life has she seen something like this,'_bastard_' she thought.

Sesshoumaru's attempt to stop her from seeing whatever that was happening inside ended in vain.

Sesshoumaru felt more than smelt her reaction; it was the feeling of betrayal, numbness and fear,_'why is she scared_?' Her body was shaking, he saw Inuyasha and Kikiyo but it didn't affect him in the least. Obviously it affected her,_'did she have feelings for that half-breed?_' that made him angry for some reason. And he didn't know why and that irritated him, he then heard her speak.

"In- Inu—Inuyasha" Kagome managed to say.

Inuyasha's head snapped up when he heard Kagome's voice. He was shocked, he didn't want her to see this,_'no not like this'_

"Ka- Kagome" Inuyasha stood naked and raised his hand.

Kagome shook his head, she was scared now and fear was radiating off of her in waves. She looked at Kikiyo and saw her smirking not even bothering to cover herself. She had enough she thought, she turned to run but dashed on Sesshoumaru who was standing behind her.

Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha call out for her and unknowingly tightened his hold on Kagome. But looked down when she turned and hit him in her desperate attempt to flee.

Kagome struggled in Sesshoumaru grasp and turned fearful eyes towards him.

Sesshoumaru was stunned when he saw her pleading eyes, begging for him to let go, which made him release his hold on her. He watched as she bolted towards what he guessed to be the restroom. He heard Inuyasha grabbing his clothes in the background and calling out for Kagome.

Sango was worried for Kagome,_'how can I forget? Stupid me, Kagome doesn't know about their sexual affairs in office'_ Sango went after Kagome; she's feeling guilty for making her friend see those digusting thing even unknowingly.

Sesshoumaru turned when he sensed Inuyasha at the door with his stoic expression,"Call me when you're not with a whore half-breed. And leave her alone" with that said he walked towards the elevator leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind.

He turned towards the direction Kagome went but instead of smelling her tears he still smelt her fear,_'why is she afraid?_' he thought as he entered the elevator. But before the elevator door closed he heard a soft voice coming from the rest room, if it wasn't for his demon hearing he wouldn't have heard it.

Kagome was stitting inside one of the cabin in the restroom hugging her knees to her chest and rocking herself softly, she could here Sango calling for her but she couldn't bring herself to let her in,_'no not yet, not like this'_ she thought.

Kagome felt betrayed, eventhought she didn't love Inuyasha it hurt. He proposed to me last week and the next thing he does is go fuck Kikiyo,_'is this what life is Dad? Is there no faith and love in this world, huh? Or am I unfit to be loved by anyone anymore?'_ Kagome questioned.

"It hurts Dad. What if I had said yes to Inuyasha's proporsal? Will he go behind my back like this? Im scared what I saw was….i don't know but im scared" she said looking at her rings and anklet (she always thinks that these jewel are a part of her father's memory) but not even one drop of tear fell from her eyes.

"I refuse to cry Dad, but its hurting really bad; it's been few years since I felt this much hurt Dad. Why Dad? Please take away this burden, I can't take it anymore" she then started singing the song that her father used to sing for her whenever she cries.

"You have love birds on your shoulder,

And Mistress of songs nightingale on your lap,

This world is the edge for happiness,

Tears don't belong to this world.

There is happiness in the sky above,

There is happiness in this land below,

There is happiness in the grass that's all around this earth,

We find happiness on a sunny day,

The sound of rain also brings happiness,

Even the rainbow which is not washed out by rain brings happiness,

In this life we have a happiness,

And that is the life itself.

You have love birds on your shoulder,

And Mistress of songs nightingale on your lap,

This world is the edge for happiness,

Tears don't belong to this world.

When its winter your warmth brings me happiness,

When you tuck me into bed with your love, brings happiness,

People who love us will bring happiness,

And the affection we have for them brings endless joy,

Oh my love if your eyes cry for others, then your tears bring happiness too.

You have love birds on your shoulder,

And Mistress of songs nightingale on your lap,

This world is the edge for happiness,

Tears don't belong to this world."

When she finished singing she just closed her eyes and rocked herself for sometime. '_It's my fault to have expected too much even from Inuyasha, I think I got side tracked a bit, thinking that there is someone who loves me. That's what you get for expecting even a tiny bit Kagome_' she scolded herself. She sat there for a while just thinking about the times she spend with her father.

Sango heard Kagome singing; she stopped banging on the door and listened. She felt tears gather in her eyes,"Poor thing, why are you so hard on her God?" she whispered to no one in particular. She stood there for a while and when the song ended Sango decided to leave her alone for a while because she knew that Kagome will be alright.

"She always sings that song when she's hurt" Sango said and left the place. When she turned she saw Inuyasha standing in the corner with his head bowed, she glared at him.

"You don't deserve her love" she said as she walked past him.

Inuyasha was stunned when his brother told him to leave her alone,_'since when did he care about anyone but himself_'he quickly changed his thoughts to Kagome.

'_What_ _have I done? I proposed to her and the next thing I do is betray her'_ Inuyasha thought disgusted with himself,_'but I couldn't resist Kikiyo, I guess I still have feeling for her. Feelings which are stronger than the feeling he had for Kagome. But why? Kikiyo left me, it was Kagome who stayed with me and said that she'll be there for me_'

He felt Kikiyo hand slid up his back,"Inu-Baby come on we didn't finish what we started" Kikiyo said hukily still naked.

Inuyasha moved away from her,"Dress-up Kikiyo and meet me someother time, now leave my office"

"But Inu-Baby why are you so worried about Kagome? I don't understand you love me not her, if she loves you then it is her fault if she's feeling betrayed. You don't have to be guilty about it" she said a bit peeved that he asked her to go.

"Kikiyo just leave, we'll discuss things later" Inuyasha said irritated.

Kikiyo huffed and quickly dressed up and stormed out of the office.

Inuyasha stood at his office enterance for a while deciding to listen to his brother once in his life. He sat in his office with his head in his hands,_'I can only hope she forgives me, I know that she will but she will never trust me again in love_' his shoulders dropped. After 10 minutes he lost his patience '_Damn it, I can't wait anymore_' he shouted and got up following Kagome scent to the rest room.

He saw Sango banging on the door for Kagome to come out, so he stopped around the corner. Dealing with Kagome is one thing but Sango is a different story and she's pregnant too. Suddenly he heard the soft voice of Kagome singing a very familiar song, he felt guilty. From the song she's singing he can understand that she felt betrayed and hurt but couldn't smell her tears. He hasn't seen her cry, not ever. She's scared too,_'I bet she got scared of seeing the position we were in_' he thought. Kagome's too innocent in this kind of things.

When the song ended he saw Sango turn and glare at him.

"You don't deserve her love" she said as she walked past. Inuyasha hung his head,_'yes I don't deserve the pure love she offered me_' he said.

He remembered how Kagome accepted him as a friend in her life instantly, when other people hesitated to even talk to him. She was his only true friend, my soft and sweet Kagome,_'please come back to me, I don't want to lose you too'_ he whispered.

'_She broke my rough barrier, now I broke her heart just like her relatives'_ he thought bitterly. He heard the rest room door open and saw Kagome coming out; when she saw him she smiled her usual bright smile.

Kagome decided to not linger on today's events anymore,_'whining over something that doesn't belong to me won't help me. I guess I just dreamed a little and now when I saw the reality it's hard for me to take. But I won't have pity party, not anymore'_ she got up and opened the cabin and went to the sink and washed her face though she didn't cry.

Kagome dried her face and looked herself in the mirror and smiled,'thanks Dad' she said looking at her jewels through the mirror. She walked to the door and took a deep breath and opened. She saw Inuyasha standing there and smiled brightly.

"Hi Inuyasha, how was your week end?" she asked casually.

Inuyasha looked surprised but then asked,"Kagome are you not upset about today?"

Kagome sighed,"Yes a little but im ok now, beside I wasn't going to accept your proporsal anyway. But to be honest I felt a little betrayed, since you proposed to me and the next minute you were… you know with Kikiyo, that was really unexpected" she said as she walked past Inuyasha towards her room.

"I- Im sorry Kagome, I was confused I…." but he was cut when Kagome started speaking.

"I know Inuyasha, that's why I decided not to accept your proporsal. I guess now your clear about whom you love" she waved at a worried looking Sango and went to her room followed by Inuyasha.

"And I forgive you, so don't worry. I was just scared you know…I never thought you would..." She cleared her throat,"Anyway past is past and I decided not to think about it anymore, so friends again?" she asked stretching her hand for him to take.

Inuyasha was shocked by her behaviour,'_she wasn't going to accept my proporsal? Doesn't she love me? But i…._' he stopped and then thought dejectedly,_'now there is no hope that she'll ever love me as a lover_' but right now he was glad and happily accepted her offered hand,_'Thank kami atleast I didn't lose her_' he thought.

"Friends forever" he said and shook her hand with a genuine smile.

Sango who was eavesdropping on their conversation was also shocked,_'Kagome what are you doing you idiot? You should kill him right now'_ she screamed inside her mind.

Inuyasha then turned and walked out; he saw Sango and knew that she was eavesdropping. She snarled at him as he walked past her.

"Easy there Sango you wouldn't want to injure your boss" he said backing away from her.

"I'll be more than happy to kill instead of injuring you" Sango said bitterly.

"Im sure you do" with that said he ran for his room,_'im not scared of her, no not at all_' but a pregnant Sango could not be trusted.

Sango entered Kagome's office and saw her typing something on her computer,"Kagome I know it's hard for you so no need to hide it, im there for you" she said.

Kagome sighed,"Sango im perfectly alright, i think I just took his proporsal too far that's why I felt bad but other than that im fine. And you already know that I wasn't going to accept his offer" Kagome said and started typing again.

Sango looked at her for a while,"Are you sure your alright?"

"Yes Sango im in perfect condition, so don't worry"

Sango's mood suddenly switched to happy mode,"How about we go for lunch together?"

Kagome thought for a while, she didn't pack lunch today might as well go with her,"Ok but im driving because I don't trust you" she said jokingly.

Sango pouted,"Your being mean" she then poked her tongue out and left the room.

Kagome watched her go and shook her head,_'her mood swing is like a roller coaster_' she thought.

Kagome eyes turned down,_'yes ill be alright, I just need sometime but they don't have to know about it'_ she thought and proceed to do her work.

Sesshoumaru drove in his Cadillac SUV towards his office, all the while thinking about that girl Kagome. '_Why didn't she cry like other females? And she was scared, I can tell she's innocent but is she's totally ignorant to this kind of things?_' he thought. '_That girl is disturbing me way too much and this Sesshoumaru doesn't like it'_.

He felt bad for harassing her and he's feeling slightly irritated for being angry when he thought that she has feelings for that half-breed. '_I don't care what she feels for that hanyou_' but her pleading eyes that was full of fear was haunting him again and again,_'it was deep blue, and her eyes are very expressive_' he thought.

He slightly shook his head,'_this Sesshoumaru will not think of that female again_' with that in mind he sped up the road and reached his office but was miserably failing in getting her out of his mind. He sighed,' _this is going to be a long day_' he thought and entered his office.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Conditions…**

2 DAYS LATER….

Kagome was furiously typing away in her computer all the while thinking about Kikiyo's unannounced visit to Inuyasha's office frequently. It doesn't bother her but Kikiyo's constant insult towards her person is really annoying.

"Kikiyo has this feeling that im drowning in misery since I didn't get Inuyasha, I don't even love him for God's sake" she gritted while slamming the "_enter_" key in the keyboard.

It's either,_'your not woman enough for a person like Inuyasha or that nobody will love a person like me_'

"As if I care if anyone likes me or not" Kagome said bitterly again slamming the poor "enter" key.

"And her squealing, whenever Inuyasha was near is starting to grate on my nerve. She sure can act well, poor Inuyasha." Her office door suddenly opened, she looked up to see none other than the great Kikiyo standing there in a 5 inch heel in all her glory,"fuck" Kagome cursed.

"Hello sister, im afraid Inuyasha is not in the office" she greeted a little too happily.

"Well I noticed and you seem to be happy to see me cousin, what is the matter?" Kikiyo asked.

Kagome's eyes stared to twitch lightly but she kept quiet.

Kikiyo moved from the door towards her desk and sat on the edge. "You know your dress is out dated right? No wonder Inuyasha came to me. Tsk tsk, but then again im better than you in many ways" she said looking at her well manicured nails.

Kagome stood from her seat and went to the door,"Well I didn't notice it really, but I did notice that your wasting your time insulting me sister. Now if you'll excuse me it's my lunch time and I'd like to eat instead of idlely chatting" she said all the while repeating,_'I won't kill her, I won't kill her, I won't k….'_ in her mind.

Kagome went to Sango's cabin and saw her happily eating. She smiled at her eating appetite, she saw 3 bananas sitting on the table,"Hey Sango, mind if I have a banana" she asked.

"Yah sure, but I thought you don't like banana" Sango handed the banana to Kagome.

Kagome frowned,"Yah, but right now I desperately want to control my tongue and I think this banana will keep my mouth and hands busy"

Sango looked at her oddly, but continued her eating,"Hmm Kikiyo I believe is irritating you, isn't she?"

"Your right on track Sango, I wish I could give her a black eye but aunt Yori won't leave me alone" Kagome sighed.

"You should stop being so acquiescent"

"But I have no choice, I could use all the money I can get Sango and working for aunt Yori really brings me quite a lot of them" Kagome said think about all the unnecessary party Yori throws.

"Yeah I guess she throws a party if Kikiyo even sneezes" Sango said making a face.

Kagome smiled,"I'll go and see if Kikiyo had left. And then we can share my lunch"

That got Sango's attention,"Don't waste a lot of time with that bitch and be quick to bring the lunch, ok"

Kagome nodded and went to her office. She saw Kikiyo still there sitting in HER chair,"Don't you want to be somewhere else SISTER?" she asked stressing the word sister.

"Oh I think I like being here and this chair is too comfortable. I think I'll tell Inu-Baby to shift my office here after your thrown out. This office is too much for someone like you who didn't even complete college" she said.

Kagome's eyes twitched deeply, she peeled the banana and started attacking it, like its some kind of enemy.

"Oh My! Your table manners is worse Kagome, do you still eat with your hands? Like you did in India"

Kikiyo got up and went towards Kagome. And whispered,"I'll make sure you don't sit in this seat" in her ears and then walked towards the door.

Kagome had her palm fisted and stood in her place rigidly,_'Im sorry my good conscience, but I can't control anymore_'. She threw the banana skin in Kikiyo's way.

Kikiyo as expected stepped on the banana skin with her 5 inch heel and slipped,"Aaaah…" she screeched (making Kagome flinch) and did a small summer-sault as she went down mercilessly.

Kagome watched as Kikiyo's leg went up her head in a gymnastic style (a bit ungracefully I might add) as she fell on her butt, her eyebrows went up,_'Huh, does she still wear those fluorescent pink panties? I wonder how Inuyasha's eyes are still working.'_ Kikiyo always wore those panties saying that it's her,_'lucky charm'_

"Oh My!" Kagome repeated the same dialogue as Kikiyo and rushed to help to play the ignorant part,"Im sorry Kikiyo I forgot to throw the banana skin in the trash" she said innocently while helping Kikiyo stand up.

Kikiyo was fuming,"I'll make sure mother hears about this Kagome" she said when she was half way up.

Kagome left her hand making Kikiyo fall again,"Oh please don't do that sister" she said acerbically.

'_I know you bitch, you'll always lie to her even if I didn't do anything. This way I'll be satisfied even if im being punished_' Kagome went towards her seat, not even bothering to help her again.

"You've gone too far this time Kagome. You'll regret it and this time it'll be very agonizing too" Kikiyo said and stormed out of the office with what little dignity she had.

Kagome stood there with her head down then her shoulders started shaking; suddenly she threw her head back and started laughing. She jumped and spread her legs and tapped her right feet then left, she bend a little at her waist and shook her butt toward the door, "Take that and that and that Kikiyo" she sang, all the while dancing and shaking.

"WOW I should have done that a long time ago, revenge is really sweet"

Sango opened the door to see her friend dancing and singing,_'something about Kikiyo'_

"You seem happy, did that sreech I heard had anything to do with Kikiyo?" Sango asked.

"You bet it is, Kikiyo did a wonderful job flying but unfortunately she landed on her butt and made the show all the more enjoyable" Kagome picked up the banana skin and threw it in the trash, she didn't want Sango falling.

Sango saw this,"I guess my banana played a major part in Kikiyo's flying"

She nodded; "I'll tell you what, from now on banana is gonna be one of my favourite" Kagome danced around until she reached her seat.

"Well that's happy news to hear"

Kagome nodded happily and took her lunch,"Now im starving, shall we eat? Dealing with Kikiyo always makes me hungry" she proceeded to open her lunch and eat.

"Yes she really does show her ass more often these days. I think she's planning something Kagome, so watch out." Sango said and grabbed Kagome's lunch and started eating it.

"Your right Sango she said something about throwing me out and shifting to this room. I wonder what she's upto now" she said.

"What do you think will she do?" she asked in between her food.

"She might ask Inuyasha to fire me" Kagome said.

"Inuyasha might be a fool but he won't do something like that. You worked too hard for him Kagome and you're his friend"

"I don't know Sango; we're talking about Kikiyo here"

"You think too much girl now eat up" Sango thrusted the lunch box towards Kagome.

Kagome looked at the box and found only 2 spoon full of rice,"Hey you ate all my food"

Sango smiled sheepishly,"I didn't but this fellow inside my stomach is very found of your food, he couldn't resist I just did what he said"

"He sure eats a lot and I know how his mama is too"

"It's not my fault im pregnant, so go blame Miroku for my eating habits."

Kagome sighed,"Hey don't accuse him for your actions beside didn't you have a part in it?" she winked making Sango blush.

Kagome grinned but then turned serious,"Have you noticed that Inuyasha was very tense today when he left early this afternoon. I think he's in trouble"

"Tell me about it, but I really hope he suffers a lot" Sango scoffed at Kagome's reproving glare,"Anyway im off to work now" with that said she went to her cabin.

Kagome watched her go,"I think I'll pack extra lunch starting from tomorrow, maaaan im hungry but that banana sure helped" she grinned thinking about Kikiyo's performance.

Inuyasha was waiting in his fathers study somewhat nervously. He got a call around 11:30 from Inu Taisho asking him to come to the palace. His mind instantly went to Sesshoumaru and the incident that followed his arrival,_'why didn't he knock before entering? That bastered because of him Kagome saw…'_ he didn't finish his thought.

He sighed,_'why did it have to be this way? I should have been more careful while dealing with Naraku and I won't have a chance with Kagome and Kikiyo I just couldn't resist her no matter what'_

The study door opened and in came Inu Taisho and Sesshoumaru. Inu Taisho looked like he is about to rip away something,_'possibly my head_' thought Inuyasha. While Sesshoumaru's face was in it's usual stoic mask.

Inuyasha stood up,"Good afternoon father" he wished respectfully.

Inu Taisho just nodded and sat in his seat. Sesshoumaru sat next to where Inuyasha was sitting. Inu Taisho motioned for Inuyasha to sit down.

Inuyasha sat down slowly all the while thinking about what will happen.

"I was informed about some interesting things you were doing in your office with Miss.Takanari" he asked little too calmly for Inuyasha's liking.

Inu Taisho got this information from his spies that he installed in both his son's office to monitor their progress and performance. Somehow Sesshoumaru knew about these spies but didn't say anything about it.

Eventhough Sesshoumaru seemed to know about this incident in Inuyasha's office he didn't show it

"Well i…" he was cut off by Inu Taisho again.

"Weren't you informed that Sesshoumaru will be coming to your office to discuss about your company's buy out? If I remember correctly I was the one who called you" Inu Taisho was seething, thinking about the girl he met at the restaurant,'she must be devastated.'

"Pops I- im sorry, I j –juj -just forgot" Inuyasha said with his head bowed low.

"Forgot, but you didn't forget to fuck her didn't you?" he sneered as he stood up. He walked around the table towards Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the room.

'_Why does he bother?_' Inuyasha was confused; he picked himself up from the floor.

"What does it matter pops, like he didn't fuck anyone" Inuyasha pointed towards Sesshoumaru. Who only looked at him from the corner of his eyes making Inuyasha further incensed,_'I bet he's the one who told pops'_

'_I don't need to explain myself to anyone let alone a whelp like him_' Sesshoumaru sat there coolly, but even he was a bit bemused about his father's anger about Inuyasha and Kikiyo.

Inu Taisho again grabbed Inuyasha,"I know you and Sesshoumaru. He won't even look towards a female unless it was mating season and he's not the one to listen to a bitch and lose his company" he defended Sesshoumaru suprising the both of them.

Usually Inu Taisho was very cordial towards Inuyasha than Sesshoumaru since he's a hanyou. '_I can only say he's angrier than ever_'

"Kikiyo is not a bitch" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes she's not a bitch but a whore that reminds me why was she with you? I heard you and she broke up"

"That was in the past, now she's my girlfriend again" Inuyasha said without hesitation.

Inu Taisho released his hold on Inuyasha,"Tell me are you gonna mate her?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his father, _'I know he doesn't like Kikiyo but he hadn't expressed this much emotion or hatred about her before'_

"If she accepts then yes, I'll mate her father"

"You are a fool Inuyasha" Inu Taisho went back to his seat. He sat there for a while and took some deep breath to calm his nerves.

'_It's his loss if he loses someone like that girl Kagome who sees no difference between hanyou, humans or demons. I haven't met anyone who impressed me in a short amount of time and she wasn't even aware of it. But ill be there when Inuyasha realizes his mistake to point out what he lost_'

"I don't want to discuss anymore of your stupidity but Im anticipating that you'll realize what you have before you lose it."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Inu Taisho,_'what loss is he talking about?_' Suddenly Sesshoumaru eye widen very very faintly,_'is he talking about that human girl from Inuyasha's company, his assistant to be exact. What does father want Inuyasha to realize? And why am I angry all of a sudden?_' Sesshoumaru deliberately squashed or suppressed his anger.

Sesshoumaru's jaki raise didn't go unobserved by Inu Taisho before it was all gone as it came. He looked at Sesshoumaru whose face betrayed nothing,_'normally Sesshoumaru is not dazed by anything especially things that concerned Inuyasha, but what invoked this reaction from Sesshoumaru…unless'_ Inu Taisho looked at Sesshoumaru and grinned naughtily from ear to ear making Inuyasha inch closer to the door.

'_That old man is insane'_ Inuyasha shivered looking at the still grinning Inu Taisho.

Sesshoumaru understood that his father had caught his slip,_'damn it, but why is he grinning like that as if he knew something that I don't know.'_

'_If I remember correctly my spy informed about Sesshoumaru being there when it happened' Inu Taisho put the two and two together and came to a decision,'maybe my chance of getting her as a daughter will be fulfilled after all. But I wonder who it will be_' He at both his sons and sat up straighter in a merry mood.

"Anyway let's talk about business now shall we?" he said a little too ardently, Inuyasha nodded and took his seat wearily.

Inu Taisho subsequently turned somber,"Now I want you to agree to certain conditions that you are to follow if you want help for you company" he said in a voice that meant business.

When Inuyasha nodded he proceeded,"One: you are to consult Sesshoumaru on every business pact or trasaction and the final pronouncement will be in his hands, two: you are to shut Kikiyo off of the company, what you do with her on the personal level is not my concern. If I hear that you've done something to jeopardize the company's livelihood listening to Kikiyo like before, then you'll be stripped off of your CEO postion ruthlessly.

"It's my company and I'll decide who I should consult and who will make the final verdict" im not about to agree to this condition of Sesshoumaru bossing over me, Inuyasha thought darkly.

"Either you can accept our proporsal or you can be on your way to absolute demise. But you'll get only one chance" Inu Taisho folded his hand over his chest sat back and looked Inuyasha straight in the eye challenging him to refuse it.

Inuyasha looked from Inu Taisho to Sesshoumaru,_'how dare they corner me like that, but I've worked so hard for this company im not gonna lose it either. After Kouga's withdrawal not even a single company came forward to back-up and the only person who is powerful enough to back my company is Sesshoumaru. Darn it but listening to that bastard…'_

"Ok" Inuyasha's voice was so small that you could hardly hear it.

Inu Taisho's lips turned into a triumphant smirk, he looked at Sesshoumaru who was also having a smirk on his face,"What was that Inuyasha? I didn't hear you properly" Inu Taisho leaned forward showing him his ears.

"I said YES damn it" Inuyasha was in the edge.

Inu Taisho laughed, "Now Sesshoumaru I hope that this is enough for you"

"Yes father" Sesshoumaru turned towards Inuyasha,"I'll meet you in your office next week on Wednesday make sure you keep your pants on half-breed" he said coolly.

"Listen asshole, if you're that uncomfortable why do you come to my office? I could always come to your hoarfrost office, that way I can see the icicle's lair too." He said with false enthusiasm.

Sesshoumaru smirked,"I don't want my office sullied by a hanyou, and I want to see all your board of directors too."

"Why do you need to see them" Inuyasha asked touchily.

Sesshoumaru just disregarded him, "Arrange a meeting on Wednesday around 10 o'clock. Oh and I don't encourage tardiness so I want everybody on-time including you hanyou. If not start finding a new company for your back-up"

Without waiting for Inuyasha's reply Sesshoumaru stood,"I'll be taking my leave now father" he bowed and walked out of the room elegantly.

Inuyasha turned to Inu Taisho, "Why him pops? I can accept listening to you, but why him?" Inuyasha asked resentfully rolling a paper weight in his hand.

Inu Taisho didn't pay attention to Inuyasha and was wondering,_'it wasn't in Sesshoumaru's history that he went to another company for an official meeting let alone his hated half-brother.' _

Inu Taisho didn't bother with Inuyasha's waving at him or shaking, instead he just slapped his hand away and continued his brooding,_'But here he was informing Inuyasha to arrange a meeting in his office for a matter that doesn't even concern his company. Hmm Sesshoumaru what are you up to? Maybe i'll ask Sesshoumaru to be present on Saturday'_ he was rubbing his hand and grinning like before scaring Inuyasha.

So Inuyasha just threw the first thing that he got in his hand which happened to be the paper weight and threw it at Inu Taisho to snap him out of his daze,"Snap out of it old man"

Inu Taisho hissed when the paper weight kissed his forehead, he slowly turned to Inuyasha who was edging toward the door and smiled malevolencely,"Inuyasha my boy come to papa" he called sweetly.

"No way you'll kill me" he opened the door and bolted when he saw Inu Taisho rise from his seat.

"You realize that I can catch you in no time, right?" Inu Taisho shouted at Inuyasha.

"But not before I reach mom" Inuyasha shouted back making Inu Taisho run after him like mad.

"Stop you wicked boy" their voice could be heard echoed throught out the palace.

Sesshoumaru just shook his head at his father's behaviour,_'and he's the most feared dog-demon.' _

But that wasn't his problem now, he was desperately thinking about the meeting on Wednesday,_'this Sesshoumaru, never in his life has gone to a business meeting in other companies. Everyone will come to Sesshoumaru not the other way around, then why in the hell did I set-up a meeting in that half-breed's place?'_ he was pondering this question in his mind as soon as he left his father's study and the answer he got was his beast supplying the image of that miko,_'an interesting miko'_ he thought but then hastily whipped the memory off.

"It's just purly business oriented and I don't want a hanyou to step into my building" he told himself but he himself was reluctant to believe it.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Palace of Moon…**

SATURDAY…

Kagome was watching Shippo and Kimi today,"Shippo come on you can do it" Shippo was practicing his fox magic currently he's trying to emulate Kikiyo and is being successful too if not for the tail.

Shippo puffed to his normal size exhausted,"Umm im tired Kag-mama, why don't you show me some trick"

Kagome smiled nervously,'_if only grandpa should see me showing miko-powers as tricks to entertain Shippo'_

She brought her hand in front of her and kept the palm of her hand facing eachother with 2 inch gap near her chest and concerntrated. A small lavender glow appeared in her hand, it is small compared to what she could do,"come on Shippo touch it"

Shippo was hesitant at first but then went towards her since he knew that Kagome wouldn't harm him.

When he touched it was kind of a warm feeling that tingled all over his body making him giggle,"Wow Kag-mama but won't your miko power hurt demons"

"Yes but it is me who will decide whether to hurt or not. See I control it to my will"

"Ohhh, hey Kag-mama aren't we going to Rin's place today"

Kagome had totally forgotten about that, this week really kept her busy for her to remember plus Kikiyo's constant nagging. She saw the time its almost 5,_'it will be almost be 5:30 when we get ready, I wonder how long will it take for us to reach there'_

"Yeah we got to go, why don't you go and get ready while I change Chinnu" Kagome suggested. Shippo nodded and went to change excited to see Rin again.

"Now Chinnu can we go and clean you up"

"Mmmm mmmm" she waved her hand for Kagome to pick up

"And then we'll powder you and put spanking new diapers on, this one is sooo stinking" Kagome took her to the bath tub all the while Kimi was cooing and giggling.

Kagome selected a powder blue frock for Kimi,"See Kag-mama selected a nice dress for you and it has teddy bears" she changed Kimi and placed all her things in her small bag. Kagome choose a dark blue kurtha and black patyala pants,"Shippo are you finished?"

"Almost" Shippo came wearing a T-shirt on the way,"im all done"

Kagome smiled,"Now look after your sister and wear your shoes"

"Ok"

She quickly took a shower and dressed and braided her hair she took the address given by Inu Taisho,_'hmmm I didn't ask direction better call him_'

She dialed the number and when it was picked up she asked for Inu Taisho,"Hello Taisho-Sir, im Kagome"

"Hello Kagome dear, now what did I tell you about calling me that"

She laughed nervously,"Well I cannot disrespect a great demon Lord now could I?"

"Then call me Inu-papa"

Kagome was actually stunned,_'he don't even know me that long, why would he want me to call him as papa'_

"But…"

"No buts now call me Inu-papa" he said sternly

Kagome smiled but she still felt odd,"Ok… Inu-papa"

"Now it wasn't that hard now is it?" he laughed.

"No" Kagome said still not believing she's calling someone papa after her father's death.

"Now are you ready to come?" he asked.

"About that could you give me directions to your home?"

Inu Taisho was taken aback,_'well it's unexpected that someone doesn't knows the location of the palace of moon'_

"Don't worry child I've already send a car to your place to pick you and the childrens up, they are coming aren't they?"

"Yes, but I didn't give you my address"

"Im a Lord after all child and I have my resources" he was grinning on the other side of the phone.

"But you didn't have to go through the trouble of sending a car for us" Kagome replied still shocked.

"Non-sense child it's my wish, now a Youkai by the name of Bankotsu will be coming to pick you up"

"Ok" Kagome couldn't say more than that.

"Ok then see you at my home, bye" Kagome stared at the phone,_'why is people whom I don't know be kind so to me, did Inuyasha say something about me? But I don't trust him to say something good about me, hmmm_' she heard someone knocking,"Coming"

She opened the door to see a very handsome demon standing there. He had very long black hair and violet eyes, he also had a star shaped marking on his forehead,_'it's a demon thing I guess but Shippo doesn't have one, hmm I should ask Hitomi about it'_

"Excuse me are you Ms. Kagome Higurashi?" he asked in his rich voice.

"I am. May I know who you are?"

"My name is Bankotsu Banryu, I was send by Lord Inu Taisho to collect you and the childrens" he answerd politely.

"Ohhh yeah one moment please" she ran inside leaving a surprised demon outside and shouted,"Shippo come-on we are leaving" she gathered Kimi and took a soft towel for her so that she'll be warm from the cold air. She and Shippo were soon outside her door.

Kagome was struggling to lock the door with Kimi in her hand,"Here let me help you" Bankotsu offered and smiled at her. He took the keys from her and locked the doors for her.

"Thank you very much Mr. Banryu"

"No problem and call me Bankotsu" he said with his trade mark smile that gives young girls heart-ache.

But Kagome just returned the smiled,"And you can call me Kagome, oh I forgot this here is Shippo and this is Chinnu I mean Kimi"

"Hello there how are you doing? My name is Bankotsu" strange a human looking after 2 demon children and she didn't hit on me like other girls,_'although Im not complaining it's sad to know she's not attracted to me'_

"Hi im fine, Kag-mama and I played all day and…" Shippo chatted away happily.

Kagome shook her head when she saw Bankotsu nodding to everything Shippo was saying,"Shippo don't you wanna meet Rin, if your gonna chat all day we're going to be late"

"Sorry Kag-mama, come on lets go" Bankotsu gave a grateful to Kagome.

"This way please" Bankotsu lead the way, he carried Kagome's bag after convincing her that it was alright.

When they reached the car Kagome and Shippo stood immobile with their mouth hanging open. There standing in front of them was a slick black limosine. It was Shippo who recovered from the shock first,"Kag-mama isn't this a limo that they show in movies"

Kagome blinked and blinked and then nodded atlast.

"Cool, I haven't been on a limo before come on Kag-mama lets get inside"

Kagome could only nod,_'am I dreaming, this must be a dream'_ she got inside the limo. She didn't notice Bankotsu smiling at her antics too shocked to notice that. He then closed the door and got into the drivers seat.

"Shippo darling please pinch me" she asked still in her stupor.

Shippo doesn't need to be told twice, he did what exactly Kagome said but a little too hard,"Ow Shippo not so hard" atleast now I know it's not a dream.

"Sorry" they both sat quietly for a while but then Shippo and Kagome got curious of all the buttons so they started their exploring. It was Shippo who started followed by Kagome.

When Shippo pressed the first button the window started rolling dowm,"Ohhhhh" they both said together,"what does this do?" Kagome pressed a button which activated the divider between the driver and the passenger. Again a,"Ooooo" could be heard; they lowered it and went for another button this time it was Kagome. Which opened a TV screen and then another button opened the top of the limo.

They continued until they pressed the last button which turned on the radio. The radio blared, Kagome and Shippo instantly looked at Kimi who was having a nap,"SHIT" both cursed.

"Shippo" Kagome's stern voice reprimand him for cursing but then realized he must have learned it from her,"Shippo im sorry if I've cursed in front of you unknowingly but you shouldn't use those word, its bad."

"Sorry Kag-mama it wasn't your fault, my friends used to speak those words" Shippo said hanging his head in shame.

Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair making him frown,"Then you should have told them to stop cursing, now please search for the button to stop this dam…I mean this stupid radio" Kagome you really should think before cursing in front of Shippo,_'he's like a sponge absorbing everthing'_

They were desperately searching for the stop button but unfortunately they couldn't find it and Kimi started crying. Kagome picked Kimi and tried to calm her but the loud noise was making her ears hurt. Suddenly the music stopped both turned to see Bankotsu smiling.

"Thank you very much Bankotsu" Kagome said earnestly.

"No problem again" Bankotsu was actually amused by their antics. He also noticed her dressing which is strange too,_'I've seen this kind of dress somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it. She's wearing too many ornaments yet she hasn't driven in a limo. And she's also being so innocent with the curiosity of a child'_ he mused.

After a while Kimi calmed down enough to sleep again and Shippo was also nodding off having nothing else to keep him busy. Kagome was bored too,_'it's a pretty long drive'_ she decided to have small talks with Bankotsu to pass time. She leaned her body on the front seat so half of her body is on the front side and the other in the back.

"So Bankotsu tell me are you Lord Inu Taisho's driver?"

He laughed,"No, im palace moon's head security officer"

"Ohhh! Then why did you come to pick us? And who's guarding the palace now?"

"Don't worry my men are more than capable of handling the situation. And Inu Taisho will only send me if he considers the safety of the person as important"

'Besides who needs a guard when you have 2 powerful youkai residing there' he thought.

"So im important, why?" Kagome asked confused.

"I don't know maybe because you're too sweet" he answered looking at her through the mirror.

Kagome looked at him strangely,"Why would you say that?"

'_This girl is surprising me a lot. If it was someone else they would have blused or squealed in joy, but here she is asking why? There is something special about her'_ Bankotsu thought but then said,"Because I haven't see a human looking after 2 demon kids before and talking so freely with a demon like me. Not to mention you have a dazzling smile"

Kagome ignored his comment on her smile, "Well what's so amazing about a human taking care of demon childrens? There are many people who'll do that" Kagome replied like it is an obvious thing in the world.

"Not in my experience, I haven't seen anyone who looks after demon or the otherway around, they are not yours, right?" he asked motioning towards the kids, when Kagome shook her head he continued, "Then its even more strange because some demon and humans won't even care for their own young ones let alone others"

Kagome was silent for a while,"But that's not true, both demons & humans are living in harmony right? I've seen a lot of them living happily. Then whats the big idea"

"Your too naïve than I thought you are" Bankotsu said.

"Hey…" Kagome started but Bankotsu cut her off,"We are here"

Kagome looked outide the window and saw a massive palace. Her mouth dropped once again she shook Shippo, who is now wide awake gapping at the huge palace,_'people really can get lost in it'_ she thought.

She carried Kimi while Bankotsu carried her bag. Both Shippo and Kagome's head was not at all still they were observing every detail,'_I didn't know Inuyasha used to live in a palace, but then HE is one of the prince. I wonder what the other one will be.'_

Inu Taisho and Sakura were standing at the foyer to greet them,"Hello my dear how are you and you too little one?" he asked Shippo and Kagome.

"We're fine Inu-papa, thanks for picking us."

"Oh that was no problem at all, now don't just stand there come on in child"

Sakura looked at Inu Taisho when she heard Kagome address him as "Inu-papa". She smiled at Kagome,"Rin was excited the whole day to see you and Shippo" she took Kimi from Kagome and cooded at her sleeping face,"Oh she's so beautiful look at her Inu Taisho, I wish I could have a grand-daughter soon. It's been a long time since I picked-up a baby" she said.

"Don't worry honey we'll soon have one" Inu Taisho said with a hidden meaning looking at Kagome who was looking at Kimi in Sakura's arm.

But Sakura noticed this and smiled,_'hmmm I guess now I know why Inu Taisho must have insisted Kagome to call him Inu-papa. Maybe I should ask her to call me mama too'_ she grinned at Inu Taisho who grinned back.

"You have a huge palace here Inu-papa, won't you get lost in here" Kagome asked looking around.

"Oh believe me I've got lost a lots of time when I was young" Inu Taisho said.

Kagome laughed,"Kagome-chan" Rin came running from the stairs and came to a halt in front of Kagome's kneeling position and hugged her.

"How are you doing Rin?" Kagome asked happy to see the little girl again.

"Im fine, Rin was waiting from the morning for you, but you came now" Rin said with slight disappointment.

Kagome smiled at Rin's choice of words, referring to herself in the third person but then felt guilty but I told I'll come in the evening, didn't I? If I was wrong why did the car arrive in the evening? Anyway,_'how can I tell her that I forgot about coming here'_ but before she could respond Inu Taisho cut in.

"Don't worry Rin im sure Kagome will accompany us tomorrow in our picnic" Inu Taisho turned towards Kagome and smiled innocently waiting for the answer.

Kagome stood taken aback and then her face took a comical expression,_'damn, it wasn't that I was gonna say but I can't refuse seeing Rin's face but …aahhhhhaaahhhhaaaaa'_ she screamed inside her head.

Inu Taisho was watching her reaction carefully; she looked like a deer caught in the head lights, he was actually laughing inside,'she's _so cute and predictable. Im damn sure she wouldn't want to hurt Rin and Shippo by refusing… Gottcha…' _he declared inside his head.

Kagome looked at Inu Taisho who was still having that innocent look and then Rin,_'I can't do this, its my damn Sunday and I wanna enjoy it by sleeping all day'_ again she looked at the 2 of them and their eager faces,_'why do I get the feeling that im being trapped'_

Shippo who was silent up until now hoping Kagome that would accept spoke,"Kag-mama come-on it'll be fun besides you don't have work tomorrow and I know you'll only be sleeping all day, so we can go to picnic with Rin" Shippo said as if reading her mind about her plan tomorrow.

Kagome smiled nervously,_'Shippo you traitor, how can you do this?'_ seeing no other option and the way Inu Taisho's and Rin's eyes getting bigger and bigger she finally,"OK" agreed.

"Kag-mama you are the greatest" Shippo hugged and kissed Kagome's palm, since his height prevented him from kissing her cheek.

Kagome was in heaven,_'hmmm im being too soft with Shippo_' she thought, she didn't see Inu Taisho's victorious smile.

"So is Inuyasha here?"Kagome asked as she was led to the living room, Shippo and Rin took off to Rin's room to play,_'I hope he doesn't get himself lost, it'll be hard to find him here'_

"He's on his way here, he called me a couple of minutes before and I invited him too so you won't feel alone with strangers. By the way didn't you tell him that your coming here?"

Kagome laughed nervously,"To be honest I remembered about coming here only few hours before. Shippo was the one who reminded me, sorry but I had a bad week" she apologized.

Inu Taisho's face darkened,_'stupid Inuyasha'_

"No problem child, as long as you are here" Inu Taisho smiled kindly.

They settled in the living room, with Kagome on the love-seat and Sakura was next to her still holding Kimi and Inu Taisho was sitting opposite to them. Kagome was amazed at all the furnitures and decoration inside the palace,_'life in a palace must truly be heaven' _but for some reason she felt out of place and uncomfortable.

Inu Taisho noticed this so he casually started random conversation to make her comfortable,"So Kagome tell us about your family?"

Now Kagome was excited to say about her family, "I have a brother, my grandpa and mom. My papa died when I was around eleven" her face darkened a little but then she smile brightly.

"Im sorry child" Inu Taisho apologized sadly, he didn't miss the sadness that came to her face while mentioning her dad.

"No problem it was long time ago" she smiled but it was fake, she knew it,_'it hurt even now'_ she thought but then switched topics.

"My brother is a pain in the butt always getting me into trouble with mom but I wouldn't trade him for the world" she said foundly.

"Aaah I know how it is, I have two of my own to compare" he laughed.

Kagome too laughed at that and continued, "And my grandpa is very strict and will always tell me boring old stories about demons and ghosts. And I lost count of the number of hit I got from his walking stick when he catch me sleeping during his story time" she said rubbing her head absentmindedly making Inu Taisho smile.

"Well he seem to love you very much"

"Love me! If this is the way he loved my grandma no wonder she left him" Kagome shuddered thinking about all the hit she got. Inu Taisho was laughing now.

"You can't blame her" he said in between his laugh.

"No, Im actually happy for her. With all the beating im receiving I should have ran too but I love that old man more than anything, so im bearing his torture but if I get mad it'll be the other way around, I'll be the one chasing him"

"You're his granddaughter so it shouldn't be surprising" he mused.

"Now my mom is another character, she'll say about a person's entire qualities inside out by just speaking with them for 10 minutes. It's really scary sometimes and she knows about me and my brother like the back of her hand. She's all sweet and kind when she's enquiring about any trouble we have caused and caught by her. But she'll chew you out once all the information is out but her punishment is the worse of all. I can only imagine what kind of punishment her students will get" she said.

"Oh so she's a teacher"

"Yeah and that's not good at all if your not studying well" she remembered all the punishment she got when she was young. "Im happy I grew up" she said in a dazed state as if not believing herself. "But she's lovable when she wants to be and I love her" she finished with a brilliant smile.

"Im sure you do" he was actually envious of her family to have a girl like her. He can tell by the way she described about everyone that she loves them very much. He also noticed that she didn't say anything about her father but he didn't push her.

He was about to say something when Sayuri entered the room this time dressed decently according to her in a halter strap dress since the Lord and the Lady are present. She bowed respectly,"Good evening my Lord, my Lady" she notice a fox demon pup in Sakura's hand but didn't say anything,_'that woman is always after babies'_

Inu Taisho frowned, she's not exactly liked by anyone,_'but she's the daughter of a friend'_ he thought dejectedly. But he didn't show it, he saw his mate's face whose lips are in a thin line which meant she's thinking along the same line as he.

He sighed,"Hello Sayuri, meet Kagome Higurashi she's the one who rescued Rin"

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" not nice at all Kagome thought. As soon as that demoness entered Kagome felt bad ambiance flowing from her.

Kagome thought she must be one of the beautiful female she's ever seen. She has gold hair and green eyes, Kagome felt small and plain in front of this demoness. For Kagome beauty doesn't play a part but this demoness will make you fell less of yourself. _'But im not gonna be intimidated by her'_ she thought.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes at this human but didn't wish back,"Indeed tell me how was it that you rescued little Rin? Seeing that you're just a HUMAN" I don't care what happens to that half-demon brat but why is this human here? _'She looks so comfortable sitting there with the Lord and Lady. And they seemed to like her a lot, which is not good'_

Inu Taisho was irritated,_'doesn't she know how to be polite?'_

'_That filth how dare she? Disrespecting someone who saved my child'_ Sakura was fuming but her face didn't show anything.

That was rude Kagome thought,"Well there isn't much of a story to say. And as for me being a human and being weak doesn't matter if you have some brain cells to handle any situation intelligently, which cannot be said for some pretty faced females." This time Kagome pointedly looked at Sayuri to emphasis that _"you're a dimwit."_

"Are you posing that im an idiot? How dare you speak to me like that you mediocre human?" she snarled baring her fnags.

Kagome's pissed now her miko power spiked but before she could reply, "That's enough Sayuri. No one is inferior or superior to no one" Inu Taisho's voice boomed in anger.

Sayuri immediately backtracked, "Forgive me milord"

"Honestly Sayuri I didn't expect this kind of behaviour from you" Sakura slyly said.

"Im sorry mylady, this won't happen again"Sayuri was gritting her teeth unable to restrain her anger but didn't say anything. She sat in a couch all the while glaring at Kagome.

Kagome glared back with equal vitality_,'whats her problem? She's not gonna mess with me if she knows what's good for her'_ and so the glaring contest proceeded for a few minutes, you can actually see lightening striking from their eyes by the way they were glaring.

Sesshoumaru was reading some important documents in his study trying his hardest to block the image of a certain miko. It was late evening when he smelled that familiar scent "apples and roses" he took in the scent with his eyes closed. But he vigorously tore his mind away from that thought. _'I must be imagining things there is no way that miko would come here. Why am I even thinking about her?'_

He remembered his father inviting him to have dinner with them since they're having a guest today but didn't say who it was. Sesshoumaru declined the offer; he left the habit of eating with the family a long time ago. He'll only attend if the situation calls for it. But he was still curious as to who the guest would be because Inu Taisho insisted he join them before admitting defeat seeing that the answer is final.

He can still smell "apples and roses". He snarled,"I won't get distracted by a female" he willed himself to concentrated but it was becoming hard. Suddenly he sensed miko energy within the palace. '_Strange_' he thought that he should investigate the situation himself and so he followed the scent to the living room in the palace and was stunned to see the miko having staring contest with Sayuri. He just stood there and finally decided to watch her.

Inu Taisho sensed Sesshoumaru he smirked inwardly but decided to leave it be,_'so you finally decided to come huh?'_

Sesshoumaru knew that his father sensed him but didn't bother, only his father has the nack of seeing or sensing him even when Sesshoumaru doesn't use his demonic aura.

Sesshoumaru was curious about what happened to cause a staring match between the miko and Sayuri. But knowing Sayuri he could guess what must have happened.

Inu Taisho sighed;_'I didn't expect Sayuri to be here, I should do something'_ he was thinking of a way to cool things when a servant came.

"MyLord dinner is ready"

"Aha, now my dear why don't we go to the dining hall?" he asked Kagome.

Kagome broke her gaze to answer Inu Taisho,"Yes ofcourse Sir but the childrens… and what about Inuyasha?" if she had not been so angry she would have noticed the hair on the back of her neck standing due to sensing a powerful demon.

Sesshoumaru growled at the mention of Inuyasha's name, he growled so low that no one could hear.

Inu Taisho glared playfully,"Now what did you call me?"

Kagome smiled nervously,"Sorry Inu-papa"

Sayuri was shocked to hear this human address the Lord as papa but it was he who must have insisted from the looks of things. _'Not even once he asked me to call him like that, whats makes this human so special than her?'_

Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow,_'what is he planning?_' he narrowed his eyes when he sensed Inuyasha's presence near the castle gate,_'so that is what the old-man is planning is he'_ he felt strangely infuriated but he squashed it aside to ponder later.

"Inuyasha will be here in 5 minutes child, he's near the gates and ill send someone to fetch the childrens" Inu Taisho smiled at Kagome and stood up gesturing her to follow him. He sent a servant maid to bring the childrens.

'_What childrens is he talking about? Is it her's? It can't be she's a…_' he didn't finish his sentence. Realization hit him like tons of brick,_'that is why she reacted like that in Inuyasha's office'_

Sesshoumaru sensed 2 fox demon kid before but he ignored it since many soldiers working here had kids of their own,_'is he talking about them?'_ he also notice the small squirming bundle on his mothers arms,_'one kit is here.'_

He followed them to the dining hall, still hiding in shadows.

Kagome smiled,'Inu _Taisho, he's so sweet and kind, totally different from what I've heard of him'_ her attention was drawn to the dining room which had a massive table,_'I mean how many people do they feed here'_ she thought absentmindedly. Everything in this palace screamed of money, right from the small door mat to the huge chandelier that hung from the ceiling above the table

Inu Taisho wanted to laugh at his son's behaviour,_'so your curious aren't you my pup? Let see how long you'll stand there?'_

Just then Inuyasha came waltzing in, as soon has his eyes landed on Kagome it softened. This didn't go unnoticed by the other 2 dog demons.

"Hey why didn't you tell me you were invited by pops? I could have come with you" he said in an accusing voice.

"Well good evening to you too Inuyasha" Kagome said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Inuyasha grumbled a "Feh" under his breath but did flush with embrassment.

"Hello my boy how was your day" Inu Taisho quried.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his fathers over enthusiastic face,"what do you want to know old man?"

"Inuyasha, that's no way to speak to your father" Sakura reprimanded.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull. Kagome was amused,_'aha…he so cute, normally he would not have bothered about what others think about him. Apparently he likes his step-mom very much'_ Inuyasha noticed Kagome's amusement.

"Whats so funny wench?" uh-oh Inuyasha thought but it was too late, he watched Kagome's face darkened,_'that's not good'_

"What.did.you.say? You dim-witted idiot" Kagome lunged at Inuyasha who only had little time to run but he did it anyway orelse risk Kagome's temper.

Inu Taisho watched Kagome chase Inuyasha around the dining table,_'humm those 2 looks like sibbling more than people with hidden feeling for eachother, but Inuyasha I can tell is drawn to her like a moth around the flame'_ he heard a more subtle growl from behind him,_'perhaps its time to be seated'_

Sesshoumaru was nauseated at the display. He growled low in his throat, that miko was having the half-breed's ear between her fingers and was scolding him with her hands on her hips. He can tell that she's holding him playfully and was only mock scolding him. There is a certain amount of endearness that can be seen on both of their eyes and that irritated him to no end.

Sakura was watching her son and Kagome with undisguised amusement,_'she haven't seen Inuyasha like this before' _Kimi was cooing and clapping seeing her Kag-mama in action.

Sayuri was having a digusting face,_'pathetic a hanyou and a human, perfect match'_ she thought.

Inu Taisho was about to call them when 2 bundle of energy joined the fight to defeat Inuyasha. They came crashing and collided straight on Kagome's leg which send all of them sprawling on top of Inuyasha and so the fight continued. This time Rin and Shippo was holding Inuyasha's ears and Kagome was tickling him mercilessly.

"Ha… you squrint ill get you for this" he yelled at Shippo who only poked his tongue out at Inuyasha," Rin help your brother please" Inuyasha pleaded.

Rin took pity on him and tried to disentangle Inuyasha but was to no vail so she joined the winning team after giving Inuyasha a sorry smile.

"Not you too Rin" Inuyasha struggled playfully.

"Say it" Kagome demanded.

"No" Inuyasha stood his ground,_'I won't go down without a fight'_

"No?" Kagome questioned ready to resume her attack again.

"N-no"

"Come on Shippo lets use our secret weapon" Kagome winked at Shippo who took out a feather from his pocket and brought it near Inuyasha's nose. They always use it on Inuyasha and it's quite handy.

"Achu" Inuyasha sneezed loudly making Inu Taisho blurt out laughing. Kimi was jumping up and down in Sakura's hand eager to join them,_'well atleast he's scared of someone'_ Inu Taisho thought with humour again he heard a low growl.

"How about now Inuyasha?"

"No"

"You are a stubborn mule" Kagome said and signal Shippo who proceed again.

"Aaaachu, ok ok im sorry" Inuyasha raised his hand in defeat. He saw Kagome's victorious smile and grumbled,_'wench' _under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Inuyasha knew he was stronger than her but it's always worth to see her laugh like this.

Sesshoumaru was …annoyed. When the kids joined the fight they looked like a happy family, with the childrens teaming up with their mother to defeat their father in a play match. They looked happy, isn't she angry at the half-breed for betraying her. Sesshoumaru felt something deep inside his chest, something akin to… longing? Disguting he thought,_'why is this bothering me?'_ he growled.

Kagome got up and offered Inuyasha her hand,"Come on" she smiled brightly.

Inuyasha was not resistant to that smile, so he too smiled. He took her hand and stood up slowly but took control and spun her around where she land on his chest,"You didn't impress my parents too much did you?" he asked teasingly.

Kagome knew what he was upto,"What Inuyasha scared that you'll be down one step with them?" she stepped back and linked her right hand with his left and her left around his shoulders and smiled. They used to do this often (dancing I mean) it's kinda of fun. Nobody knows that Inuyasha could dance well, it was when he saw Kagome practicing some step that he tried out (partly due to Kagome's resolve that he try it out) and to everyone's surprise he became good at it.

Inuyasha winked at her and moved along her step and danced,"Why would I be scared? Im just scared for them because im sure you'll attack them with your love" he spinned her around and pulled her back.

Kagome glided towards him and started the fast step of the slasa,"Hey I know you are jealous?" Inuyasha and Kagome continued one round around the table and still continued the fast pace.

"They both seemed perfect together dancing there" Inu Taisho whispered to Sakura who was looking at them with soft eyes and nodded to Inu Taisho's comment. Sayuri for her part was pissed when she heard what Inu Taisho said,_'he would agree to have a human as his daughter, it's no wonder since he took a human for a mate'_

Inu Taisho's words elicited another growl from Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha growled teasingly, so Kagome said,"There there Inuyasha don't worry you'll always be my best friend" with that she stomped on his leg making him yelp out in pain.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I wanna eat and I can't do that if you keep dancing" she folded her hands across her chest and wiggled her eye brow at him.

"Have you ever heard of _"asking"_ me to let go"

Kagome pretended to think much to Inuyasha's annoyance,"No I have not besides where would the fun be if I ask you, huh?" she smiled sweetly at him.

His cheeks flushed and he looked away grumbling about,_'annoying wench'_

"I didn't know you could dance like that Inuyasha" Sakura almost squealed making Inuyasha blush even harder.

"Inuyasha are you blushing now my boy?" Inu Taisho asked slyly humour lacing his voice.

"IM NOT" he shouted.

"Yes you are" Shippo said pointing a finger towards his face,"See its all red"

"You little sq…." but he stopped when he heard Kagome's voice.

"Inuyasha" she warned. Inuyasha backtracked a few steps and 'feh'ed'.

Sesshoumaru was watching all this,_'I haven't seen that hanyou like this before; he seemed happy, damn why am I even here. Apparently father had invited Rin's saviour but there is no reason for me to be here'_ he observed the girl carefully,_'its like she's not at all sad about what Inuyasha had done, she seemed pretty sad that day. If she's sad then she's doing a pretty good job hiding it. Maybe…'_ he trailed of his thoughts,_'It doesn't matter but that doesn't explain why im here?'_ it's like he can't move from here.

"Come on every body lets dine, our Kagome is obviously hungry" Inu Taisho gestured for them to sit. As the lord of the house, Inu Taisho took the seat at the head of the table and to his right sat Sakura. Kagome sat next to her since she had Kimi and Shippo and Rin sat opposite to them. Inuyasha sat next to them because he was sure that Kimi would want to play with his ears if he sat next to Kagome.

And Sayuri not wanting to sit with a human sat next to Inuyasha,_'atleast he's half demon'_ she thought. They started eating in comfortable silence for few minutes.

Sesshoumaru was standing in such a way that he was behind Kagome towards her left where he can see her face and still remain hidden. He saw Inu Taisho smirking in his direction,_'damn'_

Kagome looked around the table,_'so this is Inuyasha's family they are all so friendly but I wonder what role Sayuri plays, is she another member of this family? If so then she's bad influence to Rin'_ she observed that Sakura is like a jack fruit not in size but character literally speaking. She may put on a guise when she wants to but inside she's sweet. Her gaze finally landed on Inu Taisho who was smiling but he's not looking at her but behind her,_'who was he looking at?_' but she kept staring at him,_'he has such a friendly personality and there is some mischievousness about him'_ suddenly she remembered something and her eyes widened,_'wait a minute here, he looks like…'_ Inu Taisho was now looking at her and her bewildered expression.

"What is the matter child? Is there something wrong?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing, you just look exactly like someone I had the unpleasant encounter of meeting" she scrunched up her nose in concentration.

"Oh is that true?" Inu Taisho had a small hunch about who she's talking about but it'll be fun to hear it from her, besides there is someone who needs to hear it too. He looked in the direction Sesshoumaru was standing and grinned.

Sesshoumaru stiffend,_'so she remembers me, huh?'_ he smirked and decided to listen to what she has to say.

Inuyasha perked up,_'is she talking about Sesshoumaru? Oh boy this is going to be sweet she hasn't met him before that…incident, but is she that dump to note the similarities but I can't blame her. She would have forgotten about him, it was a bad day for her as it_ _is' _he thought guiltily.

He decided to warn her,"Ahem Kagome you se…" he started but was cut off by Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha even you have see him, he came to the office on… Monday I guess" she then turned to Inu Taisho and began to describe,"You see I met this arrogant bas…" she quickly covered her mouth and looked at Shippo, who was looking interested to hear what she was saying.

Inu Taisho was smiling at her antics,_'she sure is funny'_

She giggled nervously,"…I mean jerk in a restaurant, first I happen to give up my breakfast and the second time I saw him I had to pay for his dinner just to bust his ego. But I'll say he eats quite expensive food you know, I had to give up my one month's salary just to pay his bill and mine" she sulked but then straightened up,"The next time I saw him was in Inuyasha's office. Demanding that I call Inuyasha but after sometime he wouldn't let me go call him…" she trailed off,_'come to think of it, had he smelled what was going on inside Inuyasha's office and tried to stop me from going in. It is possible but im not sure what kind of demon he is" _

Kagome pondered this new information, what she didn't know was that Inu Taisho was thinking the same thing. He was now sure that she's talking about Sesshoumaru but the last part made him think twice,_'Sesshoumaru was not the kind of person to go out of his way to help others. They have met more than once from what Kagome's saying but this is surprising, preventing her from entering Inuyasha's office'_ he glared at Inuyasha who shrunk back in his seat and turned to Kagome.

"I don't understand child can you brief it for me" he asked giving his full attention to her.

Kagome explained everything from the beginning seeing that she had the undivided attention of Inuyasha, Inu Taisho and Sakura. Now Inu Taisho understood what was happening? _'So they knew each other form before but she doesn't have the slightest idea that he's Inuyasha's brother. This should be interesting'_ he noticed.

Inuyasha was angry now,_'so they have met before that explains why he told him to leave her alone, that bastard'_

Inu Taisho noticed Sesshoumaru's scent spike at some point while she narrated her story,_'and she has this bad impression about him not that it's her fault, people used to run from him when he's 10 feet away. That boy really needs to change his attitude, atleast she's not scared like others and she stood up to him on more than one occasion. But that still doesn't explain his reason for preventing her entry into Inuyasha's office although he was moved that he tried to stop her. Honestly when did Sesshoumaru started caring about others?'_ Inu Taisho mused and looked at Sesshoumaru.

'_I shouldn't have bothered to stop her, that unappreciative wench'_ Sesshoumaru thought but stood there unmoving,_'it would seem I would have to make my presence just to see her reaction. It is to my parents she's speaking ill of me'_

"So can you describe how he looks like" Inu Taisho decided to heaten things up, he could see Sesshoumaru moving from his place towards Kagome's general direction.

Inuyasha noticed it too,"Kagome yo…" but again he was cut off by Kagome.

"Let me see, he has the same white hair like you, umm… silver hair to be precise but his hair was straighter and he has this 2 maganta striped on each cheek where you have only one on each" she made hand momvements towards he cheek to emphasise the point. "He even had the same creasent moon on his forehead like you" she pointed at Inu Taisho's forehead, till now it didn't ring a bell in her mind that they might be related. She chatted animatedly not knowing that Sesshoumaru was now standing just behind her. As usual our dear Kagome was ignoring her instinct and was happily eating.

The other occupants of the table stopped eating once they saw Sesshoumaru. It was only Kagome who was talking now.

Finally Shippo opend his mouth,"Kag-mama is that the man your talking about?" his chubby hand was pointed at someone behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Dinner…**

Kagome didn't give it much thought, she just gave one quick look behind her,"Yeah its him" she proceeded to drink her soup but then her eyes gotten big like that of a saucer and she spatter out the soup right at Inuyasha who was actually expecting this and brought a plate up in defense.

"Eeew Kagome, your messing the table" he wrinkled his nose. Servants came in like lightening to quickly clean up the mess.

"Oh my dear child, are you alright?" Sakura asked concerned. She got up and rubbed Kagome's back.

She nodded but continued to choke, while vigorously rubbing her throat and chest to calm down. _'Great Kagome now what mess you've gotten youself into'_ her conscience said.

'_Will you please, shut up and what the fuck is happening here? Why is that demon here'_ her eyes and nose became almost red with her coughing.

Kagome looked at Inu Taisho who was smirking, she put two and two together and the result she got was,_'don't tell me he's Inu Taisho's….'_

"Kagome meet my eldest son Sesshoumaru Taisho"

'…_son, oh man why do I always get into situations like this'_ Kagome not knowing what to do said,"Hi" intelligently.

'_Now isn't that a great way to answer Kagome. It shows your IQ level'_ her reasoning mocked.

"Indeed" Sesshoumaru looked at her coldly and drew a chair that was beside Kagome and sat down. The servant brought out plates for him.

"So you decided to finally join us Sesshoumaru" Inu Taisho mocked.

Sesshoumaru just looked at him and then turned to look at the girl ignoring his fathers comment. Inu Taisho folded his hands and pouted.

Kagome was nervous as hell,_'I wish the earth would swallow me now'_ her face was flushed with embarrassment,_'oh God and why is he staring at me like this?_' she could feel his gaze on her and that is uncomfortable.

She looked at Inu Taisho and said,"I -im so – sorry, I didn't know" she said in a small voice.

Inu Taisho couldn't control anymore he laughed heartily much to Kagome embarrassment who's face flushed darker than a tomato,"Oh great Kagome your really fun you know that child" he said in between his laughter.

Sakura was also chuckling lightly but turned serious,"Don't worry about it dear" she said trying to ease some of her embarrassment.

Kagome just bowed her head she can still feel his gaze. After sometime she became angry,_'is he trying to intimidate me?' _she turned towards her left and glared at him,"I didn't know that your Inuyasha's brother, so I apologise for what I've said"

She felt that it was reasonable to apologise,_'yes ill be polite until the evening is over and then im never ever coming here again'_ she decided.

"Half-brother" both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said together as if it's the most disgiting thing, the siblings stared at eachother but then Inuyasha,"Feh'ed" and looked away.

She turned her heated glare towards Inuyasha who was trying hard to ignore her but failing miserably,_'that dog boy is gonna get from me for not telling his ass of a brother was here the whole time' _His ears were plastered towards his head and again shrunk down in his seat. Rin was looking back and forth not understanding what was going on but then got bored and chatted with Shippo.

Sesshoumaru turned sharply towards a blinking Kagome and dismissed her as if she were an insect,"Apologizing won't help you to take back the words you used to describe about me" he replied coldly this time looking at the glass of wine in his hand, as if talking to her was beneath him.

"Look I didn't know you were standing behind me and…." Kagome was cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"If you had known, then what? Would you have chosen your words carefully just to be on the good grace?" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow; he was trying to push her just to know how long she can stand civil.

Kagome breathed deeply trying to control her temper,"I don't want to be in anybody's good grace least of all yours" she gritted out.

"That doesn't concern me, it's beneath this Sesshoumaru to waste time with a senseless human such as you" he said dryly enjoying the way her temper flared,_'it won't be long' _

Kagome growled, which actually caught Inu Taisho and Sesshoumaru off guard,_'she's growling again'_ Sesshoumaru was having a hard time controlling his instinct,'BITCH WANT' his beast was snarling at the challenge but Sesshoumaru didn't give up,_'she's a human cease this impertinence Now' _he commanded. He looked his usual self to others but Inu Taisho knew better.

But Inu Taisho was surprised,_'does she atleast know what she's doing?'_ he looked at Sesshoumaru and knew that he was actually controlling himself. Only female demoness growled when they want to lure an attractive and strong mate or when they won't submit. Sakura was among the latter where Inu Taisho's beast accepted her challenge and made her submit which lead to their mating (an arranged mating more or less). Since a beast's interest is different from their master's.

But it can be very dangerous when the male's beast is not interested in the female's call to mate. The female should either back off at the first warning or risk death at the males' claws. The beast in a demon especially dog-demons are very particular in choosing who they want as a mate and they would stay loyal and truthful to them till the end. They would only mate once that is to the potential mate. The reason they allow their master to rut with other females is just for the sake of pleasure for their master, it would stay idle but once the potenetial mate is found it wouldn't rest until the female belonged to them. And mated males won't have the urge to rut during spring season like unmated males.

'_Sesshoumaru was always different, he would always ignore people if he considers them below'_ Inu Taisho thought,_'I haven't seen that boy in females company before, it's as if he's not interested.'_ During mating season he won't be at the palace and will come back after 4 days and will return to do his job, whereas it usually took youkai nearly a month to be back in complete control. Even during those days no one will know where or who he's with but no one has ever seen him hanging around with any female before. But Inu Taisho is sure that he only seeks female company during spring season. '_Hmm I don't think he will need even that, now that he's… what's the right word we use here? Um… Aha DISTRACTED'_ he coated in his mind…

He looked at Sakura who was equally surprised like him was looking at Kagome. From the looks of things Sesshoumaru is trying to fight against his beast's instinct_,'so his beast wants to make her submit huh? Interesting'_

Sayuri was fuming,'whats with these people today, even Sesshoumaru is conversing with someone that he normally considers beneath him. For fuck's sake he won't even speak to anyone as much as he's doing now that too to a creature like…HER (even if its just insulting) and they have met before' she spat.

Inuyasha was troubled,_'nice time for her to growl, stupid girl'_ and why is Sesshoumaru acting so strange anyway. _'They look like a darn sweet couple sitting together and fighting over nothing'_

"You arrogant jerk, I was trying to be polite here and you turn around and throw it back in my face. And here I was trying to apologize for my mistakes, how stupid of me." Kagome gritted out but blushed darkly when she realized she lost control.

"Indeed" Sesshoumaru stated disinterestedly,'the cat is out of the bag' he thought and smirked inwardly at his victory and started eating as if speaking to her was lower than him.

Inuyasha was irritated seeing the exchange,"Whats stuck up your ass today, ice prince?"

"I don't recall talking to you mutt" Sesshoumaru said offhandedly.

"You bas…" before he could finish the sentence an apple was thrown at him at accurate precision that ended up in his mouth.

"If you finish that sentence Inuyasha I'll kill you" Kagome said darkly this time clutching a ceramic plate in her hand. Everyone even Sesshoumaru looked amused by this display except our Sayuri.

"Feh" Inuyasha sulked in his seat. To his irritation he could feel amusement rolling off from his father and that bastard brother of his.

"Don't you know that there are childrens in this room idiot?" Kagome reprimanded.

"Keh he's not a child but a devil from hell" he said turning towards Shippo.

"Kag-mama" Shippo whined.

Kagome kicked Inuyasha with her foot form under the table making him yelp in pain, Sesshoumaru raised his eye-brow at this.

"OW what was that for wench?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyashaaaaa" Kagome drawled silently telling him that she would go through with her promise.

Inuyasha just huffed and was about to say something when he was interrupted again.

"That's enough Inuyasha; you shouldn't use such crude language in front of the childrens. Now shall we eat" Inu Taisho said in a cheerful voice.

Inuyasha huffed,_'why is that I am being interrupted all the time, is this _"interrupt Inuyasha day"_ or what' _he pouted making Shippo giggle.

Kagome for her part blushed,"Im sorry Inu-papa, I didn't mean to disrupt the dinner" she said guiltly totally forgetting about Sesshoumaru.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, infact I haven't enjoyed a dinner like this before. Don't you agree with me Sesshoumaru?" Inu Taisho grinned from ear to ear at his eldest.

"Hn" was the only answer Inu Taisho got which deflated his happy balloon.

The dinner proceeded silently for only few minutes with Kagome desperately trying to ignore the demon sitting beside her while the said demon stared at the enigma of a girl. Sayuri was obviously sneering at an obvilious Kagome.

Kimi who was silently playing with Sakura's sleeve decided that she was ignored for a long time and decided to draw Kagome's attention by the only way she knew. She let out a small whimper at first when that didn't catch her attention she wailed at the top of her lungs and reached for Kagome. Everyone's attention snapped back to the child who was reaching for Kagome from Sakura's arms.

"Oh Chinnu im sorry dear, here come on" Kagome picked her from Sakura and started cooing to the child who reduced her wailing to a whimper. "There there now shall we feed you huh? With sweet apple and milk, see we even got steak, rice…" she baby talked with her while everyone stared at the pair.

'_Whose children are they?'_ Sesshoumaru was amazed how a human was able to calm a demon child and treat them like her own.

Kimi was now cheerfully sitting on Kagome's lap and eating away the food contentedly. Her eye caught a flashy ring that was on one of Sakura's finger and reached for it.

"What is it dear? You want this ring?" Sakura smiled she removed the ring and gave it to Kimi, who happily took it from her and examined the blood red color stone. It was a gift from Inu Taisho for their first anniversary after he… came back.

"Kagome, why don't you give Kimi to one of our servants after you fed her so that you can eat?" Sakura suggested.

Kagome hesitated at first but Sakura insisted that the servant will takecare of her and that she need not worry.

'_This girl is proving to be difficult to judge'_ normally he won't have a problem in telling a persons character within few minutes from the time he met them, after all he had plenty of experience being a demon. Sesshoumaru was confused and he didn't being confused.

Kagome nodded her head, when she finished feeding Kimi a servant who was introduced as Kumo took Kimi from her. Kimi was happy as long as she had that flashy ring; it seems to mesmerize the child. Kagome requested that the maid be present in the dining room so Kagome could see her. So the servant stood in the far corner of the room keeping Kimi busy.

Sesshoumaru noticed that the miko was not eating but picking at her food,_'no, that's not it….'_

'_Oh man I can't eat with chop sticks its way too complicated, I wonder how people eat with this'_ living in India for so long Kagome was not yet accustomed to eat with chop sticks instead of spoon. _'Darn it why should it have to be noodles? I can't even pick one and im hungry too, all these delicious food and I can't eat it'_

'_Maybe you should ask for a spoon_' her reasoning popped.

'_Maybe I should just kill you, how can I just tell them I can't use a God damn chop stick? It's embarrassing besides it'll be akin to disrespecting our host'_

'_You know you shoul tell them before you do something like spill food on youself or the others. It'll be much more humiliating for them to know like that'_ it reasoned.

'_No I won't im just gonna eat slowly and calmly, im not gonna give the stick up the ass next to me a reason to mock me, do you hear me?'_ Kagome did a little warm-up inside her head and took the task of lifting the chopstick like a weight lifter.

'_You shouldn't day dream while eating you know people might think that you've lost it'_

'_Well then you should shut the hell up so I can try to eat my food'_ Kagome huffed and concentrated on how to eat without spilling.

'_Remind me not to help you next time'_

Inu Taisho was also looking at Kagome with concern,"Whats wrong dear? Is the food not good?"

Kagome was startled out of her day dream,"No…no the food is great"

"Then why aren't you eating? Are you alright?" Kagome could hear the concern in his voice.

"No no im fine, I was just thinking is all" with that said she hurriedly albeit unknowingly picked some vegetable randomly hoping to appease them but unfortunately she happened to grab a baby onion which slipped and jumped right from her chopstick.

Kagome watched in horror as the onion flew in slow motion across the table and landed on Sayuri's drink thus splashing the liquid all over the already furious demoness's dress and face and our dear Inuyasha who escaped narrowly from being splashed by bringing the same plate up for cover. He seems to know Kagome's actions very well.

The dining room was silent once again, Inu Taisho was blinking at what happened and Inuyasha was checking to see for any wetness on his shirt, Shippo and Rin where giggling silently, Sakura was coughing to suppress her laughter. Sayuri was totally pissed off and Kagome was sure that the annoying demon next to her would have rasied his bloody eyebrow.

Kagome cursed her fate again,_'what is so wrong with my luck? Maybe I was born on a unlucky day or something, yes that must be it orelse there is no other reason for me to endure these kind of humiliation in front of a noble Lord and his family no less'_ finally the strain caught up to her, she brought both of her hand on her head and dropped her head on the table grumbling,"This is not my day"

"So you can't eat with a chopstick, that's a shame" Sesshoumaru said sardonically.

Inuyasha butt in with an evil smirk, "I almost forgot the last time you supplied an egg to Jakotsu's head when you tried to eat them or poke them to be exact" he said all the while thinking "pay back"

That statement made Inu Taisho blink twice more before he started laughing again this time Sakura and Inuyasha joined the team. Even Sesshoumaru was hiding his mirth. This ofcourse made Sayuri even more furious.

"You bitch, do you know how much this dress costs" Sayuri all but snarled earing four sets of growl.

Kagome straightened up with a dark blush marring her face; she let her comment "bitch" slide, "Im sorry Sayuri, I can't haddle chopsticks very well"

"Why is that child?" Inu Taisho now sober questioned Kagome about her inability to use it.

Kagome sighed,"I …-I grew up in India till I was 10 years old, there we used to eat by hands or use spoon, though now im here in Japan i've refrained from eating with hands whenever im out and will only use spoon since I terribly failed in the art of eating with chopsticks" she said with embarrassment clear on her face.

'_That explains her clothing'_ Sesshoumaru thought looking at the miko.

"Well little Ms. Rin's Saviour here cannot eat with chopsticks but with hands like a barbarian that shows your origin" Sayuri sneered while trying to clean herself. That again earned four sets of growl and one narrowed eyes from Sakura.

Inuyasha wondered where the fourth growl came from, obviously the other three came from Inu Taisho, Shippo and himself,_'was it Sesshoumaru? Nah he doesn't give a damn'_ he looked at Sakura,_'maybe her'_ he thought.

But Inu Taisho knew where the fourth growl came from but didn't research since he was focused on Sayuri.

That does it Kagome thought, "What's your problem? You've been acting like a high and mighty stuck-up princess from the moment you saw me. Are you so insecure that you have to reassure yourself by insulting me? Look here missy I don't give a sh-" she stopped herself and looked at Shippo who was still glaring at Sayuri,"….i don't give a cow's tail about what you think about me"

'_Eeh "cow's tail?"_ ' her reasoning imagined a cow wiggling its tail,_'Where did that come from?' _Kagome conscience asked.

'_From you ass, now be silent'_ Kagome said viciously.

'_Don't bite my ass now I already warned you'_

Kagome didn't say anything too furious to word her thought.

"Do you know to whom your dealing with bitch?" Sayuri eyes were turning red.

"Sayuri" Inu Taisho's voice boomed inside the dining hall halting any growl that were there and snapping Sayuri out off loosing control,"I want you to resign to your bed chamber now; food will be brought to your room. We'll speak about your etiquette later" his voice left no room for argument.

"Im sorry my Lord" Sayuri bowed and exited the room not before giving a death glare towards Kagome's direction.

When she was out off ear shot Inu Taisho turned towards Kagome with soft eyes,"Im sorry about that child, don't take it to heart"

"No Inu-papa it's not your fault; I should be the one blamed if only I've asked for the proper utensil earlier…"

Kagome hung her head in shame,_'they were all so kind and here im ruining everthing for them today, might as well leave before they chuck me out'_ she felt guilty,_'first I talk ill of their son and now insult Sayuri, why can't I keep my mouth shut for once'_

Inu Taisho was pleased when she addressed his as papa again but was worried when he sensed discomfort,"Nonsense child you would have thought that you must be disrespecting your host to ask for another utensil, its not a problem there is no need for you to feel that way we're like family" he said that like it's the most obvious thing.

Kagome looked up at a smiling Inu Taisho who had a kind expression and then looked at Inuyasha, who nodded his head and smiled in reassurance,'_a family, am I dreaming. This can't be true this….'_ She didn't think more.

Sesshoumaru noticed the silent interation between the miko and the half-breed, it's as if they know whats going on in each others mind and he was irritated by this. He can't come to a solution as to why he growled when Sayuri called obscenities at the miko. He looked at the girl sitting next to him. _'The first female to catch this Sesshoumaru's attention happened to be a human an enigma' _were the thought running around Sesshoumaru's mind which he decided to not ponder.

The rest of the dinner was comfortable with chatting and laughing from both sides. The servants brought several spoons and fork for Kagome. Inu Taisho questioned Kagome about India and she enthusiastically answered every question. Inu Taisho, Shippo, Rin and even the dim-witted half-breed took turns to ask questions, she's a really good story teller.

She completely ignored Sesshoumaru much to his annoyance,'_he's a prince for God sake, never in his life was he ignored by anyone much less a female'_ though he appeared disinterested he was keenly listening to every word that came from her mouth. It was clear from her speech that she loved India since it's her father's homeland.

He was not sure when but he was observing every move she made,_'her hands are twice, no thrice smaller than mine and her fingers and nails looks so small and soft'_ He had the urge to feel how soft it is and felt that if he pressed her nails in slightest amount it'll break,_'it looks so fragile and she has this habit of lifting her forefinger while bringing the spoon towards her mouth'_ her neck was slender which was covered by the collar of her "Kurtha" as she called it and her hair is so thick and wild in the French twist. Her face is so innocent most of all her eyes,_'eyes which is a deep blue seem to have many secrets hidden behind them, a defiant eyes too' _he thought. It seems he was hypnotized by her and he was unable to pull his gaze away from her. He felt content with her near him and him watching her, ofcourse he felt the urge to touch and feel her but he stubbornly refrained from doing it.

Her small cute lips dusted with pink and rose colour which chatted non-stop, he was tempted to stop it the way he liked. And she chewed her food like little kids not too ignorant but in an adorable way. And her cheeks had a rosy hue about them, she wore no make up or perfume which is usually worn by female community in Japan. He wondered what made her so different from the others; she's not exceptionally beautiful but beautiful nonetheless. She seemed to shine from the inside while other female typically needed make-up to bring out that shine and every smile she gave was sincere. She didn't fawn over him like others usually do to get his attention instead she is very much annoyed and angry to see him. This thought made him frown a little.

He looked at everyone around the table,_'they all seem to enjoy her company and were genuinely interested in what she's saying.' _He looked at Inuyasha and observed his eyes to be soft while talking with her,_'he's totally comfortable in her presence and nothing else mattered to him if she's there'_ Inuyasha is usually gruff with people both demons and humans due to his experience as a hanyou, but she doesn't seemed to be bothered by it. '_Are they together?'_ he had to stop himself from growling at that thought.

Sesshoumaru then looked at the kid who was bouncing in his seat with excitement to get her attention and even Rin was curious,_'she draws attention without even knowing it'_ he also noted the pup in Kumo's arms whose playing with his mother's ring then looked at Kagome,_'she'll make a good mother to some…_' he thought vaguely but refused to finish the sentence. He was ashamed about observing a human but he couldn't bring himself to move from his place beside her,_'my beast is at peace in her presence'_

Kagome was having the time of her life, she animatedly chatted about her life in India and the other questions that were fired at her. she felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on her but she ignored him in favour of answering the questions but still it was kind of weird to have someone stare at you behind your back,'whats _wrong with him now? Im not gonna waste my time arguing with him. Decision made 'respect your host and control youself'' _Kagome chanted in her mind.

Finally its time for dessert, Kagome almost squealed but stopped herself when she saw icecreams of different flavour brought to the table but her eyes were solely on '_chocolate_'. Oh the goodness of the sinful delight made her mouth water.

Kagome motioned for Kumo,"Um excuse me can you bring Kimi please, I'll takecare of her now that im free"

Kumo brought Kimi over to Kagome who took her happily,"Thank you very much Ms…" she trailed off.

The servant and everyone in the room were shocked by her behavior except for Inuyasha since he knew her better than anybody and Sesshoumaru who was curious.

It's the most the Taisho family got surprised in one day, '_She doesn't cease to amaze'_ both Inu Taisho and Sesshoumaru thought.

The servant hesitated and looked at Inu Taisho who nodded his head discreetly and turned toward an expectant Kagome,"My name is Kumo my lady" she answered bowing low.

Kagome flushed,_'my lady, ohhh that's embarrassing'_

Kagome waved her hand and laughed nervously,"Please call me Kagome, im more comfortable with that and thank you once again"

"N –no, there is no need to thank me my lady" Kumo was getting nervous now, usually servants are not allowed to be in the dining room when the royal family is present except for the catering male servants.

"But y…." Kagome didn't finish before Inu Taisho cut in.

"Kagome the ice-cream's melting" he changed the subject. Kagome looked down at the chocolate icecream that she picked and frowned,_' indeed it's melting_.' Kumo made her escape when Kagome was distracted.

Kagome started eating the sugary delight and almost moaned, she took a small amount in the spoon and gave it to Kimi who came for more,"You like this Chinnu? It's sweet huh" she cooed. Kagome saw the ring in Kimi's hand and proceed to take it from her to give it to Sakura. But Kimi wouldn't let go, so Kagome tickled her and got the ring from her.

"Here Sakura-chan your ring" she offered to Sakura who took it. But Kimi was none too happy about losing her new toy and began crying. She was reaching for Sakura's hand to get the ring.

Kagome stood from her place and sat Kimi beyond Sakura's reach on the table. Kimi continued to wail loudly hurting Inu Taisho and Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears. But Kagome just stood there and watched her cry.

"Maybe I should give her the ring Kagome" Sakura offered feeling bad for making Kimi cry.

"Yes Kagome, she'll make herself sick" Inu Taisho said.

But Kagome shook her head,"No Inu-papa, she can't have every thing she lays eyes upon. It's a bad habit and she'll only become more stubborn and snobbish if we encourage her" she said and proceed to ignore the wailing child, this one habit of Kimi really ticks Kagome off and now she's determined to teach her the lesson in a hard way.

"Cry all you want Chinnu but don't expect me to contribute to your demands, that's a very bad habit and I won't cheer you" Kagome said and conversed with Shippo and Rin as if nothing is happening.

Inu Taisho and Sakura looked at eachother. Sesshoumaru was highly interested in what she'll do next,_'obviously the child needs to learn'_ but he also knew that the miko doesn't want the pup to be unhappy still she's stubbornly ignoring the child.

Kimi cried a with vigor, her face was all flushed and teary but seeing that she won't be getting her way today she reduced her wail to small whimpers and then it turned to hiccups.

Hearing the reduced noise Kagome turned,"Are you finished now Chinnu? Do you want to cry more?" she asked in an 'I don't heed' tone.

Kimi just sniff and reached out for Kagome, who smiled softly and picked her up and kissed her,"It's alright Chinnu im not angry at you, I just want you to understand that you cannot pursue that which doesn't belong to you" Kimi nodded eventhough sheseemed to be at the crawling stage she's way older than that being a demon and all.

Kagome smiled and took a handkerchief from her bag, wetted it and cleaned Kimi's face,"Ok now how about we go for some baby shopping tomorrow?" Kagome winked at Kimi who giggled forgetting about her outbreak.

Sesshoumaru just watched her; he has seen many human and demon females before though he cared very little about those sycophantic witches but she's standing out from all of them. '_Hell I even saw her naked and I seemed not to get rid of the image from my mind' _

"Kag-mama but I thought we were going out with Rin tomorrow" Shippo said before Inu Taisho could open his mouth,_'well the kid can come in handy sometime'_ he thought.

Kagome hissed,_'damn I forgot ….urg…maybe I shoud ask Shippo to be my personal calendar he seemed to remember my appointment very well and get me into trouble like today coming here when I could have rested in my home nicely'_ she dreamed but shooked her head.

"Picnic?? What picnic?" Inuyasha looked puzzled; he looked from Kagome to Inu Taisho's grinning face and then back. Shippo being enthusiastic explained about it which resulted in Inuyasha coming along with them.

'_Picnic huh?_' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Yeah the picnic…tomorrow" she looked at Kimi apologetically,"Maybe we'll go someother day then Chinnu"

"Well then it's settled tomorrow picnic at 9 Am in the morning. I'll send Bankotsu to pick you up" Inu Taisho said gleefully much to Kagome's dismay but she manage to procure a smile and nodded.

Time went by as they chatted about more things non-stop in the living room, well Kagome and Inu Taisho were the ones doing all the talking while the others listened. Rin and Shippo were playing video games. It seems even Sesshoumaru joined-in after dinner. He just sat there and looked disinterested but Inu Taisho knew better than that.

'_Hmmm…what I don't know is that which of my sons will get the treasure?'_ Inu Taisho thought watching both his sons idly.

Kagome can feel his gaze on her,_'what the-'_she turned and saw Sesshoumaru looking at her. He stared at her as if he knew something that others didn't making her feel uncomfortable and then looked bored and averted his gaze. Kagome had question marks all around her head; she shrugged and then resumed her talking.

Kagome watched Shippo and Rin nodding off, usually he's very energetic when it came to video games but today he seemed to be burned out of fuel, she sighed and looked at her watch, it showed a quarter to ten thirty,_'wow its late no wonder he's sleepy and Kimi was long asleep in my arms. Its time to go' _she shifted Kimi so she could hold her more comfortably.

"I think we should be going Inu-papa"

Inu Taisho took a look at the wall-clock and nodded reluctantly and pouted,_'but I was enjoying myself'_

"Ok then Shippo come-on its time to go" Shippo woke from his half daze from a start and looked around confused.

Kagome smiled she got up and went to him, she ruffled his head and took hold of his hand,"We should leave now if you are to wake up early tomorrow" Shippo nodded and stood up.

Shippo turned to Rin and said her good-byes, much to her surprise Inu Taisho and Sakura hugged and kissed her forehead. She kissed Inuyasha good-night on his cheek making him blush; she caught a moment from the corner of her eyes she watched Sesshoumaru walk away so she hurriedly called after him.

He stopped but didn't turn around so she continued,"Listen, im sorry for what I said about you and I really mean it" after a pause seeing no reaction she sighed,"Im not sure whether you'll forgive me or not but have a good-night anyway" with that said she gathered her bag but Bankotsu showed up and took it from her. Inu Taisho, Rin, Inuyasha and Sakura went to see her off.

Sesshoumaru just stood there for a few more minutes and walked back to his wing,_'she apologized twice and wished me… good-night'_ he can tell she was sincere in her apology, he can't remember the last time anyone bid him good-night unless it's on a formal parting,_'why?'_

Kagome was standing near the limo with a sleepy Shippo with her and a soundly asleep Kimi in her hand saying her good-byes once again after which the limo was speeding up the highway towards her home.

Sesshoumaru watched from the window, she was saying her good-byes again. He could not move his eyes from this ….mystery. He watched the limo speed up the highway; he didn't miss to notice the emptiness that was usually present in the palace settle back again after she left,"She's quite an influence …quite unusual"

_**A/N**_

Im extremely glad that you told me about posting twice the same chapters. And thanks for the review and im happy you liked it in "single-spark" too. I was really thinking about what to do since I seemed to not get enough review but I think ill continue just for the sweet people who cared enough to review.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Picnic Disaster-I…**

NEXT MORNING….

It was dark all around, pitch black Kagome looked around frantically just to find just a small source of light however small it is,_'where am i?_'

Then she heard it a voice,_'who is it?_' she could make out it's a female and she's laughing, a monking laugh and the voice is getting louder and louder by the minute. Kagome just stood rooted to the spot and concentrated on the voice. Finally the person whose voice could be heard materialized in front of Kagome in a faint glow of light.

Kagome was stunned to say the least seeing the person,"Ki…Kikiyo"

Kikiyo stood there with a spear in her hand with the costume identical to satan and was laughing maniacally,"Ah… poor poor Kagome, look at you? You're all so frightened whats the matter? Do you want to see your precious Daddy? But you killed him don't you remember?"

Kagome closed her eyes and ears tightly but the words seemed to be echoing inside her head and no matter what she did she wasn't able to block it out,"No…NO" she shouted and started running to escape this devil.

She ran and ran but Kikiyo was right behind her mocking her all the way. Kagome didn't know where she was running as long as she she can't hear the voice, unexpectedly her leg got caught in some invisible stone and she tumble to the ground mercilessly. Suddenly there was a brilliant light making her raise her hand to protect her eyes, the darkness seemed to be vanishing and she could no longer hear Kikiyo's laughter but her scream as she was turned to dust.

Kagome slowly lowered her hand and saw someone standing in front of her but since the brilliant light seemed to come from behind the person she wasn't able to see the person's exact features or the face but one thing she identified was that it was a "HE" not a "SHE" judging from the well built shoulders and physic,_'is he a …demon??_' And he seemed to be a man er… demon excluding power that is beyond anything Kagome had seen.

He seemed to be in some kind of warrior clothes of the fuedel era and was wearing armour and he had two swords at his hip, one that excludes evil and the other was pure,_'its like YIN and YANG'_ she thought absently and continued her observation. She notice a bow or a fur like thingy on his right shoulder,_'huh, why is he wearing frilly things like girls?'_ she couldn't resist but find humour in this situation and,_'he has a very long hair… is it white no silver'_ she yanked her hair from behind,_'longer than mine, no fair'_

As her eyes rose higher and higher she noticed that his hand was extended towards her. She was startled out of her musing and her eyes of its own accord followed the hand to the owners face, but before she could see his face

KNOCK, KNOCK…

The was something coming towards their direction, something big and that something turned out to be Kikiyo's mother Yori and she as her daughter was laughing and pulled out a machine gun out of thin air and lifted it up to her shoulder and with an evil glint in her eyes took aim...

KNOCK, KNOCK…

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw movement and turned to still see his outstretched hand and his lips was moving and it formed the words,"TRUST ME"

KNOCK, KNOCK…

Her eyes got wide and she was confused but there was something in her which told her that he'll protect her. She heard the gun firing and for once she listened to her gut feeling and put her hand in his. She felt herself being hauled by him and lifted to his chest. He had his back to Kikiyo's mother as if to protect her from the onslaught…and then….

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG…

Kagome jerked awake and fell to the floor with a thud,"OW." She blinked and looked around,"Was it a dream? Eeh… what a strange dream?"

BANG, BANG…

"What the fuck? Can't a girl have some peace and quiet for a while?" she got up and marched towards the door all the while rubbing her abused back and cursing,"It better be good orelse whoever it is im gonna hit him so hard where the sun never shines"

She yanked opened the door and saw no one, still half asleep she went to close it saying some colourfull words which will put Inuyasha to shame if he was here, but then she felt someone pull her worn out pyjama top and looked down to see Shippo standing there giggling,_'I obviously can't hurt this interrupter'_ she sighed,_'shit did he hear me cussing'_

Kagome blushed when she realized Shippo must have heard her morning slogan. She bend down at his level,"Hello there bubblu, good morning" she playfully tickled his stomach which made him giggle harder.

"Good morning, Kag-mama" Shippo chripped enthusiastically but then frowned,"Aren't you ready?" he asked.

'_Eeh! ready for what?'_ then she remembered about the picnic and looked at the time and noticed that she only have less than 25 minutes to get ready before Bankotsu comes and picks them.

"Kag-mama your going to be late if your not gonna get ready soon. See Kimi and I are all ready, mom is feeding Kimi though but it shouldn't take long. Now get up and get going" Shippo ordered playfully

This made Kagome laugh and she stood up in attention and saluted making him giggle again,"I I Sir" then she made an above turn and marched in the direction of the bathroom saying,"Left Right Left…."

Shippo shook his head and followed her inside but instead of going to the bathroom he went to the living room and swithed on his game boy.

From the hall Shippo could hear all kinds of sound coming from the bathroom where Kagome in her frantic knocked out something or hit her leg somewhere was getting ready. This is usual for the Nari's but it still never ceased to amaze them. Finally a towel clad Kagome ran to her room to change. "Kag-mama make it fast" Shippo yelled.

"Coming" she yelled back. She chose a pink kurtha which had gold and white stripes going from her left shoulder to her right mid-thigh diagonally in a wavy pattern where the kurtha ends. The neck line is a bit broad but not in anyway lewd. And she choose a matching white and gold stripped combination of patyala pants.

"The colour isn't too bright but soothing to the eyes but whenever I wear these people would turn and give me a once over and my friends would say,"Something is different" but they won't say what is different. Should I wear it or I shouldn't." She contempelated the thought for about 5 minutes but then shrugged her shoulder,"I don't care what they say, it's not as if I care what everyone thinks about me besides I like this colour very much its so soothing and constructive." She nodded her head once and proceeded to dress up.

She came out when it was 5 minutes to 9 and rushed to put on her cut shoes which she found to be quite comfortable to wear and run from,'_bhima'_ when she was half-way through she heard a knock on the door and heard Shippo open the door.

She heard his squeal and understood it must be Bankotsu and absentmindedly grabbed a shoe. What she didn't know was that instead of the matching pair she took one from a different pair and proceeded to insert it in her foot and go to the hall simultaneously hopping up and down to keep her balance.

"Hello Bankotsu, how are you today?" she asked in the middle of her hopping.

The corner of his mouth quirked up and he looked amused,"Im fine but im not sure about you though" he said watching her stop in mid hop and gave him a questioning look. He shook his head,"Do you always wear shoes of different pair?"

Kagome looked down at her leg; since she was hopping in one leg and stopped in the middle she lost her balalnce and went to the floor gracelessly. Bankotsu made an effort to catch her but since he was near the door he couldn't make it in time and save her fall.

"Ow, Ow" Kagome rubbed her butt and stood up with Bankotsu's help.

"Are you hurt?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

Kagome brushed aside the concern and moved away from him,"It's nothing to worry about" and then blushed and grinned at him,"I usually won't wear cross shoes. Give me a minute I'll change"

Bankotsu watched her go and noticed her dress,_'it seems different…colourful no somethings different… looking at her in this it's so vibrant and refreshing'_ he thought and felt Shippo touch him to gain attention.

Shippo mistaking that Bankotsu is worried about Kagome said, "Don't worry, Kag-mama is always like that, she's so funny sometimes but she's the best. Can you wait here I'll go and tell mom that we're ready to go and bring Kimi" Bankotsu looked confused but then understood that it must his real mother he's talking about and nodded.

He watched Shippo go inside the apartment opposite to Kagome and emerge with a demoness,_'must be his mother'_

"This is my mom" Shippo introduced,"Mom this is Bankotsu"

"Hello im Hitomi Nari, nice to meet you"

"Hi im Bankotsu Banryu" they chatted until Kagome came and took Kimi from her while Bankotsu took the bag. They said their good byes and proceeded to the limo.

The ride was a long one but because of Kagome and Shippo chatting non-stop and Kimi who'll comment every now and then the ride seemed quick. Bankotsu was actually enjoying himself immensely. _'They sure can talk a lot'_ currently they were involved in the discussion of what they'll paly in the picnic they even asked suggestion from Bankotsu and talked with him as if he was a long lost friend. Nobody has ever in his life except for the Taishos' made him feel like a family but here they are chatting like it's the usual thing to do.

'_This girl amazes me more and more'_ he thought eagerly answering any question that was fired his way. Within an hour and a half they reached their destination but it only seemed like a few minutes with these chatter boxes along.

Kagome nocticed that they entered the Palace of Moon but instead of stopping Bankotsu maneuvered the car behind the castle deep into the forest. _'They must come here often since the way is cleared out for a limo to enter'_ she thought. For the first time she saw the castle in day-light and the sight was magnificient and spectacular. It emitted sheer power and wealth and the history of the Inu-clan.

They entered a clearing; Kagome jaw dropped open seeing it. The clearing was on the river bank with crystal clear water flowing between the rockes and next to it was a field full of flowers of all colour she has ever seen and she also noticed a path leading somewhere on the opposite side of the river. And small grasses covered the forest grounds like a green blanket giving it a heavenly feeling. Under a large tree she notice the Taishos' already present. Inu Taisho got up when he saw the limo arriving and he opened the passenger door when it came to a stop.

"Good morning mydear. How are you doing today?" he asked enthusiastically.

Kagome smile,"Im fine Inu-papa, how are you?" he nodded fine.

He took Kimi from her so she can get out easily but didn't give her back. Sakura joined them and took Kimi from Inu Taisho making him pout.

Sakura rolled her eyes,"Grow up Inu." She turned to Kagome and smiled warmly and exchanged greetings. They proceeded towards the spot under the tree and Kagome stiffened for a second when she saw Kikiyo hanging on to Inuyasha's hand and was currently trying to feed him a custard apple pie which Inuyasha '_hates_' and Inuyasha was doing all he can to resist but was failing miserably.

'_This is going to be some picnic'_ she lifted her head towards the sky and frowned,_'why do hate me so much? I brush my teeth twice, I eat spinach whenever my mom cooks them and I listen to grandpa's tale and bear with my ass of a brother but here you are making my day a hell bringing that bitch here. You could have atleast given her a stomach ach or a dysentery, it's not as if im asking you for more. You could even strike her with lightening I wouldn't object at all'_ Kagome demanded the God. '_And…_' she noted idly,_'she has an excellent companion here to make it even more fun for me_' she thought looking at Sayuri.

She also notice Inuyasha's brother sitting there to the side of the tree wearing a dark blue jean and a black button up shirt. He was sitting with on leg extended in front of him and on leg raised with his hand draped over it. He was staring at something uninterestedly ahead of him,_'Wow I haven't seen him wear anything other than a pristine suit, well why do I care'_ and Inuyasha was wearing a light blue jean and his favourite '_red_' T-shirt she rolled her eyes.

Seeing them Rin came running towards them,"Hi Kagome-chan, Hi Shippo"

Kagome smiled warmly,"Hello are you ready to have a blast today?" she asked.

Rin nodded vigourously,"Yes"

"Why don't you take Shippo and run along? I'll join you guys shortly"

Rin and Shippo nodded and Shippo proceed to show the thing he brought along with him. Bankotsu unloaded their bag and carried them to the spot.

Kagome's jaw dropped again seeing Sayuri's and Kikiyo's dress. Kikiyo was wearing a lemon yellow blouse that ended on her mid-riff showing the piercing and the ring she's done on her navel and a white shorts that showed her long legs, she's two to three inch taller than Kagome's 5 feet 3,_'is she crazy wearing a drees like this?_' she thought,_'but then again why does this surprise me?'_

Sayuri's dress is more or less similar to Kikiyo except for difference in colour and instead of wearing a short she was wearing a red micro mini that shows her underwear if she were to bent even slightly and the top was a see through lacy white top which showed her red bra underneath. She was inching her way towards Sesshoumaru who clearly seemed to not even acknowledge her presence one bit.

'_Well atleast I can have a free fachion show today'_ the Tasiho brothers are really a sight to see though the first is more strikingly handsome. And Inu Taisho was wearing khaki slacks and a white button up shirt and Sakura was wearing a traditional Kimono. _'And though it seems simple im sure as hell it costs a fortune_' she looked down at herself and controlled a smile_,'well atleast they won't notice me if they have two sexy females'_

Inu Taisho was surprised when Sesshoumaru came down to breakfast wearing casuals and proceeded to follow them to the picnic spot. And when questioned he gave a one word answer,"Rin" and continued walking.

Inu Taisho smirked knowingly,_'I know you better than that son'_ but he didn't push his luck since he was plotting how to make him come to the picnic in the first place,_'I won't look a gift horse in his mouth'_ he coolly whistle all the way. But what he didn't expect was to Kikiyo to show up with a deranged Inuyasha and then there was Sayuri. But he couldn't ask them not to come.

When he saw Kagome he felt suddenly energytic but he can't put his finger on why he felt this way. He watched her for sometime,_'maybe her dress' _he came to this conclusion,_'she looks carefree and child like'_ he thought.

Sesshoumaru felt rather than sensed her arrival. He can't still seem to comprehend why he decided to come today. Never in his life had he ever went to picnic, because he was always wanted either to train or to study since he has the responsibility of being a prince. But he didn't complain and he liked knowing everything and declined whenever there was an offer from his parents. But today here he was accompanying his parents for the picnic for the sake of Rin he had said, but he didn't fail to notice Inu Taisho knowing smile. He shrugged,_'im here for Rin nothing else and I don't have to explain myself'_

He inhaled the sweet smell of apples and roses amoung the digusting smell of perfumes that two idiotic females seemed to have worn to impress the male specimens. He also noticed Sayuri inching closer in his direction,_'if she knows whats best for her she'll stay away from me'_ he thought.

He saw that girl, Kagome wearing the same type of dress but with lively colour. It has some effect that seemed to lift the mood of everyone and it suits her too. She had her hair in a French twist again; he wondered how it'll look to have her hair free. Ofcourse he's seen her wet loose hair sticking to her hear-shaped face but….he didn't continue his thoughts. He growled silently so that can nobody hear, when he saw Inuyasha hug Kagome but ofcourse Inu Taisho heard it and he was smiling smugly which made him even more irritated. He could also feel the jealously and detestation radiate off of Kikiyo and Sayuri.

"Hey wench whats up?" Inuyasha asked as he hugged Kagome.

Kagome irritated grabbed his ears making him yelp,"OW"

"So what was it you were saying again Yasha-chan" she asked sweetly but her voice held a warning that made Inuyasha snap shut his mouth and he,"Feh'ed"

"Now that's like a good boy" she patted his head making him blush.

"Hello dear sister, how are you doing?" Kikiyo asked from behind Inuyasha grabbing his hand and pulling him away from Kagome.

Everyone was surprised when they heard her call Kagome,_'sister'_ except for Inuyasha who looked at Kagome remorsefully,_'he hadn't planned on bringing Kikiyo along but when she showed up at his home this morning he couldn't do anything when she asked to come with him'_

Sesshoumaru who just raised his eye-brow but otherwise looked uninterested,_'this doesn't surprise me'_ he thought.

Before Kagome could answer Inu Taisho asked,"Are you two related child?"

Again Kagome was interrupted by Kikiyo,"Yes Taisho-sama, our mother's are sisters." She said as if in distaste.

Kagome held her tongue although she felt rage build inside her,_'if she insults my parents, I won't bother who she is. What is she trying to prove anyway?'_

When Inu Taisho looked at Kagome, she gave a small smile and then nodded.

Inu Taisho nodded his head,'_then why is she working for Inuyasha? Shouldn't Kagome's family be wealthy unless she is also plotting to…'_ before he could finish his thoughts Kikiyo said.

"Pity her father died because of her and left their family penny-less unlike my father who worked hard" she said with mock sympathy. Everyone was once again shocked but Sesshoumaru simply gathered this information for later research.

"That's enough Kikiyo" Inuyasha said annoyingly. He knows Kikiyo doesn't like Kagome but talking ill of someone whose not even alive and hurting Kagome,_'no I won't allow that'_ Kikiyo just pouted and turned her head away.

Mentioning her father made Kagome stunned and she was rooted to the spot and then her anger sky rocketed, she took a step towards Kikiyo but….

"Im sorry child" Inu Taisho apologized although the apology was not for being kind since he already know that he's dead from Kagome yesterday but he felt ashamed of himself for suspecting her,_'im sorry child for thinking bad of you'_ he apologized in his heart once again, he also decided to do some background check on both of them.

Kagome controlled her rage,_'no I can't give her the satisfaction of making me upset but I swear Kikiyo I'll make you pay for what you said about my father'_ she sweared.

"Its alright Inu-papa" she said politely but she was still plotting against what to do with Kikiyo.

Ofcourse Kikiyo noted the way she addressed Inu Taisho and gave Kagome nasty look as if she were the more detestable creature in the face of earth.

Sesshoumaru felt the miko's anger and the step she took in Kikiyo's direction, he wondered what would have happened if father hadn't interfered. He also felt disgusted at that witch for talking ill about the dead.

Inu Taisho decided to lighten the mood,"So child shall we eat or did you already have your breakfast?"

"Acutally now that you mention I didn't have time to prepare much less eat them" Kagome smile a little too brightly albeity forced,"So anything special?" she winked her eyebrows playfully

"Pig" Kikiyo commented which made them all turn towards her direction and glare even our stoic prince but she doesn't seemed to be paying attention though since she was too busy glaring at Kagome who seemed to be ignoring her in favour of looking at Inu Taisho expectantly.

Inuyasha muttered something in Kikiyo's ears that made her eyes widen and look at everyone embarrassingly.

Kagome shrugged,_'this isn't new for me anyway'_

Inu Taisho noticing Kagome looked at him,"Anything you want child, and eventhough I already had my breakfast I seemed to be hungry now. So shall we dig in?"

"Count me in too" Inuyasha said folding the cuff of his shirt towards his elbow as if he's going for battle with a fork in hand.

Kagome's eyes glinted mischievely,"Bring it on" she challenged Inuyasha.

HALF HOUR LATER…

The whole group were perplexed even our ice prince though he was hiding it well. In front of them was a very angry Inuyasha and a smug Kagome sat staring at a single slice of pizza that seemed to be sitting on the plate quietly waiting and watching in who's stomach it'll end up. The audience eyes going from Kagome to Inuyasha and the suspense is killing them. Bankotsu and Inu Taisho were placing their bets on who'll win.

As soon as they started eating Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to be in a hurry to finish and later it developed in to a competition and now it turned into a full blown battle only the smart one will get the glory and food crumbs were sailing everywhere.

"Inuyasha" Bankotsu placed a few bills on the ground with a slap looking at Inu Taisho.

"Kagome" Inu Taisho was nose-to-nose with Bankotsu and took few bills from his pocket and smacked it on top of Bankotsu's hand with enough force to make his eyes blur a bit.

"You know you didn't have to break my hand for that" he told Inu Taisho who grinned and removed his hand. Bankotsu sulkily nursed the damage done to his poor little fingers.

"How about you my son" he looked at Sesshoumaru who was looking at Kagome.

"Hn" was all he said but didn't spare a glance in Inu Taisho's direction. For some reason he'd moved to sit beside his father and join the breakfast although he already had one in the morning. He was aware of Inu Taisho's grin when he sat next to him but he just dismissed him in favour of watching the girl. He was actually surprised that this slip of a girl could eat this much food. It looked as if she was in starvation for an indefinite amount of time.

He's a demon who was known for power and wit, but he was also known for not involving in matters that doesn't benefit him. But here he is in the middle of a food gobbling fight watching a _"cat (Kagome) eating a food the size of an elephant without breaking a sweat and currently battling for the last piece"_ strangely he was amused instead of feeling revolted, ofcourse the same cannot be said in the case of Inuyasha.

'_This seems like deja-vu'_ Kagome thought with irony. She looked up to see Inuyasha intent to get the last slice,_'I don't think so buddy'_

"Come on Kag-mama you can do it, don't let that mutt win" Shippo cheered.

"Shut-up you runt" Inuyasha gritted not taking his eyes away from Kagome or the pizza.

Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha but didn't move from his place. Sayuri and Kikiyo seemed to watch on this show with disdain. Sayuri's eyes moved to Sesshoumaru who was looking at the girl intently as if he'll find an answer if he looked at her long enough. He had moved from his place near the tree to sit beside his father to join along in the second breakfast everyone seemed to be sharing much to Sayuri's frustration. Since Sayuri and Kikiyo didn't want to add up fat to their "_beautiful body"_ they stayed in the side-line and watched the repulsive show unfold.

"Didn't I say she's a pig" Kikiyo muttered under her breath catching Sayuri's attention. Sayuri looked at Kikiyo with a speculative look then smiled wickedly.

"Say you're her cousine right?" Kikiyo was startled, she didn't expect anyone to respond to her, and still she nodded her head to Sayuri. "Tell me…" Sayuri turned to looked at Kagome with a look that was not at all welcome,"… all about your favourite sister"

Kikiyo just stared then shrugged and started talking, Sayuri absorbed every information like a sponge and smiled wickedly,_'enjoy all you want little miko because you won't get another… but im not a fool I'll wait until the right time. Im known for my patience'_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw her eyes widen at something behind him, he narrowed his eyes and smirked,"I won't fall for the same trick twice wench" as soon as he finished his sentence he was smacked from behind by someone. He turned his furious eyes to find Sesshoumaru standing behind him.

That gave Kagome enough opportunity to snatch the last piece and gobble it down. Inuyasha truned when he saw movement to see Kagome eating away the last piece.

He heard Bankotsu curse him for loosing and Inu Taisho's triumphant,"AH-Ha I win"

"Hey that's cheating" Inuyasha pointed an accussing finger at Kagome, Sesshoumaru forgotton for now.

"Well I wasn't the one who smacked you from behind" she pointed out licking each digit of her finger slowly much to Inuyasha's irritation and making someone unknowinglyuncomfortable.

'_She's concentrating so hard on licking her damn finger as if her life dependent on it and she's very much …appealing sitting and smiling at Inuyasha smugly. Damn' _Sesshoumaru shook his head but a bit of him didn't want her to lose and to see the smile she always seems to give. This caused him to stand up suddenly and smack Inuyasha for the lack of doing nothing to stop his thought from straying.

"Hey you asshole whats stuck up your ass today?" Inuyasha sneered at his brother.

"Inuyasha" Kagome warned for his language not stopping from licking her finger but he ignored her.

'_I wasn't expecting this at all' _Sesshoumaru was having a hard time listening to Inuyasha when a very erotic scene was being displayed before him,_'the girl licking her hand sensuously'_ and this is making him greatly …uncomfortable. Almightly God! No woman has ever managed to him feel like this in all of his. Certainly females wear indecently scanty dress to provoke him although it doesn't have any effect on him, but THIS is not good…

"You sprayed food on this Sesshoumaru" he replied stoicly.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him with mouth hanging open. Inu Taisho released the head-lock he had on Bankotsu and looked at the trio.

Inuyasha recovered fast, Kagome and him inspected Sesshoumaru high and low by then Sesshoumaru's left brow was ticking dangerously and he hit Inuyasha again,"OW"

"Well I don't find anything on him, to be honest he looks squeaky clean to me" Kagome said dusting her hands off.

"Yeah me too" Inuyasha said accusingly.

Sesshoumaru lifted his left hand and pointed towards his left hand thumb, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped and scrunched up their nose in concentration and looked at it even Inu Taisho pushed the others back and inspected with a magnifying glass which he retrived from his pocket. They found a tine TINY piece …not even a piece, a "cell" of the crumb sticking to his thumb. Inuyasha and Kagome fell face first into the ground when Inu Taisho picked up the food with a tweezer which he seemd to have grabbed from thin air.

"This!... For…. THIS piece of shit you hit me" Inuyasha was furious while Kagome and Inu Taisho were laughing their heads off along with Shippo and Rin who was giggling and Bankotsu and Sakura who simply shook their head in amusement.

Sesshoumaru just turned and walked to the river and stood there with his back to everyone.

Bankotsu and Inu Taisho were holding Inuyasha from going after Sesshoumaru,"Let me go you old man" he shouted.

Kagome sober now went to Inuyasha,"Face it Inuyasha you lost, now don't throw a temper tantrum for that now" she patted his head.

Inuyasha growled,"Im not throwing a tantrum"

"Well yeah sure you do, Shippo is more mature than you are" she said offhandedly.

Shippo whined,"Kag-mama don't compare me to that idiot"

"What did you say you runt?" Inuyasha said and started chasing Shippo who immediately hid behind Kagome.

"Face me like a man you coward" Inuyasha snapped making Shippo,'eeep' and duck behind Kagome.

"Ok Inuyasha now you're asking for it" Kagome said with her hands on her hip clearly issuing a warning to Inuyasha to behave.

"Keh" Inuyasha huffed and folded his hands across his chest.

"Now don't be like that Inuyasha" Inu Taisho chided.

"Ok how about we all play a game" Kagome suggested eliciting a squeal of delight from Rin and Shippo.

"What game Kag-mama?" Shippo quipped.

"The game is called "DAPPA" (People I don't own this game or the rules, the name is imaginary but a game like this sort is played I guess. So if you knew this game and found fault regarding the rules I put in, please forgive me)

"Dappa, I've never heard of it" Inu Taisho said looking puzzled.

"Because it's a game I think you guys don't know about, we play this in India" Kagome said her eyes littling up.

"Kag-mama we never palyed this before" Shippo asked.

"Yeah. Ok now is the time to learn I'll tell you the rules. It's similar to tag but the catcher or the chaser have to guard a castle, not a castle literally…it's a target. For example, a set of stones arranged in the form of a pyramid within a circle normally we use 8 stones. Ok the game starts when one of the players hits the castle with a ball and scatters it; the catcher shouldn't allow any of the other players to arrange the stones in its original form i.e, the pyramid, at the same time he has to catch one of the players so that he won't be not eliminated from the game. So if he moves from the stone the other players will arrange it and if he doesn't move within the allotted time say 15 minutes and catch one person then by default he'll be out. And if the any of the players have arranged the stone he must yell "Dappa" so others will know who won. And its also not that only one person can arrange all the stone; every on can put one stone if they get the chance. Now does anyone have any questions" Kagome looked into the faces of Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Inu Taisho, Shippo, and Rin.

They all shook their head in unision,"Ok Shippo, Rin go collect some stones from small to big" she winked at them and urged them to go. When they were gone she turned to the older guys with a serious eyes,"Now if you catch either Rin or Shippo you'll have to face me and don't use any of your demonic energy" she threatened in a low voice making all of them shudder. "Do I make my self clear?" she asked, everyone nodded their head meekly.

Sesshoumaru actually smiled though no one saw since he was facing the other way. _'Just like her to do something like that'_ with his demon ears he can hear everything accurately. What surprised him most was Inu Taisho's submissiveness although playfully. _'It's not like him to act like that and it's really very hard to get on his good side. He really is enjoying himself'_ the next word Kagome said surprised him.

Kagome smiled and,"Let's go then shall we and what about him?" she pointed her hand in the direction of Sesshoumaru.

'_What gave her the idea that this Sesshoumaru wants to play her game no matter how interesting it is' _but she considered him enough to query about him. There seems to be so many _"buts"_ and _"surprises_" when it comes to this girl. He watched Rin skipping towards him,_'here comes trouble'_

"Brother! Do you want to play with you?" she asked with big brown eyes.

He looked down at her,_'my little sister'_ he thought, even if he has his differences with Inuyasha, Rin seemed to have warmed her way into him though she's a hanyou. He could still remember the day Rin was brought to the Palace of Moon,_'so small and a fragile infant'_ looking at him with her big brown eyes from her cocoon of covering wrapped around her to keep her warm, she was hardly a month old. For her sake alone Sesshoumaru refrained from calling Inuyasha half-breed or hanyou in front of her because he too knew about whats happening in her school. _'Nobody hurts my little sister'_ he's still steamed when he thought about her almost kidnapping. He saw that Rin was waiting for his answer; he shook his head "no"

Rin spirit seemed to have dulled by his reply but then she brightened,"Ok" and then she ran along to join the game. He saw the miko watching them from where she stood. Their eyes clashed and held for a moment but the miko broke the contact to answer something the kit asked.

'_His eyes actually softened, is it gonna rain today?_' Kagome looked up at the sky nope there's no rain coming but,_'the rock showed an emotion….well sort of'_ Kagome shrugged.

'_Love in the air'_ her reasoning popped.

'_Yeah and pigs will fly, see there a pink one too'_ Kagome said sarcastically.

'_I didn't know pigs could fly'_ reasoning mocked.

'_Tell me how you become my conscience, I must have don't something really bad in my previous life to having got you' _Kagome said.

'_Yeah well aren't you the lucky one'_ reasoning said.

'_Very'_ Kagome said and ran after Shippo.

They played rock/paper/scissors to select the chaser and Inuyasha got to be the lucky man er demon …er half-demon.

"Heh Heh…Inuyasha looks like you got it" Kagome teased.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Picni Disaster-II…**

Everyone took position and the pyramid was set with 8 pebble stones with in a small circle. Kagome was ready with the ball that Shippo brought from home and took aim and accurately fired it and got the stones scattered. Inuyasha got to the place and was on constant alert.

"15 minutes everybody" Kagome yelled she winked at Inu Taisho and got near the first stone Inuyasha immediately bristled after her, since no one should use their demonic energy Kagome got the advantage over Inuyasha and made him chase her while the others placed the stone.

But Inuyasha who understood he was tricked backtracked when Inu Taisho was placing one stone on the circle,"Oh no you don't you old man"

Inu Taisho just made a face and took off,"Not in your life my boy"

"Stop right there you goose" Inuyasha growled at Inu Taisho's back.

"Rin, Shippo go on" Kagome yelled seeing Inuyasha busy with Inu Taisho but her voice alerted him and he sprinted back but there was only stone to be placed on top and Kagome was the nearest one so she decided to take the risk and raced towards the target Inuyasha just behind her but,_'I have more or less 5 or 6 seconds before he touches me, ok so now I need to do it…' _she pretended to go tumbling down and naturally saw Inuyasha jump to catch her but when his both legs were off the ground to catch her in a _"superman"_ style she turned to her left dashing to place the last stone on top.

She could here everyone yelling for her to do it and from the corner of her eye saw Inuyasha get to his feet with a vicious growl for being tricked and came for her with his full speed that even Kagome was surprised,_'I told him not to use demonic power…that rat' _but just as she placed the last stone on top and yelled,"DAPP…ah ooooofff" Inuyasha crashed on her, he knocked the air from her lungs.

Since he was using his full speed he wasn't able to break the fall and the both tumbled and rolled towards the river and came to a stop at our dear Sesshoumaru's feet, who seemed to have materialized in front of them from his place on the other side where he was previously standing.

But our tumbled couple were laughing so hard that they didn't even realize they have come to a stop in front of a very pissed off Sesshoumaru who was simply feigning indifference as if he's not the slightest bit interested.

But the one to break them apart was,"GET OFF OF HIM" Kikiyo yelled at the top of her lungs stopping in the middle of her animated story about Kagome to Sayuri. Now she was stroding towards them with a menancing look in her eyes that would have almost matched Sesshoumaru incase he'd showed his emotion but our ice-prince is well at hiding them.

Kagome and Inuyasha who came back to the world of living blinked when they heard Kikiyo's outburst and then turned, Inuyasha immediately got to his feet and was about to help Kagome when he noticed Sesshoumaru. Kagome followed his eyes and saw Sesshoumaru looming above her since she was the only one still on the ground.

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru then looked around to see a furious Kikiyo now almost next to Inuyasha grasped his attention when he was about to open his mouth to say something to Sesshoumaru. Kikiyo was saying something or screaming at Inuyasha. A short distance away Inu Taisho and Bankotsu where looking at the scene with interest, something akin to an evil glint in Inu Taisho's eyes. Shippo and Rin were obviously celebrating their win against Inuyasha.

Kagome turned her attention once again towards Sesshoumaru who was looking at her expressionlessly but his eyes radiated something then her eyes narrowed,_'who is he to tower over me? That arrogant bastard'_ she got to her feet and looked at Sesshoumaru square in the eyes or we can say that she tried to but their height difference was a greatest disadvantage on her part. Annoyed she looked searching around her.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Bankotsu whispered to Inu Taisho without taking his eyes from Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"I think she's gonna purify him" Inu Taisho whispered back.

His eyes widened, "Why would she do that? Sesshoumaru was just helping by stopping their fall into the river" Bankotsu whispered.

"Your right, maybe she's lost something" Inu Taisho whispered but Bankotsu's question was answered when Kagome stoped and said a,"Ah- ha"

Kagome found a rock to Sesshoumaru's right,"Ah- ha" she went and stood over it and glared at Sesshoumaru again with a mocking look, behind her Inu Taisho and Bankotsu fell face first into the ground,_'so that's what she was looking for'_

Still Kagome was half foot shorter than Sesshoumaru who raised his eye-brow when her obvious attempt to be equal to him in height failed, but much to Kagome's dismay his mouth quirked but seeing this her eyes flashed,_'so what if im shorter than him. Asshole I'll teach him not to mess with me'_

"What are you looking at?" Kagome queried.

If possible his eye-brows rose further; Kagome's fingers were itching as she controlled hard to not slap the smug look from his face.

"Not you" Sesshoumaru replied turning away from her incase he was forced to do something like laugh at her. He was watching their game of,"DAPPA" for the past 10 minutes or so, he watched everyone obviously enjoying themselves and the game was quite interesting too. But when he saw Inuyasha chase Kagome and her tricking him, he was absolutely sure Inuyasha would break the rule of not using his demon energy and will try and catch her for tricking him. What he didn't expect was their fall and tumble towards the river and them enjoying every minute of it fighting and laughing all the way. For reasons beyond him he was pissed and the next second he was standing on their way and looking down at them with contempt which was hidden behind his mask of ice.

But now he was contolling himself from grabbing and shaking her to make her understand that he didn't like it one bit. And this is making him angrier than anything. So when she got up and glared at him he was intrigued and decided to see what she would do. And her searching and standing on a rock to match his height was the last straw,_'so the little miko doesn't like to be ….'_ He gave her a once over,_'small'_ and felt like smiling. His thoughts were interrupted….

Kagome was fuming,_'not me? What does that supposed to mean?'_

'_The same thing that he's not looking at you'_ her reasoning said.

"Arrrgggg" she growled catching Sesshoumaru's attention, from behind Inu Taisho and Bankotsu stood to attention even Inuyasha was ignoring Kikiyo in favour of watching them.

'_She's doing it again'_ Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth.

"Then why are you here?" Kagome questioned with a narrowed eye.

Sesshoumaru looked at her in the eye,"This Sesshoumaru goes whereever he chose to and _you _are in no position to question this Sesshoumaru."

Inu Taisho and Bankotsu were now sitting with a bowl of pop-corn in between them. Rin and Shippo obviously got bored waiting for them and decided to play tag. Sakura was to busy amusing Kimi that she didn't pay enough attention to them but knew that it'll end up bad. But Sayuri was very much interested and her eyes were almost red,_'what is there in that bitch that I don't?'_

"Youuuuuuuu………." Kagome now completely have forgotten that she's standing on a rock took a step forward and lost her balance for the second time that day. Her hands flayed in all direction to keep balance but didn't dare to grab Sesshoumaru.

'_Stupid girl catch him'_ reasoning cried.

'_No I have my pride, I won't grab that asshole if my life dependent on it.'_

'_Well then happy journey'_ reasoning waved its hand when her weight shifted toward the river and she went down with,"SPLASH" the last thing she saw before she actually fell inside the water was Sesshoumaru who was looking at her with an unusal expression which was gone within a second.

Sesshoumaru knew that she would fall but didn't help her,_'good let her have a bath, she should have thought better than to growl at this Sesshoumaru'_ but he also knew that incase she grabbed him for support he wouldn't have moved until she was steady and that thought aggravated him. When she looked at him as she fell he was almost tempted to catch her but he stubbornly stopped his body from moving. His inner demon was snarling which he ignored.

From behind him he could hear Inu Taisho and Bankotsu even Inuyasha shout at him to catch but he didn't budge. He also noticed that she purposely avoided touching him,_'so why should I help if she doesn't want it?'_ he was also angry that she didn't want his touch,_'God damn it! This girl is pissing me off more than Jaken does'_

Kagome came up spurting water and breathing heavily taking a lung full of air greedily,"Oh my God!" she said breathlessly.

Inu Taisho ran toward her and hauled her out. She was shaking like a wet cat eventhough it's a hot summer day. "Honestly Sesshoumaru what were you thinking standing there and watching instead of helping her. Are you alright child?" he asked with genuine concern.

Sesshoumaru felt a pang of something….,_'guilt?'_ he shrugged his thought aside and watched but observed that she's obviously shaking from the shock and he felt like sharing his warmth to make-up ……immediately he shuttered his thoughts from taking the wrong route. _'She's a human, pathetic humans are obviously weak. One more reason they are not fit to live'_ even as he thought that he didn't feel convinced. He truned away from her not able to watch her shivering form knowing it was part of his fault but with too much pride to accept it.

"Yeah im alright Inu-papa" Kagome said glaring at Sesshoumaru who was ignoring her. "You could have helped me you know" she asked.

'_HYPOCRITE'_ her reasoning shouted but Kagome ignored it.

Sesshoumaru turned,"I wasn't aware that I was supposed to help you" he said simply.

"Aaaaarrrrrrggggg" again she growled but since she was shivering that sounded like a squeak. Rin, Shippo, Inuyasha and Sakura were standing around her with a worried face, but Shippo was the one who looked as if he might cry. Looking at him Kagome decided to drop the fight with Sesshoumaru and turned to him knelt down and lifted her hand. Shippo ran into her hand and hugged her tightly.

"Kag-mama I was scared" he said in a little voice trying to stop his tears. His warm body was making her feel better.

"Shhh its ok, you know that im super-duper in swimming right" she tickled him lightly on the stomach.

Shippo giggled and caught her face and kissed her cheek,"But what if you've got hit on your head the river is shallow and there are so many rocks."

Understanding what he meant,"Look at me im fine I have 10 fingers on my hand and look I have 10 in my feet too, and I have 2 arms, a pair of legs…ummm I don't think I lost anything" she tolding him pretending to think what she's lost. She notice Rin was standing beside with an expectant face so she said,"And my other cheek is free" pointedly at Rin who took the hint and happily kissed her other cheek.

"Are you alright? Your funny Kagome-chan" Rin said.

"Am I now" she tickled them both making them squirm.

Bankotsu came behind with a towel and covered her with it,"Here lets get you all warmed up and get you out off those wet clothes"

"But I didn't bring any spare" Kagome said carrying Shippo along but Inuyasha took him from her hands.

"Dry yourself first" he said gruffly holding Shippo who also nodded his head.

Sesshoumaru listened to the conversation between the miko and the kit and felt a surge of guilt attack him,_'what if she'd got hit like he said?_' he looked at her and saw her smiling,_'doesn't she ever care about herself?'_ unable to bear it he moved to sit near the tree.

Kikiyo was smiling from ear to ear, her mood being drifted up by Kagome's fall in the river and,_'now I only have to persuade Inuyasha to agree and then…. Lets see what you'll do my dear sister'_

Sayuri was smirking,_'little miko this fall is nothing when you see what I have in store for you, atleast Sesshoumaru didn't bother with you and that makes it all the more sweet'_

"I've called Kumo to bring a kimono you can wear them until your clothes are dry" Sakura said.

Kagome sighed but didn't argue,"Okay" she looked at her hair and knew that there was no other way but to release it from the braid if it has to dry. She unbraided her hair and let the thick mass of midnight blue-black hair fall over her shoulder and proceeded to towel dry it. Within a few minutes Kumo came with a set of kimono, Kagome was surprised by the speed.

"Now come on dear, Kumo will help you to change" Sakura waved at Kumo who obediently went to Kagome's side.

"But…." Kagome looked around embarrassed how to put it,_'no way im gonna change here' _

Sakura might have understood because she told,"Don't worry child I'll takecare that no one peeps at you" she said looking at the males in warning.

"As if anyone wants to see someone like her" Sayuri commented.

"I don't know about you but I sure would like to see whats inside that drees she wears" Bankotsu said making Kagome blush furiously and earning a growl from Inu Taisho and Inuyasha and somewhere from the direction of Sesshoumaru a small stone hit Bankotsu square on the forehead,"Oww."

Everybody blinked and looked in the direction of Sesshoumaru but he was just sitting there and staing off into space. They all shrugged.

"What was that you said?" Inu Taisho said capturing Bankotsu in a headlock Inuyasha joining along and bonking him on the head but Sesshoumaru just tightened his fist which held a stone unable to do anything but refusing to do anything as well and failing miserably.

"You stay away from my Kag-mama" Shippo stood in front of Kagome.

"Yeah Shippo come and stop him" Inuyasha and Inu Taisho wear holding a poor Bankotsu on his knees for Shippo to have his shot. Shippo ran and pasted a sutra on his head and placed a small statue on his hand which grew in size and held his hand to the ground rendering him immobile.

"You stay like that until Kag-mama finished dressing" Shippo said sitting in front of Bankotsu.

Inu Taisho and Inuyasha blinked whatever they have imagined was not this from the little boy and looking at Bankotsu face made the fall back and laugh.

"Hey kit im sorry I won't see your mama, I was just telling the truth that she's an attractive female that's all" he pleaded but Shippo didn't budge.

'_The kit is good'_ Sesshoumaru thought with a smirk.

Kagome laughed and shook her head but went with Kumo behind a bush which effectively covered them from the others view. She couls still hear Bankotsu's pleading voice and Inuyasha and Inu Taisho's laughter. Kagome peeled of her dress,"Kumo do you mind if ask you something?"

Kumo's eyes widened,"Ofcourse not mylady"

"Don't call me that call me Kagome and can you tell me what type of youkai you are" she asked a bit tentatively.

"But im not supposed to address you as such mylady. Im from the squirrel-clan" Kumo said helping Kagome with the inner kimono.

'_That explains how she came so quickly'_ Kagome thought but,"Why is that you can't call me Kagome?"

"It's a disrespect mylady, and Taisho-sama exclusively asked us to address you with respect" she said arranging the layers properly.

Now Kagome was really confused,"Why would he do that? Its not that im staying here or anything and I hardly know anyone hear except for Inuyasha's family that too yesterday was the first day I came to know them well."

"It's not in my place to question our Lord Mylady" she said knotting the obi in place.

Kagome was about to say something but then thought better of it and shrugged,_'maybe everyone new here will get this polite treatement'_

"Your looking lovely mylady" Kumo said admiring her handy work but she left the hair free since it wasn't dried.

Kagome looked down,_'I haven't worn a kimono in my life now that I think about it I can't breath'_ the kimono itself was beautiful with a blend of peacock blue and green that seemed to compliment her eyes. And the material is so soft and light she felt almost naked wearing them.

"Tell me is there a special breathing exercise we have to follow while wearing a kimono because im have trouble sucking in air" she said trying to losen up the front but to no vain.

Kumo smiled,"No mylay but you'll get used to it in a few minutes"

"Will I really, because I don't want to die of suffocation" she said looking at Kumo with wide blue eyes.

Kumo's mouth quirked upward but shook her head and lead her back to the clearing.

Kagome took quite a large step which was her normal walking width but unfortunately she didn't know that a kimono doesn't allow enough room to walk freely and,'EEEP' started to fall for the third time that day,_'what is this? It is a make Kagome fall day?'_ she thought.

But Kumo managed to steady her,"Thanks a lot Kumo" she said clutching Kumo desperately to regain her balance, slowly they made their way back to the camp.

'_Maaan how anyone can walk in this dress and it looks so expensive, im gonna dirty it soon' _she thought.

When they reached the camp everyone turned to look and everyones mouth dropped open except for Sesshoumaru who also looked on with surprise but since he was at the tree nobody noticed and it was quickly masked.

Kagome looked at them and looked down at her,_'Now what? Do I look that rediculous'_

Kagome smiled nervously,"Heh Heh…guys do I looked that bad?"

Shippo was the first to recover he ran over to her,"You look like a princess Kag-mama" behind them Inu Taisho, Inuyasha and Bankotsu nodded. She could also feel Kikiyo and Sayuri boring holes into her side and ignored them.

'_Shippo always overstate things'_ so Kagome thought to amuse him,"So will you be my prince and protect me from big bad Bankotsu" she asked kneeling in front of him with a hopeful eyes.

Bankotsu sniffed as if he is about to cry,"Kagome im not a bad guy, and I'll protect you if you agree to let me" he suddenly winked at her.

"Shut-up you moron" Inuyasha hit him on the head,"OWWW"

Shippo puffed up his chest,"I'll protect you Kag-mama, don't you worry about anything"

Inu Taisho just smiled at the interation,_'she'll make someone happy'_ he thought,_'and I can only hope that someone will be one of mine'_

"Your looking great mydear" Sakura said smiling warmly.

"Oh no I don't think I look that good" Kagome said emabarrassement clear on her face.

"Oh but you are" this time it was Inuyasha, he came and took her hand,"So can I have a dance with you my princess" that "_my_" part got Kikiyo's attention and she came storming forward but Shippo bet her to it.

"Hey im her prince, you stipid" Shippo said snatching Kagome's hand away and making everyone laugh but Sesshoumaru was seething and his anger was focused on Inuyasha not Shippo.

"Well im YOUR princess why don't you dance with me Inu-Baby" Kikiyo said silkily making Inuyasha flinch but everyone ignored her.

Sesshoumaru never anticipated this, _'Its true she looks like a hime'_ he thought and got angry when Inuyasha took her hand, something snapped inside him and he had this urge to pull out that hand from his body. He saw her laugh at the kits exclamation and his eyes softened, her long hair seemed to compliment her.

Kimi who was in Sakura's hand reached for Kagome. Since the kimono she wore was eye catching it seemed to attract her,"Ka Kam….mm ma" she seems to say something in her language.

Kagome went to Sakura forgetting what she's wearing and took a long step,"Oh no" she said,_'why do you hate me so much?'_ Kagome demanded to God.

'_Well you won't listen me'_ her reasoning said blowing on its finger nails.

'_Thanks for the advice'_ Kagome said derisively.

But Inu Taisho saw this coming and caught,"Careful child" he steadied her.

"Thank you Inu-papa"Kagome said gratefully.

She took Kimi from Sakura,"Oh my Chinnu did you miss me huh?" she baby talked with her. Rin and Shippo sat beside her and made face to make Kimi laugh.

"Ok everyone can we have lunch now, it's almost time" Sakura said getting everyones attention.

"Ah! one small problem" Bankotsu said,"Can you please release me"

"Oh im sorry" Kagome turned to Shippo,"Shippo come on release him"

"But Kag-mama he said rude things to you" he said.

Kagome smiled,"He was only kidding, im sure he was" she said looking sharply at Bankotsu, who nodded his head vigourously.

"See, now do it" Kagome said Shippo.

When Shippo hesitated again, she stroked his forehead and said,"You know Shippo any people can ask for forgiveness but only people with a very big heart can fogive. So what do you say?"

Inu Taisho clapped his hands making Kagome flush,"Well said dear, well said"

Shippo nodded and released him, Bankotsu shot out immediately and stretched his sore muscles,"You have one heck of a prince with you" he told Kagome.

"You bet I have" she laughed and kissed Shippo.

Every one gathered for lunch and chatted among themselves. But Sesshoumaru was silent as usual but observed what he's so apparently interested who happens to be our dear "miko"

AFTER LUNCH….

Kagome fed Kimi and changed her and Kimi was now happily lying on Kagome's lap and napping. Kikiyo and Inuyasha where out of sight, with Kikiyo insisting that,"I need to discuss something with Inu-Baby" and dragged him somewhere, so now they are only God knows where. And Sayuri was hanging around Sesshoumaru hoping to catch his attention.

Sesshoumaru was at his place at the base of the tree and Inu Taisho lounging on the picnic sheet with Sakura and Kagome whispering so as to not wake Kimi,_'I don't remember the last time I enjoyed like this'_ he thought.

Shippo and Rin were playing along in the fields and Bankotsu was fishing.

"Why don't you give Kimi to Kumo, im sure your hands must be killing you" Sakura suggested.

"Oh it's no problem I…" Kagome was cut-off by Sakura.

"Non-sense child, Kumo will take good care of her" Kagome sighed but then nodded. She gave Kimi to Kumo who readily took her.

Kagome stood and stretched, she looked around at the peaceful surrounding and decided to take a stroll alone the path that she had noticed earlier,"Umm Inu-papa where does this path lead to"

"It goes deep into the forest child towards the end where this river joins the lake, we take that route for ….other purposes" he didn't mention about hunting because he didn't want to scare her.

Kagome didn't ask what "_other_" purposes were,"Can I go for a walk then?" she asked catching Sesshoumaru's attention unknowingly.

"Ofcourse child but don't wander too far" he warned. Kagome nodded enthusiastically and the started along the path slowly.

After sometime Sesshoumaru stood from his place, Inu Taisho raised his eye-brows but didn't say anything. He watched Sesshoumaru go in the opposite direction. But he got a vague idea that they might cross path…accidentally.

Sayuri immediately stood,"I hope you don't mind if I join you Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked huskily.

"I do mind" with that said he left a furious Sayuri behind.

Kagome was absolutely enjoying herself, it seem she had missed the cool breeze and fresh air for too long time. She took her time exploring, stopping to smell a flower and take in some clean air and simply smiling and humming a tune that's wasn't heard before until she reached the lake and stood astonished by the site. She choose a spot and sat to enjoy the scenery.

Sesshoumaru has been following her from a respectable distance saying that he was making sure she doesn't get lost,_'and does it bother you if she gets lost'_ a voice asked him but he just ignored.

'_She seemed to be enjoying herself and she smiles a lot and it's the brightest I've ever seen. If all that it takes for her to smile was a small bud or a flower then it'll be easy to satisfy her. She's just content to sit there and smile for the world'_ he thought about the last time when someone was this easily satisfied and knew with irony that he won't find anyone who is satisfied with what life has to offer.

He took a deep breath and the smell of apples and roses flooded his senses, it's a disturbing smell which seemed to keep his attention all the time,_'a hime'_ He decided to let his presence known and unmasked his aura but as usual she was ignorant to her surroundings_,'how is she gonna protect herself?'_

Kagome felt something but as usual ignored the prickle at the nape of her neck and wasn't aware of Sesshoumaru's presence but she caught a movement and whriled around to see Sesshoumaru standing to a side watching her.

Her eyes narrowed,_'what does he want now? im not gonna spoil the fun because of him'_ so she just turned and ignored him.

Sesshoumaru was irritated;_'she must the first female or being to ignore this Sesshoumaru's presence'_ she's does a lots of "_first_" thing and is getting away with it. He walked towards her and sat beside her to her right.

After what seemd like ages,"You could have taken a hold of me for support" he said.

Kagome startled by this sudden question or rather a statement she looked confused at first but then understanding dawned on her and she said in an enraged tone,"Well you could have caught me"

"You were trying hard not to touch me" he pointed out.

"That's true" she didn't understand where this conversation was going.

"So it's your fault" he said simply as if stating the weather.

"I don't remember complaining" she snapped at his audacity,_'arrogant bastard, he watched me fall and now he's saying it's not his fault'_

""_You could have helped me you know_" wasn't that you who told me that" he replied.

Kagome flushed but anger took over,"Well im sorry I asked, don't worry I won't ask for help again from your arrogant ass even if my life depended on it"

Sesshoumaru's mouth tightented but he ignored the comment about his person,"This Sesshoumaru is not know for offering help freely" something about her not wanting his help bothered him

"I don't care what you offer you selfish-bastard" she was now standing and fuming.

Now she crossed the line, Kagome was pinned to a tree in a second dangling 2 feet above the ground with a pissed off Sesshoumaru breathing on her face,"You will speak with respect to this Sesshoumaru" his eyes were drawn to her lips but she didn't seem to notice since she was struggling with all her might.

'_I'll show him'_ Kagome used her purification energy.

But Sesshoumaru was more powerful than anyone could imagine,"Do you think your pathetic attempt to purify this Sesshoumaru will help you?" he asked mockingly all anger forgotten. But he was playing a different game, he want her to submit.

Kagome tried to kick but nothing seemed to affect him,"Do you always make it your hobby to pick on someone and get sick enjoyment from their misery?" she said horasly.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't tolerate insolence" he tightened his grip a little when she accused him of picking on weaker beings.

"Grrrrrr" she growled which seemed to be a very wrong idea.

Sesshoumaru's head snapped towards her eyes and Kagome observed that his eyes were flicking from red to gold,_'you seemed to know exactly what to say to piss of a Daiyoukai'_ her reasoning said.

'_Ahh you must be enjoying the show'_ Kagome sneered but watched Sesshoumaru carefully who seemed to fighting for control.

Sesshoumaru was having a great trouble keeping his beast at bay with practiced control and will he wrenched his hand from her throat and turned away and said,"GO" in a gruff voice.

Kagome fell with a thud and was about say something when he ordered her to go and something about his voice warned her not to argue, so she turned and stomped away.

Sesshoumaru took some deep breaths to gain control but his beast was snarling,"BITCH TAKE" and was saying,"STOP…GO"

Sesshoumaru sneered,"This Sesshoumaru won't lower himself" and with great determination brought his beast back under control and turned to go back.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Inu Taisho watched Kagome stormed into the clearing muttering incoherently and he also noticed the red hand print on her neck. He sat up worriedly but he also had an idea of who might have done it but Kagome didn't say anything she just went towards Rin and Shippo and started playing tag as if to take her mind of something.

A few minutes later Sesshoumaru entered the clearing and stood at the base of the tree and watched Kagome,_'I wonder what happened?'_ Inu Taisho eyes widened,_'did she growl again? That's it nothing will snap Sesshoumaru's iron control just like that. He even squatted away when there was other demonesses purposely growled to invited him for mating,but our Sesshoumaru didn't even turn to acknowledge them but our Kagome seemed to have an uncanny knack of breaking the rules'_ he mused.

When it was sunset, it was decided that they should return to the palace, so the all climbed into the limo and went to the palace. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was acting weirdly,_'he won't even look me in the eye, whats his problem?'_

Inu Taisho and Sesshoumaru also seemed to note this behaviour of Inuyasha but said nothing.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome questioned.

Her answer seemed to come from Kikiyo,"He's perfectly fine what makes you think otherwise" she asked coolly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who just said,"Im fine" but didn't even turn towards her. She looked at Kikiyo and saw her smiling smugly,_'something is up'_ she thought.

Inu Taisho's eyes narrowed at Kikiyo,_'she's after something_' he thought and he could also feel apprehension rolling off of Inuyasha.

"Inu-papa I think its time we go" Kagome smiled at Inu Taisho seeing the tension in the air.

"But what about dinner I thought your staying for dinner?" he asked anxiously.

Kagome looked at Shippo and Rin and their worn out face and shook her head before adding,"Im sorry Inu-papa but Hitomi-chan that is Shippo's mom asked me to bring them home before 7. They are going to Hawaii for this summer and need to catch an early flight so if I don't bring them early they can't pack for Shippo and its already 6:15 it'll take atleast an hour to reach home" she said apologetically.

Inu Taisho nodded his head sullenly,"Ok then hopefully you'll be free next weekend" he asked expectantly.

"Well see Inu-papa" Kagome said smiling.

"Then I'll call you this week. i really enjoyed myself today. Thank you dear" Inu Taisho hugged and kissed her cheek.

"Me too Inu-Papa"

Kikiyo looked confused_,'why are they so anxious to have her? I think I should have a word with mom'_ she thought.

Shippo and Kagome having changed into her dry clothes said their good byes to everyone, when it came to Sesshoumaru she just snorted and turned her head making him raise an eye-brow in amusement. Inu Taisho was grinning when he saw this,_'young love'_ he thought dreamily.

Inuyasha didn't speak much, it's like he's avoiding looking at Kagome and didn't respond when she hugged him good bye but she heard Kikiyo's evil chuckle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They were on the limo and within seconds it took off and they were on the highway speeding towards home. When they reached home they said good bye to Bankotsu and soon Shippo and Kimi were fetched by Hitomi who sounded grateful for bringing them on time.

Kagome entered her apartment and showered and got ready for bed, she prayed for today and thanked God. She lay on her bed and thought about today's event_,"What a picnic it was? And as usual with Kagome as the victim"_ she self-pitied and went into a peaceful slumber, not knowing whats in store for her tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Another side for life…**

MONDAY…

CREAK… CREAK…

The swing Kagome was sitting screeched everytime it moved forward and backward. But Kagome didn't notice any of this since her mind is too far away. The bright afternoon sunlight didn't catch her attention neither the park that was alive with people. She seemed to be in a daze sitting on the swing rocking back and forth inattentively.

She was snapped off of her overwhelmed state when something hit her leg gently. Startled she looked down to find a colourful plastic ball. She blinked and blinked to clear her thoughts and then she bend down and picked it up.

"Can I have my ball back? Please" a small voice asked.

Kagome looked up to see a little kid around 5 years old with black hair and brown eyes looking shyly at her then she looked at the ball in her hand and then at the boy. The boy was wearing a cute blue shorts and a micky mouse T-shirt.

Having got no response he tried again timidly,"Umm im sorry… c- can I have it back?"

Kagome smiled softly at the boy's shyness,"Sure" then she threw the ball softly,"Here catch"

The boy caught the ball awkwardly, as soon as he did a smile brightening his face,"Did you see that I caught the ball?" he asked Kagome this time a bit more surely.

"Yeah and you were great" Kagome praised him

"Really?"

"Really truly" she answered making the boy beam up at her. He walked slowly toward her and with effort sat on the other swing. Kagome watched with amusement as he did this with his chubby little hands and feet, forgetting her worries for now.

"My name's Tenny, whats yours?" he asked.

She smiled,"Cute name you have there. My name is Kagome" she stretched her hand for him to shake,"How do you do?"

"Fine" he enthusiased. "You know my bro used to throw the ball for me but this was the first time I caught it" he said trying to set his swing in motion but failing miserably since his feet won't touch the ground.

Kagome bit her lip from laughing and stood up to rock his swing gently, he looked up and gave her a toothless grin,"So where is your brother? Won't he be worried about you?"

"No, see he's right there" he pointed to a kid around 14 year old watching them and waving to the little boy who waved back, the elder looked at her and then nodded to the kid and went to play with his friend while keeping an eye on his little brother. "He's the best you know. He took me here with his friends but he was playing with me all the time. Now he can play with his friends" he said cheerfully swinging his legs back and forth, his eyes full of admiration for his brother.

"Hmm… so doesn't he mind you being with me" she asked.

"No, we were watching you when you came to the park." He said.

"Ohhh" Kagome was now interested.

He nodded,"My bro said you look like the hime in one of the stories mommy used to read to him when he was little and he promised me to show them tonight. So you see he likes you, so it's ok for me to be with you and he also told me you look sad. Why are you sad? Did the bad guys hurt you" he asked with genuine concern.

Kagome was taken aback,'a hime? Me? Ha! Ha! Im far from that kid' she thought but then decided to answer,"No nobody hurt me"

"Then why do you look sad?" he asked again.

Kagome sighed and decided to amuse the kid,"You see im sad because…" she hesitated then decided to say the half-truth,_'why bother upsetting this cutee._'

"…I- I think im loosing a good friend" she said atlast.

"Hmmm" he mimicked her and was thinking,"Why?" he asked.

"Because… he got a new friend" she said sadly.

"But you were his first friend right" when she nodded he continued,"Then you won't loose him" he said with conviction,"I didn't forget my very first friend from California and he didn't forget me too eventhough we have lots of new friends. Because nobody forgets their old friends" he nodded to himself in confirmation.

Kagome watched him trying to cheer her,_'He has a point, I hope he's right too'_ she noticed him watching her with wide eyes so she smiled brightly,"You know your right, you're a great help you know" she said making him blush.

"Now your happy right" he asked.

Kagome nodded,"Yes im very happy and im happy that I saw you too" she said ruffling his hair deepening his blush.

"Does that mean im your friend? I promise you won't forget your other friends if you make friends with me" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'll be honoured to be you friend" she said sincerely.

"Great then we ca…" but he was cut of when someone called his name.

They looked around to see his brother coming their way,"Hey Tenny its time to go Mama will be waiting for us" he said coming closer.

He's as tall as her from closer Kagome noticed, smart and handsome too,_'Maaaan im 19 years and going to be 20 in a few months time and im 5' feet 3 and here is this boy 14 years and he's already my height'_ she sulked.

"Hi brother, see I cheered the hime. Now she's happy" to prove he's right he looked at Kagome who smiled and nodded.

The boy blushed when he realized his little brother has told her about the _'Hime'_ story he told him,"Hello im Eric, hope he wasn't troubling you too much" Kagome took his outstretched hand.

"Im Kagome and Tenny's a fantastic kid and he cheered me up big time" she smiled and shook his hand and watched his cheek turn to the colour of tomato in amusement.

Tenny stood from his swing proudly and turned to Kagome,"Will you come again to the park?"

"I don't know Tenny but tell me will you come here everyday at the sametime?"

"No, we usually come here on weekends at the sametime but since its summer holiday and I was free I took him out here" Eric informed her still with a pink cheek.

"Oh! Ok how about I bring one of my friend Shippo not this weekend but the next since he's gone Hawaii for vacation, huh?"

He looked a bit disappointed but smiled anyway,"Ok but you'll come right?"

"I promise I'll come" Kagome assured him.

He smiled happily,"Ok then bye" and gestured for her to come to his level.

Kagome obey and knelt to his level only to receive a sloppy kiddy kiss on her cheek making her smile harder,"Wow you're a good kisser" she said and returned the favour and said good-bye.

"Thank you for looking after him" Eric said and before she could reply he kissed her on the other cheek and took his brothers hand and began to walk away hurriedly,"And thank you for the kiss Hime" he yelled with a blush making Tenny giggle.

Kagome looked stunned and then blushed when she heard him,_'Now what happened?'_ she thought her hands reaching for her cheeks.

'_You've been kissed by a 14 year old that's what happened or rather he stole a kiss from you'_ her reasoning smirked.

'_Hmmm why can't I ever have a friend who doesn't have a smart-ass big brother?'_ she asked thinking about Inuyasha and her mood drastically changed.

Kagome sat back on the swing and thought about what happened today morning again lost…

TODAY MORNING…

Kagome was in her cabin at Inuyasha's company trying not to kill the key board as usual whenever Kikiyo is here,"Why is she here this early?" she looked at the clock and sighed,"Its only 8:25 and she's already here bossing around as if she owns the place but then with Inuyasha giving her too much space this might as well be her company" she hit the "Enter" key with force but this time the key-board lost its patience and 'shocked' our Kagome.

She shook like she was holding a driller,"Aha Ah aha ah ah…."she sang for a few minutes till the shock waves reached the tip of her hair and threw her hand away and making her spin in her leather chair on a semi-circle with a force.

Kagome still shaking blinked,"What happened?"

'_You got shocked'_ her reasoning supplied trying not to laugh.

"What?" again Kagome asked stupidly.

Reasoning sighed,_'how long did you think that poor keyboard would bear your abuse before it rebelled against you?'_

"Well it's not my fault that Kikiyo pisses me off" Kagome snapped sucking her poor abused forefinger.

'_If I recall you are the one who attacked it and I knew that one day you gonna get your ass shocked too'_

"Jeez thank you very much; I hope your happy now" Kagome asked her whole body tingling from the shock. She rubbed her hands together to spread heat and then ran a hand over her face towards her hair to find it standing on the end,"ohhhh don't tell me it's spiked like John Travolta"

'_How about porcupine then?'_ reasoning suggested battering her eye-lashes innocently at Kagome.

"That bad" Kagome groaned.

'_You could say that' _

Kagome eyed the key-board,"Do you think it'll shock me again?"

'_Why don't test it?'_

"How?" she asked still eyeing it.

'_Touch it and see if it shocks again'_ reasoning laughed.

"Your lucky you don't have a body orelse I would have been more than happy to test it on you" Kagome said.

'_Hey I do have a body, I am you so your body is mine'_ reasoning said.

"This is my body, YOU keep your hands off of it" Kagome said hugging her body.

'_Sorry can't do it'_

'Then I'll just ignore you' Kagome said offhandedly getting up from her seat and fishing through her bag for a comb.

Reasoning's eyes widened,_'you can't do that'_

"Watch me" Kagome said with an evil glint walking towards the door.

Reasoning panicked,_'remember the last time you ignored me and fell face first'_ it reminded.

"I did? Anyway since you aren't much help I guess ignoring is the best thing" Kagome opened and proceeded to go towards the bathroom.

'_NOoo you can't do that'_

"La la la" Kagome sang.

'_Hey are you listening'_ reasoning sighed.

'_No, la la la'_ she reached Sango's desk on the way. "Hey Sango" she greeted.

Sango's eyes widened looking at Kagome's hair, her half eaten sand-wich fell from her hand and then she started laughing,"Hah! Hah! Ka- Kagome w- what happened?"

Kagome made a face, "Im glad your happy, if you want to know that damned keyboard shocked me" Kagome said and eyed the sand-wich and made an attempt to grab it but Sango was much quicker than her, her ancestor being demon-slayer and all that.

"Sorry baby you can't have my food" then she gobbled it in one mouth.

"Aww Sango I was hungry you know after getting electricuted and all"

"You know if you show your anger towards electronic gears instead of the real one then it's gonna shock you one day for sure and I think…," she gave Kagome a once over,"… today was your lucky day"

Kagome sighed,"I guess I better go before I scare Inuyasha and make him hit the roof"

Sango laughed at what Kagome said,"Yeah you do that, by the way Kikiyo's still in there"

"Damn now I really have to go" Kagome scurried off into the bathroom and gave a startled YELP looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Im alright" Kagome yelled incase Sango was worried hearing her yelp instead she only heard more laughter coming from Sango.

"What a friend" She sighed and started the battle with her hair.

When Kagome decided that her hair can't look more decent than this from the shock,"I think if I stand in the terrace I can get a direct signal for my T.V, I won't need an antenna" she mused when it didn't settle down. She gave up trying after another 5 or so minutes and then came out; she strolled towards her cabin to find a smirking Kikiyo blocking the door leaning against it.

Kagome sighed again and rubbed her temple,_'im gonna have a headache'_

"What can I do for you sister?" she asked patiently.

"Not for me but Inuyasha wants to see you about something" Kikiyo drawled looking at her painted nails with interest.

Kagome made an attempt to move past her but again Kikiyo stepped in her way,"Not so fast sister, you don't belong here anymore" she sneered.

"Look i…." Kagome started but Inuyasha came out of his office.

"Kagome come into my office" he called for the first time looking her in the eye since yesterday evening.

Kagome gestured towards her comb so that she can keep them inside before going to his office, "Ok but I'll ke…." but he didn't let her finish it.

"NOW come inside" he raised his voice to warn her, he had an unreadable expression, he turned swiftly on his heel and went inside. Kagome looked back at Kikiyo who was smiling satisfactorily; Kagome didn't say anything but set out towards Inuyasha's office knocked twice and then went in.

Sango watched the scene with shock,_'whats wrong with Inuyasha? I haven't seen him behave like this toward Kagome'_ she turned to Kikiyo and saw her gave a lazy smirk in her direction,"You better try to please me from now on" and with that she left a fuming Sango and went towards the restroom for '_touch-up_'

Sango's slayer instincts were kicking in to bodily harm the bitch but she controlled it in favour of attaching her sand-wich,_'please her, huh? Oh I'll please you alright'_ she thought iniquitily.

INSIDE INUYASHA'S OFFICE…

Inuyasha was facing the window over looking Tokyo city when Kagome entered the office. She walked over to his desk and stood there. There was an uptight silence in the room and she noticed that his posture was tense and he seemed apprehensive.

Usually Kagome was the chatter box but today she held the silence and watched Inuyasha for any reaction.

For what seemed like eternity he finally turned and looking at his face Kagome was at the loss for words, he looked so vulnerable that Kagome looked twice to make sure that it's same Inuyasha who she met three years ago.

They looked at each other, Kagome unable to bear the vulnerable look any longer decided to break the silence. She hesistated at first but then called,"In- Inuyasha…" she didn't say more than that before something in him shatter and he knelt to the floor like a boneless heap.

Kagome was terrorized,"Oh my God" she ran towards Inuyasha, by now her body was shaking in alarm, she hugged his knelt form and rocked him back and forth,"Inuyasha whats wrong?"

Inuyasha heard Kagome's soft voice and her warm and gentle touch,_'how will I- ho- how I t- tell her? Oh G- God'_ shook with stress and emotion.

"Inuyasha"

He heard her call again,"K- Kagome" he whispered.

"Yes?" she asked still rocking him back and forth. He remembered his mother doing something like this when he was young, when he broke like this once before.

"I- I don't know, im c-cc- confused, I don't want you to g-gg go" this time he twisted away and hugged her tightly.

Kagome was confused and Inuyasha's scaring the hell out off her, "What are you talking about Inuyasha? Im going nowhere, see im here with you"

"No- NO" he shouted making Kagome tense in his arms but he took deep breath and calmed down rocking her,"Y- You don't understand"

"Ok then tell me" she urged softly.

"Sh- she wants you gone" he whispered so softly that if she wasn't so close to him, she wouldn't have heard.

"Wh- what? Who?" she asked completely forgetting about Kikiyo after seeing Inuyasha like this. She cradled Inuyasha's face in her arms and made him look her in the eyes while combing his bangs away from his face with her fingers.

"Kikiyo" he breathed her name and closed his eyes powerless to face her, he felt her stiffen in his arms and tightened his hold afraid that she might slip away. She didn't move and he was beginning to panic,_'No! No! No…. Kagome don't close youself from me'_ he prayed.

Atlast she spoke,"Why?" her voice so detached.

"No! No! Kagome please d- don't do this to me pl- please. Kagome" he began shaking her because he knew that she's distancing herself from him. He has seen this Kagome once, only once in Kikiyo's house, she responded the same way to Yori,_'completely detached, cocooning herself against the words spilling out from Yori mouth'_

Kagome's head was spinning,_'why? Why?'_

Then Kikiyo's words came back to haunt her,_'you'll regret it and this time it'll be very agonizing too'_ those word kept repeating and repeating, now she understood their meaning and Inuyasha's strange behaviour yesterday. _'But Inuyasha why didn't you say no, you could have but you didn't and now… now your confused.'_ She heard Inuyasha's plea,_'What do you want me to do Inuyasha?'_ she felt numb all over,_'why do I feel like being slapped? Why do I feel being ….deceived? Why Inuyasha? Why?' _she asked silently unable to form coherent words.

'_No wonder Inuyasha came to me…._' Kikiyo's words echoed in her mind again,_'and now your proving her point Inuyasha'_ Kagome thought dully her heart feeling totally numb,_'am I that unrequited that nobody wants me? Oh Dad'_

Desperate now Inuyasha shook her a bit harder,"Kagome! Kagome! Listen to me, listen to me please"

Kagome's eyes slowly gained focus on him, Inuyasha sent a silent prayer,"Kagome listen, y- you don't have to go. You can come here once every week, you can stay at home and- and I-I- I'll pay for you li- like normal every week, Kikiyo doesn't have to know" Inuyasha was hoping, praying that she would accept.

Kagome just stared at him,_'you know me better than that Inuyasha. Eventhough I have nothing I still have my self-respect and you want me to give that too'_ she shook her head.

Inuyasha's heart plummented to his stomach when he saw her shaking her head,"Please Kagome" he begged.

"Why?" she asked again,_'I want to know, why did you have to accept what Kikiyo said'_

"Be- because… because I need you Kagome, I want you in my life…I don't want to lose you" he added.

"Then why? … then why did accept what she said?" Kagome asked in a cold note.

Inuyasha flinched but held her firmly,"I don't know Kagome" he said in a defeated tone. "Kikiyo, she's …. I- im an half Inu-youkai Kagome, I don't know it feels like my youkai is drawn to her or …or …." He sighed unable to explain whats happening to him where Kikiyo is concerned and looked at Kagome, pleading for her to understand.

"I can't deny her" he said after a long wait and regretted the minute he said that when he saw Kagome's sad smile, he knew in his heart that he lead her down by saying those words. There was such a beaten look in her eyes that squeezed his heart, he closed his eyes from the look and pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck,"Kagome I- im sorry"

Kagome took a huge breath and slowly pulled from Inuyasha who tightened his grip but then reluctantly let her pull away. Now they knelt facing eachother, finally Kagome said,"I can't accept your offer Inuyasha" when she saw him about to protest she held up her hand,"Let me finish Inuyasha." He nodded slowly,"You as well as I know that my qualification or for the lack of it…." she laughed humourlessly,"…doesn't server justice to my post in Inuyasha Inc. I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place Inuyasha…I don't. But you gave me a respectable job and a nice salary which is more than I could ever ask for … but this Inuyasha I cannot accept. Do you remember when I first came here; I told you that im not fit for it? Kikiyo was just pointing out that fact to you, im sure of that. I lost everything Inuyasha…. but I only have my self-respect now, please…please don't ask me to give that too" she finished silently.

"Oh Kagome, I didn't…" Inuyasha reached forward and hugged her.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, im not gonna crack. Kikiyo should come up with something better than that to break me." She smiled but it did not reach her eyes,"And Inuyasha im not gonna go anywhere, remember our promise "friends forever". So even if you push me out im not going anywhere and you know my apartment and shrine address right or did you forget" she attempted at some humour but failed miserably. Inuyasha just grunted and held her.

"Kagome your alright, right?" he asked holding her at arms length and examining her face.

"Do I look sick?" she asked in mock anger.

"No" he smiled.

"So there, now let me go, so that I can go pack" she smiled.

Inuyasha just nodded when she said that but released her as she asked. He watched Kagome as she stood up, composed herself for a minute and gave him a brilliant smile that's too bright and walked to the door. When her hand reached the door knob he called,"Kagome if ever you need anything please come to me" he said.

Kagome just stood there for a moment, opened the door and walked out without a backward glance and he knew that she would never come to him for help because in all the time he knew her she never once did ask help from him.

Inuyasha's shoulders sagged and he punched the floor making a hole in the shape of his fist,"She promised" he whispered to himself. He smiled dimly,_'I wonder what pops will do when he hears about this?'_ he remembered Inu Taisho saying not to involve Kikiyo in business and Inuyasha made perfectly clear to Kikiyo that she shouldn't poke her nose in business dealing like last time and for some reason she accepted that without complaint saying,"I wouldn't dream of it Inu-Baby, but all I want to be is near you" and so she want Kagome's cabin.

Inuyasha sighed feeling a sense of loss over come him, he went to his seat and slumped down.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When Kagome came out Sango was ready for her, she looked at the watch and sighed,_'it's almost quarter to 10, was I in there for more than an hour? No wonder Sango's anxious'_

Kagome gave Sango a smile but Sango did not buy it,"Tell me what was that all about? And that bitch is telling me to _please_ her and the last thing I'll do is that "_please her_"" Sango made a face.

Kagome laughed and said,"Im out of Inuyasha Inc. Sango" as if she's talking about the weather.

Sango's eyes widened,"Kagome what the hell are you saying?"

Kagome just smiled,"Remember last time when Kikiyo was here" Sango nodded,"I told you that she's upto something right? Well that something is kicking me out of Inuyasha Inc."

"B- but is he mad? How dare he do that" Sango demanded.

"Sango I don't have the right qualification to be his assistance" Kagome said.

"I know that but you've worked more than anything to make up for that, heck you got us more deals just with your English communication to our foreign delegates" Sango argued.

"No use talking over spilled milk Sango"

"This is outrageous. How dare he kick you out and keep that good for nothing filth here, she can't even add 2 and 2 even if a text is given to her and she's here and your out" Sango was steadily losing her temper, so Kagome urged her sit in a chair and knelt in front of her and attempted to calm her down.

"Listen Sango, Inuyasha is not at all happy with the decision but he can't …deny Kikiyo" the word choked in her throat but she quickly composed herself,"He loves Kikiyo and I can't possibly stand in their way. Poor Inuyasha, he felt guilty enough to offer me salary every week without me being here"

"What?" Sango asked bewildered.

"Yes Sango he asked me to come once a week and that he'll pay for me, but you know me. I declined"

"Oh you poor…." Sango hugged her,"What will you do?"

"Hey give me some credit my friend, I can do a lots of job you know. I think I'll work full time in Black Marbles until I get a suitable job for _my qualification_" the word left a bitter feeling in her mouth. "Don't worry about me Sango" she assured her.

"That blasted dog" Sango cursed Inuyasha.

"Sango, Inuyasha isn't feeling any better about this but he can't let Kikiyo down and promise me, you watch him for me from Kikiyo and give him your full support and not to kill him too" she joked.

"Do I have to?" Sango asked sheepishly.

"Yes and especially the _killing_" she told her sternly.

"Okay I promise" she hugged her again,"He doesn't know what he's losing Kagome"

Kagome smiled sadly which Sango didn't notice since she was hugging her,"Ok now I have to go pack or fetch my bag-pack since I don't have anything else and Sango im leaving behind the fund box for the Paradise" Kagome indicated towards the small box sitting next to the reception table for an orphanage where Kagome is a member in collecting funds.

Sango nodded,"You just call me when it's full and I'll come and collect it for the childrens, you don't mind right?"

"Ofcourse not" Sango said.

"Then I'll be on my way" Kagome got up leaving a crying Sango behind,"You know you shouldn't cry when there is a little one inside you"

"Im not crying these damn harmones are making me" Sango complained and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand furiously making Kagome laugh.

'_Oh God! I'll miss this place, miss her and _…._miss Inuyasha'_ Kagome walked to the door but it opened and out came Kikiyo.

"Oh! so you finished your meeting with Inuyasha already?" she said leaning against the door frame.

"Kikiyo I don't have time for this now, since you've achieved what you came for why don't you move out of my way so I can pack my stuffs and leave you in peace" Kagome said irritated.

"Touche, now are we?" Kikiyo mocked,"I just _helped_ Inuyasha see what a mistake he's made before it's too late" not even a trace of guilt in her voice.

'_Look who's talking, I know how you passed college Kikiyo'_ she thought but she was too tired to argue.

Kagome sighed,"Look Kikiyo why don't you just move"

"Sorry but I don't invite strays inside my office" Kikiyo snapped.

"What did you say?" this time it was Sango making her way towards Kikiyo with a killer look on her face.

"Say that again bitch" she sneered but was unable to do more than that since Kagome was holding her from Kikiyo.

"I would watch what you say Mrs. Houshi if I were you" she said coolly not bothered by the other woman's outburst.

"Sango please" Kagome pleaded.

Sango relented but not before muttering,"I promised not to kill Inuyasha but you didn't say anything about her and im not promising anything too" she huffed and stroded towards her seat.

Kagome grinned after her,_'well im sure Inuyasha will be safe from Kikiyo'_ when she turned Kikiyo was there ready with her worn out bag-pack holding it out in her forefinger as if it's a dangerous virus.

Kikiyo threw the bag at Kagome,"Now take that and get out of here as fast as you can, I need to wash my hand with antibiotic liquid"

Kagome just shrugged and shouldered her pack and walked towards the exit where Sango was waiting. Kikiyo turned on her heel and went inside slamming the door shut.

"You don't mind if I kill her do you" Sango winked.

"She's all yours" Kagome hugged Sango noticing the small bulge that's forming in her belly,"You takecare off yourself and this little one and try not to make Miroku insane"

She nodded, "Hey you'll visit us right? If not here, then in our home… Miroku will be disappointed with Inuyasha's decision too you know"

"Yeah. Anyway I'll come around don't worry… Ok then I'll leave you to work now" Kagome was about to step inside the elevator when they heard an ear splitting scream coming from Kagome cabin.

Kagome blinked and looked at Sango who also looked puzzled then realization dawned,"I guess my keyboard's saying "_Hi_" to Kikiyo" and then they started laughing.

"Take a picture of her for me, will you? I want to see Kikiyo in all her electricuted glory" with that said she entered the elevator and waved at Sango when the door finally closed.

Sango watched her go,"Kagome…" she heard the phone ring in the reception and went to answer it.

It's Inuyasha,"Sango could you call the maintenance crew to come and fix a hole in my office?"

"Ask your new assistant to do it and Inuyasha if you value your life don't call me for the rest of the day, I won't even care I promised Kagome not to kill you" Sango slammed the phone down.

Inuyasha's ears were ringing from the force of that slam,"Sango is gonna be difficult for a few days ….and she's pregnanat" he shuddered at the thought facing a very upset and a very pregnant Sango where harmones play a major role.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

NOW …

From there Kagome wandered aimlessly for a while and finally ended up in the park. She sighed,_'that little boy really did helped me out, ok im not gonna mop around in self-pity'_ she decided.

"Now what should I do?" she pondered the samething over and over eventhough she told Sango that she'll work full time in Black Marble,_' but half my salary will go to debt and then I end up with quarter of the salary after sending three forth to mom'_

Her eyes widened,"Oh my God that means the money I usually send to them will also be reduced, oh maaan! That won't be sufficient for Souta or grandpa's expenses." She sulked still rocking on the swing.

Kagome shook her head furiously and sat cross legged on the ground next to the swing, "Ok get a grip Kagome, you could do better than that" she told herself.

'_Yeah' _reasoning pipped up.

"Ok now if I have to send the same amout to the shrine then, I'll have to reduce my expences first" she drew a big circle on the sand.

'_Then start a new budget'_ her reasoning suggested her tone serious.

Kagome nodded,"Lets see our basic needs first" she started writing on the sand,"I need to rearrange my toiletries. How about I change my shampoo and conditioner to home-made herbal product, my hair didn't even show any slightest improvement with that product anyway. And it's always rough and untamed so I better use what I was using before since im sure I can't bring my hair even close to the thing they show in advertisements. This way I didn't need to buy those expensive useless products"

'_Hmm your right but do you still remember those formula's to make that home-made shampoo'_ reasoning asked.

"Yeah it's easy and the ingredient can be found anywhere and it's good for hair too. If I go to the shrine and to DhaDhaji's place I can find everything I need" Kagome then scored out shampoo from list.

Reasoning nodded,_'what about tooth paste?'_

"Hey do you want me to have cavities? Sorry but I can't risk a tooth ache" Kagome glared.

'_I was just helping' _

"Ohhh thanks but unless you come up with something good I suggest you keep quiet" Kagome said sardonically.

Resoning just huffed but Kagome just ignore and wrote the next item,"How about soap?"

They both looked and said together,"Naah, that won't do I need to be clean."

"Then comes cosmetics" Kagome ticked the next item.

'_But you don't even buy any, not even perfume or lipstick, so we'll go to next'_

"Hey I do my hair in a parlor you know, besides perfumes hurts demon nose"

Reasoning ignored the comment about perfumes and said, '_If I recall you used to trim your hair one inch every month and that's an unnecessary expense, so you can forget about cutting again and let it grow long'_

Kagome grunted in response,"Ok I agree, so whats next?" she scored of hair trimming from her list.

'_Since we usually won't spend money in wardrobe we have no problem about that'_ reasoning said.

Kagome's eyes lit up,"I have an idea, why don't we sell the business suit I bought from the second hand store? I don't think I'll end up as anyone's assistant anymore, so I don't have any use for them"

Reasoning hesitated,_'I don't thing that's such a good idea, and I don't think it'll fetch good money too, since its second-seconds hand'_

Kagome nodded,_'and who knows you might be lucky enough to get a job in some company and at that time you don't have to run for the shop again' _reasoning reasoned.

"Hah! Don't make me laugh" Kagome said bitterly,"Now be serious. Next's electricity, water and domestic gas bill"

'_Ohh yeah that's the most important, we've have to save current so we better use lights during the evening alone and in which ever room we are in, I don't thing we need fan too seeing as we can open the windows for air'_

"Umm but we have to use them when Shippo and Kimi are present" Kagome thought,"Maybe we should learn to survive in dark…..anyway so the next is water and fuel that im sure we can manage"

'_Oh I forgot about telephone? But isn't it necessary in case of emergency'_ reasoning asked.

"Yeah but I have my mobile, so tomorrow I have to cancel my land-line phone number orelse we are not gonna make it with this budget" Kagome scored of one more item.

'_So is that it, did we cover everything?'_ reasoning asked checking the list.

Kagome rubbed the sand and wrote the new list more clearly, after sometime she said,"You know my budget was already low and now it's nothing" she sighed,"I hope it fits in to my new income" she then straightened remembering something,"What about groceries?"

'_You can't compromise on food, it isn't good for you health'_

Kagome snorted,"I can live with only bread and water and still have enough strength to face the day and more"

'_You can't do that, and what your saying is suicide'_

"No im stating the obvious, look at it this way I have to buy Kimi's baby food and Shippo's snack by default. I can't leave them hungry" Kagome said stubbornly.

'_So your gonna tie your stomach?'_

"If it's necessary I will. So nothing's gonna change my mind so don't argue with me"

'_You're a nut-case'_

"I don't care, now have a look at the list" Kagome said and they both assessed it, although reasoning didn't agree with the food supplies this budget was proving to be good for the salary.

'_But the food is still a bad idea'_

"Whatever" she said carelessly, she stared at the list but her attention was caught by the rings which glittered in the sunlight. She lifted her hand and smiled,"Do you think I should sell them?" she asked her eyes focused on one ring which was most dear to her, her father bought this ring when she was 10, this was the very first ring he bought for her.

Its special he said since it has an elephant's thick hair wounded with the gold to form a ring. It looked like a black thread running around the ring ending with a bow shaped design in the middle, but the ring didn't fit her tiny finger when he gave her. He just laughed sheepishly and told her that,"I guess my pinky is still too big for your little ring finger" he'd bought it using his little finger for size but still it was too big.

He didn't give up he took a thread and tied several rounds inside the ring to make the size smaller and put it on her right hand middle finger and said,"There now that should do the trick but you don't worry princess im sure it'll fit perfectly when you grow up"

'_Oh it fit alright when she was sixteen'_ until then she used to tie thread to make the size small and wear them.

He also grinned his mischievious grin at that time,"Now promise me you won't remove them for any Prince you might meet in future" he told and winked at her making her laugh.

She never once removed it. He gave her other rings too, but for Kagome this one ring is so precious for the reason that this ring is the same size as her father's little finger and wearing this she always felt like having a part of her father with her.

She laughed noticing the little bends and twists around the edges,"Well that's me, even a diamond will turn into a stone in my hands" she thought humourously.

'_That's more or less true, a ring with you is similar to a monkey having flowers' _reasoning snikered but then said,_'just leave it we'll think about selling it in case of emergency'_

"But im not gonna sell this one even of my life depended on it" Kagome said eyeing that ring.

'_Yes I know, I meant the other rings'_

Kagome nodded,"So how is the list?"

'_I still don't like about the food item' _

"I don't care; we have to due with what we have. All I have to do now is ask Mr. Khan to appoint me for day shift as well" Kagome stood up and dusted the mud from her behind and walked to the exit,"And no traveling expenses, I'll just have to walk to work"

'_Hmmm at least you'll be fit"_

"Yeah I don't have to worry about putting weight" Kagome said, reasoning just snorted.

"_Hey" _reasoning called after sometime.

"Umm"

'_Are you alright?'_

"Huh-hmm, I'll be fine after I settle with the new budget" she said.

'_You know what I mean'_ reasoning said irritated.

"I know and I will be fine, it's just that I feel down…. but you know be better than anyone. There is always another side for life and im gonna enjoy living it. And I'll handle this like a piece of cake." Kagome said to assure herself. Reasoning just nodded and Kagome proceeded towards the restaurant in silence.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

That night Kagome lay in her futon, letting the cool air from the window calm her. She thought about today's events and laughed,"Well when I woke up today morning I sure as hell didn't expect to get fired and my life altered so drastically… atleast I managed to convince Mr. Khan to appoint me as a full time waitress, that's the only good thing that happened today"

'_Uh-huh'_ reasoning agreed with her.

"I hope there are no surprises tomorrow and after today I hate to have surprises" her eyelids were drooping close even as she said it.

'_Me too'_ reasoning whispered.

"Mmmmm mm mmm" Kagome slipped into the land of dreams too tired to think about what tomorrow brings.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Two side to a coin…**

WEDNESDAY AT INUYASHA'S OFFICE…

Sesshoumaru walked into Inuyasha Inc. with some anticipation, although he kept telling himself that it has nothing to do with the miko.

He excluded power in every step he took which demanded respect from people eventhough he's not the CEO, he didn't even bother to acknowledge the people who stopped to bow or the females who openly oogled at him.

He went straight for the elevator and pressed the number to Inuyasha's office and smirked,_'this Sesshoumaru is going to enjoy every step of today's meeting'_ He looked at his rolex watch and was satisfied to find that only 10 minutes was left for the meeting.

When the elevator door opened he noticed one thing and he stopped,'strange _I don't smell the miko in the premises and her scent is a days old'_ He walked forward to the reception to find the receptionist,_'this woman was that miko's companion'_ he thought. When she noticed him, like everyone she stood in respect.

"Good Morning Sir, Mr. Taisho asked me to escort you to his office and that he'll be with you shortly." when he nodded, she proceeded to walk him to the Inuyasha's office. He noticed that she's pregnant and the scent on her seemed strangly familiar to him,_'where have I know this scent before…'_ he pondered but stopped when they were at the miko's cabin, he inhaled deeply and to his puzzlement found Kikiyo's heavy perfumed scent present instead of the scent he was expecting.

Curious now he asked the woman,"Has every one arrived?" he asked vaguely.

"Yes Sir but Mr. Taisho has gone to the production department since there was an emergency. But he'll be with you shortly" she said. But Sesshoumaru didn't move from the spot, so she has no other option but to do the same.

Sesshoumaru nodded once,"Isn't that the assistant's job" he stated a bit more specifically.

Sango hesitated then shook her head and said,"He doesn't have an assistant Sir"

Sesshoumaru frowned ever so slightly, _'No assistant'_ then he probed a bit more still standing in front of Kagome's cabin,"If I recall there was an assistant the last Monday"

Sango nodded when she realized he's talking about the encounter with Kagome,"But she doesn't work here anymore Sir" she said sadly.

Sesshoumaru eyes's narrowed,"Explain" his tone was steel.

Sango was taken aback when his tone changed from passive to as hard as a rock,"I- I I- Inuyasha, I mean Mr. Taisho didn't need her _service_ anymore…" she spat the words like poison "…so she was send away the day-before-yesterday Sir"

Sesshoumaru took in the information calmly but he was blazing within,"So Ms. Takanari took her place" he stated.

"I don't know the nature of Ms. Takanari position in Inuyasha Inc. Sir, but she _is_ occupying Kagome's office as of now" she said hatred laced in everyword.

"I see" he stared at the door for a few moments then turned towards her,"When this meeting is over I want to have a word with you Mrs…" he trailed.

Sango catching the drift said quickly,"Sango Houshi"

"Mrs. Houshi" he nodded and proceeded to Inuyasha's room without waiting for a reply,_'Houshi… Hn, so this is Miroku's mate'_

Sango blinked and stared after him a few minutes, then shrugged and went to her desk.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshoumaru stood near the glass window behind the desk. He didn't like this one bit,_'the hanyou is proving to be an idiot time and time again'_ but he was also secretly relieved for some reason because when he stood outside the miko's office he instinctively conjured up a plan, although _'why he did that'_ he still doesn't know,_'but it's a useful one'_ he told himself.

He smirked,_'so Inuyasha you thought father was bluffing where Kikiyo was concerned or did you think you can fool him.' _except he was also having a hard time suppressing the rage against Inuyasha for his foolishness. He took a calming breath and took his mobile from his coat pocket then dialed a number.

"Sir" the person on the other end answered respectfully.

"Ken, I want a thorough background check on Ms. Kagome Higurashi and I want every bits and pieces of details containing up-to-date information about her on my desk Monday morning"

"Yes Sir" Sesshoumaru disconnected when got the reply he wanted.

When he thought about it now, he seemed to understand Inuyasha's behaviour last Sunday at the end of the picnic but he can tell the decision was not of Inuyasha's but Kikiyo's. _'How long are you going to let her puppet you Inuyasha?' _He looked at his watch again and decided that if Inuyasha isn't here at the allotted time then the deal is over.

He also decided that eventhough Inuyasha has done something stupid; he should also here out Inuyasha's side of explanation as well. _'There's always two sides to a coin'_ Sesshoumaru was no fool but a tactition, who plans every step,_'I can make my plan work more efficiently if I have Inuyasha's explanation, then I'll twist it to my advantage'_ he smirked when sensed Inuyasha's arrival,_'lets hear what you have to say little brother'_

Inuyasha came inside with a scowl but when he saw Sesshoumaru he stopped near the door,"Having problems little brother?" Sesshoumaru enquired with mock interest.

"Yes, _you_ are the problem. Now what can we do about that?" he said sardonically.

"I can always leave half-breed but then Inuyasha Inc. will go down, now what do you say?" Sesshoumaru countered easily.

"Look im in no mood to play your game, why don't we just start the fucking meeting already" he said rubbing his temple.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes,"This Sesshoumaru doesn't play games hanyou and if I do start my game you'll be sorry you were ever born" he moved toward the door gracefully but stopped where Inuyasha stood just inside and within a blink of an eye punched his jaw.

"And _that_ is for still being foolish" Inuyasha crashed to the floor with the force of that hit,"I want you in the meeting hall within 5 minutes" he said in a cold voice and walked out of the door towards the board-room leaving Inuyasha to nurse his abused jaw.

Inuyasha cursed with all the words he could find in his dictionary,"Bastard, whats gotten into his pants today?" he cursed a few more minutes but he quickly picked himself off the floor and went to the board-room scowling at a very amused Sango on the way.

TWO HOURS LATER…

Everyone in the board-room practically scampered out as if the devil was behind them; they hurried out their posture pale as if they've seen a poltergeist.

Inuyasha came out cursing with a tell-tale blue blotch on his face,"You don't have to be so darn superior bastard, they have share in this company for crying out loud and you don't have to scare the shit out of them" he himself shaken was by the fact and questions Sesshoumaru placed for them and their participation in saving the company from the buy-out. Somewhere scared shitless that they accepted of being doing favours for Naraku. Those traitors were demanded to submit their shares and back-out in a week's time or face the _consequences_, and they have enough brain cells from going against Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru practically dismantled every bits of information regarding Inuyasha Inc. now Inuyasha knew why he's called ruthless,_'arrogant bastard stuck-up prince' _If it were not for Kagome not even a single records or statistics or figures or data would have been organized,_'she's a gem of a person and I've lost her. Now I have to find someone as efficient as her'_

To be honest if Kagome had know about this business dealing with Naraku, she would have surely pointed out the bogus that this deal was,_'oh but you were so drowned in Kikiyo to consult her and save your company' _he cursed himself.

"Honestly Inuyasha, were you that blind to see the difference between your ally and a conspirator" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Well I didn't expect them to turn against me" Inuyasha sneered walking towards his office.

"What did you expect? That they'll always dally for what you say, when you obviously are entertaining your bitch's every command. In business Inuyasha it's either sink or swim. They obviously decided to save what they have when you made your dim-witted choice" Sesshoumaru coolly pointed out seating himself on a couch in Inuyasha's office.

Inuyasha growled,"Those scoundrels will pay for that" he said with vengeance.

"It's like you to go after the wounded hanyou, don't you have any pride left" Sesshoumaru said icily.

His eyes blazed, "What's with you? Why are you shitting you pants here fluffy" Inuyasha snapped.

Now that got a reaction from Sesshoumaru because,_'nobody calls him fluffy and get away with that'_ Inuyasha's now half suspended in the air from Sesshoumaru's claws,"Watch you mouth hanyou?" then he smirked,"Does father know that Kikiyo's now you assistant?"

Inuyasha stopped his struggling,"How did you know?" he asked bewildered.

Sesshoumaru released his hold and Inuyasha fell to the floor in a thud,"That doesn't matter, didn't father warn you about involving her in Inuyasha Inc"

"She's not my assistant or anything in Inuyasha Inc" he muttered.

"Then pray tell what's she doing in the mi…" he stopped himself then said,"…in your assistant's cabin"

"S- She just wished to be near me" Inuyasha said without meeting Sesshoumaru eyes, guilt laced in every word.

Sesshoumaru raised an eye-brow at that,"So shall we turn Inuyasha Inc into lodging for all you whore, who _wish _be with you?"

"You bastard, Kikiyo's not a whore" Inuyasha lunge for Sesshoumaru who simply caught his hand gave it a twist rendering his further attempt useless unless he risk breaking the arm he held.

"Who's the bastard here brother or should I spell it out for you" Sesshoumaru tightened his hold to make a point and sneered,"Answer me hanyou what is that bitch doing here?"

"I told you ass-hole she ain't doing anything here, she doesn't have any say in this company" he struggled in vain,"She's my girlfriend and thus she's with me where she belongs"

"What of your assistant?" he asked his patients wearing thin,_'if he doesn't have one liable reason for firing her then he's more dim-witted than I thought. It's obvious that it was that girl who organized all records in Inuyasha Inc.'_

Inuyasha stopped struggling and hung his head in guilt,"K- Kagome, s- she doesn't have the right qualification to be an assistant" he gave the reason Kikiyo gave him to send Kagome from Inuyasha Inc. _'What a hypocrite im turning out to be'_ he thought guiltly.

"Explain" Sesshoumaru was losing his serene,_'not qualified, what the hell'_ he want answers and he'd be damn if he didn't get them one way or another.

Inuyasha flinched but answered,"It's true, she didn't even finish college due to …" he hesistated,"….some reason" he felt more and more ashamed now, he remembered forcing her to take the job.

Sesshoumaru asked in venom, "Then what the hell was she doing here for more than a year"

"I- I gave….no, I forced her to take the job" he smiled bitterly,"But she's a hard worker, she made up far her lack of qualification by working earnestly and faithfully for Inuyasha Inc. We always depend on her when it comes to external affairs, because she has this knack to wind-up deal from them, whether it's by her English knowledge or…or by just being herself" he smiled fondly.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth,"Then why's she not working here anymore"

Inuyasha snapped back to reality,"I already told you now let me GO" he shouted and renewed his struggle.

Sesshoumaru just twisted a bit more so that atleast a bone is fractured and then threw him against the wall where he crashed and fell unceremoniously to the floor,"You should learn from your mistakes half-breed instead your doing more" he left Inuyasha and walked out the door, well aware that the wound will mend within a day or two.

He went straight to the reception and found the woman, she stood when he approached. He took a business card from his wallet and placed it on the desk in front of her and said in a business voice,"Tell the miko to come visit me in this address" he didn't stop to hear her reply but instead went inside the waiting elevator and was gone.

Sango blinked stupidly she took the card and read, her eyes as wide as saucers,"Is that what I think it is?" the card just said Sesshoumaru Taisho and his office address nothing else but Sango was sure from what she heard that,_'it's a miracle to obtain a business card from the ruthless Sesshoumaru Taisho and this card hold more value than a gem'_

"And what _miko_ was he talking about" she looked confused for a moment and then it clicked,"Ah Kagome, he was talking about Kagome. Why do I keep forgetting that she's a priestess" she chided herself and,"What does he want with Kagome?" she thought for a minute and shrugged then picked up the phone.

She called Kagome's house number but it said the connection was cancelled or terminated,"What the…" she looked at the receiver then decided to try her mobile but it was switched off so she decided to try later.

But after 2 more time she gave up,"Kagome what the heck are you doing girl?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At Black Marble restaurant's Kagome sneezed,"Huh... someone must be thinking about me" she said and went to take an order from a table.

But she was interrupted by Mr. Khan,"Kagome go to my office, Mr. Onigumo wants to see you. I'll send someone else to take the order" he said signaling a waitress.

Kagome just stood there in shock,_'N- Naraku and …and why does he want to see me?'_ only once in her life Kagome saw Naraku when he came to the shrine to say that he's taking over the property for her father's debts to him. She was 12 at that time, even when she joined the restaurant she didn't see him,_'so why now?'_ she slowly made her way to the office,_'wasn't he living oversee?'_ she thought,_'but then _he_ was here to buy-out Inuyasha's company, maybe…maybe he's just here on business and wanted to know the details of the debts left to be paid'_ she assured herself and knocked on the door when she reached the office.

A very masculine and husky voice called,"Come in"

Kagome shivered at the voice but opened the door and entered the room to see a well built man standing by the window overlooking the restaurant garden,_'oh yeah he's a half-demon like Inuyasha, no wonder he looks ...as he looks'_ she thought.

Sensing her Naraku turned with a smirk on his face and let his gaze wander lazily on her uniform clad figure,"Have a seat" he told casually.

She watched his red eyes scan her like a piece of meat,_'If he doesn't stop that im gonna pluck his eyes off the socket'_ Kagome miko powers were on edgy,_'something is just evil about this guy, he gave me the creeps even when I was young' _she thought.

As if reading her thought he said,"I remembered when you were just a small thing but now you've changed into…." He again gave a once over,"… a beauty" he said.

Kagome just stared blankly,_'well you certainly look the same'_ she said giving him the same scrutiny and said passively,"You called me, Sir"

Naraku looked amused by her action,"Yes and call me Naraku dear" he said huskily.

"But im comfortable with addressing you as 'Sir'" she said monotonously.

"But I'd like if you call me Naraku" he said again.

But Kagome just stared at him, Naraku sighed,_'stubborn girl…but I do enjoy the sport'_ he thought.

"If that's all Sir, then I'll be resuming…" but she never got to finish it.

"Oh but there is more dear, tell me are you enjoying you work here?" he asked.

Kagome ignored him calling her _'dear'_ although irritated and said,"Yes I like working her"

Naraku nodded,"I saw you for the first time last week after so many years and I must say you were having fun placing crabs under my customers table" he saw the color rise on her cheeks and smirked

Kagome blushed furiously,_'oh fuck, I never saw him…'_ and then cussed again,_'horse-shit am I gonna be outta job again? Damn why can't he just stay in his office abroad'_

"I- I was just going to give her live demonstration of… of how to cook a crab but …but you see the crab just wasn't ready to be cooked so it escaped and gave us all a run for our money" she bluffed all that came to her mind and laughed tensely, she looked up at Naraku from under her lashes to see his amused look and bit her lips.

"I don't recall our restaurant doing live cooking for our customers" he asked.

"Well we don't but we…I mean _I _thought it's a good idea if we introduce a new piece and surprise every one and…" she trailed off when she saw him smiling,_'stupid Kagome did you think he's a fool'_

"Well you sure did surprise everyone" he looked at her and held her eyes with his,"and me too" he said in that husky voice again.

"Heh! Heh!" Kagome smiled nervously,_'so much for explanation now whats next "Your Fired"' _

"And do you always dance in the park at night, talk to dogs and chase after them for you slipper?" he asked his voice laced with mirth.

Kagome looked stunned and embarrassed and outraged all in one mixture and you get a "comical face" of Kagome as a result, who opened and closed her mouth like a koi fish.

Naraku smiled his features softening,"You look like a fish dear, although I don't mind you look cute"

Kagome snapped her mouth shut,"Where you stalking me?"

"You could say that however you can also say that I was making sure you got home safely" he admitted openly.

"Well I can take care of myself just fine I don't need you as my body guard" she snapped.

"This is a bad world Kagome honey you could get hurt if your careless" his voice was serious.

"In any case I don't need you to protect me, I can do that myself" she said through gritted teeth, irritated by his use of endearments for her.

"But I can't have my employees endanger themselves after their shift from my restaurant" he said.

"Do you make it your job to follow all the employees working here and guard them?"

"No, but _you_ my dear are special. You owe me a debt and I can't collect them if something should happen to you" he said smoothly.

Kagome bit here lip from retorting to that,_'he's right… in a sense but that doesn't give him the right to stalk me'_

Naraku watched her and said slowly,"Although I wouldn't say that that was the only reason"

Kagome's head snapped up to his face,"What do you mean?"

Naraku just shook his head and chuckled,"I'll tell you that some other time sugar, now that we're acquainted we have all the time in the world now" he said wiggling his eye-brows. When Kagome opened her mouth to say something he quickly interjected,"I think I kept you from your job long enough I guess you better go mydear"

Kagome hesitated but then shook her head and strode toward the door opened and slammed it shut.

Naraku watched her go with amused eyes but his eyes were glued to her body,_'Defiant …I didn't think you'll grow into such a fine young woman Kagome and now I can't keep my eyes off of you my sweet'_

He noticed that she's till standing outside the door and quietly made his way towards it, opened it and stood there hands folded across his wide chest.

She stood outside the door then raised a hand and bend her wrist so that it's perpendicular to her face,"What is that all about Kagome? And what were you thinking blabbering like a fool; did you think he'll buy it? And also remember that's what you get for poking fun at others" she talked to her hand as if the hand's her.

'_People are gonna think your mad if you stop that'_ reasoning said.

Kagome scowled,"Why don't you just drop dead?"

Reasoning just stuck its tongue at her and rasied banner_,"Kagome down down"_ as the slogan and went on strike.

"And why do I have to be stuck with her?" Reasoning just snorted and raised it chin defiantly. Kagome turned and banged her head against the wall. She became aware of the hair on her neck stand up and stopped on mid-bang and turned to see a very, I mean a very very amused Naraku watching her. And when she saw him he raised a questioning eye-brow and looked to the wall calmly waiting for to explaination.

He's been watching her for quite sometime now and has to restrain himself from laughing,_'im a cruel bastard for kami's sake and she's making me laugh'_ he thought.

Kagome's face flamed,_'for the love of God why did he have to come'_ she thought, seeing that he's not leaving without an explaination she straightened slowly tugging at her clothes in embarrassment and cleared her throat and with sheer effort turned to face Naraku her face still flaming. She tapped the wall that she was banging a few seconds ago, as if to check its strength and cleared her throat again,"Uh…ni- nice wall you have here Mr. Onigumo" the minute she said it she smacked her forehead with her hand.

Naraku's eye-brows disappeard behind his bang much to Kagome's unease,_'great couldn't you come up with something more stupid than that' _reasoning mocked.

Naraku's mouth quirked_,_"Indeed" he nodded solemnly,"a very strong one" he said.

Kagome smiled nervously,"I think I'll go now" she said in a small voice and practically ran as if a devil was behind her atleast not literally but a devil just the same, she could here Naraku's laughter all the way down the hall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Inuyasha screamed,"Would you stop that already?" he growled.

"Oh oh im sorry Inu-Baby" Kikiyo fluttered around Inuyasha like a mother hen,"I was just trying to fix it" she pointed towards his broken wrist.

"If detaching my wrist is the way you're gonna fix it then stay the fuck away from me woman" he gritted out.

Kikiyo pouted,"I was just helping besides you won't allow me to call a doctor"

"I told you im fine, this will heal within a day or two" Inuyasha explained patiently trying not to just kill her and be over with.

"But…" but Kikiyo was unable to finish when the front door of Inuyasha's mansion slammed open startling them both.

Within minutes Inuyasha became aware of who the intruder was and groaned,"Kikiyo I suggest you leave right away"

The next minute his bed room door suffered the same fate and in came a very enraged Inu Taisho. He saw a groaning Inuyasha and a terrified Kikiyo staring at him.

"H- Hello Taisho-sama" she wished nervously.

Inu Taisho didn't even look her direction he just glared at Inuyasha and said,"Leave" that was meant for Kikiyo. And she wisely scurried out.

Inuyasha look at Inu Taisho and raised his good hand in defense,"Look Pops I can explain…" but he didn't get to finish it since Inu Taisho was currently squeezing the air out of him.

"Inuyasha give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you …." He looked down at the bed where he was sitting on top of Inuyasha choking him,"…are lying" he finished.

When he didn't answered Inu Taisho tightened his grip and watched Inuyasha turn blue and fighting furiously and then looked at his hand on Inuyasha's neck,"Oh" and released enough hold for him to breath.

Inuyasha greedily took a lung full of air,"What are… you trying to do to me…you old man?" he choked on his words in between air.

Inu Taisho just ignored him and asked his own question, "Why did you fire Kagome?"

Inuyasha managed to get away from Inu Taisho hold or the elder let him escape,"Jeez on would think I committed a murder" he said.

When Inu Taisho gave him a death glare he gulped and tried to explain,"Listen old-man Kagome isn't qualified for the job and I just happen to realize that people might talk if….they know that I appointed her based on friendship alone" he lied hiding the real reason for sending Kagome away,_'hypocrite'_ that same voice sneered at him.

Inu Taisho raised his eye-brow,"If what your saying is true then why didn't do that a year before, why now?" he growled.

Inuyasha looked at the wall beyond Inu Taisho unable to make eye contact,"I- it just sort of clicked my mind now" he lied again.

"Sort of clicked my mind now my ass. Do you take me for a fool Inuyasha?" he watched Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head,"Then enlighten me what Kikiyo's doing in Inuyasha's Inc? And don't force my hands boy you'll be sorry, I'll make sure to strip everything you ever had before you know what hit you" he warned.

Now Inuyasha became angry,"Yeah sure then you and you wonderful son can rule Japan without little o'l Inuyasha to interrupt" he said sarcastically.

"That's not true and you know that Inuyasha, now answer me" he warned.

Inuyasha snickered,"Who told you? I bet its Sesshoumaru"

"No I have my sources and Sesshoumaru's not known for tittle-tattle. Now" he said in a cold voice that rivaled Sesshoumaru's.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh, "Kikiyo has nothing to do with Inuyasha Inc. since you so generously said that "Don't expect our help if you do that" She's just there for me and not for anything else" he said irritated.

He watched him for a while, "Are you happy with your decision Inuyasha?" Inu Taisho asked calmly.

Inuyasha just hung his head his bangs covered his eyes, and he growled,"What do you want me to do Pops, I love Kagome but im attracted towards Kikiyo for reason I don't know and I don't even understand what im doing anymore" his tone reduced, then he supposed,"Kikiyo and Kagome are like water and oil, they don't stick together but I- I want them both and that …that's all I can do to not lose atleast my friendship with Kagome" he finished softly, there was a tense silence.

"Fool" Inu Taisho said once,"Fool" he said again this time affectionately.

He sighed,"I know what your going through son but take my advice, you'll still have a choice which will set you free to identify yourself and you have to chose wisely when the time comes" with that said he ruffled his hair and exited.

"Aww now you got me more confused old-man, why don't you just tell me what that means" Inuyasha shouted after Inu Taisho only to hear the front door close.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inu Taisho was deep in thoughts on his way to the Palace Of Moon; he can understand what Inuyasha's going through. Being a half-Inu and half-human has its advantages and disadvantages and this is having an effect on him right now.

He's confusing his youkai's and his ningen emotion,_'poor boy and I was there acting so hard on him but I have to guide him to take the right decision, I can only hope it's his human lust for Kikiyo and not his youkai's involvement' _only time will tell he thought.

"But right now I have more important things to do, I have to find out what Kagome is doing and make a call to Ken about that back-ground check on Kagome and the Takanari's"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N…**

Thank you all reviewers, people who added my story to their favourite story list and to alert list. This "thankyou" really comes from my heart in response to all the encouragement you guys are giving me to continue my story… And I'll do my best to improve from "Ok" to somemore since this is my very first story I guess im not that good but I presume I'll improve. I usually work on my story on weekends while collecting my thoughts on my story during weekdays. But from now on I'll do my best to update as soon as possible.

This is for one of my cute & curious reviewer:

1.You can use any "colourful" curse in you vocabulary and add a "shut-up unless you want to face 4 demons" to it. That was what Inuyasha whispered in Kikiyo's ear.

2.Inu Taisho is gonna do background check as well as Sesshoumaru. But one does not know that the other is also doing the same.

3.Sorry but Kagome is gonna be a little poor in this story although….well im sorry again I cannot give away more info.

4.Inu Taisho _IS_ concerned about Inuyasha but since he doesn't know whats ticking his son off, he is in the loss but he has his ears opened where Inuyasha is concerned.

5.What Kikiyo does has been updated and what the other one (her name's Sayuri) is planning won't come anytime soon, since she's not that dumb as Kikiyo.

6.And yes Sesshoumaru is denying his feelings since Kagome is like a whirlwind who always seemed to mess up his well organized life which no one has ever dared to do before. And he is at complete loss to what these new found emotions are.

7.Yes Sayuri is the daughter of another one of Inu Taisho's business associates whom he respects but not Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru has his own empire developed and accomplished ten times more than Inu Taisho in business so he doesn't give a damn about his father's associates.

8.Yes Sesshoumaru and Inu Taisho could have stopped Sayuri and Kikiyo from coming, if they had know those girls would tag along and because they are gentlemen they decided to behave as such and allowed the uninvited guests to join them as well.

9.And once again sorry because Kikiyo and the others won't be punished anytime soon.

10.Sesshoumaru is gathering information about Kagome for _other _purposes.

11.Im not revealing what will happen to Inuyasha and Kikiyo's relationship and business dealings now.

12.If Sesshoumaru isn't capable of handling one female demoness and has to get restraining order then surly we can't accept him as our hero now could we?

Hope that answers most of your questions and you've made quite a good suggestion which I might use. And I appreciate you for the effort. Keep on reviewing. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. A game to play…**

MONDAY MORNING….

Inside the shower stall Kagome was having a self-conversation, "Kagome don't give up, im sure this week will be better" then she sighed,"maaan I haven't worked this hard since ….." she searched her internal data-base to find when did Yori have her last party and said,"….since one month" she groaned.

'_Last week had been hectic to say the least'_ she worked her whole day in Black Marble and she also decided to work during the week-end and took up a job at a fish stall near the beach,"Damn!!I smelled like fish the whole day" she smelled her self and made a puking face, although there wasn't anything fishy about it she decided to scrub and only stopped when she thought that she'd draw blood if she scrubbed anymore. She stepped out of the shower stall and did the slow process of drying all the while thinking

"The owner of the shop is a good man" she said, about 59 years old he was really glad that she decided to take up the job since nobody want to clean up fish guts,"As if I like it, but I don't have a choice and I need the money, darn it!...and even if that means putting your hand inside a alligator's mouth then I'll do it…well only if the alligator is knocked out or dead" she shrugged, and during the evening she worked in a bar as a bar man …er…woman.

"Kami I hate that job from the bottom of heart but the tips are great and I should really be appreciate atleast I have a counter between me and those pricks who think that the world revolves around their shit" she went to her room and got dressed in a simple powder blue kurtha and a white patyala pants with powder blue dots,"I mean really, do people behave so shamelessly in public" eventhough it was her first time in bar she couldn't believe some of the things she saw,"Guess I should get used to the idea of working in a bar, and those scums better not mess with if they want their ass intact" the idea of frying one or two youkai who pestered her was really appealing but she quickly shook her head,"Bad Kagome if you want the job then you'll have to learn to keep control and not blast the saloon everytime someone asks you your phone number" number …phone…,"shit I didn't switch on my mobile for a week" she ran and grabbed her purse and fished for her phone and when she caught hold of it she it switched on.

"Oh man I wonder who all called? I better call mom and DhaDhaji first" she quickly made a call to the shrine. Indeed her mother had called several times and now she sported an ear that is almost bled as the result of her mom's shouting, she apologized but didn't say about being kicked out of Inuyasha Inc. After she finished her call she contemplated calling her DhaDhaji, and she was dead sure he would have also called. She sighed and decided to call.

"Hello" she answered when the phone was picked up.

"Where the HELL have you been?" he screamed as soon as he heard her voice.

"Uh …Tokyo" she supplied.

"Tokyo my ass, what was so important in _Tokyo_ that you should have to SWITCH OFF your damn mobile" he shouted.

Kagome placed the handset at a distance of 5 to 6 inch from her ear since his voice could be heard nicely from across the room,"Listen here DhaDhaji I was …uh busy for a few days last week and I forgot to switch it on"

"Ok what about you house phone" he asked.

"Uh it's under repair" she lied.

"Hmmm ….ok when are you coming?" he voice sounded like he didn't believe one word she said.

"About that DhaDhaji I don't think I can come that frequently anymore… I have a-an extra job to do and you know how Inuyasha is sometimes" she replied praying that he would buy it.

"Why can't he employee more people if the job is overloaded, your not his slave"

"Hey you know how it is; besides I love doing it and Inuyasha will have me toasted if I don't finish it on time"

"Aw can't you just push him out of the office window or something" he whined.

"Well I tried but he has a cats 7 life and I don't want him to haunt me" she said.

"I thought he was a dog?"

"He is" Kagome said irritated,"You know what I mean"

"I do?"

"Yes" the head ache Kagome gets whenever she talks to her DhaDhaji was starting to poke its head,"Now if you ask me one more question im gonna come there and poison your sake"

Kagome could hear him huffing on the other end of the phone,"Your no fun"

"I stopped having fun with old goose like you"

"Im not an old goose, I can take on 5 women like Kaeda at once" he said with a hint of smugness.

Kagome heard,_'what was that Mr. Josh?'_ of Kaeda's voice on the other end and her DhaDhaji's frantic,_'nothing Kaeda I was just telling her we need 5 kind women like Kaeda to …to help in the v- vineyard'_ she grinned; apparently Kaeda must be lurking near the house.

"I'll be sure to tell Kaeda about this when I visit old-man and I'll enjoy watching you lick the stables clean for what you did to me last time" she replied evily.

"Oh my sweet heart I thought you love me?" he decided to play the nice DhaDhaji which didn't faze Kagome.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did" he responded.

"Hmmm…. must've slipped my mind" she said smugly.

"How can you say that" he demanded.

Kagome rolled her eyes,"I just did"

"B –but…"

Kagome cut him off,"Now then unlike you I have work to do, so I'll call you back later, okay?"

He sighed, "You'll come, right?" he asked.

"Yeah… What? Did you think I'll let you go that easily so you can go after every woman that has a big bust?" she teased.

"Your evil you know that besides women follow me not the other way around" he said.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I got to go takecare. Bye" she said.

"Bye babe" he immediately cut the phone knowing that it would irritate Kagome whenever he called her "Babe"

"That old sly dog" she cursed, and then looked at the time,"It's only 8:30 the restaurant won't open until 10; I have an hour and a half to waste. What should I do?" she thought and decided to buy some grocery which are cheapest, grabbed her bag and walked out after locking her apartment.

After half hour of searching the shelves up and down for product Kagome was totally exhausted,"It's as if there is no item that wants to fit into my list. What is this world coming to, can't a person live in minimum budget…..okay mine is the lowest among the lowest, so… that doesn't mean there shouldn't be anything…lets see" she started again.

After five more minutes,"I GIVE up" she shouted gaining the attention of few people.

"WHAT haven't you seen anybody shouting before?" she snapped at the people around them, they quickly turned around.

'_Ok I've had enough of you snapping at poor people and your annoying bitching'_ reasoning hissed.

"What a shame, here I was enjoying myself?" Kagome said sacarstically pushing the cart down the aisle towards the counter. "Do you think I take pleasure in doing that? Look I was really stressed out last week and here I am in this God damn super market which doesn't sell a fucking thing that doesn't damage my account to poverty" she took the items she bought and set it on the counter,"Why don't you do us all a favour and disappear for a while" Kagome murmered again catching the attention of other people (since she was speaking in different language they didn't understand what she was saying) but she narrowed her eyes and glared at them,"WHAT?" they all quickly turned around again.

'_Quit doing that people are gonna think you're a lune'_ reasoning said.

"Thay don't understand the language we speak so it doesn't matter and if your so bothered by it why don't you get outta my mind and let me be in peace for a while" she replied and paid for her purchase.

They man working in the counter looked at her curiously amusement shining in his eyes,"Your things Ms." He handed the shopping bag to her and asked,"Do you always talk to yourself like this?"

She remembered Naraku asking something similar like this and her eyes twitched,"Yeah, only when I have nosy people staring at me and ask stupid question like this" she snatched the bag and walked towards the exit.

"Then I'll be really happy to stare at you Ms…." Then he added,"…because you do look cute" Kagome stopped and turned around but he quickly switched his attention to the next customer as if nothing happened.

Kagome glared for a minute then stormed out off the store missing his amused eyes as he watched her go,"What is this tick Kagome off day or something?" as if on cue her mobile blared, she fished inside her bag and retrieved it.

She answered without looking at the number and got,"DID YOU DISAPPEAR FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH?" Sango's voice roared like thunder.

Kagome shook from where she stood like a spring,"Sango…"

"Yes its Sango, answer me this instant. And what happened to your house phone?" she cried.

Kagome rubbed her temple the head ache she felt today morning is spreading she thought but answered,"Im sorry Sango, you know I can't use cell phones in restaurant and that slave-driver will have my head if he sees me with one and chatting, so I switched off but the thing is I forgot to switch-on and I canceled my house phone" she repeated the samething she told her mother except it was Inuyasha the slave-driver.

Sango understood that why she canceled her house phone but didn't ask anything about it because she knew Kagome has a hell of a pride, instead, "You and you damn forgetfulness, do you know how worried I was. I decided to come and check on you, if you didn't answer today" Sango said, worry, concern and relief all laced in her voice.

Kagome felt guilty hearing that,"Im really sorry Sango, I promise I won't do that again" she said with sincerity.

"You better be" she warned with playfulness.

"So whats up? Is there anything wrong with Inuyasha?" she asked.

"No but he's been snipping at people a lot since you've gone and he's been assistant hunting but instead of making a good progress he's scaring off the candidates." She paused and then added as an after thought,"And I'll tell you one thing, don't ask me if im forced to forget your promise and kill him" she said.

"Wow that's news, but I thought Kikiyo is taking up my job?" she asked with confusion.

"No, apparently his father had warned him against doing something like that" she said and then,"Oh I totally forgot why I called you, could you come to the office and you don't have to worry about Inuyasha or Kikiyo. Inuyasha is in a meeting and Kikiyo is out _shopping._ So it's the perfect timing" she informed

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, just I was asked to give you something and before you ask again im not telling you who unless you come. So see you" she cut the phone.

She stared at the phone,"Whats with these people today, calling and harassing me?" she muttered, she turned around and back-tracked her steps to Inuyasha's office. On the way she called the restaurant to inform that she'll be late today and the head-ache intensified when Mr. Khan decided to drill her ears too.

She was like an atom-bomb ready to explode when ticked in the wrong way,"I only pray for that unfortunate being"

She reached Inuyasha's office in ten minutes and was greeted warmly from the company guard to employees who knew her but nobody bought up the subject of why she's not working here anymore.

She then proceeded to the elevator and pressed the number to Inuyasha's office where Sango's desk is placed. When the elevator door open she made her way towards the reception to find Sango yelling at her receiver and from the looks of things it must be non other than Miroku,"Poor man" she sympathized.

"Hi Sango" she greeted.

Sango slammed the phone down and turned to Kagome with a bright smile, she walked around the desk and hugged her,"Hey girl" she looked at Kagome up and down before stating,"And you look a bit thinner than last week"

Kagome just rolled her eyes,"Im just fine, I think its time you change your glasses" she laughed.

Sango snorted and made a face then she became serious,"Hey you know Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru right?" she said and proceeded to describe him,"The youkai who came on that day and…." But she didn't get to finish.

"Yeah yeah I know that almight arrogant bastard" she replied,"So what about it?"

Sango just nodded and said,"You see he gave me…" she went to her deak and hunted for the business card he gave her,"Ah-ha here it is….um yeah he asked me to give you this and to meet him in this address" she said handing over the card to Kagome.

Kagome took the card and studied it,"Eh… what does he want?"

Sango just shrugged and pulled out a veg-roll from the wrapper and proceed to eat them,"He just came last week for a meeting with Inuyasha and he came to know that your not working here anymore" she just ignored the fact that she was the one who told him and said,"He asked me give this to you" she took a bite from the roll and watched Kagome for any reaction.

Kagome just stared at the card for a minute taking in all the information and finally said,"Why does he want me to go there?" she gestured towards the card and answered her own question,"Maybe he just wants to taunt me that egotistical bastard and im sure he'll do it without even batting an eye-lash along with his trade mark smirk. Anyway im not going" she almost crushed the card but Sango quickly snatched it from her hand.

"Hey how do you know what he's gonna do? You don't even know him that much" she said.

"Trust me I know that sadistic bastard better" Kagome replied bitterly.

Sango's eyes narrowed suspiciously and she asked carefully,"And how do you know him?"

"Oh I know him alright, I saw how his royal ass works when I visited…" she caught herself but it was too late Sango's eyes were gleaming and she knew she won't escape anytime soon.

"Kagome you better spill" Sango warned.

Kagome sighed and proceed to tell the whole story and at the end of it Sango was laughing her ass off at her agony,"Well im happy you enjoyed all of this" she said sarcastically.

Sango just shook her head, after her laughter subsided she said,"You know …are you sure you talking about him _"the Sesshoumaru"_ because not even one gossip column ever explaind about him attending a picnic or picking up a fight with a miko. I mean we're talking about a ruthless demon here who doesn't give a damn"

Kagome just looked at her blankly,"Ok ok I believe you but I think you should go and see what he wants, maybe something good will come out of it" she told her.

"The only good that'll come out of this is me purifying his regal ass to oblivion" Kagome said looking at Sango dead in the eyes.

This time Sango sighed,"Look child you have this damn pride that's pissing my pregnant ass off and I'll tell you one thing that you'll regret if you don't go because something tells me your life is gonna change with this meeting" Sango said dreamily.

"Tell me how is that Miroku bears with your mood-swings?" she asked,"You and you romatic brain is working overtime and with your pregnancy im sure you've lost it" she said flatly and stole the card back from her; she picked up her shopping bag ready to leave.

Sango just pouted,"You just don't have this love-streak and you won't even know if that love comes and kisses you" she told.

"Yeah dream on it, it was you who said that that youkai is ruthless or did you forget?" she reminded her.

"But even a demon has a heart and with you im sure he won't be able to resist" Sango said all the while thinking of the amout of males she attracted at school without her even realizing it. _'But then again how will she know with Kikiyo's constant shadow overpowering her senses.'_ Kagome has a charm that attracts people like magnet but being the person that she is, she hardly notices it. Sango thought about Hojo but her thoughts were interrupted when Kagome talked again.

"Sango honestly pull youself out of the love-gutter, it brings nothing but pain" she held up her hand to stop Sango from saying anything,"Now only to shut you up I'll go and see what he wants. See ya" she waved and walked towards the elevator.

Sango's eyes lit up and she called,"I'll call you later, make sure your phone is switched-on"

Kagome just smiled and said,"Sure, I know you want to torture me" she entered the elevator.

Inuyasha came out when the elevator door closed and took a whiff of air, he turned to Sango who ignored him and asked,"Hey Sango did Kagome come here?"

Sango gave him a fleeting look and shrugged,"Maybe"

Inuyasha growled,"Listen woman y…." but he didn't get to finish.

Sango grabbed his shirt,"Who your call woman hanyou? And don't think that I'll take your shit like Kagome does" she said releasing him.

"Keh" Inuyasha just shut his mouth and went into to his office and sulked,"Who's the boss here?" he asked himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome stared at the card during the ride down stairs and noticed that it only had his name and an address. "What's with this card? It looks like everything about that damnable youkai is bigheaded" she cursed all the way down the elevator and cursed again when she realized that the address is on the other side of Tokyo. She decided to take the bus,"There is no way im gonna reach there by foot" she took her shopping bag and walked to the nearest bus stop and quickly got into one.

She got down the bus 2 hours later cursing and shouting,"Bastard if I ever see you again im gonna hurl sulphuric-acid on you face" she's not a big fan of chemistry but at the moment sulphuric-acid seemed to appeal more to her, everyone inside the bus were very interested by her new found threat and out-burst except for a guy who's currently hiding behind a seat.

When the bus started she turned and started walking all the while muttering, making people watch her antics curiously but as usual Kagome is in her own world when pissed off,"Good for nothing crook, how dare he feel me up? It's his luck I was in a good mood" she said stomping on the side-walk to the given address. "And remind me why im here again? Mr. Khan is gonna chew me out when I get there. And …and that stupid fucking bastard, how dare he feel me up? I should have taught him a lesson" she repeated the same thing over unable to digest his audacity.

Reasoning sighed hearing her rant,"You already did" it said thinking back to what happened in the bus.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

About half-hour before she got down a man in his late thirties sat next to her, he sat quietly for about ten minutes alright then he started accidentally bumping his knee into her's, and then threw his arm around the head- rest and rubbed her shoulders at every twist and turn. Kagome was oblivious to this since her mind was wondering about the meeting she's gonna have with that ice-berg and didn't notice his frolics but he took that as an encouragement and made a incorrect move which certainly got her attention. His other hand was now rubbing the outer side of her thigh.

Kagome looked at him and he stopped, he was handsome with sleak violet hair and eyes and he's currently looking innocently at her and smiled, Kagome just shrugged and brushed it off as nothing but moved away from him a little and watched. After 5 minutes she decided that he's upto no good,_'Why that son-of-a …'_ she stiffened suddenly and looked down and saw his hand that was on the head-rest slowly making its way towards her breast.

Kagome slowly took some thing from inside her purse and the next second that man screamed,"OW"and jumped out of his seat rubbing his butt, he looked at Kagome and saw geometry compass in her hand glaring at him.

She didn't know where that compass came from but remembered putting it in to get back at Souta when they had a fight,_'well now its highly handy'_

She stood from her seat and poked him again strongly,"OW OW what do you think you are doing?" he cried backing away from her.

"What do you think you pervert, that I'll sit here and let you feel me up?" she poked again this time she induced miko energy and gave a strong shove, making him hit the roof. By now everyone in the bus was watching them.

"I didn't do anything" he said trying to stop her poking but to no vail.

"Oh yeah then it must be this hand of yours "POKE" and this knee of you "POKE" and this shoulder "POKE POKE POKE""

"OW OW OW" he jumped rubbing the poked area furiously, after several more pokes he gave up,"Im sorry …." When she came to poke again he fell to his knees,"Sorry sorry I promise it won't happen again"

"Shove your sorry up your ass pervert" she jabbed once again,"OWWWW" unable to control her anger.

Someone touched her shoulder she turned around and saw the driver, she noticed that they stopped the bus.

"Excuse me Ms, do you want me to call the cops?" he asked glaring at the man.

Kagome turned and looked at him again,"Im promise I won't do it please don't call the cops, im sorry" he went to his knees and begged eyeing the compass that was clamped in her hand tightly.

"No need Sir, I don't think he'll do it again" to make a point she poked again.

"OWW no, no I won't do it, I won't" he repeated. With that she took her things, but unable to resist she smacked him with her bag twice and got down shouting,"Bastard if I ever see you again im gonna hurl sulphuric-acid on you face" she then proceed to walk the rest of the way, it takes only 5 to 10 minutes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Reasoning shook her head thinking,_'but wasn't it fun poking him?'_ she asked a still stomping Kagome.

She slowed down and smiled slowing her stride,"Yeah it sure did but I can do that without him feeling me up" she said. She stopped in front of a giant building which looked ten times as big as Inuyasha's company and gawked. Then slowly went inside with her shopping bag and all looking around the place in trance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshoumaru finished a meeting and was walking towards his offices when he saw Ken get into the elevator while he got out. He raised an eye-brow in question.

Ken is a human 5-6 inch shorter than Sesshoumaru and has a fair complexion with burgundy colour hair and sharp intelligent brown eyes. He seemed to have read Sesshoumaru unasked question and answered,"All the details about Ms Higurashi is on your table Sir" he informed.

Sesshoumaru nodded once and said in bored tone;"Your payment will be settled once I read the report" he walked away without waiting for an answer.

Ken watched him go,_'I wonder what those Taishos are upto, obviously they both didn't know that they asked me to collect details on the same person however Inu Taisho wanted information regarding the Takanari's as well but that doesn't make any difference' _he shrugged and walked away.

Sesshoumaru was actually looking forward to read whats in the report Ken collected for some reason. Ken although human is very reliable and discreet in the job he does and usually the information he collects are accurate. He had to admit albeit grudgingly that the man's good.

He nodded once at his secretary and walked inside his office, he wonder if that women gave the miko his card,_'maybe the miko wasn't willing to come, hn… that does pose a problem'_ he thought and sat down in his plush leather chair and breathed deeply, he distinctly smelled "apples and roses" which made him raise an eye-brow,_'so she decided to come afterall'_ he thought with a smirk, he took her report and placed it inside his draw to read later,"Now I have a game to play" he made himself comfortable and waited.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome was immediately directed toward the CEO's floor that was the second top floor i.e, 149th floor (Sorry if there is no building with 150 floors) as soon as she showed them his card though she got quite curious looks at her outfit and shopping bag. She just ignored them and asked the receptionist for direction towards the elevator and walked towards it.

"Whats with the card?" she asked again,"It seems even my credit card doesn't stand a chance" then she got an evil thought to use it when the occasion calls for it but immediately shook her head and smacked her forehead with her hand and gave herself a lecture,"Kagome you can do better than that you don't need a prick's card however valuable it maybe" she eyed the card,"But I think I'll keep it just in case" the elevator door opened, she walked down the hall-way and saw the receptionist of this floor. She's a beautiful young demoness with chest-nut hair that reached her mid-back and silver-grey eyes and from the tail Kagome deduced that she's a fox youkai.

'_Are all demoness this beautiful?'_ she thought then nodded her head,_'hmmm… I think so, as far as I've seen they really are stunning'_ she sulked but then straightened,_'remember Kagome no self-pitying'_

Kagome walked towards the demoness, caught her attention then said,"Uh im Kagome Higurashi and am here to see Sesshoumaru Taisho" she took the card and showed it to her.

Seeing the card made the demoness eye-brows disappear behind the hair-line, Kagome almost giggled but controlled herself.

She looked at Kagome for a whole minute taking in her clothes and appearance as if she can't believe what she's saying. She took the card and looked to see if it's the real thing or fake,_'who is she? She's wearing weird clothes that I've seen somewhere and she has the card and she's addressing him so casually"_ she felt like pulling out her hair in confusion but composed herself and handed the card back to her when she realized it wasn't forged. She stood from her seat and stretched out her hand,"Hello Ms. Higurashi, im Nazuna Taka (please bear with the name) im Sesshoumaru-sama's secretary" she smiled.

Kagome's eyes twitched,_'what man…er demon demands he be called "sama"? I mean even if he's a prince it's too much in today's world'_ she thought.

But she quickly extended and took her hand,"Please to meet you but call me Kagome" she said politely, she's starting to like this youkai,_'she seems kinda nice'_ Kagome thought.

Nazuna nodded,"Same here and you can call me Nazuna" she said honestly starting to like this human girl,"One moment please while I call Sesshoumaru-sama" she made a call and informed him about her arrival and from the look of things she was asked to escort her in.

Nazuna said after she replaced the receiver to its hand-set,"Follow me Kagome I'll show you to his room" she then eyed her packages when Kagome still had them in her hand ready to follow and said,"Perhaps you'd like to leave them here"she gestured toward the bags.

Kagome blushed,"Oh im sorry I almost forgot" she looked around for a place to keep them,"Where do you think I should keep them?" she asked reluctant to keep them in this sophisticated office and blemish its beauty. The floor was a polished teak wood covering and the walls are painted with a metallic grey which give a manly appearance to the office, and the furnishing is classy that she hesitated even to sit on it. She looked helplessly at the demoness.

Nazuna smiled warmly,"Here we'll keep it behind my desk, so that nobody will see them" she winked at her.

"You seemed to know whats exactly on my mind" Kagome winked back and placed the package on said place and then she followed Nazuna.

"Well it's just a guess" she knocked on the door twice.

They heard a deep masculine voice say,"Enter" Nazuna opened the door and let Kagome in and with a nod of his head he dismissed Nazuna and turned towards Kagome.


	20. Chapter 20

**20. You're my assistant…**

Sesshoumaru sat in his chair as a formidable being, in his deep blue business suit,_'which im sure cost a fortune'_ looking like a king who rules the world,_'well technically he's almost a king'_ she thought. He had his elbows resting on the arm-rest of his chair and his finger clasped together near his chin and regarded her over those fingers with his cold eyes.

Kagome returned the look with one of her own although it wasn't intimidating in the least, perhaps glaring…yeah you can say that.

Sesshoumaru took in her appearance with an undetectable scrutiny, from her ebony hair which is in its customary French braid, her deep blue eyes which is glaring at him and her slender figure hidden underneath her dress to her flat flip-flops,_'she looks pale and a bit thinner than the last time I saw her'_ he observed. He noticed the card he gave to that receptionist in her hand and smirked. He waved a hand for her to take a seat and watched her. She took one step tripped and got aquainted with the floor, Sesshoumaru raised an eye-brow his mouth unknowingly twitched upwards when he heard her curse.

"Damn" Kagome cursed, her pride getting a blow in the ass,_'and not to mention in front of this prick too'_ she looked down at her feet and saw her right slipper torn and again," &/?#/?#/?#/?#/?#/?#/?#/?/#" cursed colourfully.

Sesshoumaru almost resisted the urge to close his ears,_'she practically excelled Inuyasha'_ he thought,_'but then again she did work with him'_ he mused but he couldn't quite impede from commenting,"Nice terminology you have there miko" as if just now noticing where she is she looked up and blinked when she saw him. Now he couldn't resist the chuckle that spilled from his mouth,"If you're done admiring your foot wear I suggest you take a seat"

Kagome blushed from head to toe,_'fucking arrogant bastard enjoying my anguish, I wish he falls off the building and die'_ she stood with the torn slipper in her hand and with one slipper still on her other foot, and walked toward his desk and sat on the chair opposite to his and scowled at him. She noticed his amusement,_'ass-hole'_

They both looked at each other for a few minutes with Kagome glaring and Sesshoumaru watching her with mirth, finally Kagome looked away and took in her surroundings. The room is same colour as the hall although a bit more dark and it had black leather couchs at the left side of the room and a mini built-in bar to the right, his desk is enormous but fit perfectly for the man…er demon sitting behind it. And behind his desk the wall is off see through glass that gave a wonderful view of the city along with the famous Tokyo tower from this height. Altogether this room portrays the person's character which I mean is very masculine,_'and this one room is the size of my whole apartment' _she thought sorely.

Sesshoumaru watched her take in her surrounding,_'she looks so small in this huge room' _he thought and couldn't help but think that she's like a trapped bird in a cage however he can't spoil his plan, he decided to stop her sight seeing for now.

"I presume you lost your job in Inuyasha Inc." he asked in a bored tone.

Kagome's eyes jerked back to his and when she registered what he said her eye started twitching,_'jerk is he trying to rub the fact on my face.'_ She thought anger steadily increasing.

"I was under the impression that you knew" she threw back sacarstically.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the challenge,"Yes but I need confirmation, so did you or did not lose your job? I won't repeat again" his voice cutting like diamond edges.

Kagome gritted her teeth from snapping and said in a thin voice,"Yes."

"Yes what?" he asked, he knew he's pissing her off but couldn't resist the temptation.

Kagome's eyes burned dangerously,"Yes I lost my job in Inuyasha Inc." she said patiently,_'arrogant son-of-a-bitch'_

"I don't see why this has anything to do with me being here?" she then asked venomously.

"It does miko y…" but Kagome interrupted him.

"Kagome Higurashi, my name and I would suggest that you use it" she pointed out.

Sesshoumaru's eyes blazed red for a second, which our Kagome missed as she turned away a little,_'how dare she interrupt and order this Sesshoumaru? Bitch'_ he snarled inwardly but controlled himself against his instinct to make her submit.

"This Sesshoumaru will call you whatever he wishes an…" again Kagome cut him.

"Well then I'll be on my way, you see I don't associate with people who can't even spell my name" she stood up to leave but found herself attached to the wall with a youkai grabbing her throat and snarling in her face his eyes flashing from red to gold.

She almost sighed but was unable to do it with a youkai chocking her,_'whats with him always dangling me in the air and grabbing my neck?'_

Her reasoning was running here and there in circle,_'damn you girl, didn't you learn your lesson the last time to not piss him off. Oh my God what will I do, what will I do' _after 2 more circles it fainted.

'_Jeez thanks for the help'_ Kagome mentally rolled her eyes all the while struggling in his hold,"What are you doing?" she used her miko energy but it only released the grip a little but then he tighted it again.

"No one interrupts this Sesshoumaru and trun their back on him miko" he sneered; he felt her miko energy although it didn't hurt him it seem to tickle him in an _odd_ way,_'as if embracing'_ he thought. This time his eyes stayed amber.

It was Kagome's turn to glare,"Well I don't give a shit as to what you do, youkai" the hand tightened ever so slightly.

"You will respect me miko" he warned, and noted the softness of her skin under his hand.

"In your dreams bastard" her face is now almost turning blue.

"Say do you always invite people and choke them to death" she asked mockingly in between chokes.

Sesshoumaru watched the colour change in her face and his youkai was snarling at him to take her,"BITCH, TAKE ….SUBMIT" it said incoherently but Sesshoumaru just snarled,_'silence she's not our's she's a human'_ he locked his youkai and took deep breath.

He loosened his grip enough for her breath easily and said,"Listen here miko and listen well, I'll call you whatever I please, you will do well to remember that" their nose almost touching he tightened his grip a bit hard once more before releasing her, he turned swiftly and walked towards his desk and sat on the edge.

Kagome gasped and rubbed her throat but didn't say a come-back reply to him since her voice seemed to croak every time she tried; instead she opted for glaring death.

Sesshoumaru watched her attempt to say something but wasn't able to accomplish it. he noticed one think while she dangled from his hand,_'she definitely has lost weight since the last time'_ he thought,_'although she eats the size of a little mountain she weighed like a kitten and now she weighs like cotton.'_

Not fazed least by her death glare he said,"Now that that's settled, I want you to describe your job at Inuyasha Inc." although he knew her job he wanted her to explain it.

Kagome glared but was confused for the most part,_'why does he want to know?'_ she wanted to ask but knew he wouldn't answer and she'll end up dangling again,_'which bastard said mikos can purify youkai, this one seems like an exception to all' _she thought sourly. Seeing that he's waiting for an answer she opened her mouth to say something but unfortunately even to her own ears she sounded like a frog, she attemped to clear her throat but failed.

Sesshoumaru saw her vain attempts and felt a twig inside but he unceremoniously crushed it. He heard his youkai whimper seeing her struggling on the floor, unable to watch anymore he went to the fridge that was in the bar and retrived a bottle of water, poured some in a glass and handed it to her,"Here" he said in a gruff voice.

Kagome looked at the glass and then at him but didn't take it from him annoyed he said,"Its not poison woman" its bad enough this Sesshoumaru's doing something like pouring water and that too for a human and now I have to assure her that its not poisoned.

She slowly too the glass from his hand, fingers unknowingly caressing his. She felt a tingling sensation but she overlooked it and took a huge gulp from the water and handed the glass to him.

To his surprise he took the glass from her,_'damn, what am I doing?'_ he walked to his desk and placed the glass on it, then sat on his chair. Even he felt a tingling sensation when their fingers touched, he decided to ponder on it later and said,"Take a seat" he refrained from saying miko for her own good since that's what started this whole panorama.

Kagome slowly go up and went to his desk while picking her slipper on the way from where it had fallen, still wearing that other slipper and sat down on the same chair she occupied earlier and stared at him.

"Answer" he said.

Kagome took a minute to analyse what he asked and how to answer, then said,"Well I do the basic stuff the assistants usually does, attending his phone calls, arranging meetings, providing complete report on the company's growth every day, organizing data, filing them…things like that" she said not wanting to give full details.

Sesshoumaru nodded once ever so slightly,_'she didn't mention her involvement in external affairs and many of the things Inuyasha said'_ his eyes narrowed watching her,_'is she trying to give credits to that hanyou?'_ he thought disgustedly.

He decided not to bring it up now and asked,"State the reason you're not working there anymore" this also he knew but wanted to know what she has to say about it.

Kagome tensed a little but didn't want him to notice it, so she pretended to clear her throat once again and said,"I –I was not qualified for the job" her voice wavered, she prayed that he thinks its because of squeezing the life out of her. But from the stoic look on his face she knew he's nobody's fool,_'damnable voice'_

He saw her tensed when he asked that question and this time asked a bit more carefully,"Then explain how you got the job?"

She took a deep breath before saying, "Since Inuyasha was my friend I- I asked him to give this job to me as a- a favour and he did, but the others who work there were not quite happy with the decision, since they are more qualified than me but I get paid more than they do, so naturally the issue raised after a year and I had no other choice but to walk away" she lied but she prayed that it worked, but she unknowingly gave him the same reason Inuyasha gave to Inu Taisho.

Sesshoumaru raised eye-brow at her obvious lie since her eyes looked every where but him and her heart beat miles a minute,_'who's face is she trying to save?'_ he thought,_'did she think im ignorant to that hanyou's actions?'_

"You lie miko" he said flatly.

A truck full of sand got dumped on Kagome's hopes,_'so mush for praying'_ she muttered inwardly but then she got angry,"It's the truth and I don't care if you believe it or not, now if that's all then I'll take my leave" she half-rose from the chair before his voice boomed.

"Sit down Higurashi we're not finished" he said her last name this time for reasons unknown to him.

Something told her to sit down and for once she listened to it and sat down,_'atleast he's using my last name'_

But she still glared at him,_'devil from hell, I mean no one would have missed if he wasn't born but noooo… he's here to torture my very existence. I wish he gets a hazardous disease and die….umm I wonder if youkai gets ill, I haven't seen Inuyasha getting cold…'_ she brooded over that thought completely forgetting the current situation, like our typical Kagome allowing her mind to stray away from the unfortunate situation.

Sesshoumaru observered all the expression that crossed her face, first anger, then grimace, then confusion and mirth and the back to square one,_'human womans and their annoying mood-swings'_ he thought and cleared his throat catching her attention.

"Why didn't you finish your studies?" he asked and watched her eyes hardened if anything rivaling him and that caught his attention,_'I should have went through the records'_ he thought.

'_That is really a sore subject he's digging'_ but she kept a straight face and said,"It's because of some circumstances which I do not wish to explain"

'_He won't get a word out off my mouth on this issue even if he squeezes me to death'_ she thought with determination.

Sesshoumaru saw the determination in her eyes and nodded once and decided not to push the matter,_'one way or another I'll know the reason' _he then preceded to the next subject.

"Im sure you're curious about your presence here and why I asked you those questions" he said and looked at her for reaction.

But Kagome only said,"Oh please enlighten me" in a sarcastic way.

Sesshoumaru just brushed it off and continued,"The reason is…." He paused,"…I've decided to recruit you to be my Personal Assistant from now on and I hope that answers your others questions" he said as if talking about the colour of the room.

Kagome almost fell from the chair, her mouth dropped open as she stared at Sesshoumaru,_'Pppppaaa aaassss …WHAT?'_ she screamed inside her head unable to form words.

Sesshoumaru looking at her his mouth quirked up,"I suggest you close your mouth Ms. Higurashi before flies decide to take up residence in there"

Kagome shut her mouth with an audible click, still in a state of shock. Her mouth moved but nothing came out finally she managed to squeak,"But I didn't apply for a job"

"No"

She didn't know whether he's agreeing or questioning,"Yeah I didn't and how'd you that im eligible for this job? Didn't I just tell you the reason I lost my job in Inuyasha Inc." she said frantically trying to make some sense in what's happening.

"You did" his voice giving nothing away.

"I did" she said irritated again unable to say whether he's agreeing or questioning,"What if the same thing happens here…" Sesshoumaru interrupted at this point.

"Are you questioning my authority in this company Higurashi?" his tone challenging her to deny it.

When he got no reply he continued,"It is I who makes the decision here and I chose who to appoint and not, and nobody I mean nobody dares question my decree" he said in a deadly voice.

Kagome gluped,_'maan what's with his voice, creepy'_ she thought,"W- what if I don't want to w-work here" she said.

For that Sesshoumaru's reaction was a smirk that Kagome will never forget in her whole life, it was like a predatory gleam a panther has before it pounces on its prey. Kagome involuntarily shivered,_'oh boy'_

"Im sure you will work for me Ms. Higurashi." 'If I have my way' he added the last part to himself.

"How can you be so sure? Besides I now have a work which pays really good" she heard Mr. Khan's yelling to get moving and cleaning fish guts and sighed inwardly,_'yeah real good'_

"Your pay here will be doubled than what you got in Inuyasha Inc." Sesshoumaru said casually.

"I don't care the dou……….." she stopped mid-sentence,"A WHAAAAAT" this time she shouted out aloud.

"You heard me" he was simply enjoying the expression on her face assured that triumph is only a step away.

Kagome's mind was spinning and her eyes where reflecting dollar signs,_'double…double'_ she repeated the single word over and over,_'that's a lot of figure'_ she started to count mentally,_'oh man am I dreaming"_ she slapped her cheek real hard,"OW" she yelp,_'ok so im not dreaming'_

Sesshoumaru watched her antic with interest,_'it's clear that she's finding it hard to believe'_ he could amost taste victory.

Many thoughts where running through her but one in particular was disturbing her, she looked Sesshoumaru straight in the eyes and asked,"How can I believe you? What if this is all some sort of a hoax"

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't _lie_, and this Sesshoumaru doesn't have to _trick _people to have his way, but it's true I don't play-fair however that happens after I give them a fair chance. But I don't go by deceit" he said,_'I hope you take the first chance miko'_ he said as an afterthought though not aloud.

Kagome still wasn't convinced,"But why do you have to choose me? There are lots of other candidates who are much more qualified and eligible for this job"

"That doesn't matter since I already chose you" he said.

"But why?" she asked again.

"You're loyal and that eligibility is enough for this Sesshoumaru." he said cryptically.

Kagome looked at him blankly,"How do you know that I'll be loyal to you?"

"I know so Ms. Higurashi. Did you think I became CEO of this company by chance? Think again miko" this time he didn't bother with her last name.

But she didn't seem to have noticed it_, 'Okay I want to know what language he's speaking. I mean is this guy nuts or what? Can't he give me a straight answer"_ Kagome was tempted to take up the offer and she knew that she's half-way there but said,"I –I need time to think"

"It's a waste of time Higurashi im sure you'll accept, so why think on it?" he asked.

"Aren't you full of yourself" for that she got a smirk as if saying _"yes"_ she sighed. It is a good offer,_'I mean how hard is it gonna be working for him, if I can control Inuyasha then im sure I can manage this icicle, beside I won't even see this much money even if I work day and night without sleep'_ but her reasoning said,_'but don't you smell something suspicious cooking here, I mean why should he recruit you of all people'_ that earned a glare from Kagome,_'ok ok your good but that's not the point, look I don't think it's a good idea to accept'_ it said. _'Look it's a once in a life time offer and I miss real food, I don't want to live eating bread and water all my life besides if we don't like the job we can quit anytime.'_ Kagome said.

Decidion made Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru to notice him still watching her, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat before saying,"Okay I'll accept but I still don't believe you"

"I care not for your trust Higurashi" he said his eyes gleaming in triumph which she didn't notice,"So shall we go with the proceedings now" he opened a draw and withdrew a bunch of papers which suspiciously looked like stamp papers and placed it on the desk in front of her.

"This" he pointed to the papers,"has the rules and regulation to be followed, company proceeding etcetera (etc), read it and drop your signature on the space given below and fill-out the form for personal details" he said.

"Now wait a minute, I have something to say too before I sign anything" she said.

He looked at her surprised although his face showed nothing,"And what might that be?"

"Well for one I can't work whole day, means I'll work till 5 even 6 in the evening but after that I'll be on my way….home" she added atlast while thinking,_'I think I'll keep working at restaurant and pay whatever I earn there for debt. I can use the money from this P.A job to send mom, it'll be sufficient enough'_ she thought.

"That's reasonable; you'll be dismissed after 6 in the evening everyday since I won't have any use for you after that" he conceded,"But you're _my_ personal assistant and as such I'll be needing your service whenever required and you'll be paid for that too" he said,_'its good I prepared a contract especially for you miko'_ he thought, the contract may seem like an acceptable one for any person but there are several loop-holes weaved there.

Kagome nodded not believing he accepted that easily but didn't think much on it,_'maaan I should have said 5 o' clock'_ she moped._ 'Now summoning whenever he needs me does pose a problem, I guess I'll have to manage that somehow'_ she thought.

"Anything else you need Higurashi" he asked.

She shook her head and said,"That's all…ah one more thing I won't stand if people insult me regarding my qualification I've had it enough at Inuyasha's office and I won't be responsible for my action if such circumstances happens. But I will treat people with respect if they do the same"

Sesshoumaru raised an eye-brow at that but nodded,_'quite the spite-fire… defiant miko' _he appreciated her honesty,_'but she has the tongue to lie inorder to save other but I can put that tongue to goo…..where the heck did it come from'_ he curesd.

"Very well, now read and sign" he said.

'_That went well'_ she thought she took the papers and saw that it was written in Japanese_,'shit can't it be in English, it'll take ages for me to finish reading it. Inuyasha had it in English why can't he have the same'_ she thought about the contract she signed for Inuyasha and decided that it must be the same and pretended to study it to save face and turned page as she made a show, after 5 minutes,"May I borrow a pen?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't believe she read a single word,"So did you read everything?" he asked handing a golden pen.

"Yeah" she didn't look at him but took the pen filled out the form and signed; the next second her hand was empty, apparently Sesshoumaru took the paper from her and scanned it.

Sesshoumaru knew she was lying but he got what he wanted,'so _why bother? But why didn't she read it' _he didn't ponder too much on it; he returned the papers to the draw and locked it.

Sesshoumaru sat back and relaxed,"Now your job will be more or less similar to what you did in Inuyasha's office, in addition you are to keep unwanted visitor away from me and accompany me wherever I go. You'll be seeing more of me than your own face so get used to it" he looked at her face for reaction and continued,"im sure you don't need any training and Nazuna will give you the necessary information that you need to update yourself with. Any more questions"

'_Seeing more of him, well that's the down-side of this job I guess, even I don't think I've saw Inuyasha that much'_ but she just shrugged and asked, "Uh yeah, when do you want me to start?" she asked.

He looked at her slowly once again taking in her appearance, he also noticed that she's still holding her torn slippers,"Now" he said.

Her eyes widened like base-ball,"B –but…" she gestured to her attire and held out her torn slippers in front of him making him raise an eye-brow in question,"…you can't expect me to work like this with a torn foot-wear…"

"That can be remedied" he said.

But Kagome didn't seemed to have heard him, "…I mean I don't mind but I don't think your client will approve of me working so casually if at all they decided to come for a visit."

"I least bother about your appearance or what others think, I give preference to character and performance Ms. Higurashi. Since you don't have objection to work I propose you start now and you have permission to enter my office without knocking and no one I mean no one except you is allowed to do that without my permission that includes even my secretary Nazuna" he picked up the phone and pressed the extention to Nazuna's desk then said,"Nazuna assist Ms. Higurashi" with that he cut the line,"You'll be the only one in direct contact with me, now you may leave Nazuna will show you to your room" he took her report from the draw and proceeded to read it clearly dismissing her.

Kagome slowly stood up placing the pen on the table,_'damn arrogant bastard'_ she walked toward the door making a funny picture walking with a single foot-wear but she didn't care she was too busy planning how to face Mr. Khan and escape without being scared,_'I should also go to the fish stall …and the bar, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh'_ she screamed inside her head.

Sesshoumaru watched he go, her stride a bit unsteady due to wearing single foot-wear. But she didn't seem to notice she's too deep in thought for that,"I'll enjoy working with you miko" he said when the door closed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As soon as the door was closed Kagome hit herself with the foot-wear she had in her hand,"You deserve it, you deserve it" which happened due to her being at the end of her stress level. Nazuna looked at her curiously.

"Ah Kagome are you alright?" she asked.

She looked up from her action and saw Nazuna giving her a weird look, she quickly hid the slipper behind her and giggled nervously,"Nothing im fine th- there was a …fly" she felt like hitting again but decided that she made enough fool of herself for one-day and changed the subject,"So I guess Mr. Taisho told you…" she trailed off.

"Yeah rrrrright" the demoness drawled her eyes having a strange look which Kagome would have thought as strange if she wasn't too busy cursing herself.

"Uh yeah, I've been recruited as his Personal Assistant" Kagome informed,"I –can you show me around" she asked this time taking her time to remove her other foot-wear.

Nazuna's eyes widened,"Assistant? But he never had an assistant i…." she bit her lip to stop herself now she understood the reason why the room next to his was cleared and replaced with work tools last week, that room was supposed to be clients waiting room. But she said nothing, "Okay come on I'll show you around"

Kagome looked up from the inspection of her foot-wear and smile brightly at her,"Thank you very much Nazuna" she took a paper bag from her bag-pack and wrapped them in it.

Nazuna eyed her naked toes,"Are you sure you want to walk around like this?"

Kagome looked at her legs and wiggled her toes then grinned at her,"Yeah this Cinderella has already torn one slipper then why bother with other, let my prince fetch a new pair for me" she said and walked,"Now lead the way fairy Goddess" she mock bowed.

Nazuna giggled then showed her to her office which is next door to Sesshoumaru's and a size smaller than it but its way bigger than the office in Inuyasha Inc. it held a medium size desk and a couch and a desk PC, printer, fax machines, etc. and the colouring and flooring are similar to his room. She can't help but notice that all the equipments are brand new.

During the tour Nazuna enquired about her and she happily explained, even things regarding her qualification but asked her to be discreet about it, and the both had interesting conversation quickly becoming friends. They had lunch together at the company cafeteria (canteen or mess whatever). Kagome was then taken to all the department and was being introduced to the manager of each department where she met 2 interesting character.

"This is Ms. Kagura Wind and this is Kagome Higurashi, Mr. Taisho's new P.A" Nazuna introduced.

That got the wind demoness's attention who was chatting with a colleague of her up until now while ignoring her,"Assistant?" she asked bewildered looking her up and down and her bare foot

Kagome was actually enjoying this, during her tour she noted one thing and that is every women in the campus has been giving her death glare well…except for Nazuna and this wind demoness is the one who is actually questioning her and she decided to entertain her. For some reason Kagome seemed to like her maybe because she seemed to be open with her dislike of her while the others where like…. faking enthusiasm in knowing her,_'its gonna be lot of fun getting to know her'_

"Yes and it's a pleasure to meet you Kagura, you don't mind me calling you by your first name right" she asked sincerely.

Kagura fumed,"Well I do mind, what did you do to become is _personal _assistant?" again looking her up and down,"And your not even wearing shoes?" she pointed towards her shoes.

Nazuna was about to say something but Kagome stopped her.

Kagome was having a huge grin,"Aw but I know you don't mean it, and I'll tell you…" she looked around noting the attention they are getting and said,"…_later_ how I got this job and as for my shoes, Sesshoumaru is buying a new pair for me" she said to spite her.

Lots of jaws dropped open including Nazuna at her declaration; Kagura was at her limits end,"Why youuuu little, how dare you?"

Kagome took her hand and shook it,"Its nice meeting you too but I believe I do have more people to meet, so see ya" she left a stunned Kagura behind and followed Nazuna to the HR department.

She was then introduced to another ice-block,"This is Sora Tsru (please bear with the name) she's the head of HR department and Sora this is Kagome Higurashi"

Kagome stretched her hand which the other demoness clearly ignored and gave her a look of pure hate that made her skin crawl, she's a cat demoness. She had long cow-dung colour hair and cat's green eyes, she's an exceptionally beautiful demoness,_'but I thought cats and dogs don't get along'_ but she shrugged and tried once again,"Nice to meet you" and that was far from what she was feeling,_'I like Kagura more'_ she thought.

She got an extremely different reply from the icicle,"You won't stay long miko" she said in an arctic voice. This earned another set of gasps from the people around them about their boss recruiting _a miko_ to be his P.A.

Kagome just looked at her,"I didn't know they had 2 CEO's in Taisho corporation" she said pretending to be confused.

"Don't play dumb miko, I don't play by rules" she hissed by now there were people surrounding them watching the display unfold.

But Kagome didn't get to reply since a voice interrupted the show-down,"Hey whats going on here guys?"

Kagome knew this playful, carefree voice but she couldn't put her finger on it but it was soon rectified when the owner of the voice pushed past the crowed,_'how did I forget, he works here' _she ran towards the new audience foregetting the demoness and hugged him,"Hey Miroku"

"Kagome" he pulled her at arms length to see her then twirled her around,"What a surprise to see you here?" his hand inched down.

"If you know whats good for you Houshi, I say you stop right there" his hand stilled and her laughed nervously.

"Anyway what are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Im you boss's new P.A" like all others his jaws too dropped open, Kagome just grinned at him.

But he recovered soon enough and threw his hands over her shoulders turning her to face the small crowd,"Listen here friend this is Kagome Higurashi a very dear buddy of mine, I recommend you treat her nicely or you'll have to answer me" he said his tone serious.

Kagome just smacked his head,"I can take care of myself Miroku thank you very much"

"Ah you're no fun" he pouted making Kagome giggle.

"I see you already know each other very well, but let me tell her about your status here Miroku" Nazuna said he voice light,"Miroku here is almost like a right hand man to Sesshoumaru-sama and he's the administrator of Taisho Corp."

"Wow Miroku I didn't you where popular" Kagome elbowed him playfully.

He rubbed the back of his head uneasily and said with a blush on his face,"Hey don't embarrass me"

Kagome just giggled but Nazuna interrupted,"I think we should go Kagome, I still have to hand-over all the information"

Kagome looked apologetically at him but he just brushed it off,"Don't worry, now that we work in the same building im sure we'll get plenty of chances to meet again. So be on your way and remember my office is on the 100th floor" he gave her a light push. Kagome smiled and waved at him then went with Nazuna to her new office not sparing another glance at the cat demoness who was burning holes in her back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After an hour Kagome was settled in her office with necessary information for her to study and currently she's going through the filing system and information regarding different branches of this company all over the world, their growth and so on and she's also contemplating a chart on how to update in her system so that data could be retrived immediately at notice, this is was what helped her at Inuyasha Inc. Suddenly her phone rang startling her but she answered quickly.

"Hello Inuy…." She bit her lip at the obvious slip,"….Taisho corp. how may I help you?"

"Ms. Higurahi into my office" Sesshoumaru cold voice said and line was dead immediately. Kagome made a face at the receiver and got up; Nazuna showed her the private line that connects to his office but in her startled mind she just forgot that little info. She made her way to his office still bare legged. She knocked twice and entered.

Sesshoumaru's attention was first drawn to her bare foot as she made her way to the desk and recalled the comment she made outside his office_,"…This Cinderella has already torn one slipper then why bother with other, let my prince fetch a new pair for me…"_ not knowing he could hear every single word,_'I wonder…'_ he thought vaguely, completely forgetting the fact that he was angry a moment ago, _angry_…ah because how she almost said Inuyasha Inc. but now that didn't seemed to matter,_'she's learn'_ he thought. When she took a seat he said,"I noticed that your phone number column was blank in the personal details form which I gave you"

"Yes, I canceled my phone" it was half truth so she didn't hesitate.

Sesshoumaru nodded believing her,"I suggest you arrange to have a phone at the end of this week including a mobile, since I'll have to contact you whenever needed" he said stoically.

"Okay"

"I heard you caused a lot of commotion with our administrator" he wanted to know the relation-ship between them, that was the initial reason he called her but kept denying it to himself.

Kagome looked confused then realized who he's talking about,"Oh Miroku, we knew each other through Sango remember the receptionist at Inuyasha Inc. she's his wife and now we're best friends" she said smiling.

He knew that she's telling the truth but was bothered but her fond smile for her so called friend,"I advise you not to tittle-tattle with you friend and skip work, I don't accept poor performance" he said in an ice-cold voice.

"Im not know for slacking off during my job Mr. Taisho, I assure you our friendship won't interfere with my work" she ground out.

"I'll take your word on it Ms. Higurahi" he waved her away in dismissal.

Kagome couldn't believe what he's doing,_'is that all he want? Arrogant ass' _she fumed,"Did you call me for something Mr. Taisho?" she queried.

"Yes, you may leave" he didn't even look up from what he's doing but knowing full well that he just pissed her off and enjoying every second of it.

Kagome stared at hin for ten seconds before she stormed towards the door and when she was about to open she heard him again,"And Ms. Higurahi you work for Taisho Corp, and you're _my_ assistant" he looked up,"Do well to remember that" he turned back to his file.

Kagome opened and slammed the door closed behind her catching Nazuna's attention and stomped to her room cussing all the way.

Sesshoumaru had a smirk on his face hearing her murmur,_'why do I allow her to get away with that?'_ he asked to himself. He picked up the phone and dialed the extention to Nazuna's desk.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome looked at the wall clock and sighed,"It's already 5 and a half" so far she charted a rough idea of how to organize the file system and the information regarding the company, its board of directors and other such things, she got a few calls in-between and she forwarded the important once to him. But other than that she was not disturbed.

Sesshoumaru hasn't called her so far after that,_'arrogant prick'_ she cursed and prayed,_'God give me strength to face this ass-hole everyday without purifying him'_ she was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called, Nazuna walked in with a bag.

"Hey Nazuna" she greeted.

Nazuna gave the bag to her,"Here Sesshoumaru-sama asked me to give this to you" she smiled.

Confused Kagome took the package and opened it to find a pair of chest-nut colour sandal, but what made her eyes wide ware the price tag. She immediately thrust it to Nazuna and said,"Im sure there is a mistake take it back to him because I won't were gold as a foot-wear"

Nazuna giggled at her antics,"Don't be silly Kagome, Sesshoumaru-sama specifically asked me to buy them for you. He even gave me the size although it surprised the heck out of me that he even bothered to notice it and im not so sure size 4 and a half fits anybody in this company" she handed it back,"If you have doubt then why don't you ask him" but before she left she said,"I thought you were kidding when you told Kagura that Sesshoumaru-sama is buying foot-wear for you but _now_ im not so sure" she then left the room.

Kagome's mouth dropped open as stared after her, and then looked at the sandal,_'looks like the prince got your shoe afterall'_ reasoning pipped_. 'Shut-up, did you see the price? Kami I know he's rich but why spend them on a foot-wear, I mean I could have put that money for a good use'_ she said.

Reasoning shook its head,_'im sure you do but what are you gonna do?'_

"Im gonna give it back" she picked up the sandal and walked to Sesshoumaru's room.

Sesshoumaru was very aware of the miko next door to his office, her smell has been invading his senses every since she stepped foot in this building and having her so near isn't helping either. And it came as no wonder that he sensed her long before she arrived, he sat back preparing for the encounter with the little miko and smirked, he had a distinct idea of why she's coming. Afterall he was the one who approved and paid for the sandal. A minute later he heard a knock and she walked in carrying the same package Nazuna just brought in not 5 minutes ago.

He raised his eye-brow when she placed the pack on his desk,"What is this?" she asked.

"I believe you could I dentify a foot-wear" he said his tone bored.

"You know what I mean" she said irritated,"I can't accept this it's…its too expensive" she gesture the price with her hand, which earned a ever so slight smile from him but it was gone before she could register whar happened.

"I don't believe so Ms. Higurashi, its not pricey in the least" he disagreed with her comment,"Besides you can't walk on the streets bare footed"

"Yes but…" she stopped,_'he does have a point'_ she hesitated,"This…"

"Look Ms. Higurashi this is nothing at all" he pressed.

Kagome fidgeted but finally said,"I'll accept it only if you agree to reclaim the money from my pay-check" she said.

Sesshoumaru was amazed by her declaration,"There is no need for that"

"But I insist" she said with determination.

Looking at her, he decided to carry on her way for now and inclined his head slightly, which the miko took as an,"Yes" and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Taisho I really appreciate it" she said taking the sandal and wearing it and was genuinely surprised when it fit perfectly.

"I can't have my employees walking bare footed around my company, that'll harm my reputation" he said turning away and watching her from the corner of his eyes.

Kagome grinned,"Whatever you say Mr. Taisho"

He just waved,"Your dismissed for the day Ms. Higurashi and I want you to be here at 8 sharply tomorrow morning, I do not consent to tardiness" he informed and took a file and proceeded to scan it.

"Yes Mr. Taisho, have a pleasant evening. Bye" she wished and walked off.

Sesshoumaru was again stunned when she wished him,_'why is she so…so kind? When I practically strangled her this morning' _he gaze move to her now small sandal covered feet and smiled involuntarily.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome collected her bags locked her room and bid Nazuna good-bye who was also getting ready to leave but asked not to wait for her and went to the elevator and grinned like an idiot during the ride down-stairs,_'well atlast the sun is shining my way'_ she got weird looks from other commuters.

When she got outside she noticed a restaurant,"…..hmmm restaurant" she thought she forgot something important next moment a light-bulb glowed above her head,"Oh shit" she cursed loudly making several heads turn her way and banged her forehead with her hand then left and then right and ran towards the nearest bus-stop,"How did I forget? Oh God Mr. Khan is going to have my head for his beach ball practice" she muttered all the while running with her packages,"I think I'll go straight to the restaurant if I have to make it on time for the evening shift" she made a mental note to pack her uniform tomorrow so that she can go strainght to the restaurant seeing that it takes a good 2 hour from the office. And if she's gonna work at the office till 6 then this seemd to be a good idea.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshoumaru's been watching her from his office window behind his desk, mirth shining in his cold eyes when she banged her head and ran. He couldn't help but look forward to tomorrow, he turned once she was out of sight his hand holding a report which was named "Personal (Kagome Higurahi)" on it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N**

Thanks for the review but please keep on reviewing. Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. Life Does Not Wait For You…**

"Really?" asked a bored Kagome.

"Really truly" Nazuna answered obviously not getting the hint.

Kagome looked at the demoness and shrugged,"Perhaps he just now realized he needed an assistant or whatever" Kagome somehow managed to get up at the God forsaken hour of 6 o' clock to get ready and make the hour and a half travel to Taisho Corp.,_'I mean who'll wake up at an hour like that…possible the icicle himself but he has to know that others are not made of nuts and bolts like him to function 24/7.'_

Now that she made it 15 minutes before, she decided to kill time by having idle chat, that's when she came to know a revelation that our dear Sesshoumaru has never had an assistant in his entire life… er not sure how long that had been,_'duh! Seriously who could tolerate a walking touch-me-die personality like that'_ she thought and didn't give much thought to it when Nazuna almost shrieked about him choosing an assistant now.

She looked at her watch, she had about 7-8 minutes and decided to have a quick visit the cafeteria to see if she could snatch a bite before the Mr. frost shows up,_'besides I don't want my stomach growling when I take notes'_ she thought and turned to the fox demoness.

"Hey im gonna get some snack from the cafeteria wanna come?" she asked Nazuna.

Nazuna just shook her head,"As much as I love to I must decline" she looked at the clock that hung on the hall above the elevator and turned to Kagome,"You might not know but Sesshoumaru-sama should have been here, he's usually the first one to be in the office but…he's not here. That's unusual" she finished seemingly in thoughts.

"Hmm…" Kagome didn't know what to say,"Okaaay… but I can't work on an empty stomach, so ill go grab a sand-wich or something and I'll be here before you know it" she said,_'and hopefully before the popcicle arrives'_ she thought and got up, when she got no answer she waved her hand in front of Nazuna who seemed to be deep in thoughts,_'well she seem out of it'_ she shrugged went to the elevator and got in, as soon as her elevator closed the adjacent one opened and in walked in Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stepped outside and stopped for a second when he smelled _'apples and roses'_ and gave a side-long glance at the adjoining elevator,_'so the miko's already here.' _

He walked towards his office while nodding to Nazuna who smiled at him,"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama" which got a raised eye-brow in response.

He stopped when he reached his office door and turned to Nazuna,"Where is Ms. Higurashi?" he gave a quick glance at his Rolex wrist-watch.

"She went to the cafeteria to have some breakfast" Nazuna replied and slightly hesitated before asking,"Umm… Sesshoumaru-sama might I ask the cause for you being late today?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed into a cold glare,"I do not pay you to question me Nazuna" with that he went inside, behind him Nazuna scowled.

Sesshoumaru sat in his chair and gazed at the city below, his mind elsewhere, the reason he was late was because he was anxious.

Yes, he was anxious to come today that he couldn't sleep the whole night, not that he needed sleep since youkai has this inane ability to go without sleep for several months without showing an ounce of weariness. But that was not the point; the point is that he knew why he's so anxious and that bothered him so he willed himself to come late,_'this is going to be like anyother day and nothing's different'_ he told himself firmly. Although deep down he was conscious of the minute's satisfaction he got when he smelled her unique scent as soon as he entered his office though he could smell them from the time he entered the property. He mentally shook his head,_'I need to get my mind off of that human' _he thought although it's going to be difficult with her being around, he turned his chair towards his desk and gathered a file to read and start today's work.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome walked into the cafeteria to find it half-full. _'Looks like I happen to be working for two slave-driver, I mean even Inuyasha wasn't this strict but here…'_ she looked around,'_…people are in a hurry to stuff their break-fast and get going'_ she made her way to the counter and ordered an extra large sand-wich, she looked around for a place to sit and her eyes lit up when she saw Kagura sitting there and chatting with another demoness whose name Kagome could careless about.

Kagome went to the table and smiled brightly,"Good morning dear Kagura how are you doing today?" she pulled out a chair and took a seat.

"I didn't invite you to sit here" Kagura hissed none too happy to sit with a human who took _her _position as the assistant to the CEO.

Kagome just grinned and took a huge bite off of her sand-wich before saying,"You wanna try, it's nice" she gave a moan of happiness as the food started filling her empty stomach. She never got time to eat when she hurried to get ready but she managed to make something for lunch,_'I couldn't afford to eat in cafeteria always, I need to be stingy if I want to save money'_ she thought turning to look at Kagura when she said something.

Kagura gritted her teeth when the human ignored her, "Look here human…" she leaned closer to a smiling Kagome,"…you stay away from my Sesshoumaru if you know whats good for you" she took Kagome's tray and tipped it to the ground with her fan.

But Kagome quickly snatched her break-fast,"Hey I was eating you know" she said completely ignoring her hostility and got up to get the tray.

When she got ready to sit again Kagura promptly gave a shove on the stool that Kagome was about to sit, Kagome oblivious to this sat and instead of sitting on the chair her bottom seemed to be plummeting to the ground below. She fell on her butt with a sickening 'THUD' catching everybodies attention. The room erupted with laughter mostly female. Kagome blinked for a second she didn't understand what had happened since she was in shock-mode, until she saw Kagura smirking at her and others laughing.

Kagome slowly got up and rubbed her abused bottom,"Honestly Kagura that was so immature of you, I could have dropped my food you know" she said that stopped the laughter since the girl in question didn't seemed to be embarrassed in the least. She took another bite as she sat down this time making sure that the chair was in place.

After a few seconds, "Sooo tell me how much you like him?" Kagome asked still munching her food.

Kagura gave her a strange look,"I like him enough for you to stay away from him"

"But whats so special about him, I mean he's handsome and all but…." She trailed off as she looked up to find several eyes on her, willing her to drop dead with their death-glare alone. So Kagome decided to be on the safer side since she was severly out-numbered in-case they decided to bodily harm her and gulped,"…okay he's perfect and….in your word sexy but that is all, I don't find any …any…" she looked for a perfect word to say,"… passion, yeah that's the word passion" she nodded her head in confirmation.

Kagura scoffed at her,"Youkai's don't show emotions unlike humans…" she spat the word human meant to hurt Kagome but the said effect didn't take place on the human sitting beside her, which made her even more irritated,"…and that just makes my Sesshoumaru even more perfect and he's powerful youkai to be alive and not to mention of royal blood. He knows anything and everything and he has his own empire. He doesn't need to have filthy human emotion or passion, he's gone without that and he's successful so that makes those worthless emotions go down under"

Kagome took it all in,"So that makes you attracted to him and love him." she asked taking another bite from her sand-wich.

"Love" she asked incredulously,"What are you some dim-wit? Youkais' and love doesn't co-exist, we mate for power and to produce fine off-springs" she said as if she were the dumbest thing on earth.

"So you're satisfied with that?" Kagome asked.

Kagura was silent for a second as if pondering but then nodded,"Besides Sesshoumaru-sama is sexy and he comes in a nice package, I could think of a lots of ways he could satisfy me" she sighed day-dreaming, she said that with a double denotation which obviously our dear Kagome didn't grasp.

Kagome thought for a moment,_'I don't see why she needs to have that glassy look on her eyes, I mean the only satisfaction you'll get is being alive after touching him and seeing his famous im-royalty-so-die-if-you-touch-me look"_

'_But you have to say he has fine hair'_ reasoning supplied out of nowhere.

'_Yeah, I should ask him about the hair products he's using sometimes'_ she said distractedly imagining the long silky smooth hair but then,_'… hey we weren't discussing that, stop changing the subject'_ Kagome demanded.

'_You tell me why do you want to discuss about __him__, I thought you hated him'_ reasoning said suspiciously.

'_Hey I don't hate him or anybody for that matter; it's a far too notorious word. Sure I don't like some people but HATE… I won't use that word for what I feel for anyone' _she said.

Reasoning sighed_,'you're too good for your own good'_

She scowled, _'won't it be better if we stop talking about the prick' _Kagome suggested and reasoning nodded. She turned to see Kagura still rambling on about Sesshoumaru this and Sesshoumaru that, so she decided to change the subject.

"_Umm Kagura you know im his P.A right?"_ Kagome asked slowly.

That caught Kagura's attention and she narrowed her eyes,"And I suggest you stay away from him" she said for the third time that day and looked at Kagome up and down like she's an insect. "And for the record you don't stand a chance with him and you being human makes you like the dirt beneath his shoes." This earned several snickers from the people around whose ears were tuned in the conversation they are having.

Kagome smirked,"That may be true but you have to note a point here…" she gave a dramatic pause, and many ears perked at that,"…and that is, _a_ _human_ is the one he's appointed to be his _personal_ assistant, don't you think that that is a little strange" she grinned at all the serious face although there is nothing of that sort that she said was true,_'it was just a business deal that ice prick decided to use when I was out of Inuyasha's company, did he honestly think that im so ignorant to why he appointed me. He want to taunt Inuyasha and im sure that dim-witted hanyou will fall for that without a second thought'_

She thought about the conversation she had with Sango last night, that overly pregnant woman squeezed every bit detail and cried out when Kagome informed her about the job. Kagome chuckled,_'not only her but Mr. Khan boiled over with the news that he made her ear bleed, maaaan why can't I have people who knew how to speak in normal decibel.'_ If Sango herself gave that sort of reaction she could only imagine Inuyasha's,_'well im outta his company and he doesn't have any say in what I do'_ she thought with conviction.

She once again looked at a scowling Kagura, "Now I suggest you try to be my friend if you want me to help you catch Sesshoumaru's attention." She just enjoyed dragging the horse with the carrot dangling in front of its face,_'I won't do the sin of playing match-maker for Sesshoumaru, no one should be punished marrying that icicle but I guess it's not bad to make him as a bait to make friends with the wind-witch'_ she eyed Kagura,_'although I think that is going to be difficult but hey you'll never know and I happen to enjoy pissing her off' _Kagome grinned mentally.

"As if I want to make friends with the likes of you" Kagura said but her voice wasn't as hard as before,_'what is this human thinking?'_

"But I could tip you of about Mr. Taisho's likes and dislikes or something like that…" she trailed off tempting the wind-witch, she could feel that she had the whole attention of the room,_'well im only saying it for Kagura although I won't do it, so you all can shove your ass up the hill'_

Kagura couldn't help herself, "Like what?" she asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Like… do you know what type of underwear Sesshoumaru wears" Kagome asked out of nowhere making Kagura spray her drink on the demoness sitting opposite to her while the others jaw hit the floor. Kagome grinned,_'oh how I love pay-back'_ she thought evily.

Kagura choked and gasped for breath,_'what the….'_ While the other demoness shouted in outrage rubbing her face and dress with a tissue.

Kagome's little devil was having a day off its life while her conscience reprimanded her which ended up in a fight between Kagome-good and Kagome-evil. As usual Kagome ignored them.

But she changed her facial expression to one of concern,"Are you alright Kagura? Here let me help you" she stood from her place and started patting her back and head a little too forcefully,_'…ok like she's hitting a basket-ball'_ which ended up with Kagura's face planted on her food with a,"SPLAT"

Kagome stopped mid pat in shock but couldn't stop the giggle from escaping,_'heh, heh… I think I patted a little too hard' _she thought when a fuming Kagura turned to her with a food smeared face, she heard people laughing in the background that made her even more furious.

Kagome backed away a little raising her hand,"Wow Kagura you look…." She eyed her face once more, Kagome's face was turning blue while trying not to laugh,_'bad Kagome shouldn't laugh in others misery'_ reasoning chided, she searched for a reason to say while edgying towards the exit before saying,"…delicious enough to eat" with that she ran, the whole room explode with laughter.

"Bitch you'll pay for that" Kagura sneered while she threw a plate which landed on an innocent victim when Kagome doddged it.

Kagome ran with Kagura hot on her heels, she couldn't help but laugh,"Im sorry…"hah hah"…dear …"hah hah"…I didn't mean to…"hah hah hah"…. do that" she said in-between laughter which made her declaration worthless.

"Stop there you bitch" Kagura chased,"And how do you know about my Sesshoumaru's underwear?"

This peeled a whole new set of laughter from Kagome who was aiming for the elevator which is about to close, she increased her speed and raced towards her destination,"I don't Kagura, I just thought…" she threw her head back and laughed,"…you might want to know since its YOUR Sesshoumaru, so tell me do you want to KNOW? I could help you find out" she shouted back, dashing she entered the elevator within inches before it closed; she waved at Kagura who was spluttering inarticulately despite the food smeared face.

Inside the elevator Kagome laughed her heart out,"Oh Kagura your going to be my source of entertainment in Taisho Corp." her laughter stopped instantly, she quickly looked at her watch,"SHIT SHIT" its 5 minutes past eight_,"Oh God please I won't pick on Kagura, please don't let the prick be present when I reach there and ….ohhh double shit its my first day of work, well technically it's the second but…"_ the elevator door opened and when she stepped out she knew that she's not that lucky when she saw Nazuna's scowling face.

She walked towards Sesshoumaru's door while signaling Nazuna if he was there inside when she got a nod her heart plummented to her stomach,_'darn it Kagome can't_ _you do one thing right in your life ever'_ she steadied her posture and knocked the door twice before entering.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshoumaru knew the minute she stepped out of the elevator and waited for her and heard the knock and the door opened. But he didn't look up from the file he was reading but the scent _'apples and roses'_ invaded his nostrils more strongly.

Kagome nervously made her way but decided she wasn't late,_'honestly why should I be nervous, I got up at an ungodly hour and made here in time and just because I was a few minutes late since I went to grab some food doesn't make me late. So there arrogant-ass' _she looked defiant but put up a smile and greeted,"Good morning Mr. Taisho"

Sesshoumaru looked up and raised an eye-brow at her defiant posture and the over-bright smile; she was wearing a deep maroon colour suit with a cream silk shirt underneath, he noticed that she preffered suit with pants instead of skirts which females around him mostly favored and a pair of formal black cut-shoes completed her out-fit,'why is she hiding her long, perfect…' he stopped himself digusted, he then looked at his watch and turned to look at her once more,

Kagome for some reason felt uncomfortable when he looked at his watch, her defiance was replaced by guilt,_'ok so I should have been here earlier instead of chit-chatting with Kagura but he doesn't have to make me feel so darn culpable'_

She shifted uneasily,"Im sorry for the holdup but I was at the cafeteria, you see I have this tendency to snap or slow-down if my stomach is not satisfied" she said with a nervous smile.

That Sesshoumaru had no problem believing,_'food as far as I know has the priority in her life'_ but he wasn't going to say that,"Make sure you don't repeat this again Higurashi" he said in a monotone voice and looked back to the file he was reading.

Kagome just stuck her tongue out at him,_'thinks he rules the world'_

"I saw that" he said Kagome choked on the air and gave an innocent look which didn't faze Sesshoumaru;"Now that you're done being childish, I want you to write down this, type them and then bring it to me within an hour." He took a paper that he was taking points and began dictating.

Kagome sat down and took her note pad and pencil from her jacket pocket and began taking notes, Kagome although didn't know short-hand developed her own style of writing in cryptic words that so far was accurate and only she could understand what she wrote. So she had no problem keeping up with Sesshoumaru. When they finished she stood up,"Is that all Sir?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and waved a hand in dismissal returning his attention to his file, he inwardly smirked when her aura flared.

'_Fucking bastard, how dare he?'_ she fumed and made her way to the door.

"And before you start" Sesshoumaru called without looking up,"Bring me some coffee mixed strongly"

Kagome turned and blinked and then nodded dumbly as she exited, when she came to her senses she did the only thing she's good at she rambled,_'bastard …no slave-driver yeah and that too from hell. I think I like Mr. Khan more'_ she smiled at Nazuna as she went to the small room on the floor that contains refreshments and a coffee maker,_'do you think I should poison him?'_ Kagome asked to no one in particular.

'_Kagome dear, he's a Daiyoukai and he'll kill you before feeding it to you'_ reasoning supplied.

'_How about I strangle him with my bare hands'_ she thrust the pot into the machine and plugged it in, while she took a cup and poured some milk.

'_If my memory servers right it was he who strangles you….and always, when your mouth decided to speak for you without consulting'_

'_Why can't you just encourage me in what im doing, instead of being a pain in the ass?'_ Kagome hissed angrily.

'_Im trying to keep your sorry ass alive and look what I get in return'_ reasoning scoffed.

The coffee maker signaled the pot was ready so Kagome retrived the pot saying,_'don't be so dramatic'_ she made coffee and carried them to his office. She knocked twice and entered.

Sesshoumaru smelled the delicious smell of coffee and looked up when Kagome placed them on his desk. He took a sip and was surprised at the taste,"What is this."

He asked while rasing the cup a bit.

Kagome looked confused,_'for a CEO he sure is dumb'_ she thought and then said,"Coffee"

Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eye-brow,"Im well aware of that, it tastes different" he informed.

Kagome sighed this was the same reaction she got everytime she made coffee for people_,'i mean what is so different ….but then again I haven't preferred coffee prepared by others'_ for some reason she avoided having hot beverages given by others most of the time and preferred to prepare her own even in her friends house.

"If it's not good Mr. Taisho then I'll make another cup" she offered instead.

"No" he said,_'actually the coffee is excellent if I say so myself which I won't, she is afterall a human and as such beneath any credit I can give her'_ but it has a peculiar savor which he hasn't tasted before and he was curious,"It's acceptable although its brewed quite different from how I prefer" he told and took another sip and returnted to his document.

Kagome took that as a cue and left to start today's job,_'that is the least compliment I've ever got…and coming from him I guess its as good as he says'_

She didn't notice Sesshoumaru's eyes on her when she left. Sesshoumaru's mind drifted to her personal profile he read all night yesterday, she'd quit schooling at the age of 16 and has been working as a waitress in Black Marble restaurant which turned out to be Naraku's. As far as the report say which is quit accurate considering the person he employed for the job, her father was an Inidan and a very honourable man who was obviously cheated by Takanari in business and died of heart-attach.

Now he understood why Kikiyo implied that the miko's responsible for her father's death, which he finds quit disgusting to accuse someone who doesn't even understand things at her age. He must admit if it was anybody else they would have succumbed to self-pity and given-up on life but here she is fighting in this uncompromising world for her family, although he wouldn't confess,_'the girl earned his respect.'_ He was also amused about quite a few of her _helping_ tendency which had landed her in trouble and her mischief, going to any length to help her friends. _'Apparently my earlier deduction of her being prone to accidents and trouble are ture'_ he mused.

He once again inhaled the sweet scent and felt disgusted for find a human's scent to be pleasing, he could hear her shuffling around in her room and couldn't help but strain to hear more. When he realized what he was doing he wrenched his mind away from the little miko next door and forced his concentration on the work that needs to be done.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome was in the process of typing the letter that Sesshoumaru requested, she huffed,"Who am I kidding, that youkai only knows to _demands _not _request. _Arrogant jerk if he doesn't signs my pay-check I would have given him a piece of my mind" she typed furiously, she read the contents and should admit that this one demon shouldn't be messed with. Every word and every sentence is accurate and to the point and from what she gathered the man to whom this letter is to be sent is gonna sweat like a pig,_'no wonder he's called a coldblooded business man, I almost feel sorry for this man'_ she thought. When she finished she read it once to check for errors and took print outs. She gathered the papers and went to Sesshoumaru's room,_'I wonder if Nazuna will join me for lunch today and hopefully I can find Kagura' _she grinned when she thought about the wind-witch.

She entered Sesshoumaru office to find him glued to his seat,_'maaan will he ever get up and stretch,'_ she walked to his desk,"Here Mr. Taisho the letter you asked for" she handed the papers to him.

Sesshoumaru took them and scanned it then nodded,_'she's efficient'_ he thought since it only took half-hour for her to finish it when he gave her an hour,'at _the very least I can get my job done' _he thought but wouldn't say it out loud since he didn't want her to think she's irreplaceable. "I want you to mail these to Mr. Saki (please bear with the name)" he said returning it to her

Kagome nodded and took them, she was about to remind him of his meeting when he bet her to it.

"I assume you got my schedule written down from Nazuna" when he got a nod he continued,"We'll be having a meeting at 10 o' clock and I want you to arrange the board-room." Again Kagome nodded,"My associates will be arriving shortly and there will also be people from specific department in our company I want you to show them to the meeting hall." He waited for her to respond this time.

She noticed that he was waiting for an answer and quickly said,"Yes Sir"

He nodded once, "That is all Higurashi"

She took her leave then and went straight to the board-room and took the book-let that Nazuna gave her for today's meeting and placed them in front of each chair, all the while cussing,_'if he's so great and all why does he need an assistant anyway…ah ofcourse how can I forget, im here so that he can tormant Inuyasha although how it works is still a mystery' _she then went to the refreshment room and placed some cookies on a plate and busied herself in preparing coffee.

At about quarter to 10 people from the company started coming to the floor and Kagome showed them to the board-room. To her delight Kagura came with Sora and Miroku. She chatted with Miroku for a while when Sesshoumaru's associates came, so she excused herself and went to greet them.

'_Hmm almost everyone has arrived'_ she surveyed the room, it had 10 seats among which three were vacant, one obviously for Sesshoumaru at the head of the table and then two more. She noticed that Sora had seated herself to Sesshoumaru's right while Miroku sat on his left, the others occupied the consecutive seats next to Miroku and Sora, so there was only 2 seats left at the corner of each end of the U-shaped table and our Kagura she noticed was sitting next to Miroku and is currently glaring daggers at Sora, the other demoness seemed completely unaffected.

Kagome grinned,_'im gonna enjoy this meeting'_ on the contrary she always hated meeting,_'I mean how long can you sit and listen to some dumb-ass fabricate meaningless seminar for hours….' _She looked at Kagura and the grin widened,_'…atleast my source of enjoyment is here'_ she thought with mischief.

'_So one more's missing'_ she murmered and went outside the room and waited at the reception after serving coffee to the people in the conference room and teasing Kagura a bit.

'_Darn it why can't he come already'_ there were 5 associates of Sesshoumaru she showed to the board-room, who like him were all arrogant-assed-demons in their own way she decided,_'apparently among them one more ass is missing' _she thought wryly, but her mood was considerably lighter than before, after talking with Miroku and listening to his narrow escape from death when Sango decided she wanted peace of mind.

Sesshoumaru finished reading his documents and glazed at the watch and decided to go to the conference, when he heard soft humming coming from the reception area. He listened while walking close to the door.

Kagome was humming softy when she heard the elevator door chimmed, she turned her humming stopped instantly, and instead her lips parted in a gasp of surprise and shock,"Ho…Hojo" she breathed out. She didn't here the door to Sesshoumaru office open.

Hojo was equally surprised to see Kagome standing there, for a moment he was pulled back in the memory lane to remember the talkative, daring, trouble-making, teenage girl who's the keeper of his heart even to this date. It's been more than two years since he last saw her,_'yes two bloody long years'_ he thought agonizingly, he had to go America when his father died to takeover the business and that kept him busy enough that he hadn't been able to be in contact with her or anybody in Japan for that matter. It was only last week he arrived in Japan after 2 year, and the first thing he did was to search for this woman-child who he had missed like anything. Now that he's here in front her, he can only take in her new features,_'surely two years has done a lot of justice to her body'_ he thought appreciatively.

He was brought out of his thoughts when she whispered his name, he saw her face light up with that same brilliant smile he remembered ….and fell in love with long ago. He gave a smile of his own his eyes conveying his true feeling of love as before but as usual she was obvilious to it, she came to him and hugged him for all she was worth. Slowly his hand came up and wrapped around her, he simply stood there and cherished being basked in her embrace.

When she finally pulled back and looked at him with shining bright eyes he knew that she truly missed him without her even saying it,"Missed you too" he said knowing what she wanted to say.

She smiled,"I can't believe it's you; I mean there was not even a word from you for two year… Im glad you fine and….looking handsome" they both grinned, she took in his brown eyes, equally brown hair and his boyish charm that had girls flock around him when they were in school. He was her senior by three years and for some unknown reasons they ended up friends.

"You look pretty your-self…" he pulled her at arms length and looked her,"…I think pretty will be an understatement my dear you look positively sinfull" he said genuinely his eyes darkening.

But Kagome brushed off the comment,"So how are you?" she paused as her mind striked on something,"Don't tell me you're here for the meeting with Mr. Taisho" her mood dulled when he nodded,_'I was looking forward for a chat'_ she pouted.

"That's too bad" she said instead and asked,"So how long will you be here?"

"Im here for a very long time, in fact I shifted here. I only went abroad to study the business but im gonna have Japan as my base and work from our company here and visit abroad when the occasion calls for it." He said.

"Oh that's great" she said with delight,"But I was still expecting that we could chat" she sulked.

He chuckled,"Don't worry after the meeting we'll have lunch if you're free…" he left the question hanging.

Kagome nodded vigorously,"Yes, yes im free and there are a lot of things I need to tell you since you went abroad"

Hojo gave a lopsided grin,"So it's a deal then" he was happy he came to the meeting today.

Kagome laughed too,"So have you seen the others?"

He shook his head,"As soon as I arrived I searched for you but Higurashi-san told me _everthing…_" he punctuated the word,"…and that you moved out and was working as _Inuyasha's_ assistant" he practically spat Inuyasha's name. They both were the greatest rivals in winning Kagome's affection although Inuyasha wasn't going to school as them, but he and Miroku were among Kagome's friend circle and so he had no option but to be polite to that half-breed. But their hostility was visible to anyone with eyes.

"And I thought I would see you at this week-end when I got a bit settled down" he smiled down at her upturned face seeing that he's atleast a foot teller than her.

"Oh yeah Inuyasha" she giggled nervously,_'I should have called mom about my job and told her that I got promoted from the younger brother to the elder who's practically a walking mount everest' _she thought plainly,"You see I don't work for Inuyasha anymore but for his older brother, Mr. Sesshoumaru Taisho. I joined yesterday" she informed.

He frowned,"Looks like I should have been a bit more earlier to see you, then you could have been _my_ assistant" he said._'and hopefully__ more__ in the future'_ he thought,_'but that doesn't matter im here and I'll make sure I use every opportunity I get to make her mine'_

Hojo then looked at her,"But it's not too late for you to become my assist…" he was cut off in the middle.

"Mr. Toshi (please bear with the name) I didn't invite you here so that you could steal my assistant" said a monotonous voice from behind Kagome that chilled her spine. She quickly took a side-step and thereby severing any lingering embrace from Hojo and her.

For a minute Kagome was taken aback by the look in his face, it was stone cold like he's currently in the battele-field facing his worst of all enemy and for some reason she was happy that his gaze was_ not_ directed towards her, then that means….she turned to look at Hojo and found him smiling politely althought she could see the uneasiness in his person.

"Mr. Taisho, good to see you and I didn't mean to steal her…" he turned a loving face to Kagome that earned a silent growl from Sesshoumaru which quickly shifted his attention back to him,"…it was just a suggestion besides from what I hear you never needed an assistant" he met Sesshoumaru when he was in America during an international conference and was formally introduced which he used to his advantage to start a business dealing with him and that explains his visit today. He was also aware that this demon doesn't care for humans_,'and that doesn't explain why he has Kagome working for him'_

Kagome looked from Hojo to Sesshoumaru and then back again,_'why do I have a feeling that someone wants to shred someone'_

'_Maybe because they want to'_ reasoning was sitting cross-legged eating pop-corn and watching the show.

'_Why?'_ she asked looking from Sesshoumaru to Hojo, reasoning just shrugged,_'I don't know'_

"Your suggestion is wasted here Mr. Toshi, you can find your assistant elsewhere but this one is mine" his voice and face as cold as ice.

Kagome's eyes almost bulged out,_'what the… he's talking as if he owns me, bloody hell that is the last thing I want'_ she screamed inside her head not at all liking how it sounded.

Looking at Sesshoumaru now she was thrilled for some damn reason, his eyes and face were narrow like a warrior,_'hmmm only the swords and the armour is missing'_ she suddenly remembered the dream she had and took a closer look but shook her head to clear the haze,_'what am I doing that can't be…'_

Hojo just looked at him bravely but inside he was having a little problem and that is not helping in the least,_'this is one demon I don't want to mess with'_ he thought but said,"I don't mean i….."

But Sesshoumaru didn't let him finish,"I least bother about what you mean Mr. Toshi. Now we shall proceed to the board-room" he gave a curt nod to Kagome which brought her from her stupor and she quickly followed. She signaled Hojo to follow as well, who was currently dump-struck.

Sesshoumaru was seething and the reason for his anger is making him more furious, he opened his office door when her humming suddenly stopped and then the presence of a human, only to encounter the most touching reunion as if two lovers being reunited and what made it worse was the sheer happiness he saw on the miko's face. There was an unusual sound which erupted from him that he later found out that his beast was growling when he saw them hugging and that ningen's face darkened with desire_,'how dare he'_ was his first thoughts, he had this feeling of walking right there and hauling the two apart and shout at the miko for her idiocy.

He snorted in disgusted when he realized what he was thinking,_'its no matter to me what two filthy ningens do'_ he tried to convince himself but seeing them hugging and exchanging pleasantries was doing something to him. He knew that although his beast was snarling openly at the display it was him "Sesshoumaru" who was angered the most, whether because the thought of the miko hugging that ningen or because why he even bothered what they did, he didn't know. And when he heard that filth asking her to come work for him was the last straw,_'nobody dares to take anything from under my nose…not even the miko' _he thought savagely. He opened the door to the conferences-hall and entered followed by Kagome and Hojo.

Kagome and Hojo took the seat that was left out which is at the end that made them face each other. They both smiled and took their seats this didn't go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru who sat at the head of the table. But he willed himself to ignore them,'I _don't care what that miko does as long as she does her job'_ he turned towards the monk and nodded ignoring the feline and the wind-witch. He then commenced the meeting discussing the new business venture between his associates and various issues and graphs and other such proceedings.

Kagome was attentive throughtout the meeting though she wasn't in the least bit interested, and she took notes only that of which are utmost important, others she taped with the mini-recorded that she had, so that she could do a detailed homework and document it. Currently one of Sesshoumaru's associates a youkai was giving a seminar, which was boring her to death,_'surely this is worthless, I don't know why he's even bothering'_ she thought and leaned back, relaxed herself and gave a bright smile to Hojo who was watching her.

Hojo couldn't control himself_,'she's so different and her figure has very much matured from the last time I saw her' _he thought.

Sesshoumaru's concentration was on the miko at the end of the table and the small jubilant smile she was giving that human named Hojo. Outside he's the picture of calm, cool and the stoic lord inside he was waging a war, a war that included gutting a human sitting on the other end of the table and the fool of a youkai is not helping either,_'he's wasting my time giving worthless lecture'_ he thought. And the wind-witch is leering at him from the time he entered the room to his annoyance. And to make matters worse he can smell arousal from that of the ningen opposite to the miko, making the corners of his eyes bleed red.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed and his shifted his attention to the feline sitting to his right, he took a slight unnoticable sniff and his eyes took on a dangerous edge. Making the other youkais' and the humans in the room uncomfortable.

Miroku looked at Sesshoumaru curiously but then ignored him,_'something or the other pisses him off all the time'_ he was used to his moods so he looked back to the youkai who was now stuttering thinking that the Lord's displeased with him. Miroku couldn't help but grin,_'it's about time he stopped that speech of his'_

"_Pheromones"_ the feline's excluding pheromone that's meant to seduce the male specimen slowly, the change is a lengthy process that takes a month to have a full effect. First this will make the opposite sex to have a sudden interest on the female concerened then slowly like a poison it'll take full effect, making him lust after her and finally coulpe and mate. The smell is hard to be identified but our Sesshoumaru is nobodies fool; being the master of poisons has its advantage and he easily dispelled the smell from entering his nostrils. The scent is now completely gone but not before Sesshoumaru knew what it is.

'_The slut thinks she's very clever'_ he mused,_'…then she doesn't know about K-9's or this Sesshoumaru' _he thought icily, the feline is a cunning one, that Sesshoumaru knew from the moment she was appointed here by his administrator,_'a brainy one'_ the monk had told him,_'and he's right she doesn't fall all over him like other female species, which this Sesshoumaru can handle' _he thought.

'_That doesn't mean this Sesshoumaru didn't notice her craftiness and the sly way she makes her move. But cunningness and deviousness are something I despise. Her intelligence is the only thing that's keeping her in Taisho Corp. I'll let her play her games then I'll play mine'_ he thought smirking. _'But now I have no wish to inhale the rotten stench anymore' _he looked straight at Higurashi who was looking quite bored and scribbling something in her notepad and smirked deviously.

'_I wanna get out, I wanna eat, I wanna sleep…..' _Kagome was in her own world singing made-up songs currently,_'im gonna kill the bastard if he doesn't stop…….and I like Sora nose and like to bang it with a frying-pan…' _she sang and was drawing doodles of Sora with an arrow passing up her ass in her notepad when she was called.

"Higurashi" Sesshoumaru called in an authorative voice, the person in question blinked and looked at him,_'welcome back to the real world miko'_ he thought flatly. The room fell silent watching Sesshoumaru and the miko who's blinking again.

She suddenly stood in attention and saluted,"Yes Sir' her reation was purely instinctive which she always gave her mother, seeing as she was still coming back from her la la land. This raised several eye-brows in amusement although Sesshoumaru was the first one to raise it. She looked around and gave a final blink and noted the position she was standing, that was still in the salute-mode and blushed furiously before removing the hand. She also observed that Miroku was grinning from ear-to-ear,_'houshi I'll make sure to call Sango today about you groping the waitress'_ she thought evily, which must have shown on her face because the grin disappeared and he was eyeing her warily.

Her attention was once again caught by Sesshoumaru,"Higurashi switch places with Ms. Tsru" he said simply. Sora's eyes widened unnoticeably but then she pulled herself together, ignoring a smirking Kagura. She glared at the miko who was looking confused.

"But i…" the miko started.

"The seat to my right is your place as my P.A Ms. Higurashi and I suggest you don't waste my time anymore" he said his eyes challenging her, he could feel the eyes of the feline on him which he disregarded.

Kagome's anger flared but she controlled it_,'no Kagome you can't get angry, this ice-boy is just doing it purposely so don't fall for it'_ she adviced herself and collected her thing. Sora stood from her seat stiffly and walked to her place, as Kagome passed the demoness, she was elbowed in her right forearm making her wince and drop her things. The demoness just looked down her nose at the miko who was frantically gathering her things, she notice her doddeled notepad and fumed,"Watch your step human" she sneered at Kagome.

Kagome stopped what she was doing for a second and looked up at her and watched Sora lift her chin haughtily and strode to her seat,_'whats her problem?'_ she stuck her tongue out discreetly but our Sesshoumaru didn't miss it. She then went and took her seat next to Sesshoumaru much to Hojo disappointment who was currently scowling.

'_Im going to cut that pretty little tongue of her's the next time she does something provocative like that" _although he knew she's not doing it intentionally Sesshoumaru thought inhaling her scent as if he'd been depraved of it for a long time, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes to see her grinning at someone, he followed her line of gaze and caught Kagura glaring at the miko, he sighed inwardly ….yes he actually sighed because he knew,_'this miko is upto no good'_

But all their attention was caught by the feline demoness when she stood and looked straight at Kagome,"Ms. Higurashi you took notes during Mr. unknown's (fill in any name you like please, since its not important) speech right" she asked out off the blue making Kagome look confused, she smirked,"I have a clarification would you repeat the points he said about the cyber product we discussed" she asked confident that the miko didn't make a single point and smiled slyly.

Sesshoumaru narrowed her eyes,"And what do you want to know Ms. Tsru, were you not paying attention" he asked his voice deadly serious.

"I was Sesshoumaru-sama but I wish to clarify the point once more that is if Ms. Higurashi has taken notes ofcourse orelse we can continue…" she said challengingly looking at Kagome dead on the eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome who was inturn giving Sora a cool look but she's nervous he can tell, _'hn … was she not attentive'_ he thought eyes narrowing,"Ms. Higurashi do you have it" he asked getting her attention, Kagome slowly nodded,"Then you'll explain" he said giving no room for argument.

Kagome stood up in a snail pace_,'note to self to kill her later'_ although she has the relevant information she has this one big problem of speaking in front of people,_'if only I can start without stuttering'_ she thought.

She took a deep breath and without even glacing at her notes she looked at Sora,_'concentrate on her ugly nose'_ she told her self and started with accurate and precise English, since most youkai's here are from abroad. The details she collected were to the point and significant. Her speech continued for 10 minutes, but her attention didn't waver from Sora who's frowning now.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with something akin to amazement but nothing of that sort showed in his stoic face, everybody in the room were jaw-dropped with some of the ideas and things she was saying. Even Kagura was frozen to her seat and Miroku was looking at the others with amusement,_'this is what happens when you provoke our Kagome, come-on my girl go for it'_ he thought,_'she may act dump but she can be smart if she wants to be.'_ Hojo's eyes were full of admiration for the little female.

Sesshoumaru now could smell some of the youkais' and humans' arousal although they did their best to hide it from him,_'disgusting fools, I should rip them all to pieces' _he thought with killer instinct, his was beast snarling badly to be let out and he had a pretty good idea of the reason or rather who is causing this and that is the worst, his eyes once again fell on the miko who was still speaking to an almost stunned Sora_,'I should lock her up…"_ he thought_,'… and hide her from these wolfs'_ his temper was steadily raising and these idiots are gonna die soon if they don't stop.

"That will be enough" his voice was a bit rasied which effectively stopped her speech and the males arousal. He got up from his seat,"That will be all" he said and glanced at his associates,"I'll let you all know about my decision regarding the company venture" then he gracefully dismissed the meeting by walking calmly out,"Higurashi into my office" he called over his shoulders.

Kagome collected her thing in a lightening speed and followed him,"Wait for me at the reception" she whispered to Hojo on the way.

Nazuna saw Sesshoumaru walk out of the board-room,_'it already 1 in the noon'_ she thought,"Sesshoumaru-sama shall I order your lunch as usual?" she asked when he reached his office.

"Not necessary that will be my assistant's job from here-on" he didn't spare her a glaze and walked into his office.

A bearthless Kagome followed in after a few moments throwing a smile over her shoulder at Nazuna.

Sesshoumaru was already in his seat waiting for her, when she came in he said,"Higurashi get the phone number of the restaurant from Nazuna and then order my usual lunch and order something for yourself as well and come to my penthouse when it arrives" Kagome's jaw dropped.

"But I brought my own lunch and im meeting Hojo…" she didn't get to finish.

"Are you disobeying me Higurashi" he looked at her his tone deadly serious,"As I told you before you're my personal assistant and as such you'll do what I tell you to do, as for your own lunch you can bring it to my penthouse and we have it there" he said in a matter of fact tone.

Kagome looked about to explode obviously not catching that he used _"we"_ about having her food,_'arrogant bastard, I'll poison him for sure and then slap him to hell'_ she stormed out of the room unaware of his smirk. She met with Miroku and Hojo who was chatting at the reception, she apologized to Hojo and promised to meet him the coming Saturday for dinner at Sango/Miroku's house (like reunion between friends), and then she ordered Sesshoumaru food. And went to her own cabin to curse him and plot how to kill a certain stuck-up ass.

'_Why is he torturing me like this, even Inuyasha won't do that…. although he'll steal my food by not force me to eat with him. If he's not the one to signs my pay-check I'll surely purify him' _she ranted.

'_Pfft… like that's going to happen, lets face it Kagome you dangled thrice from his hand and all you did was just that __"dangle"__ I didn't recall seeing you doing anything other than gasp for breath'_ reasoning mocked.

"Maybe I should think about poisoning you first, so that I won't be able to hear your grating noise anymore" Kagome snapped.

'_Then how about putting the said poison to your food, that way you can achieve your goal to get rid of me'_ reasoning supplied smugly earning a glare from Kagome.

She heard the elevator bell and went to see if the lunch has arrived, she collected the lunch and Nazuna paid. Kagome went to her room and brought her own lunch,_'CEO or not im not sharing that bastards food' _she thought and stopped with puzzlement in front of Nazuna's desk.

"Hey he was saying something about penthouse but he didn't tell me where" she asked more to herself but Nazuna heard it and her eyes widened like saucer.

"He asked you to come to his penthouse?" she asked incredulous.

Kagome snapped out of her musing,"Yeah" she said confused,_'whats the big deal?'_

Nazuna suck in a breath in shock, "No one has ever stepped into his penthouse except for the cleaners" she said bewildered.

Kagome was not interested,_'that sounds like the arrogant-prick' _she thought,"Oh yeah" she said with a fake amile and asked,"Where is it? I should be going im hungry as a lion" she voiced with dry humour.

Nazuna dithered, then said,"It's the 150th floor, the one above this you can take the private lift" she pointed to a cart that was separated form the regular one.

"Thank you" Kagome was on her way, she didn't stop to ponder what Nazuna said because,_'I've got a dog to feed'_ she thought. When the lift stopped on the very last floor of Taisho Corp. Kagome was certain of two things,_'one: the prick is in there and two: he loves luxury'_ every thing in this floor was masculine but the furniture was all antique from the tapstry to the carpet on the floor. Kagome was thinking twice to step in but since she was angry so she proceeded and stomped purposely so that where ever he is he'll come out. The floor contained a huge hall, a small bar with a frigde and another room and from the looks of things she had this vague idea that it's a bedroom. The floor is for complete relaxation she gathered and was frowning when she roughly estimated the amout of money and fainted mentally.

She saw a low table toward the far end of the hall which had a huge glass window as his office overlooking Tokyo; she walked over to it and proceeded to open the bento-box, she felt him standing behind her,_'from where he materialized'_ she didn't know but she didn't turn around.

Sesshoumaru knew the second the stepped in his floor but he took his time to get out of the _en suite_ bathroom attached to his bedroom. When he came out he saw her on her knees opening the parcel, he knew that she sensed him but she chose to ignore him and this amused him,_'mad are you little miko'_ he let his eyes wander from her fragile little shoulder, her small waist and her pat clad legs bent, but his eyes lingered on her now bare feet adorning a pair of gold anklet. She'd kicked her shoes to a corner;_'comfortable with bare feet'_ he mused.

He walked around her not taking his eyes away from her knelt form, his beast was purring in contentment. He took his seat,"The plates are in the top shelf cup-board on the bar" he informed his voice a bit husky but otherwise normal.

Kagome looked up startled, then walked over to the bar looking absolutely comfortable walking in bare feet,_'I wonder… is he telepathic? If so he must know, then my plan of poisoning him will be waste of time'_ she murmured sullenly although she wouldn't dream of doing such a thing. She took couple of plates and set a plate for him still not opening her mouth and gave the plate to him.

You could see laughter playing in his eyes if you look hard enough, all the while to the bar and back the miko was muttering under her breath,_'about poisoning him or something…. if she's given a job to kill someone' _he thought_,'then they have hired a terribly wrong person' _the way she's mumbling and sulking one would think the ship has sunk. When he took the plate from her he purposely let his fingers caress hers and felt an electric shock pass which wasn't unwelcome, infact in made his body sing with anticipation.

Kagome looked up when their hands touched and really looked at him for the first time that day. He has removed his over coat and was now in his read silk shirt, and she could aptly see his deft muscles where the shirt is clinging to. He's a man of perfection, his pants was stretched due to his hard thigh muscles…strong muscle. He looked comfortable and dare she say relaxed and his biceps where flexing with each move he made. Kagome involuntarily gulped,_'am I dreaming?'_

'_No.' _reasoning supplied.

'_Then why am I thinking that he's perfect.'_ Kagome thought still not taking her eyes off his broad chest.

'_Because you find him attractive and you want to touch him'_ reasoning said evily.

Her eyes moved up and Kagome blinked when she saw Sesshoumaru's lips curl up in a smirk and realized she was staring and quickly looked away willing herself not to blush but _Alas_, her face was already pink.

Sesshoumaru's been watching her taking in his profile, his male pride raced high and he let her take in his form before letting her know. Normally he would be annoyed when people stare at him but in this case he's ready to be generous because it seems this is the first time she's really noticing his manliness. When her eyes reached his lips he let them curl and watched he turn away in shock and embarrassment.

Kagome fumbled with her lunch box before opening it and stuffing a spoon full in her mouth,_'what was that?'_ her heart was beating very fast that she thought it would jump out at anytime.

Sesshoumaru decided to take pity on the miko and spoke,"Higurashi this Saturday we have an appointment with a client of ours, we are scheduled to meet at the Palm Groove restaurant at about 1 o' clock for lunch. You are to be at the office and we'll leave from here" not a request but an order.

Kagome looked at him now that her attention was diverted,_'fucking bastard I have to meet Hojo…' s_he was furious and was about to say it too,"Mr. Taisho but I thought you don't want me to work on week-ends besides I have…."

Sesshoumaru interrupted,"I told you before Higurashi that I'll need you when ever I want" his eyes drilled hers,"And you signed a contract accepting that clause" he pointed out before concentrating on his food.

She openly stared,_'why did it sound like I've signed my death agreement'_

'_You did'_ reasoning said.

'_I did?_' she questioned.

Reasoning hit herself hard_, 'You should have taken your time to have read the contract you stupid fool'_ it scolded.

Kagome gulped,_'I wonder what all I accepted for without my knowledge'_

"I gather you know Toshi" he asked out of the blue breaking her train of thoughts.

She brightened at the mention of Hojo much to Sesshoumaru annoyance,"Yes I know him from school, he's my senior but he's really helpful he used to help me with math. We were close but he left to America when his father died after that this is the first time im seeing him" she chatted animatedly.

He nodded once;"I warn you Higurashi, I don't want you to favour him because he's your friend during business negotiations" his tone was bone freezing.

That stopped her chatter,"As I told you before Mr. Taisho, I don't mix business and pleasure" she gritted out, stuffing another mouth full to stop from saying something that'll end up in her dangling five feet in the air.

They ate silently for a few seconds with Kagome looking around her head not staying in one place; catch my point only for a _few _seconds and then,"You like to live royal" she mentally kicked her ass and our reasoning helped with the kicking part.

'_What kind-of-a question is that, ofcourse HE's royal and that means he's supposed to live royally. Duh" _reasoning said like she's the dumbest person ever, making Kagome glare mentally.

"Im royal" he answered simply.

"Yes, yes ofcourse you're royal, what I meant is ….." Kagome stampered looking for the right word,"….too luxuriant, I mean…oh just forget it" she said looking stupid.

Sesshoumaru looked at her thoughtfully;"You fancy ornaments" he pointed out.

"Eh?..." she looked at herself,"…yeah, yeah I like what im wearing, since its special" she didn't go into details.

"I see you're not ready to give up what you like even if the situation calls for it" he said.

Kagome eyes flashed,"Im not that desperate as of yet for your information" she spat and stuffed her mouth.

"Then you don't have any say about how I live, I was born and brought up in luxury and I plan to continue that" he said off-handedly.

She understood what he said, "I didn't mean it as an offence Sir, I was just saying that you have more than want you really want in life and still you seem …." She didn't finish,_'okay im in deep shit now'_ she thought when Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"I seem what Higurashi? _Insatiable_, is that what you're trying to say" he sneered,"Have you ever stopped to think why your working this hard to get yourself moving everyday whereas your cousin's waltzing around throwing money like dust while her father provides for her?" he leaned forward making Kagome involuntarily move back. "Because the life you're ready to be satisfied with does not satisfy the world, the world moves of, by and for a luxurious life. And life does not wait for you miko, it goes by even without you. You'd be a fool if you stop now"

Kagome was really offended,"Im not saying that seeking comfort is wrong but what do you gain by having it covered up to your neck. You'll only suffocate to death"

"Respect" his voice was dangerously low,"You gain respect miko and it also earns you a place in society" he finished in his usually cold tone not giving away anything.

Kagome not interested in pursuing the conversation any further switched topics,"I hear you don't invite people to your penthouse?"

"I don't, but there are _exceptions_" he said flatly,_'and you are one big exception to every principle I ever had in my life' _he thought with irony.

Kagome ignored his remark,"Why do you have a penthouse here anyway?" she asked closing her eyes and savouring her food.

Sesshoumaru watched her closely and his eyes landed on her plate, he sniffed discreetly,"I work here on week-ends and I'd like to be comfortable while doing it"

Kagome almost chocked,"Week-ends??" she said dubiously,"You don't expect me to work on week-ends do you?" she asked expectantly.

Sesshoumaru contained a smirk,"I'll notify you when your required, otherwise no" without hesitation his chopsticks reached for her bento-box which had some food.

Kagome looked at him like he's an alien from mars,"You could have asked me you know"

"Will you object?" he chewed the food deliberately, his eyes held hers captive.

"No" she said.

"Then I don't see the problem" he proceeded to help himself to more of her food,_'it's quite nice' _he thought.

Kagome just blinked in stunned disbelief,_'is he the same one they call killing-perfection'_

"You work in a restaurant" he stated more than asked.

"Yeah" she drawled suspiciously,_'how did he know?'_

"Reason"

'_I've heard of oneword answer but one word question'_ she rolled her eyes;"I want more money" her reasoning fired an arrow up her ass,_'good going idiot, that asnswers your question about why he's insatiable'_ her face blushed.

Sesshoumaru lips turned up but he didn't point out her slip since her face was already flaming,"The pay I suggested is not enough" again he framed his question in such a way that it answered plus stated.

Kagome quickly said,"No not like that…" she saw the amusement in his eyes and huffed,"…I could have all the money I can get" she said hotly,_'I don't care if I look foolish, I mean come on he and I are worlds apart, he can't compare us in case of money'_

"And why is that you need that much money" he slowly drilled her for information.

"I don't want to share my reasons with you" she gritted.

Sesshoumaru just lifted his shoulders elegantly, his way of shrugging,"Very well"

Again they ate in silence until again our Kagome opened her mouth,"Why do you need an assistant all of a sudden?"

"For my own reasons" he fired back.

'_Okay that was rather childish'_ Kagome made a face,"So do you ever take a day off?" her voice was sacarstic.

"As a matter of fact I do" he answered,_'does she ever close her mouth'_

"Oh! do you? When?"

"Higurashi don't you know that it's rude to talk during meals" he asked.

'_He sounded just like my mother or maybe it's his way of saying shut-up'_ she remembered her mother's punishment,"Tell me do you know my mother by any chance?" She knew that it was stupid to ask such a question by it spilled out before she knew it.

Sesshoumaru looked at her strangely,"Hn"

"Nothing you sound just like her, when she gives lecture about table manners before she orders me out off the dining room in an empty stomach" although her mom didn't know about her stealing food from the kitchen when the lights are out, fearing he'll do the same she quickly stuffed twice as much food and ended up chocking.

"Hn" he said again shaking his head and handed a glass of water to her, he thought about patting her back but decided against it, since she's human and he'll end-up giving her back his finger-print if his "pat" was anything but.

"Thank you" she wheezed, gulping down the water.

"Nobody will take your food Higurashi" he said.

Kagome blushed and laughed stupidly,_'Im now sure he's telepathic'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

SATURDAY….

Kagome was dressed casually in a green patyala pants and navy blue kurtha, she met Sesshoumaru in the office and currently they're in his car on their way to the restaurant he mentioned. She sighed softly,_'Thank God Hojo was more than willing to meet up on Sunday'_ so they shifted their little reunion,_'he's a softy and he's always been good to me'_ she thought.

Sesshoumaru heard her small sigh; and stole a glimpse at her. Today he surprised himself by taking her in _his_ car usually, it's either his mother or Rin but no other female has ever touched his vehicle except now the miko. He and his instincts are being quite natural and at ease where this little miko is concerned, which he decided he should rectify soon.

His eyes glanced at her once before he looked forward to the road. She seems oddly composed today,_'is she thinking about that human'_ he thought with distaste. To be honest there's no need for her to come but he insisted that she do and when she started to refuse, he got even more demanding.

An invicible smile played on his lips when he thought about working with the miko. Last week had been interesting with her, she did her job perfectly but her pulling pranks on the wind-witch and vice-versa is becoming quite the nuisance. Imagine his surprise when a half-drenched Kagura was yelling at the top of her lungs in his floor and demanding Nazuna where the miko is. And when she saw him at his office door she practically threw herself at him if not for his death glare but that didn't stop her from sobbing all over in his office.

Finally he called Nazuna to fetch the miko; later he had one fuming wind-witch and one guilty miko who looked anywhere but him and her victim.

Kagome wasn't very far she was thinking about the same event as well and couldn't help herself but grin,_'well really I didn't do it on purpose'_

'_I have a hard time beliving that'_ reasoning said. When Kagome entered the canteen for her lunch (since Sesshoumaru was meeting someone she went to the mess to have lunch) she saw an old-man from the cleaners mopping the floor. He looked so pale that Kagome volunteered to help.

And people lets just guess what'll truly happen when she offers help **"trouble"** and that's exactly what happened.

'_Hey I was just helping the poor guy up and I never knew the bucket contained water or that Kagura will end-up with the bucket on her head'_ she defended.

'_Ha! Don't play innocent with me I saw what happened'_ Kagome was happily cleaning to everybodies shock, that the personal assistant of the demon Lord is mopping the floor but after few minutes they where back to their own business and gossiping. But our monk who was very much surprised as the others ended-up chatting with her and finally groping her ass, which lit match to Kagome's ire and she upturned the mop stick and stuck it into the bucket handle and threw it at Miroku. _'Well it's really not her fault that she tried to out-shine JakieChan (no offence)'_ reasoning pitied.

'_I was trying out a new Jakie style on Miroku and she shouldn't have interfered. She ought to have ducked, honestly she should've worked on her reflexes better'_ she adviced.

'_Oh yeah so I've heard'_ where ever Kagome is concerned trouble is not very far and this is what happened. Her Jakie-aim in throwing the bucket was slightly off-guard so Miroku who should be taking the hit "Ducked" and poor Kagura who was innocent in the episode and was directly in the line of Kagome's Jakie-bucket-shot ended-up getting the "Hit" and hence drenched_. 'And so it became a __"Hit and Miss"__ scenario'_ which is not at all good in this situation.

"Nice try" Miroku teased before taking off and Kagome wasn't far behind,_'you know with the scary demoness on your tail and all' _

'_I mean come-on it works well in movies then why me'_ Kagome did a serious thinking about where she fucked up_,'I think it must be that I angled it wrong'_ she pondered.

'_Exactly why should you try something like that, the usual method of kicking Miroku where it hurts would have been sufficient but nooo…… you have to go and be JakieChan and look where it got you'_

'_In Sesshoumaru's office'_ Kagome supplied.

'_Very funny.'_ Reasoning glared,_'why the heck did you even pull that stunt anyway?'_ Kagome was about to explain when reasoning stopped her,_'No, don't tell me I know_ _"why?"… Because of the JakieChan (Rush Hour) movie you saw the day before'_ Kagome looked sheepish; reasoning threw up its hand in defeat.

'_Thank God she's a wind-witch, that she didn't catch your scent due to her poor sence of smell orelse she would have gutted you'_ but our dear Kagome was right under her nose, means in Kagura office happily eating her lunch when Nazuna (Fox demoness) came to fetch her saying.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is currently controlling himself from throwing a sobbing Kagura out of his office until you arrive, so you better hurry up"

The interesting part was in Sesshoumaru's office. Kagome was busy thinking of a perfect excuse to escape this charade all the while to Sesshoumaru's office and when she was finally inside she couldn't help but control her laughter after seeing a drenched Kagura who was sobbing the hell out with her hair in one splotch of mess and an ear twitching Sesshoumaru. All the reasons she had flew out off the window after this scene. You could practically read the relief in his otherwise stoic face when she arrived, but that quickly change to a frost glare. To stop herself from laughing Kagome looked anywhere but him and her.

Sesshoumaru noticed her grin and he had a pretty good idea of what she's thinking,_'Kagura'_ that's the only thing that will put this mischievous grin on her face. He metally shook his head. He had to admit the situation was quite hilarious when the miko explained about her missed target and JakieChan, which set off Kagura again and Sesshoumaru had to basically stop them from name calling and other such things. They were both given punishment of extra hour work that day;_'my reputation has sunk to this'_ he fumed that day,_'what he wouldn't give for the peace and quiet he had before he appointed the miko'_ he thought.

But that didn't stop them from doing something similar the very next day where Kagura screwed Kagome's chair and made her fall on her back and inturn the miko set fire on the wind-witch's hair and made her run the whole floor with her hair on fire,_'how she did it?'_ was still a mystry to him and he'll never know.

Finally someone took pity on her and put out the fire using the fire extinguishing cylinder which obviously turned her head into one big snow ball and again they stood before him, this time a scowling Kagura and a grinning Kagome.

Kagome had used toilet papers when Kagura came to the wash room and set fire on to her hair. She wouldn't have done such a thing if it was only for the chair-prank she pulled, but Kagura pissed her big time by throwing a photo of her father that she used to keep on her desk in the dust-bin. Kagura didn't expect her to be in the stall next to hers when she entered the wash room, Kagome climbed on top of the flush-out, crushed the toilet paper like thread and suspended it until it reached Kagura's hair and set fire. Her grin got wider remembering Kagura prancing the floor shouting fire.

Their punishment was sever that day, thay have to clean the entire floor they messed up after their office hours which was a bad idea on his part since they ended up making more mess and finally he ended-up intimidating them to go home and asked the cleaners to do their job. But today he couldn't help but chuckle when he thought about it.

Startled out of her musing when she distinctly heard a chuckle, she looked to her left at Sesshoumaru but his face was in his stoic mask,_'am I hearing things now'_

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered to the miko when she was staring and raised an eye-brow in question.

Kagome gave a toothy mock smile,"Nothing" she answered,"Just thinking" she said and turned away. _'I should try that sometime, the eye-brow lifting thingy' _she made a mental note.

"About"

'_Here we go again, oneword question'_ she thought warily,"About who we're gonna meet" she said instead.

He didn't buy it but let it slide,"Our client Mr. Sadi, he's one of our buyers. He profits mainly from our products. It seems he has some verification and asked my appointment" he said.

"Ohhh" she wondered the extended of his region;_'half of Japan or maybe whole'_

"But couldn't one of your mangers can do that" she asked.

"Yes except that he mentioned its private" his voice was bored.

She stayed quiet and still for a few moment, but her limit was over and she eyed his sound system,_'hmmm I wonder if he'll mind'_ she reached and switched on giving him plenty of time to stop her.

But he didn't, he saw her hand move before it reached his stereo but he didn't mind. He was more interested in watching the small black birth mole, the size of a dot on her left-hand pinky from the corner of his eye, when she was adjusting her favourite FM. His eyes took in the tiny details as they moved, he saw blunt human nail at the head of her pinky and felt some unknown tingling somewhere in his chest,_'so small…fragile'_ he observed that her pinky nail is the size of the small "n" in English alphabet, the other fingers are no better_,'even Rin's will be bigger'_ he thought absently, his eyes moved to the smiling miko enjoying her favourite song,_'humans are truly week and they'd die within the blink of an eye, all the more reason to hate them' _but he couldn't bring himself to resent her.

"So how long do you think it will take?" our Kagome if she has company even if he's a poor conversationalist will make use of him.

"That depends, do you have somewhere to be?" he asked a question of his own, his eyes narrowing on the path ahead.

"Not really but it is my Saturday and I could've used some much deserving rest" her tone was meant to accuse.

But Sesshoumaru just,"Hn'ed" and took a sharp left turn and came to a halt in front of the restaurant. All during the drive he noticed that the miko was enjoying herself, he's known to drive his car fast,_'your gonna end-up poor getting speeding ticket' _his mother used to scold him, although _"him"_ getting a ticket is an impossible event. The only time ever he used to slow down was when he's driving with Rin. But this miko didn't even seem to notice the fact,_'hmm she isn't afraid'_

Kagome got out and looked and looked again, finally she turned toward Sesshoumaru who was looking at her,"Is this where we're eating?"

He nodded once and proceeded to the enterance and gave his key to the valet, Kagome practically jogged inorder to keep up beside him and looked at him strangely when he opened the door but just stood there in the side not entering.

Sesshoumaru was waiting for her to get in when he noticed her looking at him curiously, he was taken aback,_'didn't she know about etiquette about a man opening the door for a woman'_ but then again this is the first time ever he's opening a door for someone. He sighed mentally and motioned with the slightest inclination of his head towards the door; the miko quickly took the cue and entered, her face flaming.

'_That was pretty embarrassing'_ Kagome thought,_'I mean who's waiting after women these days' _

'_Lots. But you can't probably know' _reasoning said shaking its head thinking of all the time she spend as Kikiyo's page-boy

'_Well I don't care; I can open my own door thank you very much'_ she huffed and watched Sesshoumaru talk with someone, so she turned and took in their surroundings,_'now this is like some peachy-pancy restaurant where people like Yori hang around eating bird food and paying million for it…okay not million but you catch my point right'_ these are some of the places she loaths,_'how can I eat with satisfaction such a small sample they offer which practically eats a large amount of my money'_

'_It won't be enough even if they serve their largest meal ever'_ reasoning supposed,_'your appetite is astounding for such a small frame of yours'_ looking Kagome up and down.

'_Your being very supportive no wonder im not eating well these days'_ Kagome accused.

Reasoning almost fainted,_'I beg you pardon'_ Kagome just lifted her chin and stared at the large chandelier.

"Higurashi" Sesshoumaru got Kagome attention, his voice was amused and motioned for her to follow, when the waiter showed them to their table there was a beautiful demoness waiting for them and from the look of things she's an Inuyoukai.

When she saw Sesshoumaru her grey eyes lit up, she immediately got up and offered her hand,"Hello im Wind Sadi daughter of Mr. Sadi, my father apologizes for not coming today. You see he's rather held up, so im here to take his place and don't worry I know my dad's business since im working for him" her voice was very rich and submissive.

Sesshoumaru just looked at her blankly and ignored her hand,_'clearly this won't end well'_ he thought, he could almost smell her arousal not only hers but of all the females present here… well except for this little miko next to him. He just nodded instead;"This is Ms. Kagome Higurashi, my Assistant" he introduced and sat opposite to her.

Kagome smile at the silver haired female,"Hello nice to meet you" the demoness's eyes widened a fraction, more out of Sesshoumaru taking an assistant than anything else before she composed herself and nodded before taking her seat and turning her attention to Sesshoumaru. Kagome's smile shimmered into non-existance,_'okay she doesn't like me.'_

Looking at the demoness who was acutely dressed for the business lunch that she claimed undoubtedly shows that she's not here for the purpose of business,_'purpose of alluring, maybe.'_ She just shrugged,_'Hmmm… now where to sit, surely not next to her and that leaves…'_ her eyes wandered to Sesshoumaru who was looking at her questioningly with his famous eye-brow raised, when she didn't sit down,_'…no not him' _she thought mentally but fortunately for her the demoness came to her rescue.

"Sesshoumaru-sama may I suggest that we talk privately without intervention, do you mind?" she poilitely queried Kagome but her face was anything but, it's her way of saying _'get the hell out_.'

Kagome immediately acted before Sesshoumaru replied;"Oh not at all, take your own time I'll be …" she looked around the place. The table in front of Sesshoumaru's and beside was empty but she pointed to the one on the far end near the exit but to the extreme right and opposite to Sesshoumaru,"…right there" she smiled and quickly walked off before Sesshoumaru could say anything.

Sesshoumaru was seething but he controlled it rather well,_'damn the miko, what does she think she's doing'_ his eyes tracked her movement across the room where she sat down at the table which had a window that shows the busy street outside. He filtered his senses and took in the miko's distinctive scent and ignored all others. His eyes landed on the over-dressed bimbo in front of him and prepared himself for a boring lunch but his gaze kept wandering back to the miko, who's chatting currently with the waiter about something in the menu.

Seeing the menu Kagome came to the conclusion that eating anything here will put a hole in her wallet today so she looked for something light like a salad,"Say do you serve masala salad?" she asked knowing that there's no salad like that, but the one she prepares at home and obviously invented a name for it,_'but it won't hurt to make sure'_

The waiter looked blank,"No ma'm, do you mind explaining what it is?"

"Oh sure, you see it's the usual stuff with all the fruits but with garam masala mix, a pinch of salt with some lemon juice and with coriander dressing" she asked expentantly at the waiter, when he looked confused she asked,"Don't you guys have instant cusine? I mean like trying out new order just as the customer likes, you see they practice that in different hotels these days" she said as if it's true but it's anything but truth.

The waiter shook his head,"No ma'm" he hesitated then said,"But if you'd like, I'll ask the chef to make them for you" he said obediently believing everyword she said.

"Oh you'll do that" she exclaimed excitedly,"Thank you very much, I would like that" she said.

The waiter now looking proud nodded his head and went to get her food not seeing the smug face of the miko, but Sesshoumaru watched and heard everything and couldn't help but smile inwardly,_'her tongue will lead her to a lots of trouble'_ he thought completely tuning out the demoness in fornt of him since she was obviously talking stupid. The waiter arrived with there order blocking his view of the miko.

Kagome was gazing outside watching the busy street of Tokyo,_'the world moves on, no matter what'_ she thought thinking what Sesshoumaru told her, her eyes landed on a man leaning on the mail box. He looked familiar,_'now where have I seen him'_ she shuffled through her memory, she watched him standing in such a way that his shoulders graced other peoples who were walking on the side-walk mainly females and their breast. Her eyes widened,_'that pervert…. from the bus'_ she thought, almost at the same moment he turned and looked directly at her and visibly tensed. He quickly looked away but Kagome didn't.

'_Well well well what have we here? He hasn't learned his lesson I see'_ she rubbed her hands evily, and then proceeded to fish into her bag for the same compass. She took it out and waited for him to turn her way, which she was sure he'll do. And he didn't disappoint her, he slowly turned towards her, Kagome glared at him and lifted the compass and did a motion of poking him, to which he hurriedly turned around.

When he turned around the next time he saw the girl talking to a waiter and pointing at him. The waiter was looking at him narrowly and went towards the exit followed by the girl. Deciding that standing here will be a bad idea he slowly started walking when he heard her voice, he turned to see. At the enterance of the restaurant stood the girl who poked him in the bus, the evidence he still had in his ass and the waiter, she was waving at him and she cupped her hand to her mouth and shouted,"He's coming for you"

She pointed towards the waiter who was half way towards him and in his hand he held the compass. At seeing the compass all hell broke loose, he ran as if the devil Lucifer was behind him, sure enough the waiter was running behind him yelling something and pointing the compass towards him when he looked over his shoulder, which made him increase his speed.

Kagome was laughing like hell clutching her stomach and leaning against the door for support. She just told the waiter that he's an acquaintance, who forgot to take his compass in his hurry. She asked him whether he could give it to him since her ankle's sprained. The waiter graciously accepted to help and she slowly walked with him towards the exit _"since her ankle was sprained"_ that's what she told him. At the enterance she couldn't help but yell at the pervert that _"he's coming for you"_ and watched him run like hell with speed she never imagined possible. The poor waiter wasn't able to keep up and he was panting by the time he reached her.

"Sorry …'PANT'…ma'm I …'PANT' …couldn't reach him" he wheezed out holding a hand to his chest and held out her compass in the other hand.

Kagome brought her laughter under control;"No problem, I'll give it to him the next time I see him" she said in an almost serious tone and quickly turned to go inside lest she started laughing again. She bumbed straight into a wall ….or so she thought,_'Mann why do they keep stupid walls in stupid places'_ she mumbled rubbing her forehead. She looked upto find amber eyes staring at her, she gulped and laughed nervously,"Heh heh finished your meeting"

"Indeed" he stared for a whole minute then turned and walked inside, not knowing what else to do she did the same. Sesshoumaru walked straight to where Kagome sat and took the opposite seat.

Kagome looked across the room where the demoness was sitting, and earned herself a glare from her,'hmmm did I miss something?' she thought. _'Obviously'_ reasoning supposed.

"Sit down" Sesshoumaru ordered.

Kagome scrambled to do his bid and the cursed herself for responding to his cocky attitude but didn't say anything.

"Explain" he demanded. He's been watching her antics for quite sometime. He'd followed her gaze towards the glass where a human was standing, he visibly pale looking at the miko. The miko had then dug into her bag and had retrived a compass and from the looks of it was threatening to do something at him. Next she called a waiter and told him something about acquaintance and lost compass all the while pointing at the stranger, the man in the question started walking. Then the miko and the waiter went towards the exit. Curious as to whats happening Sesshoumaru rose to follow.

But the demoness will have none of it; she's been trying to get his attention for quite sometime but his mind was somewhere else, to be specific on his assistance,_'that bitch and she's a human'_ when he got up she became desperate and caught his hand and that she realized is a very, very bad mistake when his eyes narrowed to slits. She quickly released his hand and said,"Sesshoumaru-sama we haven't finished yet" she said nervously.

"We have" he said in a freezing tone,"Next time make sure you father is present to talk business" with that he followed the miko to the exit.

When he reached the exit he heard the miko yell something and the waiter running behind the stranger who the miko was glaring before. The miko was laughing her head off, later the waiter came and handed her the compass. And she only became aware of his presence when she bumped into him and looked at him innocently, but he knew that she's anything but. So now he's waiting for an explanation from her.

'_Again oneword queries'_ she thought mentally rolling her eyes, "Explain what?" she pretended not to understand.

He only narrowed his eyes and waited, he has more patience in the world but the miko's doesn't.

Kagome shifted uneasily in her seat,"Okaaaay I tell you" she hissed,_'im gonna dig his eyes off'_ she thought. "He's just a pervert, he…" she wiggled a bit more in discomfort,"….he felt me up once, in the bus…. and I poked him with this compass to teach him not to mess with me" she lifted the compass proudly for him to see and continued,"And I just saw him now doing the same to others walking in the street so I thought its time for lesson two and….well you know the rest" she waved her hand in exaggeration but was grinning like a hell-cat.

Sesshoumaru couldn't find the humour in this situation like the miko,_'some low-life has misbehaved to her'_ and that ticked him in the wrong way. Now he wished he should've tracked him down, he felt like shredding something,_'and she's grinning'_ he didn't know how she's digesting things like this. He thought he should do something about this, to prevent such a thing from happening in the future.

"Why didn't you inform me?" he asked in ahard note.

"Why should I? I mean this does concern you beside, im sure he'll think twice before tounching females again" she grinned.

He felt frustration building up,'as she asked why do I care' but that didn't stop his anger sky rocketing. "Miko" that effective stopped her grin, satisfied he said,"how many times has this happened?"

Kagome looked confused,"You mean being groped... well he's the first one who openly did it, but numerous times if you counted all the bumps and rubs in the crowds during the peaks hour" she said in a matter of fact tone then got up,"Excuse me I need to use the wash-room"

He nodded because it would give him time to cool off.

But the waiter arrived before she went,"Ma'm your salad"

Kagome's eyes lit up,"Wow thanks" she opened the silverware that covered her plate a little too eagerly or you can say with extra force, so the power of her pull reared her hand back with the lid and she head a loud "CLANG" and a female's "SCREECH"

Kagome stopped in shock, her hand was still behind her holding the silverware. She saw Sesshoumaru slowly cock his head to look behind her and then his eyes sought her's, she saw mirth in those eyes and her panic increased. Kagome now had the whole restaurant's attention; there was pin drop silence for a second before people started laughing.

Kagome slowly, very slowly turned, her eyes saw the still stunned waiter who brought her food, to the people in the restaurant who were laughing and finally it landed on the inuyoukai demoness that Sesshoumaru was supposed to have lunch with and now the victim of Kagome's excitedness.

Kagome's eyes took in the still shaking demoness who now sported a blue cheek. Obviously the effect of the hit got her resonating like a tuning-fork because Kagome can see the vibration and when it subsided she had one fuming demoness ready to have retribution. Kagome tried to placate her,"Heh heh…" her smile was tense,"…I –I im sorry" but the demoness heard nothing, she raised her clawed hand to strike.

Kagome quickly brought the lid she was still holding in front of her, for her defence and the Inu-demoness's fist hit squarely on it, drawing another scream from her. Kagome closed her eyes when she heard another round of laughter from the people,_'why can't I ever do anything right?_' And when she opened her eyes it was to look at Sesshoumaru's suit clad broad back.

Sesshoumaru saw the female's attack before it came but he also noticed the miko move the silverware instinctively infront of her, so he didn't stop. But when the demoness raised her other hand at the now vulnerable miko who stood closing her eyes in embarrassment he acted quickly, placing himself in front of the miko within milliseconds to shield her. He seriously contemplated the brain capacity of the miko, who stood pron to attack when the fight is obviously not over.

The demoness held her attack when she saw Sesshoumaru and lowered her hand lest it be detached from her body. She had actually come to make one last attempt to catch his attention but,_'again the blasted miko ruined everything_.' She saw Sesshoumaru look at her with menance in his eyes and took several steps back instinctively when she heard his low growl,"Sesshoumaru-sama that h-human…" she stammered,"...s –she must be p- punished"

"Did she not apologise" he voice could freeze hell.

"Y- Yes but…"

"You know it was an accident yet you sink so low" he said revulsion lacing his words, making the demoness visibly flinch.

Kagome peaked around Sesshoumaru to look at the demoness,"Ummm i…"

Sesshoumaru raised his hands to stop her,"Silence miko, you apologized now it's her turn"

Kagome couldn't say anything; she just looked dumbfounded and looked at the demoness who looked shocked at what Sesshoumaru said.

"You want me to apologize to a human bitch" she screeched pointing a finger at Kagome.

Kagome looked guilty but she ignored her comment about human bitch and moved to stand beside Sesshoumaru,_'it is my fault'_ she thought, so she attempted to rectify,"Look Mr. Taisho that's not necessary" but one look from him silenced her.

Sesshoumaru eyes focused on the demoness once again,"Now Ms. Sadi" he challenged her.

"I will never do that" she stood her ground defiantly.

Sesshoumaru looked stoically at her,"Then I advice you inform your father to sever his ties with Taisho Corp." his tone threatening.

Kagome shivered,_'now I know why he's called ruthless'_

The demoness gasped, Tashio Corp. brings a lot of money to their company severing any ties will plumment their company to non-existance and her father will hit the roof if he hears it, since it was she who insisted to meet Sesshoumaru saying some false reason to concvince his father. She gulped and looked at the miko who appeared empathetic. She glared_,'I'll get you back for this miko'_ she sweared.

Swallowing her pride, "I apologize" she gritted out, bowed once to Sesshoumaru and stomped out of the restaurant.

Kagome watched her go, feeling extremely bad for the demoness,_'why do I keep getting myself into shit like this'_ she thought sullenly.

"Miko" Sesshoumaru's voice brought her out of her notion, when he gained her attention he said,"Eat" he pushed the demoness out off his head, and concentrated on what the miko said about traveling in bus.

Kagome too tired to argue just sat down and ate her salad. Afterward she had to fight with Sesshoumaru to pay her bill but he'll hear none of it and paid for both their meals.

Later in the car Sesshoumaru observed her being silent through out the drive, although silence is what he usually wanted it was unwelcome when he's with the miko. So this time he broke the hushess,"Something bothering you Higurashi?"

Kagome slowly shook her head,"You shouldn't have done that…." She sighed,"…She already had a blue face because of my carelessness and then she had to face humiliation"

'_So that's what her problem. And she's defending her attacker, foolish miko'_ he thought shaking his head mentally, it was on sheer will that he stopped his beast from killing the bitch who attacked the miko but here she's defending that whore.

"She should not have attacked you after you apologized" he said in a bored tone but was unsettled inside.

"Yes and it was my fault to being with, I was alright with it. But you had to go and dispute for things that doesn't concerns you" she spat her anger coming in ten fold.

Sesshoumaru looked unfazed,"Everything that involves you concerns me miko, YOU work for me" he pointed out.

"It sure as hell does not concern you Mr. Taisho; I can takecare of myself just fine I don't need you to engage in my affairs just because I work for you" she stated angrily.

"Like you did today" he asked sacarstically.

Kagome blushed but willed herself to stand her ground,"Yes like today, I would have done quite well even without your involvement"

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eye-brow,"I find that hard to believe miko, you attract trouble like magnet and vice-versa"

"I –I I y- h- hav" she stuttered unintelligently her face turning beautiful shades of red, since she knew that whatever he said was true so she huffed, crossed her arms and turned away to sulk.

Sesshoumaru actually sighed_,'what am I going to do with you little miko'_ his beast supplied a lot of images to do with the miko in answer to his question, to which Sesshoumaru glared.

Kagome realized that they were still driving,_'hey aren't I suppsed to go home?'_ she thought. "Umm Mr. Taisho drop me at the nearest bus stop, I'll catch a bus home" she said.

"NO" he barked out but quickly collected himself,"I'll shall drop you at your home, just give me directions" although he knew where she lived he didn't let her know that.

Kagome was actually taken aback,"There's no need for that Mr. Taisho, I can…"

"Did you not hear what I said, I don't repeat myself Higurashi" a nerve was ticking at his jaw dangerously, the thought of her riding in the bus full of sick perverts was enough to make him go on a killing spree.

After much protest she gave up arguing and gave direction to her house, after half-hour he dropped her in front of her apartment complex. She thanked him and walked off not stopping to see him still there till she entered her apartment.

Sesshoumaru felt the silence in his car after the miko got down to be rather disturbing, so he switched on the stereo system and the miko's favourite station started playing. He decided to listen and drove of towards the palace but his eyes kept glancing occasionally at the seat next to him and inhaled the lingering scent of the miko. For some reason he knew that his life won't be the same anymore.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N**

Sorry folks for not updating so long. I was just PMSing the last few weeks for so many reason and one of them is "WHY im not getting enough review?" it's really frustrating to not know whether my story is being read or whether it is good or bad….anyway i'll really appreciate it if you people review. If you don't want me to continue please say so. You see Folks the story hasn't even begun yet, I just wanted to place the players right hence the delay why "Sesshoumaru and Kagome" scenes are scarce. I know I took 20 chapters for that but hey this is my first story you gotta give me a chance and i plan to go for atleast 50 chapters.

"Sigh" Any kind of review is welcome either good or bad, so long it's decent. "Clear throats and staighten up" so I decided to sulk and extend updating if I don't get enough reviews. "Stick-out-tongue" I know it's rather childish but pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review.


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Is She Insane...**

Kagome was sitting nervously on a bench on a far corner of the room. Her eyes kept darting between the two beings sitting at the desk. One of them was watching her with interest whilst the other one's face was whipped clean of any emotion, other than the occasional glaring she received.

She smiled nervously at the chief officer of law, but the one sitting in the expensive casuals is the one making her nerves jump overdrive into the underworld and back again.

Kagome flinched from the Dai-youkai's arctic glare,_'maaan all he does is just look and people would piss their pants, thank God I pissed a while before in the bathroom'_

Reasoning snorted, Kagome frowned,"What?" she asked annoyingly.

'_Just thinking that you're still talking is all.'_ Reasoning informed in a bored tone.

"Whats that supposed to mean sister?" Kagome hissed.

'_Its means that im surprised that you didn't meet your maker today but still talking ….and obviously very much alive'_ it stated.

Kagome glared,"Well im overjoyed that you care so much about me, if only I could find a way to put you out off your misery I'd be glad to"

Reasoning ignored her and continued,_'….what where you thinking, do you have a death wish or something. You could have died today because of you foolish pride'_

"As you can see very clearly 'I am alive' so I don't see any problem for you to bitch about"

Reasoning scoffed,_'you wouldn't have been 'alive' had the car hit the truck head-on, you over-grown-brain-busted-moron'_ it yelled.

Kagome shrugged,"It didn't happen besides im a very good driver"

'_Is that why you got your license canceled twice…or maybe thrice if you count this event as well.' _

Kagome pulled a face,"This wouldn't have happened if that overbearing-jackass…." She inclined her head towards where Sesshoumaru was sitting talking with the police chief,"…hadn't forced me to make use of that bloody car, even Inuyasha knew better than that" she huffed.

Reasoning banged its head hard hoping for death,_'I give up'_. It thought back to the events that ensued earlier this week that lead to this disaster today.

FLASH BACK…

On the fine Monday morning Kagome was having a dream of her life which is our "Bhima" biting Kikiyo's piggy ass, and was quiet content, when suddenly her alarm went off making her jump up startled,_'which I might add was a bad move. Because you see she had landed on the floor sometime during the night and had somehow crawled under the bed, soooo you obviously catch my point a startled Kagome can bang her head real hard under the bed.' _

So after delivering the culprit (her alarm clock) to its usual fate and with quite a bit force than normal she got ready for the day rubbing her abused head and cursing,"I already lost few braincells trying to communicate with Inuyasha and Kikiyo and now im banging my brain to oblivion, what a good way to start a day…."

Suddenly she took the voice of a reporter,"Ah! Yes viewers bang your head under the bed to make sure its alert folks and yes if you want to know it works just see if you have a vision of lights going off as soon as you hit and if its not, then im sorry to say that it isn't upto the par. Duh" she lifted her hand and shrugged her shoulder.

'_Are you sure you skull is not cracked? I know that there is already a loose screw in there somewhere but craking skull maybe a bit more dangerous to your obvious mood'_ Reasoning sympathized which earned a glare from Kagome.

She showered and got dressed and was in the process of putting a shoe on one foot while hopping up and down and eating a toast with the other hand when her door bell went off, "which" made her fall face first on the floor,"oooh and thaaaat is not a good experience if you want to know"

'_Uh…I think you misunderstood the process of multitasking and your application of it…. im really sorry to say but it "sucks big time""_ Reasoning adviced.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the support. NOW could you please shut your FUCKING mouth" Kagome yelled and marched towards the door then snatched it open.

"What?" she snapped.

The weasel demon looking at the young girl in front of him thought,_'maybe this is not my best day.'_ Seeing she's waiting for an answer he cleared his throat,"I was instructed by Sesshoumaru-sama to drive you to office today"

Kagome blinked then took a good look at him, he's an old weasel demon with flamy orange hair and smoky grey eyes which is gentle,_'and he's wearing the chauffeurs uniform'_ she thought. But she was still surprised, suspicious and weary, so she decided to be her own detective and asked,"Whats your name?"

"Toru Kyii" was his polite reply.

"Where are you from? And do you have a license and how many accidents have you made? And who was your last boss and why did you decide to leave your previous job…..etc, etc" she questioned non-stop.

'_Greetings everybody we have a detective Sherlock Stupid amongst us, now I belive a bang to your head can do miracles'_ reasoning stated taking on her speaker's voice.

Kagome just ignored it and continued with her investigation. The poor frustrated demon raised his hand to stop any further question coming from her, which worked. Suddenly he put his hand in his pocket and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

Kagome took a cautious step back and watched him like a hawk,_'see I told you he must be a thief or a kidnapper, Im sure he has a gun in his pocket'_ now Reasoning was also a bit alert too.

He quickly pulled out something and aimed it at her;"Eeep" she closed her eyes and shrieked then raised both hands above her head in surrender. A few seconds later she slowly opened one eye and then the other to find an amused and an obviously confused demon. Her eyes traveled south to find a cell phone pointing in her direction and then it traveled up to his eyes again,_'heh heh ….a mobile'_

Reasoning sighed,_'can you be anymore stupid'_

Kagome blushed in embarrassment and quickly put her hand down and righted herself. And made an obvious effort of clearing her throat,"An uhh ….phone" she supplied.

Reasoning slapped its hand against its forehead,_'evidently you can be MORE stupid'_ Kagome just pulled a face.

The demon's eyes danced with laughter, but he pointed to the phone and said,"Ms. Higurashi you can call Sesshoumaru-sama if you have any doubts"

She snatched the phone and dialed his-highness number,"Speak" was her answer once he picked up.

'_What a greating, only he can do that'_ Kagome thought sarcastically,"Good morning to you too Mr. Taisho" her voice was mocking.

Sesshoumaru put down the report he was reading and sat back in his seat, he relaxed himself since he knew what the problem must've be when he heard her voice plus it was _his _driver's phone. So he could pretty much predict what would have happened.

"Hn" was his reply.

Kagome bit back a retort,_'__Hn__, I want to know whether there is an English word called "__Hn__" maybe "__Ha Ha__" but "__Hn__" I've never heard of it not even once...hmmm remind me to refer encyclopedia'_

"Your wasting my time Higurashi" he said when she didn't say anything. But he knew she was annoyed and took a silent satisfaction in that.

'_That arrogant…."_ She cursed but said,"May I ask the reason why your driver is here offering to drive me to the office today Mr. Taisho" she asked too sweetly.

Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked;"Because I said so" his tone was bored.

"I don't remember asking you anything of this sort" she was steadily losing her patience.

"You didn't"

Kagome took a deep breath, "Then why might I ask did you send him"

"For driving you to the office" he said as if she were stupid.

Kagome took another deep breath then turned and banged her head on the door, much to the amusement of the demon in front of her.

Sesshoumaru heard the noise of something banging, but decided it wasn't important and waited for her obviously defiant answer.

She stopped banging and turned to the phone,"Now listen here Mr. Taisho I don't know what you're trying to prove here, but hear me im NOT your lap-dog so that you can order me around, I know the way to your office and I can make it there on time and I do NOT need your assistance"

This time Sesshoumaru growled,"You will not take a bus"

"Oh is that so, make me" she retorted.

Sesshoumaru contained himself from snapping and said,"You will do as your told Ms. Higurashi, I will not hear anymore of this tirade of yours. Now don't waste anymore of my time and be here on time" with that said he slammed the phone on its cradle. Then he cursed,"Damn it"

Yes HE the great Sesshoumaru prince of the West was reduced to cussing by a simple, frail, eye-catching miko. _"Stubborn woman why can't she just obey orders, stop protesting and behave like the rest of the female population."_ He growled. _"But no… she has to be an obstinant, hard-headed, growling female to catch mine and my beast's attention"_

He stood up and walked to the glass window overlooking Tokyo and watched the live city below deep in thoughts. He was unable to rest for the last couple of days when he thought about those sick perverts traveling in the same bus as the miko. And his mood was below average dark level, that the servants in the castle were running just from the sight of him. So inorder to appease his snarling beast he thought it best to send his chauffeur to pick up the miko for work and back.

--

Kagome stared at the phone in her hand contemplating the many ways she could break it, smash it, grind it,_'there is a very big icicle formed in his ass that should be melted for his own sake or I'll forced to use desperate miko's frying technique.'_ She gripped the phone until her knuckles turned white.

As if sensing her dark thoughts and the threat his phone is about to suffer if he didn't rescue it, the demon promptly took the instrument from her hand thereby catching her blazing attention. He involuntarily shivered and gulped,_'I wonder if I can run fast enough before counting one'_ and cursed himself for relying on the four-wheeler contraption for too long.

"YOU" she pointed a finger at him.

He shrinked a foot smaller under her heated gaze,"Y-yes"

"Go tell your Sesshoumaru-_sama _that he and his royal stuck-up ass can go to hell" with that she stepped inside banged the door shut on his face, leaving an extremely shocked youkai to gwak at her door.

'_Today is not my lucky day'_ thought Toru,_'first Sesshoumaru-sama surprises me by ordering me to pick up this female which was a first time in the prince's history, secondly the said girl interrogates me and now she outrageously defied and insulted Sesshoumaru-sama' _he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Not knowing what to do he called his boss.

The phone at his desk rang again; Sesshoumaru stared at it contemplating whether to answer or not, if it was the miko. Finally he decided to answer it,"Speak." It was his chauffeur, he listen to him for a few minutes and then gave instruction on what to do next.

He placed then phone and smirked,_'now she's going to be really pissed to the roof, you ought to have listened the first time little miko'_ he thought lazily. He had to admit though he felt a little better after hearing her voice and their little fight,_'Hmmm it seems this Sesshoumaru's dull days are coming to an end' _he thought. His smirk fell when he thought back to the conversation he had with his father.

BEFORE….

Inu Taisho laughed maniacally, his laughter echoing throughout the castle. In his lap lay the report that Ken had provided for him on Kagome and Kikiyo's sat on the table.

He was aware of the fact that Kagome is not working for Inuyasha anymore but what surprised him was that his eldest son, who claimed to be the hater of human race had willingly given his "Business Card" which is equivalent to a credit card to the miko and appointed her as his "Personal Assistant"

"Since when does he need an assistant?" he mused but couldn't control the laughter considering the irony. "Tha human-hater is turing into a human-lover"

He wouldn't have believed it hadn't it been for Ken's report who is as reliable as his right hand. He sobered up when he thought about Inuyasha,"That boy needs to mature from his foolish way"

But he couldn't help but feel Kagome is more suited for Sesshoumaru than Inuyasha,"Well he had his chance" he thought. He also knew that it would be plenty hard for Sesshoumaru to come to terms with his feeling and that of his inner beast. "I should also lend my help to bring them together" he was also worried about Kagome because from what he read about her so far, she had no history of having a boyfriend although there were many admirers. And he was also disgusted by these human who call themselves her relatives, accusing a 10 year old child as killing her father. Apparently this had caused something to change in the young girl's heart, who wasn't the same afterward. And he had a feeling that it would be tougher to make her to fall for Sesshoumaru than Sesshoumaru himself.

"But for now I'll just sit back and watch the show and show up when things get dirty" he said.

"Show up where?" Sakura walked into the foyer and sat next to him and took the file Inu Taisho was reading and flipped through.

Inu Taisho smiled at his mate,"Nothing just our dear Sesshoumaru…" he told the whole story to her.

Sakura watched him warily,"So now I assume you appointed yourself as the "Matchmaker" huh?"

Inu Taisho nodded enthusiastically,"Can you believe it _our _Sesshoumaru falling for _our_ Kagome"

Sakura just shook her head,"No…. but considering his reaction during the picnic I think he may." She paused and smiled fondly,"And Kagome is one sweet girl unlike someone I know" she thought about Sayuri and her lips curled in disgust.

Inu Taisho grinned;"And I'll make sure she becomes our daughter" he said rubbing his hand with an wicked smirk on his face. He called for a servant to call Sesshoumaru.

A few minutes later Sesshoumaru walked in and nodded to the Lord and Lady of the palace of Moon in respect,"You called father"

"Yes son have a seat" he gestured toward the chair, Inu Taisho made sure that Sesshoumaru didn't see the reports so he placed it under his seat.

Sesshoumaru waited for his father to prodceed, he didn't like the glint in the old man's eyes,_'it's as if he knows something this Sesshoumaru doesn't'_

Inu Taisho grinned then said,"Well son how is work going for you?"

Sesshoumaru rose an eye-brow,"Fine." It's kind of new that his father should enquire about his work, normally he doesn't care.

"But I know its too hard for you" he sympathized, then quickly said,"I heard you appointed Kagome to be your _"Personal"_ assistant, that's a good choice son, I know she'll make a good employee and more" he looked so innocently at Sesshoumaru that Sakura who was watching the whole thing shook her head.

'_Ah so that's what he wanted know'_ Sesshoumaru was annoyed but outside he was the symbol of absolute calm. "Hn." He said.

Inu Taisho's grin widened,"You know son you should treat her a bit leniently seeing she's human and all. Not to mention she's our Inuyasha's friend"

Now that hit the spot, for Inu Taisho sensed anger from Sesshoumaru's normally cool self.

"This Sesshoumaru is well aware of how to treat his employees, I don't need your advice father" why should he treat her any differently because she's a human… but his rational side knew that he was already softening when come to the miko and he hated it when his father was right.

"Tsk Tsk Sesshoumaru now no need to be angry, I was just trying to help."

"Well I don't need them father, now if there is nothing else you wish to speak I'll take my leave" he stood up bowed slightly and walked toward the door. When his hand reached the door knob Inu Taisho spoke again.

"Do not look a gift horse in it's mouth Sesshoumaru" Inu Taisho said his voice unusually serious. "Don't do something you'll regret" he watched as Sesshoumaru stood there for a few seconds and then walk away.

Sakura turned to Inu Taisho,"Are you sure that this will work out?"

Inu Taisho nodded,"If there is anyone who can tame Sesshoumaru its Kagome, but he can be a really stubborn pup and will hurt the one he holds dear. He'll do anything to get his way, Im just worried that he'll hurt Kagome before he accepts that he needs her" he sighed,_'both his pups can be dense when it came to how they feel, one doesn't know how he feels and the other is too stubborn to acknowledge what he feels'_

"Well he'll have to answer me if he hurts the sweet child" he said with determination making Sakura smile.

NOW…

Sitting in his office Sesshoumaru couldn't help but pondered what his father meant before he left,"What is he trying to imply...That this Sesshoumaru gives a damn about how to treat a human" he scoffed and returned to his paper work. Frequently watching the time and wondering when she'll arrive.

Meanwhile Kagome was fuming in the bus,_'why you ask? Well the answer is simple and goes by the name off Sesshoumaru the fucking-jack-ass-king-of-jerk'_

Kagome sighed after slamming the door to the face of the weasel demon, she grabbed her bag and break-fast and made a dash for the bus-stop.

The bus arrived alright, but there wasn't the usual crowd that used to squeeze her to non-existence, to be honest there wasn't a single person except for the driver. With a big smile and a silent prayer to the God for being merciful today she got in.

She should have known that there must've been something wrong the minute she got in but as usual she was oblivious. After a few minutes when the bus didn't make a stop at its usual stop she got a bit apprehensive and decided to ask the driver. And so she went to his seat,"Uh excuse me sir but why aren't you stopping at the designated stops" the driver turned and gave a smile and she got all the answers she needed to get.

Because sitting there grinning like an Olympic champion was Toru, Sesshoumaru's chauffeur. "Well mam I was asked to take only one passenger for the day" with that said he turned his attention towards the road.

Kagome was stunned,"B-but this is a public transportation, how come h- he …."

Again he grinned but his eyes was on the road,"He's _The_ Sesshoumaru and let's just say he has quite an influence in areas concerned"

That does it,"Stop the bus right now"

"Im sorry mam but I can't do that." He said with determination.

"If you don't stop now im jumping off the bus" but to her dismay the door was firmly shut and she did all that she can with her little human body to open the door and bully the demon sitting there smugly but he didn't budge. Finally with all her energy and strength burned up, she decided to sit-down and plot strategy about how to purify a certain demon in different ways.

Toru got quite an enjoyment from the little spitfire sitting there, occacionally she would give off an evil sinister smile and will rub her hands together. _'Too bad he's mated and quite old, not to mention Sesshoumaru-sama's interest in this human' _he thought,_'if only I've got to see her during my time of glory'_ he sighed.

When they arrived the first thing she did was storm off to Sesshoumaru's office, she didn't even acknowledge Nazuna who she started to wish her as soon as the elevator door opened.

Nazuna blinked with one hand slightly raised in casual greeting,_'now what could have triggered this.'_ She watched as Kagome slammed the door open to Sesshoumaru's office.

With quite dramatic vigor she slammed the door open that the force of it had the door bang the wall behind and came with equal force toward her but luckily she caught it clumsily before it smashed her face.

Then she saw the object of her frustration, a very haughty looking Sesshoumaru was sitting there with his right hand wrist supporting his chin looking at her lazily.

Sesshoumaru was anticipating this moment the second he saw the bus pull-up and then saw a very pissed off miko storming into the building. He relaxed himself, took his seat and rested his chin lazily on his wrist and waited for her. He must say he was quite surprised with the way the miko entered his room,_'for a small being she has quite the strength'_ but that was quickly altered to hilarity when the door came back to hit her with the same force, lucky for her she caught it before it made contact with her pretty face…._'now why did I think she's pretty, …damn.'_

"Why did you do that?" she stalked towards the desk, her voice tightly controlled.

"Do what Higurashi?" he questioned languidly.

"Don't play dumb with me Mr. Taisho, you know exactly what im talking about." She snapped.

Her outburst didn't faze him,"If you want something you need to be specific with what you ask?"

She gritted her teeth,"Okay…tell me why'd you send Toru to pick me up and the reason why I was the only passenger in the public transportation. Is this some kind of a sick joke Mr. Taisho, if it is then I must inform you that it wasn't funny" she almost screamed.

Now that bothered him,_'this Sesshoumaru doesn't joke around.'_ He just stared at her for a whole minute taking in her appearance discreetly. Today she was wearing a navy blue suit and ofcourse she preffered pants instead of skirts, and why that bothered him he didn't know. He idly wondered how she'll look with that short skirt the other females wear in his presence…he knew that she'll look quite attractive but the thought of other male species seeing her long leg didn't sit well with him, so he dismissed the thought. He preffered her naked than wearing anything at all…he bit his tongue to stop his train of thoughts and groaned when he felt an obvious lump in his pants. He took several deep breaths dicreetly to calm himself.

When Kagome thought he isn't going to answer and was about to repeat what she said he spoke.

"Im not know for joking miko." His tone was dead serious and a bit husky.

"Then …" Kagome started but Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"Toru was sent because I didn't want you coming by bus from here-on…" again he raised his hand to stop her from speaking and then continued,"…you reek of human stench when you travel in public transportation. And this Sesshoumaru prefers that he rather tolerate you and your smell than you smelling of other people." Well he didn't lie,_'huh! Lieing is beneath this Sesshoumaru'_ but that's not the whole truth either and he has no desire of what-so-ever to let her know that.

Kagome opened her mouth and then closed it dumbly; to say that she was shocked was an understatement but then the shock lead to full-fledged anger when the full implication of what he said finally sunk into her head. Then she fired-up,"Did you just say that I STINK." She screeched the last word without care.

Sesshoumaru winced invisibly,"Lower your voice woman."

She growled and snapped,"Well im sorrrrry that I stink Mr. Clean. You see there ARE people still alive in Tokyo who are NOT born with royal-jack-asses like yours and I must also inform you that they can't afford to travel in luxury. Soooooooo their ultimate means of transportation is PUBLIC and im happy to say that its heaven for people like us, so you can go and stick up your fine-nose in skunk-ass for all I care" she finished panting heavily.

Sesshoumaru although annoyed with the way she insulted him, was also enjoying the way her breast was rising up and down, finally his gaze traveled to her fire-shooting eyes and was mesmerized by the deep blue colour her eyes had formed due to her out-burst.

He just shook off her tantrum like a peck of dust and said,"It doesn't matter to this Sesshoumaru how people live in Japan but I do bother when you bring unwanted stench into my office"

"Arrogant son-of-a…"

Sesshoumaru continued, "I will not abide you insulting me again Higurashi" that shut her up but he could still feel her anger, except he didn't care if she's angry or not,"Hear me well for I won't repeat, Toru will be your driver until alternate means are arranged and I don't want any complaining from your part since the expences fall under company's account"

Kagome stood there unable to do anything, on one point it will make everything easier for her but her pride will get a blow if she accept,_'not to mention if I deny he'll have a separate bus sent to me like today superior idiotic-fool, well who cares its his money'_

'_I like the way you think.'_ Reasoning quipped.

'_Gee thanks, couldn't have done it without you'_ she replied sarcastically.

Knowing that he's waiting for an answer she spoke,"What do you mean by "alternate means"?"

"You'll come to know when its arranged." His answer was cryptic.

She nodded once slowly thinking,"So Toru will pick me up every morning and drop me off in the evening, is that right?"

"When I said that he's your driver that means he's at your disposal whenever you need him….even for the restaurant you work during the evening" he said at the last minute as if remembering it.

Now Kagome looked puzzled,"Now why would I want his service after my working hour here? I mean I can ask him to drop me off at the restaurant but then I can go back home by myself, its only 10-15 minutes walk"

"When do you finish at the restaurant?" he asked curiously, now that she mentioned it he wanted to know when she'll reach home.

She shrugged casually,"It depends on the customers but usually I'll reach home by 10.30 or 11"

This did not bode well with Sesshoumaru,"Don't you know that it's dangerous to walk alone during that time of night"

"Im not a small kid Mr. Taisho, I can very well take care of myself" she said in a clipped tone.

"That maybe true." His gaze slowly traveled over her small frame and then back to her face,"But I suggest that you extend Toru's service"

Kagome smiled but it didn't reach her eyes,"You can suggest whatever you want Mr. Taisho but don't expect me to obey them because I won't" she said daringly.

"Then I must warn you that this Sesshoumaru doesn't take no for an answer" his blood was singing with the challenge she's posing and he knew who the winner would be.

"Let's see Mr. Taisho, now if you'll excuse me I have a job that needs my attention" she didn't spare him another glance; she turned and walked out towards her room.

Now its Sesshoumaru's turn to glare at her,_'nobody walked out on this Sesshoumaru' _he seethed but then calmed himself,_'why bother when thing are concerned with the little miko'_ he went back to work but not before inhaling a lung full of "apples and roses"

#

NEXT MORNING…..

Kagome was sitting in her office smuggling and was giggling occasionally; the object of her mirth was a certain silver haired sexy demon …she stopped herself,"Now where did that thought come from"

'_Well it came from you, that im damn sure off. But I thought you said you don't like arrogant demons like him'_ Reasoning mocked doing acrobats in mid-air.

"Who said I like him, although I admit I like his hair" she said while she typed away in the computer.

'_Aah young love; now don't be so shy my dear.'_

"Do you know what Kick-ass is?" she mentally kicked reasoning in the ass when it was in mid-air.

'_Hey fight me like a woman?'_ Reasoning said taking a fighting stance with a boxing glove in hand.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and went back to work.

Reasoning jumped up and down waving its hand,_'hey im here you know, darn it don't ignore me'_

Sesshoumaru wasn't in the good mood as Kagome, since she was the one to spoil it in the first place. Today moring the miko arrived smugly and casually informed him that she punchered the car and had tied Toru down in the dicky. And that he's in need of immediate help and walked out giggling.

After ordering Jaken to takecare of things he started fuming, apparently the miko came in public bus again,_'this would not do'_ he thought. After pondering several things he finally settled for something he'd already planned to do. So he called Kagome and asked her to cancel his appointments for the evening (since he already knew that there's nothing important today). He also told her that he'll be back during the hour end when she'll leave for home and that she should wait until he gets back, if he didn't arrive by then.

Kagome binked and then blinked again,"wh -ar -s –su th –c ca- me?" she stuttered the question.

Sesshoumaru just raised his eye-brow in amusement;"Did you forget how to speak miko?" he only understood the last word and that it's a question since she was pointing towards herself.

Again, "T-th –ar-hh-mea-wh- me, huh?" she cocked her head forward with her right hand finger pointing towards herself and her eyes almost bulging out, standing there like an idiot with a set of keys in her left hand.

Sesshoumaru in all his life really wished that he had a camera to record this picture she made. Actually she's kind of cute, standing there saying jumbled and incoherent words, unable to snap herself from this trance like state to make mouth frame a proper question,_'and she didn't even perceive that I called her miko_' he had this overwhelming urger to chuckle but he controlled himself,_'this Sesshoumaru himself was not sure why he did what he did and this Sesshoumaru always knows why he did and what he did'_ but his beast was purring in content with the picture she's making.

Half-hour before the end of her usual office hour Sesshoumaru called and asked her to come at the basement car park that was reserved for him. Confused and a bit curious she went and was shell shocked to the core.

Kagome couldn't think of anything but the brand new black BMW standing behind Sesshoumaru majestically and what Sesshoumaru had told her,"Its Yours" he said it so casually throwing the key which she catched clumsily before understanding dawned in her pretty small brain.

After several more struttering and binking she collected herself and asked the question she was attempting to ask before,"Why?"

Reasoning sighed,_'well lets just say she could form more words when she's being a mute.'_

'_Shut-up.'_ Kagome snapped,"Why are you giving this to me?"

"This is the alternate arrangement I spoke off miko" he said in a bored voice now that his amusement was over.

"But why do you have to buy a new one for this? And im damn sure your not this helping toward your other employees" she asked suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru slightly and I mean very slightly raised his shoulder; apparently it's his way of shrugging. "As I said you're the only one in my constant attendance and as such would require your presence whenever required, so it's the easiest way for you to reach me in case of emergency instead waiting for a public _bus_" he almost spat the word.

"But don't you thing it's a bit too much, and im sure other will be talking…" she trailed off.

"I care not about others opinion" with that he started walking towards the elevator in the basement car park.

Kagome sighed and shook her head slightly, which went unnoticed by Sesshoumaru since he was walking away from her, "Look …Mr. Taisho I understand what your saying but I still think it's a bit too much, im fine with my own means of transportation and I don't want you spending money like this…" she geatured towards the car,"…for me and I can't just take it…I didn't even earn this myself" she finished.

"This Sesshoumaru is not fine with your means of transportation Higurashi" he voice boomed as he turned around swiftly, his anger getting the better of him.

"And I didn't buy this for you alone but for me" he said,_'yes he bought it for her as well as for him so that he can be sure that no sick perverts gets a chance to grope her'_ his eyes widened a fraction thinking about his own thoughts, he once again turned,"Your dismissed for the day Higurashi and if you try to puncher this one then I'll make sure its paid with your pay" he smirked and entered the elevator. When he turned back, he saw a jaw slacked Kagome before the door closed, he could hear her rant as the elevator went up and the grin widened.

"Arrogant bastard, I hope you die seven times and then die again" she cursed openly now that he's gone, she stomped her foot and turned away, she saw the car once again.

She looked at the key and then at the care, again back and forth finally curiosity getting the better of her she decided to explore,"Well he can't make me responsible for something that's beyond my control although I will not willingly do anything to this…ohhh" she was awed by the interior, the leather seats, the stereo system and the so and so nook and corner of the car. "Hmmm I might as well drive this baby"

'_Don't you think it should be alone the lines "drive slowly and carefully"'_ Reasoning said. Kagome just grinned,_'I don't like you smile._' Reasoning stated nervously looking for a way to run away but failing miserably. Kagome got in the car and back out off the parking lot carefully knowing Sesshoumaru would be watching her drive away.

TWO DAYS LATER….

For some unknown reason Sesshoumaru informed Kagome the day before, that he won't be coming today and that she can take the day off, which came as a surprise to the whole Taisho Inc. _'Sesshoumaru-sama taking a day off was the first in the history of Japan'_

"Hn! how people tend to over exaggerate." Kagome scoffed. She decided that she'll go to the shrine today and show the new car to her brother and have lunch with mom and grandpa. Somehow she got up early so that she can reach the shrine before long. The road was almost deserted at this time.

'_It's not over exaggeration, its called surprise'_

"Yeah well whatever" she stopped at a signal,"Still im curious as to what is so important that he's taken the day off"

'_You know curiousity kills the cat_' Reasoning said.

Kagome ignored it,"Do you think it's a girl er… demoness …or something like that"

Reasoning raised an eyebrow slyly,_'Maybe'_

"Oh" she suddenly felt a pang in her chest but didn't know what it is.

'_You seem sad'_ Reasoning said.

"Yeah right as if." Kagome scoffed.

'_You can't hide from me you know'_ it mocked.

"And just what do you say im hidd…." but she stopped when she heard someone racing their car beside here, she turned to her right and wished she didn't because next to her's was a well known sports car and sitting behind the wheel was a monkey demon she knew very well from her last year of school days. His name's Gotu and his only job is to race against Inuyasha when he saw how he used to drive and the only one to actually beat him besides his brother or so Inuyasha had told her.

And he's also one of the reason why she got her license canceled twice and now that he saw her,"Im sure he wants to GO right now, and im not going to give in. This isn't even my car and already im doing my best to drive slowly as it is, so as not to bring harm to this baby" she said emotionally.

'_If you call going beyond 180 in an average speed limit is going safe, I doubt that you're sane'_

Kagome just made a face but once more he raced his car to the fullest making her almost deaf, Kagome just shook her head "no"

He lowered the window to his car,"What's that babe scared that I'll beat you?"

Kagome ignored him,_'yeah right like that'll work, I won't fall for that monkey boy.'_ He's a weirdo with reddish brown hair with the face that almost looks like monkey on the first look.

He again raced to get her attention,"I'll make sure to drive slowly for you, so that you can catch up. If you wish we can also do a whole lot different ride, what do you say?" he winked at her and licked his lips.

'_Im not listening, im not listening….'_ this monkey-boy always teased her about getting lesson from Inuyasha for driving but later he developed a full grown grudge when she…

He interrupted her train of thought by saying the worst thing possible that would make her race with him,"I heard your father's from India, is that why you're like him…a weakling"

Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously and her miko powers swirled for a second or two making the demons around the area flinch for a second, she gripped the stearing wheel until her knuckles turned white and raced the car to the fullest and slowly turned towards him and smirked.

Gotu will never forget the smile in his life, for it was deadly.

Kagome slightly inclined her head towards the road in silent agreement and turned her attention fully towards the path ahead and the signal; it had exactly 10 second to go. Her face was blank of all emotions.

Gotu nodded and smiled, his blood thrumming to feel the pleasure of race,"The usual huh?" he shouted and looked toward the signal, he didn't hear her reply but then he knew that he went too far this time. Personally he didn't have anything against the girl, to be honest she's his crush but when it comes to racing…. He didn't finish his thoughts since the signal turned to green and it time. Both the cars zipped past and tore the wind like a knife leaving the few other cars that were behind.

Sesshoumaru decided that it was time that he go for a much needed hunt, so that he can think clearly when it came to the miko. He gave the miko the day off as well. He chose a place on the other side of Tokyo, since using youkai energy to fly was forbidden he was driving and was currently caught in a signal.

Normally demons would seek a demoness to relieve stress but Sesshoumaru loathed such an act just for the sake of it, _'Its digusting enough as it is that this Sesshoumaru has to tolerate their stench during mating season'_ but he much preferred to hunt instead of a casual rut, it brings much more satisfaction when you tear the flesh and bones of your kill.

So by far hunting is better and far more satisfying than sex with mere whores, not that he's a poor lover. He smirked when they beg him to take them again, which ofcoure he wouldn't. He would only touch a female during spring season that too only once,'this _Sesshoumaru doesn't become a slave of the simple flesh, besides coupling should be done with your mate'_ suddenly the glimpse of a certain miko passed his mind and shocked him, he shook his head and took several calming breath and scowled,_'ignorant humans polluting the very land that they once worshiped'_

Finally he relaxed and stared at the signal as if willing it to change so that he can be on his way. His blood and his beast were intoned about todays hunt.

Suddenly he felt a prickle of miko power but it was gone immediately. His eyes narrowed, he felt them coming from his right. His eyes where tuned in that direction, he heard the roaring of a car_,'this Sesshoumaru has felt this energy before'_ but for some reason he couldn't pin point who it belonged to.

Unexpectedly when the signal changed to green he saw two cars zooming past from his right and with in minutes it disappeared to his left.

"Damn" he cursed. He steared his car to the left and whiz passed with great speed in his Cadillac SUV and gave chase behind those two cars

His mind kept repeating the image of the BMW racing past in unimaginable speed,_'the little miko, now why doesn't that surprise me. I should have known.'_ He now understood the reason for her calm when he drove her to the restaurant.

'_Maybe I should have appointed a driver for her, how did I miss her driving skills'_ somehow he caught up with them but still it looked like he was miles away, so he pressed on till he reached them with almost 20 feet distance still they showed no sign of slowing down.

"Does she have a death wish or something and who is that demon" he said aloud in frustration.

Kagome's mind was in an auto pilot mode, she knew where she's going but this time she didn't bother about the patrol guards like she always did. This time she drove like mad, something in her snapped when he called her father a weakling,_'no one calls my father like that and gets away with it'_

Both the cars zig-zag'ed but neither showed any amount of slacking nor did they care about their destination. They kept up with each other.

Gotu was doing his utmost to keep up,_'damn I drive a sports car still she's with me, darn I hate her'_ his blood was pumping with adreline. The usual excitement he always faced was wearing thin as the minutes turned to hours.

There was a narrow bend but that didn't deter their speed or spirit, they easily maneuvered through the bend as if it's nothing. They kept on going in several twist and turns until they reached a deserted highway, which is their usual racing destination.

From there on their speed increased to the maximum level but somehow Kagome was an inch or two in lead and to make a break she drove a bit too close to him as if to hit his car and then sped up when he slowed a second.

"That girl she's too daring for her own good" he increased his speed to keep up but was unable to do. Neither of them noticed the Cadillac that was following them with almost equal speed.

Sesshoumaru was keeping up but still they were fast, he could speed up and race past them. But he feared that if he did that and tried to stop the miko then she might get startled and lose control because of the sudden break-in. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts because he's confused,_'for this Sesshoumaru fears no one….. But it's not my safety but that of the miko's that im concerned' _he decided to ponder on this subject later and concentrate on the matter at hand and apeace his snarling beast.

He blared his horn from behind but neither seemed to notice him and he's frustrated,"Damn it" he decided to speed up and catch up with the miko who's on lead but this fool is not making way, he growled.

Seeing her drive like this he decided that he made a grave mistake of his life by buying her the car,"Mistakes seems to happen where ever she's concerned." He saw her car suddenly slow down a bit so that her rival could catch-up, he focused his attention on what was happening and his eyes widen this time more than a fraction,"Is she insane?" his beast was trashing about to be released at what it saw.

Kagome honked to gain his attention and gestured forward; she then turned towards him and smirked.

Gotu's eyes widen but he wasn't going to back down now, he gripped his stearing and focused. They both increased speed simultaneously.

There was an on-coming container truck in the middle of the road and they both where racing towards it and Sesshoumaru was not sure what they're trying to prove. He slowed his car to a stop on the side of the road and decided to use his youkai to catch-up.

Kagome and Gotu raced with blinding speed, but as the truck came near Gotu's hand started to shake, he glanced at Kagome and saw a smile on her face,_'she's enjoying this' _he tried with all his might to keep up but still he shook. Unfortunately for them they didn't notice a patrol car as they raced passed, but ofcourse the guards noticed them and are now currently giving chase.

When the officers saw the oncoming truck the faltered and chased them from a safe distance behind but didn't lose sight of them. To their left they saw a white blur but it's was gone within a blink like an illusion.

Kagome and Gotu where almost with in 20 feet distance form the truck but Gotu's guts broke when it was almost 5 feet and he slammed to break and screeched to a halt on the side raising dust all around, he quickly got out to see what she's doing.

Kagome was aware when Gotu faltered and smiled victoriously before quickly stearing towards the right making a semi-circle leaving an inch or two gap between the truck and her car, almost going parallel. The truck driver steared to his left and then finally the truck and the car both split up in different direction. The truck came to a halt with a loud screech, but Kagome did two full circle before she came to a stop. There was a deafening silence for a second before she was yanked out off the car roughly and dropped onto the ground in a split second.

Her world was spinning for a second before she collected herself and looked up, the first thing she noticed was that she was in a mess and the second thing she noticed when she heard the siren blare was that,_'im in a very deep shit.'_ For standing in front of her with seething anger is a red eyed tai-youkai she's working for and the others are the officers of law. She could hear Gotu's voice yelling for them to let go, finally unable to help it she brought both her hand to her bend head and sighed,_'can this day get any worse'_

END OF FLASHBACK….

"Apparently it can get worse" since she's in the police station with Sesshoumaru and the chief officer, who Sesshoumaru demanded that he meet him.

So now she's sitting here for more than 2 hours while they both discussed about letting me go, which she was sure will happen considering who's speaking with the officer. What she's afraid is that "what will happen after I get out of here and be caught in the presence of that Tai-youkai alone"

Kagome scoffed when she received a glare from the said Tai-youkai for the nth time today,_'it's not like I damaged his car, to be honest its in perfect condition'_

'_Do you ever listen?'_ Reasoning asked.

Which she didn't because she said,_'besides I didn't start the race, that monkey boy should have known better since I defeated him twice before'_ and that is the reason he has a grudge against her; he wants to win against her badly but was failing at each attempt. She suddenly grinned when she imagined the look on his face when she kneed him where it hurts before he was taken inside the station. She's been meaning to do that as soon as the race was over but unfortunately Sesshoumaru dragged her kicking and screaming towards his car after informing the police that we'll come in his car,_'obviously being a prince has its merits, doesn't it?_'

Reasoning hit its head hard,_'that is the least of your problem you idiot, why don't you concentrate on the main picture. You should be thanking him that he didn't leave you to be taken to prison like Gotu'_

She smiled again thinking what he said before he was dragged off "Don't think this is over babe, I'll beat you in the next race mark my word" stupid monkey has a lot of growing-up to do.

"Yeah you're…"

"Lets go" Sesshoumaru said startling her, she attempted a smile which failed terribly in front of his stoic face. After that she didn't say anything but followed him to his car.

As soon as they where inside the car her locked all the doors and turned towards her with a menancing glare,"Are you out of your mind woman?" his voice was like steel.

She just slid low in her seat and looked at him and slowly shook her head.

"Do you know what would have happened if you weren't able to stop the car like you did?" his control was in the brink,_'but he couldn't stop himself damn it'_

When he saw her car going straight for the truck even after that monkey had stopped he felt a sudden panic deep within his chest that he couldn't name it. But he was damn sure that he didn't like the feeling one bit and he didn't want to experience that kind of feeling ever in his life. And he's going to make sure that she understood even if it kills him.

"Hey I know what i…" she stopped short with the look in his eyes.

"Listen here miko; you will NOT drive like that EVER again. And if I ever find you driving like that again, I'll make sure you don't drive a car again. Do I make myself clear" he voice was demanding, when she nodded he continued and the lecture went on for almost an hour.

She knew this kind of shut-up-and-listen-to-what-I-say voice, so she just nodded meekly for everything he said. She was exhausted in mind and body, her shoulder slumped in weariness,_'maan all I wanted is to go home take a bath and flop face down in my sweet little bed, I think I'll call in sick at restaurant today.'_

Sesshoumaru felt her fatigue and decided to leave the matter for now, and since she accepted his decision without arguing he felt he could relax. He drove her to her house, this time he drove as if Rin was in the car. For some reason he couldn't able to speed up with her beside him.

"I'll see you in the morning; I'll send Jaken to bring your car." Kagome just nodded and got out.

Before closing the door she bend down and said,"Thank you Sesshoumaru ….for everything and im ….im really sorry I …I didn't mean for this to happen" she bowed her head.

"Hn" was the answer she got. She sighed and walked to her aparment.

After seeing her enter the apartment he drove off. It didn't go unnoticed by him that she called him by his first name although he can't say the same for her, since she was totally exhausted. Maybe she wasn't even aware that she said it but he liked the way she said it,_'a bit huskily and …'_ he growled and shook his head,_'I really need to hunt'_ he started for his destination once again which was interrupted before but this time without interruption from a certain miko.

**A/N**

Hello folks… first and foremost im sorry for not updating soon, you see my grandma died last month and I was in my native village where there is no center for computers, its pretty much like feudal era without our sexy Sesshoumaru or dog-eared Inuyasha.

Anyways I would really like to thank some of the people who reviewed for my story when I was pondering _"was my story that bad"_ These people inspired me and it was like an energy booster. So I would like to thank you guys,

_**Aido, **__**Demonic kunoichiKagi**__**, AniHitachiinLover, Sugar0o, Siveaffa, Jeymie**_

Thank you very much.

As for others who didn't review, I really don't wish to say this but you should have some decency to review when people sit up the whole day and write some interesting thing for you guys to read and enjoy. Im not sure how much of you will care but I care because this is my fiction and I really need reviews.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review (and be specific about what you like or dislike, so that I can rectify). Thank you


	23. Chapter 23

**23. Be my wife…**

Sango's lips started trembling as soon as she saw what her measuring tape indicated to be the size of her belly, the trembling turned into whimpering and then a cry of anguish. Which made Miroku burst through the bathroom fearing the worst, only to see Sango with a measuring tape around her waist sitting on the toilet seat crying her eyes out,_'im not making her pregnant again'_ he made an internal vow but then,_'… maybe not anytime soon'_ he grinned lecherously and went to comfort his wife.

Sango already seeing his grin warned,"Don't even think about making me pregnant again Houshi IF you know whats good for you" She pointedly looked at his package as his arms encircled her in an embrace.

Miroku's sweat dropped but he brushed it aside,_'it's only her hormones speaking'_

"Now now my dear why would you say such a thing, do you not love me?" he squeezed her shoulders gently, while rubbing her back.

"Well I don't know, you did this to me" she gestured towards her form,"I can't even wear my favourite old jean anymore" she pouted drawing a hearty chuckle from her husband of a year and a half, which made her pout evenmore.

Miroku unable to resist any longer kissed her pout away, he loved her moodswings _sometimes_ but _not_ MOST of the times, like when Sango decided to eliminate him from the face of the earth when a teenage girl smiled his way in the mall. Still thinking about a red-eyed enraged Sango ready to kill him sent shivers down his spine. He shook those thoughts aside.

"Sango dear you know I love you even if you don't wear anything at all and I do know that you love our little happiness right here" he winked, then bend and kissed her stomach making her blush prettily,"Besides I like you now full breast" to emphasis his point his greedy right hand found its way to her left breast and squeezed a bit roughly. His eyes were starting to glaze over with lust.

Sango gave a moan unable to resist but gave a smack to the said hand and moved to their bedroom, making Miroku pout this time. Sango stuck her tongue out but became serious,"I can't believe its been 6 months already, I mean come on it was like yesterday I was emptying the contents of my stomach into the sink" she sighed and flopped down on the bed mind full of her ever growing belly.

Miroku followed her to the bed. He propped his head on his right hand lying on his side and started rubbing her stomach lovingly;"Yeah "he said absentmidedly. Today was Sunday and the couple decided to lazy around in their home today.

"Mmmm…you know it's been almost 3 months since Kagome left Inuyasha Inc." she stated her tone sad,"I wish she were there you know…." She paused,"I miss her….even Inuyasha misses her too, although that dog tries hard to hide that fact. But I've seen him Miroku; sometimes he'll just stare at Kagome's old cabin when he thinks no one's looking… that fool"

Miroku nodded knowingly,"He can be a real pig-head sometimes but im glad that she left the company and came to " for that he earned a elbow to his gut,"Oww…what was that for? … Anyway do you want her to be Kikiyo's slave" he looked at her disheartened eexpession then continued,"Because she will be, if she'd continued to work for Inuyasha with Kikiyo there to distract him"

Sango nodded grudgingly;"Your right, I heard that Sesshoumaru gave or in her words _"forced"_ a car upon her" she smiled remembering Kagome's ranting about her ass-of-a-boss in the phone,_'obviously these Taisho's can be really hard-headed when they want to be.'_

Miroku grinned,"That's news you know, in the entire building for the prince to buy a car for his secretary but hey I wouldn't be complaining if I were her" its not that he didn't notice the subtle changes or reaction in his friend whenever Kagome's around,"Besides its fun having her around"

"Hn" Sango said confused.

Miroku grinned,"Did I tell you about a wind-demoness named Kagura? Whom Kagome likes very much and obviously her current source of …" he searched for the right word,"... entertainment"

Sango remembered her mentioning something about a certain wind-witch but she didn't know that Kagome liked her. Sango was suddenly jealous of that unknown wind-witch gaining the attention of _her_ friend.

Miroku seeing the reaction on his wife's face said quickly,"But ofcourse Kagome loves you very much, you're her best friend" Sango gave a smile obviously pleased, Miroku sighed in relief,_'her mood-swings are geeting worse as her pregnancy progresses._' At that time Sango's stomach growled making her blush again.

Miroku grinned,"Looks like our junior is ready for his meal, come on I'll make you some peanut butter sandwich" Sango eyes lit up at the mention of food and followed her husband downstairs towards the kitchen, her diet it seems is also progressing.

While Miroku was preparing her breakfast Sango skimmed the news papers and suddenly she stopped when something caught her eye and started to read, as she read her eyes widened,"Honey check this out" she called.

Something in her voice made Miroku stop what he was doing. He looked back at wife, when he saw her jaw slacked face his eye-brow automatically raised.

Sango didn't even glace at her husband's way, since her attention was intently focused on the advertisement given on the papers. Then her mouth split into a wide smile as she raised her head to look at Miroku.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Aahh Kag-mama that's cheating, I was in the lead you know" Shippo pouted.

Kagome ruffled his hair,"Now Shippo don't be that way, Tenny's young compared to you and you should be nice to those who are younger than you"

Shippo opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and sulked,_'but I was in the lead' _they were playing a game thought by Kagome, he was this close to winning when Tenny declared that he wanted to play in the water. Yes Shippo and Kimi, then Tenny and Eric who was introduced by Kagome as soon as they returned to Japan from their vacation, has also decided to spend the time in beach today.

Even Rin and Kohaku were there. Well Rin's here since Shippo invited her and Kohaku came by Kagome's home today to visit and decided to tag along when Kagome asked if he was coming.

What Shippo didn't know was why that little green slimy toady was there. He said he was here because of Rin but he always seemed to be picking a fight with Kag-mama and ending up thrown into the sea as a result,_'its really fun to watching him fly when Kag-mama decided he should be in the ocean'_

Kagome smiled seeing Shippo's reaction,_'kids'_ she shrugged. She turned to see Kimi still sleeping peacefully on a blanket under the shade of an umbrella and smiled softly. She stood up when Shippo ran toward the water, she caught hold of Rin and Tenny's hand and went to the water at the same time keeping an eye on little Kimi.

She then looked to her right where two boys seemed to be spitting fire from the look they're giving eachother,_'what happened between those two?'_ she shrugged and looked down when she felt tugging but not before throwing a murderous look in that imp's direction clearing saying_,'I'll drown you to death for sure if something happens to Kimi'_

The said imp just glared back,_'stupid human, why would Sesshoumaru-sama assign his faithful servant a hellish job with a human wench?'_ It's not just for Rin, his Lord ordered him to be the human's _chaperon_ while she's driving the car,_'oh the humiliations he has to suffer being her escort…why Lord Sesshoumaru would you test you ever faithful disciple.'_

He remembered the first day when he went to the wench's house only to be kicked out by the said wench,_'but this Jaken would do what Sesshoumaru-sama asked him to do even if it means associating with a wench like her' _and so he snuck into her car with the spare key Lord Sesshoumaru has provided for him,_'it's a wonder Sesshoumaru-sama had anticipated about the girls reaction.'_ It's been almost 2 months since he was assigned this job; he sighed and again looked at the girl playing with the kids.

Although he didn't like humans and stayed as far away from them as possible, he started to grudgingly repected this one_,'although this Jaken wouldn't tell her that'_ she's always kind to others. Sometimes she'll be impolite to him and will even hit him when he bad-mouthed about humans but otherwise she'll always make annoying conversations with him and will even tease him about something playful. But never once she ignored his presence.

'_She used to make me feel respected when usually people will ignore or stomp all over me'_ she'll always remember to take him to the restaurant and buy him food which was something nobody has ever done for him in all his demon life. She even defended him once to his complete shock when a demon taunted him at the restaurant; she threated to purify his ass to seven hills. He smiled at the thought.

Eventhough he respected her he'll still be rude to save face and also because he couldn't accept the concept that not all humans are bad,_'well it is true most of the humans are aweful but …not her.'_

He narrowed his eyes when he saw her wave at him; he huffed and looked away,_'stupid humans I'll never understand them.'_ but he should say, that it's fun to hang out with her.

Kagome shrugged when Jaken just looked away,_'whats with him?' _she still couldn't comperehend the fact that Sesshoumaru would do something like this as to appoint someone to guide her while driving,_'like I don't know how to, that damn dog.'_ But after Jaken came along she'd considerably slowed in her driving, if only to stop him from screeching at the top of his lungs about obeying laws and other such stupid non-sense.

But she got used to Jaken and his human hating ways,_'it's funny and fairly easy to push his buttons and make him explode…and feat that can be easily achieved when you insult his dear Sesshoumaru-sama.'_ She also noticed that he's soften a bit after sometime but that doesn't means he's still not rude_,'well its hard to teach an old dog a new trick.'_ She gave Jaken one last look then went back to playing with Tenny, Rin and Shippo.

Oblivious to the others Eric and Kohaku wear glaring at each other. Eric didn't like the way that boy Kohaku seemed to be so familiar with Kagome,_'who does he think he is?'_ he growled.

Kohaku wasn't far from the thought that Eric was having, he was after Kagome for a couple of years now not that Kagome knew. But this runt seemed to think he could take her attention away when I've worked so hard to get it. He still remembered Kagome's word…

It was the first time Sango brought Kagome home when he was 12 years old,_'you can call it love at first sigh or whatever. But there was something about her that seemed to be stuck in his mind.... maybe it was her smile or her gentle nature but there was something'_ and one day Kohaku was bold enough to tell her about his feeling. She gave her warm smile then …

FLASHBACK…

"How old are you Kohaku?" she asked.

Confused he told her his age; she nodded and said,"Do you know that im four years older than you?"

He just looked at her not seeing what the problem is, "You know Kagome I don't care if you're older than me but I'll still love you"

Kagome smiled naughtily then said,"Ok let's make a deal. Eight years from now when your much older and can take serious decision for youself you come to me, _if_ you still have those feeling you said you have for me then I'll consider going out with you. But you have to promise me that if you ever feel a pull or attraction towards anyother girl or if you feel you like another girl then you shouldn't hesitate to act upon it, and you should let this crush go…okay?" she asked in a soothing voice.

He looked down at her, since she's an inch or two smaller than him even though she said she's four years older than he,"Okay but know this Kagome I won't change and my feelings for you won't change either not in 8 years or in 20 years" he knew he's too small to talk about such a thing but he knew what his feeling were. It's not a crush as she calls it and so he decided to wait.

END OF FLASHBACK…

And waited he did, as he said his feeling haven't waned in the 3 years he'd waited for her and he sure as hell knew that it won't forever. He got so many admirers at school but none of them ever appealed to him.

He once again glared at Eric; it was hard enough with Inuyasha and that Hoho guy hanging around with his Kagome. But he sure as hell NOT gonna sit here and watch some hormone crazed manic make a move on his girl.

"Cut it out boys" both were snapped out of their staring competion by an annoyed and an obviously wet Kagome.

They melted at the sight of her, "Kagome your wet, here use this," Kohaku offered a towel and walked over to her, his eyes were soft with love.

"Ah …Thanks Kohaku" she gratefully got the towel then knelt down and started drying the kids much to Kohaku's chagrin.

Eric fumed,_'what a show off, my turn'_ he then stood up grabbed another towel and walked toward the kneeling form of Kagome and started to dry her hair.

"Oh" a surprised Kagome turned to see Eric but then she smiled and brought her attention back to the kids in front of her,"Thanks Eric"

Kohaku's normally a soft person was now ready to draw blood, anything to remove that ass-hole named Eric out of the picture and ofcourse to wipe the smug smile he's giving him. He balled his fist unable to do anything but plotting different ways to remove his teeth.

"Hey guys how about we grab some lunch before going home?" she stood up thanking Eric once more but this time she grabbed the towel to dry herself and went to pack.

"Yeah" the kids cheered waking Kimi in the process.

Kagome picked her up to change her and feed her the baby-food this time Kohaku offered to help,"Hey Jaken how about you? And kids change into some dry clothes…. Aah Jaken could you hand me the bottle please?"

Jaken huffed but handed her the bottle,"As if I have a choice" he mumbled.

Kagome smiled at his reaction; once the kids were dressed they started towards Kagome's car, as the kids requested they went to McDonalds and ordered their lunch.

"Kagome-chan can we go to our home now?" an enthusiastic Rin asked.

"Well…" Kagome smiled warily,_'how can she call that damn "huge caslte" a home?'_ she sighed inwardly,"…I don't know Rin," she saw Rin's face drop, _'I don't want to barge-in'_ she wanted to say but didn't, silently thinking about the reaction she got from Sayuri last time and she's still reluctant to meet Inuyasha if suppose he decided to show. He's been calling her for months but she'd avoided answereing him, it's only a matter of time though that he'll loose his patience and will come to her demanding,_'Why the hell didn't you answer my calls'._ She sighed not to mention my new arse-hole of a boss.

"…but I think Shippo would be glad to come and Kohaku…" she turned towards the said boy and got his attention,"Would you mind going along with him? Im sure Toru would drop you back"

Kohaku nodded his eyes soft, but Shippo interrupted before he could voice his agreement into words,"But Kag-mama aren't you coming with us?"

"Yeah Kagome-chan" Rin echoed.

"No…I –I have to be elsewhere dear but I promise I'll visit you someother day" she felt bad for lying but it can't be help_,'nothing's stable'_ she repeated in her mind,_'although Inuyasha's parents seemed to like me now, its only a matter of time before Kikiyo'll spun her charming web of deceit and to face that, she sure as hell didn't want to be too attached to them and feel pain when they give her the cold shoulder.' _She felt disappointed,_'oh well every people are the same in one way or the other.'_

Jaken watched her curiously, he was damn sure she's lying,_'but why?'_ if it was anyone else they'd jump at the opportunity. He can also understand that she likes the Taisho's still she's avoiding them,_'a strange enigma of a human'_

Eric refused the offer since they promised their mother to come home early,_'and since Kagome's not going he found there's no reason why he should tag along with that snob (Kohaku)'_ he thought.

"But bro…" Tenny whined.

Eric shook his head sternly,"Do you want mama to let us meet Kagome the next time?" he asked. When Tenny nodded he said,"Then we should keep our promise to mama this time"

"Yes dear, you should always keep your pormises" Kagome agreed, Tenny gave her a smile then nodded.

"Okay"

Rin and Shippo continued to give her the puppy look which is lethal than anyother nuclear bomb out there but she determinedly avoided looking at them and gave her full attention to Kohaku and Eric and occacionally to Jaken who'll put in his input about how humans are lazy and as the result getting bonked by Kagome in the process. Finally Shippo and Rin gave up and sulked.

"Jaken will you be leaving for the day as well" she asked turning innocent eyes towards the said toad as the waitress placed their orders, she licked her lips at the site of those delicious delicacies even its only greezy food,_'maan I was starving'_

'_Well you always are'_ Reasoning put in who was ignored by Kagome.

Jaken just grunted and looked away; then his eyes narrowed he looked at her again,"What are you planning to do human?" he was slightly disappointed that she didn't come. Then mentally kicked himself,_'why am disappointed over a human?'_ but disappointed or not I have a job that Sesshoumaru-sama has entrusted me with,_'and I'll be damned if I don't do it'_

Kagome's eyes ticked at the "_human_" comment,_'but the toad seemed to be too pig-headed even if he's beaten into a pulp several time for commenting that' _this time though she let it pass, since she should do the _"convincing"_ part best so that she could get rid of his ass for the evening.

"Whatever are you implying Jaken?" she said giving him one of her childlike look.

If Jaken had any suspicion before, now he was damn sure she's upto something. He just looked at her.

Kagome kept the stare the best she could but finally guilt started pricking and she huffed,"Oh come on its only for a day and I promise not to exceed the speed limit" she asked hopefully.

Jaken shook his head,"Uh-huh that won't happen, I won't let down Sesshoumaru-sama"

All Kagome good intention to keep peace flew out the window and she kicked him from under the table bringing out a yelp from out of the toad's squaky mouth, making Rin, Shippo and Tenny giggle in the process.

"Ow! What was that for human?" this time earning another kick "OW" for the human comment.

"Your evil" he finally declared while nursing his abused shin.

Kagome just smirked,"Well since your so stubborn about carrying out your duty, which concerns "_me_" then you would have to bear the pain of being with me too" she laughed evily making the toad and the rest of the occupants stare at her but her laugh suddenly ceased as soon as it came. Her eyes that were trained outside of the window widened, everyone in the table followed her gaze but was suddenly jolted when Kagome placed Kimi in her seat and ducked under the table.

Eric and Kohaku looked down and saw Kagome,"Please guys just act casual" she whispered pleadingly.

"What are you doing there?" Jaken asked confused and bemused by her antics.

"Shut-up toady if you utter one word about my location consider yourself dead" she said in a dangerously low voice. The toad obviously got the message and zipped his lips but was still confused when they heard a female voice from behind him.

Jaken and the others turned to see a tall dark hared, brown-eyed and sophisticated brunette in her late 40's looking at them as confused as they are,"Im sure I saw mydear Kagome here" realization dawned on the other occupant of the table as to Kagome behaviour.

Yori was positive she saw Kagome, when she was about to enter her car after shopping,_'Darn how are people eating in such a place is beyond me'_ she thought with disgust (no offence McDonalds).

Kagome just shut her eyes aand shuddered at the way she called her "_mydear_" that could only mean two things 1, _she's planning a party_ 2, _or she'll unleash the evil side of her_,_'and I don't have time to amuse her today'_

The said woman looked at Shippo and ignored the rest like they weren't even there,"Hey little Shippo, have you see Kagome I've been searching for her a few days since I lost her number" she asked a little too sweetly.

'_That's because I don't have a landline number anymore you bimbo'_ and she didn't bother to know about her address or her cell number. A squeal of delight caught her eyes; to her dismay Kimi was bouncing in her seat in excitement at a trick she thought her Kag-mama's pulling_,'for heaven's sale calm down Chinnu'_ she motioned with her hands which only excited her more.

Shippo who was the object of the brunette's questioning frowned; he's seen her once or twice when accompany Kagome and didn't like the way she treated his Kag-mama. He was about to open his mouth when Kimi jumped from her seat and under the table. And _that_ answered the brunette's question when they heard a groan coming from under the table.

The brunette bend down and raised her brows, Kagome smiled nervously holding a giggling Kimi in her hand,"Hello aunt Yori"

"What pray tell are you doing under the table?" asked Yori having a knowing look on her face which promised retribution if she gave the wrong answer.

"I –I was just amusing Kimi is all" was her lame excuse and she regretted it when Yori's eyes narrowed. She decided its time to come out from under the table.

Yori Takanari didn't waste anytime,"Kagome im planning on hosting a small dinner party for Kikiyo and her boyfriend's family 2 weeks from now and I want you to help out" it wasn't even a request but a definite order which should not be question.

'_Now why doesn't this surprise me but she's truly here to rub salt to wounds that im not working for Inuyasha, damn that sneaky witch'_ she fumbled with Kimi then said,"Yes aunt Yori I'll definitely come"

Yori shook her head,"I want you to come with me now and prepare for it, because its none like the others, we've got to make it more special and Kikiyo said she wants to plan it with you"

'_Im sure she does'_ she thought derisively. "But I need to take Kimi home and…"

Yori would hear none of it,"Kagome" her voice was a low tone of warning,"You can bring her with you I don't mind, now get moving. I'll be in the parking lot" with that she walked off as if standing in this place alone is giving her seizure.

Kagome sighed and looked down to see six pairs of eyes watching her,"Guys I gotta go, Kohaku I trust you to takecare of Shippo" he nodded,"Tenny, Eric it was nice to have you guys join us" she gave a kiss on Tenny's cheek which was returned by Tenny. And Eric feeling generous gave a kiss of his own like last time much to Kohaku's consternation and Kagome's shock. Kohaku silently fumed.

Kagome then proceeded to do the same with Shippo and Rin,"Be good for me Bubblu, I'll call your mother and tell her that you're visiting Rin" she tickled Shippo's stomach slightly making him squirm away from her with a wide smile, then got a kiss on each cheek.

"Kohaku" she called his name again and smiled,"Thanks a lot for doing this for me I really owe you one…and I'll call Toru he'll be here in a few minutes to pick you guys up" she smiled and held out her hands which he shook, then took it to his lips and kissed, earning raised eye-brows from Kagome and Jaken and Eric's killer glare.

'_Whats with these two today?'_ she thought but then decided that she didn't want to know. She turned to Jaken,"Oi don't leave till Toru arrives and I won't be using the car, so here" she threw her car keys to him, she absolutely didn't want her aunt knowing about the car and her new job,"Bring the car to my home and you can leave for the night" she said,"Now Come on you little traitor" she took her bag and Kimi who cooded and giggled, then they walked towards the exit after paying for their food.

"Hey what do you want me to tell Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken screeched waving his staff of head in her direction, gaining a particular demoness attention.

Kagome didn't turn back she just waved her hand in a "whatever" gesture. But she didn't know she was followed till the exit by the said demoness eyes. Kagome felt some burning sensation but then as usual ignored it,"It won't be that bad compared to Yori's zombie glare." She made a quick call to Hitomi and Toru before meeting with Yori in the parking lot.

Wind Sadi who happens to be in the restaurant watched Kagome get in the car with a baby and smiled to herself,_'well well… its your lucky day Higurashi, but the next time I see you, you won't be so lucky again' _already a plan was brewing in her mind. _'Maybe Sayuri would help, if I remember correctly she lives with the Taisho's'_ her smile broadened when she thought about it.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

When Kagome entered Yori's car she regretted hiding under the table,_'I mean come on, its only naturalreaction to hide when one sees a devil'_ she thought but her aunt didn't think so. For the glare she's giving Kagome was a nasty one.

'_Atleast Kimi can her show her displeasure of being glared'_ she thought holding a fussing Kimi and trying to calm her down,_'I can't blame her it's her first encounter with the Satan herself'_

After a good 5 minutes glare, she started, "So Kagome, I've heard a few interesting things about you from Kikiyo" she drawled looking at her well manicured nails.

'_Whew …Atleast she's quit the glare'_ she thought but didn't say anything for she didn't know what Kikiyo had told her, so she waited.

"I was informed that you were associating with the Taisho's" she remarked, her eyes narrowed,"I warn you Kagome stay away from them, I don't want you ruining Kikiyo life..." then she commented almost cruely,"A dog should know where it's place is Kagome…its by their master's feet not on their lap"

Kagome stiffened but then nodded seeing that Yori's waiting for her to respond,_'I wonder where Inuyasha's place is seeing that he's half-dog'_ she kept that thought to herself.

That answer must have pleased her because she nodded with a smile,"And stay away from Inuyasha" Kagome nodded once again,_'you can have all of him'_

"I hope you remember the rules of the party YOU should follow." She stressed.

'_Yep the rules, how can I forget, it's like follow it else face Mr. Takanari's warth'_ Kagome thought with abhorrence, the last time that happened that she "_didn't_" follow their rules was when unexpectedly Inuyasha showed up. Well she only froze for a second but that was enough for Mr. Takanari to beat her up.

'_The rules are simple ofcourse, don't talk to people above your standards even if you knew them, maintain proper decorm and blah, blah, blah…so many blahs'_ she worked for Takanari's often enough to know that, but knowing Inuyasha he might prove to be a problem again,_'last time he didn't know but I can only hope he doesn't get me into trouble in this occasion.' _

She still remembered the shock in his face at seeing her and surprise when she acted cold, which ofcourse forced him to ignore his host to go after her asking for the reason behind her behaviour. Then Yori came up and the rest is history.

She sighed mentally,_'if he gets me in trouble again, I swear I'll cut of his cute dog ears' _the rest of the ride was in silence after Kimi fell asleep, Yori acted as if she didn't exist and that was fine with her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sesshoumaru heard Rin's voice as soon as he entered the castle hall accompanied by another kid's voice. The scent told him that it's the fox kid that hangs out with Kagome and one more scent that he wasn't familiar with, a human scent. But he didn't smell "her" still he strolled in the direction of the voice hoping…but not knowing for what.

His displeasure was obvious atleast to himself since his face showed nothing, when he didn't find what he was looking for. He saw only the fox kid and a human; he was tempted to ask the wareabouts of the miko but didn't. Rin came bounding towards him as soon as she caught sight of him.

"Hello bro" she chripped bouncing from one foot to the other.

He just nodded and looked at the human boy, so Rin happily introduced,"This is Kohaku, Kagome and Shippo's friend and now my friend too" she smiled,"And this is Sesshoumaru my big brother" her voice held undisguised pride.

He nodded once again for Rin's sake, the boy obviously was awestruck for he was stuttering in his greeting,"I –I-I it's a pleasure Mr. Taisho" he held his hand out which shook visibly.

Sesshoumaru just raised an eye-brow at the offered hand; Jaken came rushing towards the garden saving the boy who was sweating buckets now because of the cold stare the Tai-youkai's giving him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama th…" he took several deep breath and opened his mouth but was cut of by Sesshoumaru.

"Weren't you supposed to be with the miko" his face was so impassive that Jaken's legs started to shake.

"What miko?" Lord Inu Taisho's voice poped out from out of no where and when Jaken turned he was standing behind him. Jaken all but flattened himself to the ground begging for mercy from his Lords.

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly at his father's nosiness whenever the word "miko" was mentioned. And Inu Taisho looked thoroughly confused by his retainer's odd behaviour and looked at Sesshoumaru eagerly for some answers.

Sesshoumaru didn't spare his father a glace,"Jaken" his tone of voice held a warning.

"Lord Sesshoumaru please forgive this lowly Jaken but the miko said she's not using her car today, she went to her aunt's house in her car and asked me to take her's to the apartment" he was still on the ground.

"What car? What miko?" Inu Taisho asked again, seeing that he's not going to get anyanswer from his son he turned his attention towards Jaken, ignoring Sesshoumaru's warning look. "Jaken do you mind explaining?"

"Ofcoure Mylord…"

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru called in warning.

"Jaken" Inu Taisho tone was equally threatening.

Jaken looked from one Taisho to the other, then decided to obey the elder,_'atleast Taisho-sama would save me if Sesshoumaru-sama decides to kill me but I can't say the same for Sesshoumaru-sama'_

And so Jaken started explaining his new job not knowing his Sesshoumaru-sama was making plans on ways to kill him.

When Jaken finished his tale, Inu Taisho had a huge grin on his face,"A car Sesshoumaru, for _our _Kagome"

Sesshoumaru ignored the stupid grin on his father's face and his implication, he turned to Jaken once again,"How is the miko planning to get back?" he asked.

Jaken having not thought of that didn't have an answer.

The only reason for him appointing Jaken was because he could keep an eye on the miko for him. Its seems his trouble of buying the miko a car was an utterly wasted issue if she's gonna use public transport and,_'God's truth, im gonna kill that toad right where he stands'_

Jaken was saved by Inu Taisho,"Jaken why don't you see to that paper work I set on my table?" Jaken was only happy to oblige for he practically disappeared the second the order was issued.

Inu Taisho turned to his son,"Honestly Sesshoumaru you shouldn't be too hard on your employees ….especially our dear Kagome"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, his thought were centered on a certaim miko riding in a bus full of lechers. Inu Taisho pouted when Sesshoumaru ignored him, he was about say something when Shippo spoke up.

"Don't worry, Kag-mama will take a taxi home since Kimi's with her" he reassured.

Sesshoumaru was relieved for some reason, he looked down at the kit,"Give me you house number" he ordered.

"Why?" Shippo was obviously confused.

"I want to know when she reaches home" he informed.

Shippo frowned,"Then why not you call her?"

Sesshoumaru stifled a sigh,"She doesn't have a contact number" he remarked patiently.

"No, she has mobile phone only her landline was surrendered" Shippo commented.

Sesshoumaru stared blankly for a second or two then his ire raised,_'that cunning little…' _

He took out his cell and gave it to Shippo and said,"Call her" Shippo took the modern contraption with awe,"Tell her you've reached safely" if she wants to be manipulative then so could I.

Inu Taisho was intrigued by Sesshoumaru's action, he saw the kid enthusiastically dial the number and waited for the call to be answered,_'hmm Sesshoumaru my boy am I seeing an emotion in you?_' for now he could only stand back and cheer his son's obvious interest in a certain miko.

When the call was answered,"Hello Kag-mama" he chirped.

"Hello Shippo-chan, whats the matter?" Kagome worried voice could be clear heard by the 2 demons who were shamelessly eavesdropping.

"Nothing I just called to tell you that I've reached safely and…" before he could describe about the awesome phone he was using, Sesshoumaru gently retrived the phone from his hand and spoke.

"Kagome" he said her first name for the first time.

Kagome took the phone from her ear and stared then put it back on her ear,"Um yeah" she replied hesitantly,_'im sure I've heard this voice…'_

"Care to explain miko" he was annoyed because he liked the way her name sounded on his lips.

Now she understood who her new speaker was but she didn't have the slightest clue as to what explanation he wants from her. She could here Kikiyo screeching outside the bathroom,"Kagome come out quickly, this pip-squeak's about to scream" a minute later she could hear Kimi's wailing,_'oh God can't she handle her for a minute'_

"Explain what Sesshoumaru?" she asked forgetting the honorific.

But Sesshoumaru ignored it as well, he frowned at his father who was leaning over his shoulders trying to overhear although he could hear the conversation just fine from the garden enterance.

"The reason you obviously forgot to mention the mobile number to this Sesshoumaru" he was annoyed with her, with himself and with his over enthusiastic father giggling like a school girl in the background.

Kagome froze, her mind was working frantically to come up with a reason but then she groaned knowing that Shippo's with him and he could get all the info from the kid, so opted to say the truth or her version of it,"You see I …t-this is my personal number and I don't give them to people outside family and friends…" she laughed nervously,"…I –I was planning to buy a new one for the office purpose but…"

'_Yeah right as if.'_ Reasoning rolled its eyes.

For some reason Sesshoumaru was highly irritated when she mention _"Family and friends"_ Ofcourse it shouldn't have disturbed him for he's not her family or her friend still he felt… well he didn't know that he felt anymore. So he decided to be offencive.

"There is no need for that miko, this Sesshoumaru is not known for distributing phone numbers…" he snapped. Inu Taisho raised an eye-brow; he snatched the phone from Sesshoumaru's hand and was surprised when Sesshoumaru let him.

"Hello dear, how are you?" Inu Taisho asked.

Kagome unable to resist smiled forgetting Sesshoumaru spite,"Fine Inu-papa, how are you?" both Rin and Shippo got bored by their conversation and went to play with Kohaku trailing behind.

"Me too child" Inu Taisho's tone was filled with warmth,"Why didn't you come home?" he inquired.

'_Home'_ she thought with a far away look,"Well I had some work in my aunt's house…" she trailed off, she felt really really bad for lying to this man.

"Did I just smell a lie in you answer?" he asked, this time Sesshoumaru raised an eye-brow.

'_Caught'_ she sighed,"I – I didn't want to be an inconvenience to anyone there" she stress the word "Anyone"

Inu Taisho scowled,"Your not an inconvenience child, whoever told you that"

Her voice was small when she spoke again,"No one Inu-papa but I know when im not welcome somewhere …by someone" she added the last part vaguely.

Inu Taisho and Sesshoumaru replayed the last time she was here and both came to the same conclusion as to why didn't want to come here. And both of them frowned but Sesshoumaru's was discreet.

"Listen child this is my home and MY guest will always be welcome here. And I say you're always welcome here and you can tell me about anyone who says otherwise" he said in a voice that should be obeyed.

"Inu-papa I really appreciate yo-"

Inu Taisho wouldn't listen to any of this,"Do you want me to abduct you?"

He asked in an almost serious voice that made Kagome laugh,"No"

Taisho smiled,"Then promise that you won't hesistate to come here" he asked hopefully.

"I'll come" she lied, this time even to her it looked convincing. But she didn't promise either.

Although Inu Taisho believed her word, Sesshoumaru was finding it hard to believe,"Im happy to hear that child, soooo I heard that Sesshoumaru bought you a new car…" he asked winking at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru scowled at his father and grabbed his phone,"Miko don't lie to me in future" with that he disconnected.

"Tsk Tsk Sesshoumaru you have a terrible phone manners" he remarked with a chuckled.

Sesshoumaru just looked at his father, who just looked back and then started singing as he walked away,"I smell something in the air but I am still finding a name for it….is it l-o-v-e" donkey's voice would be considered way better than his.

"Who's that bawling in the palace?" Sakura's voice could be heard from somewhere inside the palace.

Inu Taisho looked almost in tears,"Sakura how could you? I was singing"

"Oh God almighty" Sakura prayed.

Sesshoumaru's scowl turned dark,_'the last thing this Sesshoumaru does is fall in love …and that too with a miko'_ he saved Kagome's number in speed dial, she can expect as many calls from him as possible, already his hands were itching.

He walked towards the palace all the while aware of Sayuri gaze on him;_'disgusting bitch'_ he was also aware that she heard their conversation.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sayuri heard Inu Taisho's declaration to that miko bitch; she remembered the time when he gave her an assessing look and then finally gave his permission after a day for her to stay at the castle to his father.

Now a miko comes along and she's welcome without being invited,_'I thought I should wait but not anymore'_ she glowered,_'I heard she was employed by Sesshoumaru from Wind, and her plan to eliminate the girl was good and fool proof but it needs perfection and a bit of dramatics with an emotional ending, after that it'll only be a matter of time before she gets fired.'_ Her lust filled gaze followed Sesshoumaru inside the castle,_'Sesshoumaru-sama… wait until I make you mine'_ she licked her lips and smiled evily.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kagome flopped down on the futon as soon as she entered her apartment at 8 in the evening,"Maaan what a day it had been" she gave Kimi to her mother and listened patiently to Shippo's exciting day at Rin's which he claimed that,_'you missed all the fun Kag-mama' _then he hugged her and whispered in her ear secretly,_'but I missed you a lot'_ she smiled thinking about that.

Her head was spinning when she recollected all of Kikiyo's planning about her party 2 weeks from now,_'if I follow her plan it'll be a party disaster'_. Yori always does this, so that she won't hurt Kikiyo's feeling but get the job done by steam-rolling Kagome. She could feel the onset of a headache, which always comes with Kikiyo's party.

She then visited the shrine from Kikiyo's place. Spend some time with grandpa, mom and Souta. Not to mention got bonked on the head by her grandpa for cussing,_'that darn old man he robbed my money, claiming that it's for the indulgence of my soul, indulgence my ass.' _

To make matters worst Sesshoumaru called twice already telling her that they might be going on a trip to France the coming week and ordered her to pack up and be ready. So that they could take-off as soon as possible,_'as if I would go with the likes of him' _she snorted.

"Now do you understand why I didn't give him my number" she asked her ceiling fan which only rotated, she scowled at her fan for a good few minutes and groaned when her mobile rang but it's the other dog this time,"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT…." She decided to pick up and be done with it.

Her ear busted when she put the phone to her ear,"KAGOME WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY CALLS?"

She hissed and kept the phone an inch or two away from her ear,"Will you please talk in normal decibel, Inuyasha"

She could hear him huff,"Well?"

"Well what?" she rubbed her ear.

"Why didn't you answer?" he asked patiently.

"I was busy" she said offhandedly.

"BUSY MY ASS" he shouted.

"Will you please SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH" this time it was Inuyasha's ears that flattened.

"Feh"

She sighed,"Look I was having trouble accommodating with my new job, its been only last week that I fell into a pattern and…" she decided to come out and tell him,"…I needed time to think without a certain idiots interference"

"To think about what Kagome" his voice softened,"Whether to be my friend or not, huh?" she could hear the fear in his voice.

Now he's making her guilty,"Hey, don't talk that way Inuyasha. It's just that I needed time to sort things out on my own…" suddenly she got angry,"… I mean come on I was your friend way before Kikiyo but you didn't hesitate to kick me out. Im beginging to think it's you who don't want my friendship anymore" she countered.

"Well I didn't say anything of that sort" Inuyasha complained.

"Well I didn't either" Kagome contradicted.

"So there"

"There" both huffed.

"Hey" Inuyasha called after a few seconds.

"Hmm" Kagome thought she a noise coming from her bed-room, she rose to her elbows and leaned to look .

"Where do work now?" he asked.

Again she heard that noise; she carefully rose and looked around for something solid and spotted Shippo's baseball bat in the corner. She decided to keep the conversation with Inuyasha, so that whoever is in there would think that she didn't notice their presence.

So she absentmindedly answered Inuyasha's question,"Taisho Inc."

She thought she heard a choking noise on the other side and then Inuyasha cussing loudly but then decided it didn't matter and slowly moved toward her bedroom. Only the halls light was on so the room was pitch black, she pressed her back towards the wall and carefully peered in and saw a shadow against her window-sill.

"Who do you work for?" Inuyasha demanded.

She gripped her hold on the bat,"Sesshoumaru" she pounced on her target dropping the phone, thereby not hearing Inuyasha cursing loudly.

She landed one strong hit on the mugger,"Take that you thief" and continued to rain several blows.

"OW OW OW Aaaaahhhhh" the person screamed almost in a girly voice,"Stop STOP im not a mugger" this earned him a hit between his spine.

Inuyasha could hear noises from the other side,"Kagome Kagome whats going on?" he shouted into the phone. But when he heard the word "thief" he bolted for the door,"Hang-on Kagome im coming."

Meanwhile Kagome was taking out her frustration on the poor man,"How dare you rob my house, you…" OW "…you freaking thief…." "OW"

"Help Theif THIEF THIEF" she shouted for help.

"Kagome im not a thief" the person proclaimed in pain which fell on deaf ears,"OW OW OUCHEEee"

"How do you know my name? So…"hit"…you've…"hit"…been… "hit"….stalking me…"hit"…all this time…"hit hit hit"" got blows on knees, elbows, butt and back.

"OW OW OW OW…..OWOWOW" he clutched his face from her attack,"NOT my FAceeeee" he shouldn't have mention that because he got one there right between his brows.

"HELP HELP" the person screamed this time,"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME BEFORE SHE KILLS ME"

"Your the burglar here not me" she gave a series of blows.

"HELP" he was trying to get away from her but Kagome wouldn't let him.

Mr and Mrs. Nari heard the commotion and burst through the door, they switched on the lights to see Kagome with a bat hitting the hell outta someone lying on his floor protecting his head.

Mr. Nari immediately took hold of him in a head lock and Hitomi took a gun somewhere from under her skirt where Kagome thought was impossible to hide a gun and pointed at him,"Don't move" well he can't anyway, he was beaten to the underworld by sweet Kagome.

Mr. Nari turned him towards Kagome, she dropped the bat and gasped loudly,"JAKOTSU"

"Yeah me" then he fainted.

Kagome rushed toward him,"Oh Jakotsu im so sorry…UnAkio let him go he's my friend" Akio relaxed his grip, and Hitomi lowered her gun and supressed sigh unable to help herself.

"I hope he's not dead" she was fretting,"Jakotsu Jakotsu can you hear me?"

He moaned in response,"Not dead Kagome, but nearly" Akio commented sharing a grin with his wife. He lowered him on Kagome's bed and looked at the window where a rope was tied to a stone was stuck on the ledge,_'obviously he climbed up…'_ he looked at Jakotsu again,_'…the wrong way'_

"What happened, Kagome?" Hitomi asked after fetching a first aid kit and an ice-pack.

"I was in the hall talking to Inuyasha on the phone, when I heard a noise coming from the bed-room and I thought it must have been a burglar" she said while looking over his injury_,'it's not that bad but the bulge on his brow was making her nervous. He'll have kittens when he sees that, damn I should've know it was him when he told me not to touch his face'_ her eyes widened as she looked around for her phone,"Oh my God Inuyasha…" her bed-room door burst open from the second time that day.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha was standing there with a killer look. Mr and Mrs. Nari sighed. Kagome just closed her eyes and covered her face.

ONE HOUR LATER…

Inuyasha was rolling on the floor laughing at a sobbing Jakotsu with a mirror in his hand and the amused looking Nari's.

Jakotsu had a swelling between his brows, and a brusing in his spine, and a busted knee and an elbow

"Kagome how could you?" he turned tear filled eyes at Kagome with a blue bulb between his brows, peeling another set of laughter from Inuyasha. Akio coughed loudly to cover his chuckle and Hitomi turned her back on that poor wailing man to hide her mirth.

"Im sorry, I didn't realize that it was you" Kagome rubbed her forehead, if she hadn't been so tired she would've joined Inuyasha on the floor.

Unable to help himself Akio said,"Kagome if you've landed this much blow on your friend alone, then I really hate to be your enemy"

Kagome groaned when his wails increased, "UnAkio not you too"

"Now now honey, leave her alone" Hitomi chided her husband only to hear a chuckle in response.

"If it were me the blows would've been a lot harder, if I'd known it _was_ you" Inuyasha commented sobering up. "By the way Kagome, how did you manage to hit him between the brow" he clutched his stomach and laughed again, poor Jakotsu.

Kagome lost her patients with Inuyasha,"Do you need a demonstration Inuyasha?" she took the discarded bat,"I'll be happy to oblige"

That stopped his laughter and he quickly hid behind a frightened Jakotsu,"Now Kagome no need for violence, one is more than enough today"

"Yes Kagome throw that evil thing away in the ocean, I don't want to see that again for the rest of my life" Jakotsu cried.

Kagome sighed and collapsed on the bed beside Jakotsu,"Why in God name did you climb through the window Jak? It was an honest mistake to think that you're a burglar"

"Yeah Jakotsu why did you do that?" Inuyasha asked walking towards Kagome's kitchen,"Hey Kagome got some ramen?"

"Yeah on the top shelf to the right" she called.

"Jakotsu?" Kagome asked.

He mopped at the corner of his eyes with his silk handkerchief and sighed,"I was actually hiding from one of my model, she says that she's in love with me and claims herself to be my girlfriend"

That earned several raised eye-brows,"She must be stupid to love you" Inuyasha commented when he enter the room with a bowl full of steaming ramen and a can of soda, then joined Kagome and Jakotsu on the bed.

Kagome shook his head at him,"Inuyasha" she warned when his comment started Jakotsu's sob again. Inuyasha's ears flattened and he decided to slurp his noddles, Kagome turned to Jakotsu again,"Stop that" she ordered and he did.

"Now tell me why do you need to hide from her?" she asked.

"Yeah why not tell her that you're not interested" Akio asked reaching for the can of soda but Inuyasha snatched the can away from him.

"Get your own old-man" he snapped making Akio brow tick.

"It's not me who has grey-white hair like old-man" he countered.

"What did you…"

"Enough you two" Kagome called. Inuyasha huffed and turned toward Kagome and Jakotsu, Akio went back to leaning against the wall and now glaring at Inuyasha's head making the hanyou's ear twitch.

Kagome turned to Jakotsu but her eyes ticked when she heard Inuyasha rather loud slurp, so she discreetly pinched him.

"OW what was that for wench?" Inuyasha moved away from her range to the corner of the bed which happens to be towards Akio. Both scowled at each other and turned there heads away.

She rolled her eyes, "Zip it Inuyasha" she turned towards the whimpering Jakotsu again,"Will you just quit your mopping?" he stilled and in no time his eyes were dry and clean,"Now tell me"

He sniffed and earned a glare so he rushed,"I told her several times but she wouldn't take no for an answer" he lowered his voice and leaned towards Kagome and whispered secretly,"I even told her im gay" clearly forgetting the others were demons.

Inuyasha choked on his food and laughed,"Hah Hah Hah …e- everybody knows that your gay-man" Jakotsu frowned at him.

"Inuyasha" he immediately sobered up, because this time it was Hitomi with a gun in her hand cautioned.

"Watch it pup" Akio warned since he was in Inuyasha's direct line of target if he happens to spray his food. He made an attempt for the still untouched soda but Inuyasha was quick to grab it and place it a safe distance away from the fox.

Jakotsu huffed then continued now that every one heard,"Ahem…I told her that im gay but that thick headed girl didn't believe me. She said that im lying to escape from her." he sighed.

"She obviously has some loose screw on her head" Kagome declared.

"Not only that Kagome she's having me stalked, she's tracking my every move like radar. She's filthy rich Kagome, she's having 2 bulky looking handsome body guards stationed at door steps 24/7, that is the reason I wasn't able to meet up with you a few months before" suddenly he had a dreamy look,"Although im not complaining about the guards…" Kagome coughed loudly to get his attention, Inuyasha did a puking motion.

Jakotsu cleared his throat,"….b –but her visits are the scary once Kagome, she practically raped me" he screeched.

This time everyone in the room did burst out laughing, Kagome almost fell of the bed. They laughed for almost 5 minutes non stop.

But Kagome after seeing Jakotsu expression, brought her laughter back under control,"Okay" she scooted towards Inuyasha and pinched him again when he didn't stop laughing.

"OW…" he inched away from her,"Stay away from me woman" he snapped.

Taking solace from Inuyasha's pain he continued his story,"So far I've managed to evade her vulgar advance" this earned several snickers, while he was glaring at the others Kagome unable to keep a straight face any longer chuckled silently. When he whriled around her face was straight, he gave her a suspicious look, then carried on,"…but her action are getting bolder each day and it won't be a surprise if one fine day she kidnaps me and have her way with me Kagome. She's writing nastly love-letter about what she would like to do with me Kagome" there was a "THUD" everyone turned to see Inuyasha on the floor holding a bowl of ramen above his head, his shoulders were shaking obviously with laughter this time he was ignored.

Jakotsu took a pin from out of his pocket somewhere and timed its position under Inuyasha's butt when he finally sat down,"Eeeeeeeeeek" he yelped rubbing his butt, this time Jakotsu laughed,"That'll teach you hanyou to tease me"

"Why you …" Inuyasha started.

"Sit boy" Kagome snapped which had the desired effect,"Continue" she told Jakotsu still glaring at Inuyasha.

Satisfied that he got his revenge he narrated,"Even today it was miracle that I managed to escape those two walking lump of muscles and get here. I still thought that there might be a possibility they might search for me. When I came here and saw the door was locked I thought I'll climb through the window to get in, since I don't want to get caught lounging in the corridor. That's when you mistook …."

"You for a burglar and kicked your girly ass" Inuyasha finished for him with a laugh,"So now you know how it feels like to be molested by someone you don't like" he commented remembering the way Jakotsu manhandled him when Kagome introduced them.

"I hate you Inuyasha" Jakotsu sniffed.

Inuyasha snorted loudly,"As if I care, so why did you come to Kagome?" he asked, surpling a generous about of noodles.

"Since she won't listent to reasons, I lied to her which seemed to have shaken her a bit but still she's asking for the proof" he said looking guilty.

Now Jakotsu had everyones attention, he wringed his hands almost peeling his skin off, he turned to Kagome who just raised an eye-brow at him,"I need your help Kagome." Inuyasha's ear twitched to hear him while he still ate.

He suddently took Kagome's hand in his and blurted out,"Kagome, be my wife and…"

Before he finished three things happened at once first, Inuyasha did splatter this time straight at Akio, second Akio was quick on his reflexes and dodged the food and stole the can of soda from Inuyasha and last but not least Hitomi's gun went off between Inuyasha's ears. This all happened in one second flat.

Not even a single soul moved for a whole minute except for Inuyasha, who was still choking. Then they heard a baby cry, Hitomi was the first to move. She palced the gun on the bed and went to her apartment, she carried a bawling Kimi who was obviously woken up by the sound but somehow Shippo managed to sleep through this fiasco.

When Inuyasha was sober he stared wide eyed at the hole in the wall and the close encounter he had with his maker. He slowly turned to Hitomi who was soothing a crying Kimi as if nothing happened and roared pointing a finger at her,"You almost killed me wench"

Kimi started crying loudly, "Don't you dare call my wife a wench" Akio had Inuyasha by his collar.

"She almost killed me fox" he yelled,"Only God knows how they chose her for an undercover agent, do you even know how to shoot?"

It was Hitomi's turn to be furious,"Hold it hanyou, I'll show you how good I am the next time I put a hole to your empty head" she snarled, everyone were throwing insults and yelling at each other plus Kimi was making her own noise, except for Jakotsu and Kagome who's holding onto the last thread of her sanity.

"Silence" Kagome bellowed, the room went silent even Kimi sensibly shut her mouth. She turned to Jakotsu who looked like a deer caught in the head lights,"What did you say Jakotsu?" she asked patiently, taking hold of the bat that was lying on the floor,"I think I misunderstood."

Jakotsu was already at the door when Kagome finished talking, ready to bolt if necessary,"B- b-be my wife and…" he gulped inching away.

"And" Kagome drawled.

"…and …carry my child" he really did scram away as a bat out of hell, when Kagome dropped the bat and took the gun.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N**

Hello guy, this time i won't apologise for keeping you waiting. I hope you know the reason, if you want me to spell it out I sure as hell will "NOT SUFFICIENT REVIEWS" there happy now. Anyway one more reason i didn't update was because i was lazy, yeah... try sitting in front of this contraption called computer and type pages after pages of non-sense (shrugs). Hey does anybody know if theres any device that could convert speech to words? Because i desperately need one, i feel that dictating what i want to write is more sohisticated than writing it myself with spelling mistakes and people say computer does that work for you. If only i could get my hands on the man who said that it corrects the spelling and gramatical error(sighs) one could only hope.

I'll surely thank the people who did review, thanks guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review as well. I think i tricked you guys with the title of this chapter didn't I? You thought that it was Sesshomaru who asked Kagome to to be his wife right? (laughs evily). I know i left it incomplete but thats what authors do right, keeping you waiting. Maybe if i get enough reviews i won't be so mean. See ya....


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Announcement**

Folks if your not gonna review, don't you dare read my fiction (threatens with hands on hips). Others please leave your honest reviews.

**24. My only chance at happiness…**

A loud growl which made the room vibrate, with intensity that almost shook the walls came from a frustrated demon Prince, who was sitting on his bed unable to sleep. His chest was heaving from the rather erotic dream he had a few minutes back. His well-build torso gleamed in the moon-light that poured from the balcony, muscles rippling with the obvious tension he's feeling.

He roughly raked his clawed fingers through his silky silver-hair, deep molten amber eyes glanced to the bed-side table and read the display on the digital alarm clock,_' it's quarter past mid-night and still she refuses to leave my thoughts…damn miko'_ he cursed. But a small almost invisible smile played on his perfect masculine lips, "_little vixen_" he whispered.

Sesshoumaru stood with grace that's all his own, the silken sheets pooled at his feet which he ignored, clad only in his silk pajama bottom he made his way to the balcony. He rested his strong forearms on the railing; the chillness of the marble didn't even bother the dai-youkai, his thoughts were far far away …. Circling around a little miko.

The Prince long before gave up any resistance that he might've had regarding his feelings for the miko. He's not know for lying to himself or to anyone for that matter, still he fought tooth and nail against his feelings for her and now here he stood in the middle of the night not at all seeing the beauty of the garden below but ….thinking about "_Her_"

The only female to turn this Sesshoumaru's perfect world upside down, he chuckled slightly, _'it's only been 2 days and it's obviously the week-end._' He knew that he'll see her on Monday morning racing to the complex with an annoying Jaken in tow, who grumbles about her way of driving is no better than riding on an oxen and that he's almost met his maker many a time during the last 3 months. Then rush to the building to make it on time and then do a little victory dance in her office when she thought no one was looking…. still he felt like something was missing for the past 2 days, though he made sure to call her as often as possible within one day after learning about her little slip with the cell-phone earlier today. '_Maybe that's why she didn't give her number._' He shrugged.

His gaze lingered on the horizon fondly, which he could clearly see with his demonic eyes but seeing nothing at the same time, it amazed him how he knows her every move while she's in the building. Its as if his sense are fine tuned when she's there, not to mention the tiny little details he's beginning to memorize about her, _'I mean its ridiculous that this Sesshoumaru know about her small birth scar on the side of her waist….aaah the mark_' he still remembered the day he got that delight full view, the miko was standing on her tip-toe to reach a cup-board that held all the old files from before. Her short blouse rode all the way up showing plenty skin which the cursing miko was oblivious off. The funny part is she was already standing on her desk chair. He got quite the show before he decided to help her or maybe to stop himself from doing something like _"grab her and explore where else she's got birth scars."_

That was not all, he knew about her likes, dislikes and mannerism. If he'd got a few more months he would be sure to have counted all her hair, not even a lover would know this much detail about his/her partner given a five years time period,_'but he Sesshoumaru knew every tit-bits there is to know about Kagome where the eyes could see and ears could hear, but not what she thinks even though she's an expressive person'_ never in his whole life was he this aware of anyone before and it took him 3 months to accept that he's attracted to her but he's till negative to thought. Accepting that he's attracted to her doesn't mean that he should like the idea and now she's haunting his dream with her erotic smiles and supple body.

For all the grumbling he did, he couldn't imagine her leaving the office or…him for good. He'll also be lying if he said that its only a mere attraction he felt for her, _'no… its more than that and each day the feeling is getting more intense but….'_ He frowned,_'…but the thing that's bothering him is the miko's reaction or the lack of it_.' he mused.

She isn't swooning over him like any other women in his presence, atleast that way he'll know that she's at the least attracted to him but she's just reacting like he's her companion albeit an arrogant one at that, which she's pointed out often enough. She's the only one who says what's in her mind in his presence and gets away with that or rather he got used to her…too used, if you want to know.

Sometimes she'll just stop in the middle of her sentence to stare at him for a second or two in a strange way that makes his heart leap and his beast purr. But unfortunately it won't last more than that, then she'll just shake head and will excuse herself from his presence before he could analyze that look.

She an enigma that's hard to figure out or a puzzle that draws all our attention to it, still we won't find the answer with ease but Sesshoumaru's determined to learn her, _'because she's…..'_ he stopped suddenly his eyes widened almost invisibly when he realized that this scarp of a miko had somehow managed to become the most significant cause of his life, but he's still not sure what name he should give to the _relationship_ they're having _if_ you could call it that.

All too suddenly his fathers taunting crap of a song came to mind, _"I smell something in the air but I'm still finding a name for it….is it l-o-v-e"_ for the first time he gave thought to his words seriously_, 'could it be…?'_ he pondered. "It couldn't be, she's a …..human" it sounds odd that it doesn't seem to matter much that she's a human, of course that doesn't apply for the others of her species but….only her.

Whenever they are together he and beast seemed to be at peace,_' she makes me laugh (his version of smirking), bring out his dry humor, irritate him, create head-aches with her chattering, making him want to throttle her, making him smile when she's giggling' _and so the list goes on and on, but most of all she includes me in whatever she does making me feel like a commoner while the others usually cower before his very presence. _'For example buying a pack of junk food and demanding or rather challenging him to eat it.'_ he smiled unconsciously, _'It's kind of nice to be a commoner every once in a while'_

But from whatever he's seen, he's also observed that she keeps to herself more. She doesn't trust people easily no matter how close they seem to be to her, not even the Houshi's wife. He's seen her many a time stare off into space during their lunch meeting or when he goes to her cabin to speak personally, several time he himself had stood there trying to figure out what she's thinking.

Her deepest darkest secrets…or fears are her own and she doesn't let anyone easily, infact she doesn't want anyone too close. Her smiles are true and she's honest though she lies silly, but most of all she's strong stronger than any other human (mentally), but whatever happened to make her this way has left a person who is scared to trust others.

Still she doesn't let this bother her, sometime their conversation goes personal and when it gets too personal she'll switch topic, and she's as stubborn as a mule when she wants to be. But Sesshoumaru could be as stubborn as her or even more, and since he decided that she's important nothing is going to stop him from prying her little hands open to know the fears she holds too tightly.

"Yes he would do that, no matter how many times she blocks me out. He would not stop until her fears are vanquished and he holds her in his strong arms" even though his feeling are still unknown, he damn well knows that he _needs_ her in his life ….and she will be in his life if he has any say in the matter.

Decision made. He lifted his head towards the full moon and let the breeze calm his taunt muscles, his mind slowly drifting as he whispered, _"My little miko"_ which was carried away in the breeze.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The said miko was trying to shoot the crap out of her friend when she was interrupted,"Aa-Chuu" as she sneezed her grip on the gun slipped and the gun went off making all the occupants of her apartment's living room scramble for cover. She rubbed her nose furiously with her fore-finger and called sweetly,"Jakotsu come on out here"

"NO, I don't want to die" he screeched in his girly voice as he stood behind Akio, who's trying desperately to pry his hands from his shoulders while dodging Kagome's aim.

"Why don't you go already" Inuyasha shouted at Jakotsu.

"Well I don't want to die, thank you very much" he huffed girlishly.

Irritated Kagome turned to Inuyasha,"Why don't you just shut-up while I speak" she snapped.

"Woman _look_ were your pointing that thing" said Inuyasha from somewhere behind the table, since the barrel was pointed in his direction. "Kami's above if you save me from this mad woman I'll build a shrine for you ….err… in Sesshoumaru's expenses ofcourse"

"Yeah Kagome you shouldn't kill your own friends" Hitomi's voice could be heard from inside the safety of the closed bed-room along with Kimi's giggle, looks like Kimi's getting used to the shot.

"Try saying that from outside here wench" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't talk to my wife like that half-breed" Akio threw a flower vase in Inuyasha general direction only to be counter attached by one of his shoes.

"Owwwwwwwww." A squeal was heard; naturally Jakotsu became the victim when Akio dodged.

"Inuyasha idiot, I already have enough bruises from Kagome. I don't want to add more from you" he screamed.

"Keh, I'd like to do more than just bruise you" he cracked his knuckles,"Jakotsu if I die today make not mistake your going with me" he said with an evil smile making Jakotsu shudder.

Kagome felt a pin-prick of pain in her chest, she rubbed her head to ward of the oncoming head-ache, and her patience was waning thin from all the insults the trio was hurling at each other.

Finally she couldn't take it no more and fired once more this time pointing somewhere on the ceiling, "SILENCE"

Everyone in the room froze although Akio and Jakotsu managed to leap just in time to evade the ceiling fan that could have collided on their head, thanks to Kagome's aim. Everyone's sweat dropped.

Kagome glared at everyone who were in her apartment ruining her precious sleep, suddenly feeling tired she dropped the gun which once again went off making Inuyasha hop, inorder to avoid getting punctured in the leg. She sat heavily on the futon and slumped to her side rubbing her abused head and chest.

The trio inched closer to the futon, Akio snatched the gun from the floor before anymore damage could be made and strapped it to his waist _after_ putting the safety guard on. All three sat on the edge of the futon with a sigh of relief.

Finally Kagome opened her mouth, "Sorry Jakotsu you're my best friend but even that is not reason enough for me to marry you and bear your child"

"Eh …Kagome I didn't ask you to marry, as in _marrying_ me" Jakotsu clearly managed to confuse them.

Kagome blinked then looked at everyone who were as puzzled as she, except for Hitomi who'd decided that's its safe to come out with an active Kimi, Kagome looked at her and said in a tired voice, "Translate for me Hitomi-chan" Hitomi just raised an eye-brow obviously having not heard what he said.

But before she could answer Jakotsu said,"Kagome I want you to pretend to be my wife"

Inuyasha gave a speculative look in Jakotsu's direction and nodded,"Yup …obviously Kagome cracked the wrong part of his brain ….the part that holds common sense"

Jakotsu just glared and huffed,"Jakotsu why don't you try making sense here" Akio said sagely.

He cleared his throat and started,"Look Kagome I want you to act as my pregnant wife for a day at the most, so that I can show you to that girl and get rid of her for good." Everyone stared at him stupefied, finally Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Hey if you're a top designer wouldn't people be aware if you've got married already" Inuyasha asked the question that Kagome was about fire.

Jakotsu grinned cheekily, "That's why I told her that the marriage was held discreetly to avoid unwanted fiasco and I also said that a married fashion designer doesn't have the popularity that goes for the unmarried, so I kept my marriage a secret."

Akio raised an eye-brow in disbelief, "And she took that crap you told her" Jakotsu nodded enthusiastically.

"She must be more of a nut-case than you are" Inuyasha declared which was agreed with a nod by every occupants of the room, making Jakotsu scowl.

After a minute Kagome answered," Well I don't want any part in your plan" she said simply," Now if that's all you want then, GET OUT …everybody before I go on killing spree" she said that so calmly that everyone shifted unnervingly in their seat. Akio's hand cautiously went to his waist to make sure the gun is still there.

Jakotsu's eyes watered,"Kagome you can't do this to me, you're my friend if _you_ do not help me then who will? And she's a devil I can't survive another one of her molesting" he begged on his knees, Inuyasha snorted at that.

Everyone's eyes went up at his dramatic gesture and they looked at Kagome who was now shifting in her seat,_'well if you put it that way…'_ she thought.

'_Don't you respond to his crocodile tears, it's wrong if you pretend to be his wife besides he should handle his own problems'_ Reasoning chided.

'_But he's my friend and I can't let him down'_ Kagome said.

'_Yeah, but you let them __drown__ …remember the last time you decided to help'_ Reasoning said,_' the reason im stopping you is to save him from your __helping__ tendency which for some reason always goes wrong' _it stated. Kagome just pretended not to hear it.

"Why don't you ask Sango she's already pregnant?" Kagome asked.

Almost everyone in the room shuddered,"Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha and Jakotsu chorused at the same time.

"You atleast spared me a chance to speak but _she _would have killed and buried me already" Jakotsu said, Inuyasha nodded wisely from the side-line having already been in the receiving end of her temper. "Besides I don't want to deal with her killer mood-swing"

"Okay …you do have a point there" Inuyasha and Jakotsu nodded together in understanding,"…but why should I do this for you anyway"

Jakotsu thought for a moment,"I'll design all your dresses free of cost" Kagome just gave a look which clearly said _"wrong answer"_

Jakotsu sighed, when he became a designer the first dress he designed was for her and it was nothing less of a beauty. He'd put a lot of effort into that one outfit than he'd done in his entire career, it's his way of showing his appreciation for all the help and support she gave him during his rough times. He's in this position because she decided that he was worth to compete in the designing competition that was held in Tokyo couples years back. She told him the news _after_ registering his name on his behalf making him faint dead away, but he didn't complain and now here he is a well known fashion designer.

But becoming a designer didn't seem to be a big problem compared to all the efforts it took for him to make her accept the dress he'd designed for her. In the end she accepted it, but he didn't think he could persuade her again even if he wanted to do this for her willingly, _'And she still hasn't worn that dress, my masterpiece of a dress.'_ The day she wears that dress is the day I really win as a designer, the price of the dress alone cost a fortune. Many a women will do anything to get their hands on the dress,_'not that any of them can wear it; it was designed especially for my Kagome.'_ He's still looking forward to the day she'll wear it, _'my fallen angel'_

Suddenly an idea striked him like a bolt of thunder out of no-where, he brightened and smiled slyly his confident back in full force,"Kagome" he drawled making her and Inuyasha's eyes narrow and the Nari's curious.

"Yeah" she said warily.

"What do you think about a too _and_ fro ticket to India?" he placed his trump card and knew that it worked when her eyes widened.

"Kagome no… don't you listen to him. You don't want to do this" Inuyasha warned desperately while sneering at Jakotsu who ignored him and concentrated on manipulating a poor Kagome.

"A week, ten days or ….maybeeee …a whole month in _India_, what do you say?" he was seducing her with his voice and he knew it.

Kagome didn't need to be told twice,"Im in" she blurted out; the rest sighed while Jakotsu grinned from ear to ear.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

MONDAY MORNING…..

Monday greeted Kagome all too soon with the familiar banging of the toad on the door. She did her morning ritual, got ready, dropped Shippo at his school and Kimi in day care on her way, with the toad grumbling all the way that its not a taxi and that Sesshoumaru-sama will not approve of this and _this_ and a whole lot of_ that_ "Blah blah blah"

After making the longest journey in the lift, she stepped out on the 149th floor grabbing a still squawking Jaken by the color of his cloak to her cabin.

"Morning Nazuna" she greeted her without missing a beat.

"Good morning to you too Kagome" said an amused Nazuna, then as if remembering something,"Oh and Kagome, Sesshoumaru-sama wanted to see you as soon as you came"

"I'm sure he does" she said sarcastically.

"You dare insult Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken flailed his hand that held the staff.

Kagome just ignored him and snatched the staff from him, she entered the cabin then slammed opened the large window on the side of her desk.

"What are you doing, human?" Jaken hollered, even Sesshoumaru-sama hadn't managed to scare him like this.

Her eyes narrowed,"No name calling"

"I'll call you what ever I want, human human hu…" he sang.

'_Well you asked for it.'_ She lifted Jaken and hanged him on one end of the staff and placed him outside the window of the 149th floor," Now what is your weight Jaken? 20-25 Kg perhaps? Hmm" she thought for a second then turned almost dropping the staff that held Jaken afloat.

"AAAAAaaahhhh kaaaagooommee" Jaken screamed hands flailing to grab onto something.

Kagome managed to catch the staff on time and smirked, "Now that wasn't hard was it?"

"What?" he whimpered.

"Well calling me by my name" she asked.

Jaken scowled and crossed his arm across his chest,"Only Sesshoumaru-sama deserves to be called with respect" he said annoyed, just to spite her.

"Oh really" she balanced the staff on her leg and stretched to get a hold of her desk chair.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? BECAREFUL LEST YOU DROP ME human"

"I thought you have 9 lives Jaken" she said, still stretching for the chair. She managed to grab it and pull it towards her.

"Im not a cat you stupid human" he said looking down and gulping; _'there won't be a piece left of me if I fall'_ he looked behind to see what she's doing but couldn't see anything beyond the ledge.

"Hmmm" she said distractedly after placing the chair in place, she hooked the other end of the staff under the arm rest of the chair and then place her bag on it. When she decided that it'll hold his weight she released her grip slowly, being careful so that she could catch him if it does not hold. When she was satisfied she leaned over the window sill and asked, "How is the view from there Jaken?"

Jaken's eyes widened when he realized that she isn't holding him,"AHhh Human who's holding me?"

Kagome glared at him,"No one"

"What do you mean no one?" he voice shrilled.

"Well no one is holding you except for my desk chair" she said casually, and moved towards her desk. "I thought of releasing you but since you're so stubborn on name-calling I guess you should hang there until I say otherwise"

"What? Where are you going come back here" he called desperately.

"Aaaah" she yawned lazily,"Hmm oh I forgot Sesshoumaru called me, got to go Jaken enjoy the day" she slowly walked to the door grabbing a notepad and a pencil.

"How dare you address Sesshoumaru-sama so disrespectfully, wench" Jaken regretted immediately what he said.

Kagome just shrugged,"Becareful I've often seen falcons hanging around to catch pigeons although you couldn't be mistaken for one, still keep an eye out for them."

"Wha … falcons? Kagome im scared of height, im sorry I won't call you human again. I promise"

But Kagome opened the door,"Ta Ta Jaken" she waved as she closed the door and giggled,_'maybe I'll let him go after I meet Sesshoumaru'_ she turned to see a bored Sesshoumaru leaning on the receptionist desk looking at her, although she suspected she saw a hint of amusement in those liquid amber pools. Beside him Nazuna was trying to control her smile, apart from her she also saw Kagura and Sora who was looking at her with disgust.

Kagura's mouth was agape seeing Sesshoumaru's response or the lack of it, if it were anyone else his reaction would've been a swift dismissal.

Kagome grinned at Kagura and winked at her making her mouth snap shut, she then turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru whose face was blank as a slate; Kagome straightened and cleared her throat, then looked around again.

'_Why are they looking at me like I've done something evil?'_

"Kagomeeeee there's a bird on my head, help me Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaa" Jaken's voice could be heard from inside the room.

'_Oh yeah I forgot'_

'_So soon'_ Reasoning asked.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama." She shifted uncomfortably,"Uhhh…Good morning" she supplied,_'very neat Kagome.'_ Reasoning chided.

"Hn" he grunted then stood and walked to his room.

The nagging he felt during the week-end seemed to have disappeared. _'No wonder'_ he thought as soon as he heard Jaken hollering when the elevator door opened. He smirked to himself; since his back was turned, Kagome didn't see his upturned lip stretch into a full blown grin.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Narrowed eyes watched the miko enter Sesshoumaru's room, her lips lifted up in rage, seething with distaste and disgust at the way the miko's allowed to prance around Taisho Inc. as if she owns it. _'And Sesshoumaru …..THE Lord Sesshoumaru'_ she snorted,_'…the big and almighty Sesshoumaru allows such insolence, no doubt…. he's just like his father'_

'_Well we'll have to correct it won't we'_ she sneered silently.

'_For three months I've been watching the pair but was convinced that Sesshoumaru would never spare her a glance. But days passed and she could note the subtle changes in Sesshoumaru that would've gone otherwise unnoticed, but not her. She'd joined Taisho Inc. just for the sexy God and I'll allow no bitch to take him away from me.'_

She looked at the other two demoness; each seemed to be ignoring the other. One sitting from across her seemed to be delighted. When their eyes met, they glared at each other. She then shrugged her shoulders elegantly and turned to her phone punching numbers all the while grinning secretly with a knowing look. While the other one seemed to be seething in obvious rage her eyes never left the closed door. After a while she composed herself and then looked down at the open file she was reading to show Sesshoumaru before she was interrupted.

'_Bitch'_ she snarled silently at her then calmed herself,_' she's not my competition, she doesn't even have a chance…but the miko now she's a different story'_ she's been collecting account on the miko and to her obvious delight she seemed to have gained many enemies. And to place the cherry on top she's working for Naraku,_' Sesshoumaru's arch enemy, will this get any better'_ she thought with satisfaction before composing herself and maintaining the indifferent face,_' I'll just have to make a couple of calls then every thing will be set in motion'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome's eyes twitched and twitched again, Sesshoumaru was busy dictating something that her hand seemed to be writing but her attention was solely focused on his silky smooth hair. She's standing beside him …a couple feet back and she has an excellent view of that _"Oh so sinfully evil hair"_

'_Darn it, he knows what he's doing….that dog'_ she cried silently,_'If only I get my hands on it, I could imagine doing many thing'_ she dreamed,_'…ohhh yes many things especially the one involving scissors….yeah I'd love to do that'_ her smile turned evil.

Her gaze shifted to her thick single braid and frowned,_'poor me… even my hair can't win against him…he should have been born a female' _she accused not noticing that Sesshoumaru had finished his dictating and was currently watching her,_'atleast that way she would have consoled herself, but for a male to have hair as good as that while her's being too wild to tame is a shame'_ she thought with disgust.

Sesshoumaru could almost taste her jealousy and he also knew the reason and he couldn't help but be smug,_'atleast she has a thing for this Sesshoumaru's hair'_ if only he knew what all plans she has for his hair when she got a hold of it, he wouldn't be so smug.

He was amused by the emotion that's currently flashing on her face, finally her face settled for a cute screwed-up look while glaring at her hair. To say that he couldn't control his lips from curving was an understatement, so he was left with two options either laugh out loud or clear his throat… and he choose the latter.

Kagome was snapped out of her musing, when a very smug looking Sesshoumaru sweeped the hair out of his shoulders,_'he…he did that on purpose'_ his lip curved and she vowed to ruin it for him.

"If you're done admiring my hair Kagome, I would like for you to type that and forward them to Mr. Sadi." He dropped her last name in favor of her first, since he liked how it sounded and judging from the lack of reaction she didn't seemed to mind at all.

Kagome made a face at the hair comment but nodded and was ready to go when he said,"And you'll also receive a call from him sometime this week, I want you to fix an appointment here on the available day next week."

"Okay, anything else" she asked writing down.

"Yes" he said stoically although mirth laced his voice. Curious she looked up at him,"I want you to release Jaken, his screeching is rather irritating and it would very much displease me to clean up the mess in case he falls" he smirked, "Though my room is sound proof I can hear just fine what's happening from outside"

Her face turned red as he'd expected but she didn't squirm,"He won't fall" she replied hautily.

"That's good to know" he returned casually.

Her lips thinned in annoyance,"Is that all?" she tried a different route to escape.

"Hn" he waved dismissively relishing in the flare of her power. He watched her stomp out while mumbling something, which he deciphered as cussing. His eyes caught her wearing the sandal he'd bought for her, often he'd wondered what happened to it since he hasn't seen her wear it again,_'stubborn miko'_ it was a pain to convince her that her pay wasn't raised to compensate the price of the foot-wear which she insisted that he take from her pay.

But ofcourse it didn't happen resulting in one moody miko stomping around Taisho Corp. For some reason it made him happy to see her wearing that again. He remembered glancing at the foot-wear on one of his mother's magazine and after seeing the miko's barefeet the other day, he decided that it be perfect for her so he had Nazuna buy them and he wasn't disappointed,_'it fit her perfectly'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the way to her office she stopped at Nazuna's desk,"Hey wanna have lunch at the cafeteria later?"

Nazuna smiled,"Sure but what about Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Oh, He has a lunch meeting with one of his clients from oversees about a merging" she said while eyeing Nazuna'a computer, which had a column of phone numbers.

"Hey don't spy on my computer" she said playfully,"Anyway don't you like usually go with him" she winked.

"Eeh" obviously her response was idiotic, since she didn't get the reason behind that wink.

She shrugged,"He knows that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but food, so he gave up taking me to lunch meetings after so many failed attempts to make me concentrate on things other than food. Didn't you know?"

Naraku shook her head,"Ok then we'll have lunch but not here, but at the restaurant on the next street"

"Sounds good" Kagome then went to her office not before winking at Kagura.

As soon as she entered she witnessed Jaken being bullied by couple of pigeons and his crazy antics,"I'll fry the hell outta you …you stupid birds, Sesshoumaru-sama save your faithful servant" he cried.

"Not at all surprising that he wants you released Jaken" she said smiling all the way.

"Kagome release me this instance" he demanded only to have a pigeon put his droppings on Jaken's bald head. SILENCE for a whole minute then,

"Awwwwww" he screeched,"What did I ever do to deserve this"

Kagome laughed but felt sorry for him and chased the pigeons away and grabbed him by the collar and lowered him to the floor. That's it, Jaken wasted no time in grabbing the staff and aiming at those poor birds and blasting them,"Im gonna eat you alive birdie" he shouted evilly. You could see a stream of fire exploding from Kagome's office window.

As Jaken came down from his 1 minute killing spree, the room was filled with thick cloud of smoke, both Jaken and Kagome were coughing and wheezing furiously when Sesshoumaru slammed opened the door.

"Jaken …"_Wheez_"… that wa-was…"_Wheez_"….was a stupid thing…."_Fits_ _of cough_"…thing to do" Kagome unable to breath sank to the floor clutching her throat, her head and chest was throbbing like hell.

Jaken was no better," "_Wheez_"…it's all your fault"

Sesshoumaru's eyes were about to bleed red when he saw her wheezing on the floor in obvious pain. Cursing he stormed inside grabbed Jaken by the collar and Kagome around the waist, and tucked her under his arms like a sack of potatoes, her face was pressed against his chest to prevent her from inhaling anymore smoke. Both were still wheezing and coughing as he carried them outside, where Nazuna (smelling the smoke and seeing the fire from the open door) was calling the security to put out the fire that has caught the drape on the window and quickly spreading.

He barked at her to call for a doctor and went to his room. Not sparing a glance at Sora or a concerned Kagura.

Kagome gripped his shirt and pushed only for him to tighten his hold. "Se- Sesshoumaru, im …"_Cough_"…im not potato sack…"_Wheez_"" Kagome said in between coughs.

"Be silent" his voice was clipped,"You'll get worse" he adviced.

"I-" her voice was fading even as she spoke, making him tighten his hold on her,"Im …gonna faint" and she did just that.

To say that he was furious would be a very bad evaluation he was positively pissed off. He kicked the door open to his office neatly destroying the lock, he heard even before Nazuna called for security that they were rushing to Kagome's office seeing the smoke from outside the building. He dropped Jaken unceremoniously on the coffee table and gently deposited the now unconscious Kagome on the couch as if she would break.

He brushed her bangs tenderly from her soot covered face and observed for any burns, _'she seem to be alright except for her pale face'_ then he thoroughly checked her body for any burns although he wasn't sure whether he was using the opportunity to cope a feel. A small almost invisible frown of concern marred his beautiful face. She looked fragile and small lying on his big couch, his heart twisted painfully.

He'll admit that he's scared,_'yes the mighty Sesshoumaru's scared….'_ His heart was pounding and his beast was demanding to be released to see if she's safe,_' right now he felt the same way when he saw her race towards the on-coming truck, and he feared for the safety of this one little onna, who seemed to be the Queen of trouble itself'_

Finally he left her, went to the wet bar to grab a glass of water and scotch for himself, while returning to her side he gave a passing glance to Jaken and decided that he was alright,_'but he won't be once he's done with that toad for his reckless actions'_'

He heard the miko release Jaken from the window when he was speaking with Sora, but he didn't expect the toad to do something like use the staff of heads. As soon as he smelt fire he rushed to her room only to see her gasping for air. The toad was coming to conscious so Sesshoumaru didn't bother with him.

He crouched down beside Kagome and took his white hand-kerchief, dipped it in water and started wiping her face softly. After he was sure the soot was cleaned he sat on his hunches and watched her, he sighed in relief when her colour started returning. He snatched the glass of scotch and finished it in one gulp, his nerves taunt. He refilled the glass with clean water and tried to force some liquid down her throat. But instead she spurted the water and sat upright coughing; he started to rub her back unconsciously and gave her the glass of water which she gulped down quickly. He also heard Jaken waking up.

"Ahh Lord Sesshoumaru is that really you" he asked once his vision cleared, he plastered himself on the ground and groveled,"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru for saving this lowly Jaken's life" he bowed repeatedly.

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru warned which silenced the toad instantly.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you for setting this Sesshoumaru's building on fire" _and hurting her_, he added silently.

Jaken's already bulbous eyes bulged and he cowered in fear,"S- Sesshoumaru-sama"

But luckily for him Kagome came to his rescue,"Sesshoumaru …i- its my fault …" she started in a hoarse voice, his eyes swung to her which effectively silenced her,_'oh boy …is that what I think the look is'_ her eyes slanted from his to stare at Jaken who was shaking in fear, both as guilty as the cat that stole the milk.

Just then the door open and Nazuna stepped in with a man in tow; both Kagome and Jaken let a sigh of relief and earned a glare from Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama Dr. Mukotsu is here" she announced worry lacing her voice. Dr. Mukotsu was a short dark man in mid forties with kind brown eyes.

He nodded turning his attention towards the doctor, he didn't see Kagome's eyes widening. Sesshoumaru waved Nazuna away,"Doctor, these two" he gestured towards the two guilty face and said,"…got caught in the fire, I want you to check them thoroughly" he didn't see but felt Kagome standing slowly and trying to inch her way towards the door, then bolted for the door with whatever energy left of her.

Just before she reached the door Sesshoumaru materialized in front of her and grabbed her,"What do you think your doing?" he held her struggling form not at all understanding her actions.

"Let me go" she shouted frantically like a cornered animal.

Confusion was evident in both Sesshoumaru and the doctor, but the doctor understood soon enough. He's handled so many kids in his experience and her reaction was not different from them, although a bit peculiar.

Sesshoumaru hauled her up like a doll and walked towards the couch and motion for the doctor with his head,"Stay still woman" he snapped, but as the doctor neared her struggles grew more intense but Sesshoumaru held her down.

"Sesshoumaru let me go"

"Now my dear don't be afraid, I'll just make a brief check-up then you can go wherever you want" Dr. Mukotsu said in a soft voice but still she struggled.

Losing patience Sesshoumaru picked her up and sat down himself on the couch and placed her in between his leg and brought his legs over her's, effectively trapping it and then caught her hands and crossed it across her stomach,"If you move one more time, your position will be more worse" he whispered.

Jaken and Dr. Mukotsu gawked at Sesshoumaru openly, Jaken due to his master's behavior and his need to care for the well being of a human, and Dr. Mukotsu when Kagome stopped her struggle in defeat.

Dr. Mukotsu checked Jaken first who seemed to be just fine, so Sesshoumaru ordered him to go home for the day and that he'll speak about his punishment when he arrives home. Jaken prayed every deity that his life would be spared, and although he didn't say it he was slightly concerned for Kagome as well.

When it was Kagome's turn she growled when the doctor neared her, Sesshoumaru groaned unable to control the effect she's invoking on his body,"Cease Kagome" he growled softly in her ear.

But Kagome's eyes were on Mukotsu,"Im not gonna hurt you dear" he took his stethoscope and examined her heartbeat, her breathing was laboured. He then took her pulse rate and frowned, he looked at her intently," Did you have wheezing problem before?" (All these diagnosis are my own so please spare me im sooo not a doctor, I don't even know the "D" of doctor)

"No" she said warily.

He once again checked and shook his head,"Mis…"

When she didn't answer, Sesshoumaru spoke,"Kagome Higurashi"

"Yes Ms. Higurashi, I want you to come to my hospital when you're free" he said but didn't explain.

"Everything alright doctor" Sesshoumaru was concerned but his face showed nothing.

Dr. Mukotsu looked at Kagome but said,"Yeah, her lung is a bit clogged up due to the smoke…obviously she's inhaled a lot" he said searching for something in his kit.

"No needles" Kagome shrieked, her colour already leaving once more. Sesshoumaru almost smiled,_' all this drama just for a small needle'_

Dr. Mukotsu chuckled,_'yep just like a kid'_,"Dont worry dear, I promise no injection. I'll just give you an inhaler to clear up the clog" he said and gave her an inhaler, then made her inhale with Sesshoumaru's help against her protest. "Make sure you come to the hospital Higurashi" he said firmly and then smiled gently.

"I'll make sure she comes" they both nodded conspiratorially much to Kagome's horror. Dr. Mukotsu took his leave then. Sesshoumaru called Nazuna to pay him.

He waited till the doctor closed the door, then sprang," Do you have any idea what you both did today?" he asked too calmly for Kagome's liking.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably then she suddenly realized her position, that she's currently using him as her chair ….or him holding her down with his hands and legs; he didn't even bother releasing her.

"Umm …would you please release me?" she asked softly.

'_No'_ he wanted to say, he was too comfortable sitting with her between his legs. But to save face he reluctantly released her although he made sure that he dragged his hands and legs along her body, setting both their flesh on fire.

Kagome jumped as soon as his hands left her body, she didn't know what happened but she was aware that she wasn't immune to it. She felt confused and tingly all over,_'God's truth he has an in-built transformer to pass an electricity like that'_ she shivered_. 'I don't like this…I don't like this at all'_ her face turned blank and serious, she clutched the inhaler tightly.

Sesshoumaru was relishing the reaction from the miko, although she seemed not to know what she's feeling and she doesn't like what she's feeling either. But this was a first step for Sesshoumaru to open her little heart.

"Thanks for your help Mr. Taisho" her tone was frosty.

Sesshoumaru raised an eye-brow at her tone but didn't seem intimidate a bit,"You didn't answer me miko"

Her eyes flashed,"Im sorry for the accident today and it was my fault" she heard what he told Jaken, she didn't want him getting into trouble,"And I assure you it won't happen again" she gritted out.

"That doesn't answer my question miko" he pointed out in a reasonable tone which was new even to him. "And your assurance is wasted, since you obviously can't avoid accidents not matter what the case"

Kagome glared,"Im sorry im such a problem Mr. Taisho, now if you'll excuse me I've work to do" she turned.

"We are not finished here" his voice boomed halting Kagome.

When she turned he noticed her weariness, and decided to let go for now since he could see that she's obviously worn out,"I want you to take the rest of the day off and put your feet up" he said watching her eyes widen in reaction.

"But that not necessary im al-" She started.

"Don't argue miko" he cut her off. He got up and grabbed his car keys,"Come, I'll drop you home" she opened her mouth obviously to protest, anticipating this Sesshoumaru said," Either you can walk or I don't mind dragging you kicking and screaming. Either way you will go" his tone was final and was effective in shutting her up.

She followed him quietly grabbing her bag from Nazuna who had retrieved it from her room,"Thank you Nazuna" she smiled gratefully,"Im sorry I couldn't keep our lunch date" she apologized but she didn't forget to wink in Kagura's direction, who was looking at her with concerned eyes although she glared as soon as Kagome winked.

"It's alright Kagome we'll go another day" she said.

"Kagome" he called.

Kagome sighed and waved at Nazuna and Kagura before following him into the private elevator.

She glared at Kagome's retreating back,_'so now they're on the first name basis, huh?' _her plan was formed now if only I make it clear for her, then it'll only be a matter of time,_'I cannot let this grow anymore'_ she decided.

As soon as she exited the elevator she saw a concerned Miroku waiting for her,"Kagome what happened? I heard you were caught in the fire" he took hold off her hand softly pushing back his lecherous nature for once.

"Im alright Miroku, its nothing as you can see" she squeezed his hand,"But …I have the rest of the day off" she grinned.

He smiled,"Well that's good to hear" he said,"I'll tell Sango"

"No" Kagome protested,"Don't make her worry for me"

"Kagome, you know how she is? she'll have my hide for not telling her sooner" Miroku trembled," And you know her mood-swings, it's getting worse everyday"

"I guess your right" she sighed and gave him a hug.

Sesshoumaru heard the whole conversation, while ordering the maintenance crew to clear out Kagome's office and he felt some thing akin to bitterness,_' the monk is being too cozy for his liking'_

"Houshi, don't you have a job to do" he said stoically.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama, I do" he grinned craftily,_'Oh he's heard about Sesshoumaru's reaction towards his friend, now he gets to see it for himself'_

Sesshoumaru face was blank, "Then pray tell why you are here" he knew that smile the Houshi's giving him and he didn't like it one bit. He respected the Houshi enough for a human to make him the company's administrator, but that doesn't mean he can smile at me like he knows everything.

Miroku's grin widened,"Just checking on my friend …and my boss" he added.

"Monk" he warned,_'he must be going soft'_ he thought, as he saw him give one last hug to Kagome and then walk away whistling. For some reason he could see his father in the form of this monk,_'And that is not a good thing'_

He turned to see a scowling Kagome,"Come"

He drove her to her apartment to find the Houshi's pregnant wife already standing there; Kagome stopped while opening the car door and whispered a,"Thank you"

He caught her hand in a gently yet a firm grip surprising her,"We'll be meeting Dr. Mukotsu the day after tomorrow" he said which left no room for argument. "Toru will bring your car in the morning."

Kagome sighed_,'I'll deal with it later'_ she thought then tried to pull away but couldn't, she turned looked at him and froze, _'his eyes ….they look …warm'_ she was speechless when he said,"Try to be more careful" his voice was oddly sensual, with that he released his grip slowly and watched her sit there and stare at him with that strange expression making his heart leap.

Kagome stared at him, her heart beat picking up and her emotions going hare-way; she couldn't understand the youkai sitting beside her. He's confusing her and she hated being confused, his eyes were trying to say something she didn't want to know, she felt the unwanted memories surfacing forcing to be let out,_'what is he doing to me?'_ He's making her feel something that she'd buried long ago. She abruptly shook her head to clear her thoughts and exited.

He watched her go to the slayer who hugged her and talked non-stop; they made their way to her apartment. He stared longingly at her smiling face and only started the car after the door was closed behind them.

He rested his head on the head rest and closed his eyes,_'why can't she be like a normal human, so that I can hate her' _he thought. He imagined her wheezing and coughing on the floor and had to close his eyes tighter as if trying to destroy the memory.

When she stared at him before he could clearly see that she's fighting over herself for something, and in the end simply just refused to think about whatever that's causing a rift in her strongly held emotions thus extinguishing it altogether. She just switched and forgot about everything as soon as she saw her friend, giving her full attention to the pregnant woman. He was frustrated when he realized that she didn't give a second thought to what happened a minute ago …with him.

"How am I suppose to wake someone who's feigning asleep?" he asked himself,"How can I make her acknowledge her emotions?" he thought, then determination flashed across his eyes,"I'll break through the barrier miko just wait and see" he turned gears and sped on the high-way," With her, patience is the only virtue" that was his last thoughts.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh, are you sure your alright" Sango asked her pale looking friend.

"Sango im perfectly alright, I just need some coffee to rejuvenate me. It was a long day" Kagome said refusing to think about Sesshoumaru and the unwanted memories that his look invoked. And to be honest she's doing just fine ignoring it.

Sango didn't look convinced but let it go,_'knowing her she'll just die before saying that something's wrong with her' _she felt sad as she saw her friend move about the kitchen making tea and coffee. _'She's been so closed off but ever since Yumi, totally shutting out eveything'_

"You know you didn't have to come all the way here" Kagome said snapping her out of her musing. She placed a cup of steaming tea and a plate of chocolate cookies in front of her.

"Well I was worried" Sango defended, grabbing a couple of cookies, while trying to get comfortable on the futon with her protruding stomach. "Besides I wanted to talk to you about something, could you grab the bag for me?" she asked, Kagome nodded.

Her gaze shifted to Kagome's leg and gasped loudly making Kagome whirl around in concern,"Where did you get that sandal?" she cried pointing at her feet.

Kagome rolled her eyes,"Where do you think?" she didn't mention that Sesshoumaru bought them for her. Kagome removed the sandal then picked her bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks" She mumbled while digging inside it,"Ah ha" she produced a sleek magazine,"Look at the cover" she threw it towards Kagome.

She caught it and then peered at the cover only to widen her eyes,"This…"

"Exactly" Sango said. "You're wearing it"

But Kagome's eyes was still on the picture,_'damn it Sesshoumaru im gonna kill you … I didn't know that they take picture of a foot-wear…im never wearing it again especially not to the restaurant where Ayame can see it'_

"So how did you come to have it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Heh heh… it obviously is an imitation of the original, can't you see? I bought it at the local store down the street" she lied; Sango didn't buy it she looked at Kagome till she screamed.

"Okay…Sesshoumaru bought for me, he…" she explained the whole story to a gaping Sango.

"Whow, I don't think I've ever heard him to be this generous towards his employee" she said in awe eyeing the sandal with jealousy,"Why can't Miroku be like that?" she pouted.

Kagome felt sorry for him,_'he's gonna get it today, im sorry Miroku"_ she gave a silent prayer, and then decided to divert her attention. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Kagome raised an eye-brow when she produced a newspaper this time, a little nervous about what she'll see next,"Come here" Sango called, when Kagome sat beside her she showed her the advertisement, that she showed Miroku last Sunday.

Kagome read the ad, it was given by the famous band "Shake it crazy" (I know I suck at band names and all, but pleaseeeee bear with me and it's all my own). This is a dance band where music equals dancing. And from what she read from the ad, it seems they're having an all out music/dance competition on Christmas for the charity.

"What's so special?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Sango was incredulous. "We shouldn't miss an opportunity when it knocks Kagome. And here it say that a pair can dance for 10 songs of their own choice provided that the songs should atleast be one of romance, rock, sexy, duet etc" she said breathless.

"So? What opportunity are you talking about? I don't see any" Kagome stood to refill her cup.

"Are you blind? Do you even know what the winning pair gets?" she asked.

Kagome shrugged as she sat again, stretching her legs up and down balancing her coffee on one hand while the other supported her weight,"I don't know"

"Well for you information they get cash price of 20,000 US dollars and they also get to travel all over the world with the band, this is pure money we're talking about?" Sango finished pleased with Kagome jaw slacked reaction.

Kagome grabbed the paper and scanned again,"But there's no such thing mentioned here" she said.

"No, but I contacted the phone number given below and they told me everything I just told you now" she replied.

Kagome still couldn't believe it,"But what if this is a hoax?"

"It's not a joke Kagome, how can it be if there are flyers about it every where? Plus the band's campaigning about it on the TV. What more do you need?"

"But don't you think there'll be lots and lots of participants?" she asked.

"Yeah" Sango said calmly grabbing a handful of cookies,"There is a preliminary round sometime next week and out off all the 100 or so competitors they'll select only 10 pairs to compete on X-mas eve into the following day. But first of all we need to register, if I remember correctly Wednesday is the last day for registering but don't worry Miroku and I will take care of it." she finished stuffing cookies in her mouth.

Kagome sat dumbstruck,_' Its easy money no matter how you look at it and I could pay almost everything I own Naraku but…'_ she frowned,"Sango I don't have a partner and Inuyasha well …. I swear Kikiyo will make sure he won't be my partner and I won't be surprised if she participates herself"

Sango smiled wickedly,"Don't think that only Inuyasha can dance my dear" at Kagome's confused expression,"Miroku" she said simply as if that explained everything.

"But…" she faltered,"...I didn't know he can dance"

"Well now you know" Sango said,"Kagome, he practiced dance until junior high" at her shocked expression she explained further," How do you think I knew he existed, he was a popular guy in school but when we got into high school he totally dropped and got all serious in studies"

Kagome observed this new information,"How come we didn't know about it?"

"He doesn't like to talk about it you know. He was very passionate about dance but after his father's death everything changed, he became the man of the house and shouldered the burden." Sango said remembering how she begged for him to do this for her,_'I want to see you dance again …like before'_

"Oh" Kagome thought for a while,"Is he ok with this?"

"He wasn't at first, but I convinced him that I wanted to see him dance …I told him that I want to see the man I loved long ago, who faded away to become half the man he is now. I told him that I want to see him whole again" she said softly.

Kagome understood, she knew that Sango wants Miroku to remember that he's not alone anymore,"So when is the meeting for song selection and practice? We have exactly a month and a half left" she said enthusiastically changing the subject.

Sango brightened immediately. They talked the whole afternoon away; Kagome cooked a heavy lunch for her pregnant friend. They laughed about the incident with Jakotsu yesterday and his obviously flawed plan that Kagome plans to fix herself. Around 5 pm Miroku arrived and they talked about the up coming competition and decided to practice in the week-ends and after office hours in the old auditorium near the apartment. They left at 6 with the promise of meeting at the auditorium tomorrow; Kagome decided that she feels better and got ready for her evening job.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She decided to walk, with Bhima trailing behind,"You know I missed you right?" she asked the dog.

BARK, BARK!!!

"You too, aww your so sweet" she teased then frowned,"Well what can I do, I go straight to the restaurant from work. And eversince I got that car I couldn't leave it there" she sighed,"And that toad won't leave me alone"

BARK, BARK!!!

"Yeah that's right" she said,"That toad is so annoying ….but he's fun, when he doesn't open his big mouth."

BARK, BARK!!!

"Awww don't be jealous" she cooed,"I don't like him …sometimes…yeah feel like frying and feeding him to you"

Bhima visibly paled, BARK, BARK!!!

"Okay I was just kidding" she laughed,"I know he don't taste good" she said.

"Yuck" BARK, BARK!!! They both agreed.

"You know you got to stop talking to animals, people might thing your insane" said a voice from behind her, Bhima growled and Kagome whriled around clutching her chest.

"Oh it's you" she relaxed,"You know you just shorted my life 10 year." Over the past couple months Naraku dropped by occasionally to make small talk with her at the restaurant.

"I didn't mean to startle you dear Kagome" Naraku said softly.

"Well then what do you call sneaking up on me like that?" she asked.

"Umm …surprise" Naraku supplied,_'its amusing to tease her._'

Kagome glared until Naraku raised his hands in defence,"Don't burn me with you gaze? I don't think I deserve that for startling you"

Kagome made a face then walked with Bhima to her left and Naraku to her right,"So what are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you reach safely to the restaurant" he replied.

"Well I didn't see you doing this before" she supposed.

"You had a toad for your company" he said,"And you obviously seemed to prefer his company better" he frowned.

Kagome gave him a look that said, i-don't-fall-for-your-tricks,"Ok sheesh" he said. The trio walked silently for a while.

"So you're working for Sesshoumaru now" he stated.

"So?" she asked annoyed,_' what's with these males digging up where I work and who I work for"_ she thought

"And he's been treating you good …I think" at her narrowing eyes he quickly said,"I mean about you salary and … the car you use now"

"If you want to know whether I'll pay your debt soon enough, then ask away" she said angrily.

"I never meant that Kagome" he said looking almost hurt but Kagome didn't spare him a glance as she picked up her speed when the restaurant came into view,"Kagome wait…"

She whirled around,"Look Mr. Onigumo, fear not I'll pay your debt soon enough with the interest make sure you have the documents for me when I do" with that she entered the restaurant.

Naraku watched her go with irritation, he thought to be her friend and then gain her trust to be more than just friend, but obviously he'd failed. He looked down when Bhima growled and frowned.

BARK, BARK!!!

The dog seemed to be saying,_'Stay away from her'_ then turned and walked off in a huff.

"Even a dumb dog has its day, huh?" he scowled,"If not for Kagome, I would have shipped you to china where they cook dogs" but the dog didn't seemed to be concerned about his threats, as it walked away with a pompous stance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was 11 pm and Ayame went home early since her grandfather was ill, so Kagome stayed behind to clean-up and cover for her. The restaurant was deserted,_'Mr. Khan and Naraku must have left already_' she thought. Except for her and the security who usually locks up the place, everybody was gone for the day or so she thought. She didn't notice the figure lurking in the corner.

Her thoughts were on the competition up ahead,_'Miroku said we could use Indian music since most won't be familiar with it and we'll have added advantage'_ she pondered while her hands worked on the plate. Her mind was going through the various songs that should capture attention; she didn't see the person come out of the shadow.

He's been waiting for this opportunity for a long time since the day he saw her, today seems to be the day he'll taste his treat. He overheard her conversation with Ayame and knew she'll stay behind to cover for her. He saw Mr. Khan leave. There was no one but he and her, he'd made sure the security drank the _juice _and lay unconscious until his time with her. He'd planned everything, nothing will go wrong. Just looking at her curvy back is making him hard as hell. _'I've waited for this too long'_ he slowly made his way towards her.

Kagome was startled when she felt hands on her shoulder, then sighed and turned plate still in hand,"What do you want _now,_ Naraku?" She asked annoyed.

But she was surprised to see,"Michael" she whispered.

"Yes it's me love" he leaned forward and inhaled her scent.

Kagome frowned and leaned further back to escape the close proximity since she was stuck between him and the sink,"I thought you left"

"Not without you" his voice was low and husky. His hands started rubbing the side of her arm,"Kagome Kagome" he chanted,"Do you know what you do to me?" he asked leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

Kagome brought the plate as the barrier and pushed with all her might but he didn't budge, she started panicking," Michael what are you doing? Let go"

"No Kagome, I've waited too long" with that he crashed his lips against her, Kagome stood shocked for a second before she reacted. She brought the plate she was holding tightly between them and smashed it on his head. He screamed at the sudden attack and pain.

Kagome didn't wait to see what happened she bolted for the main entrance where she knows the security will be, but all she found was a knocked out guy. She shook him with all her strength," Please wake up, wake up" she shouted and slapped him frantically but he lay still like the corpse, her heart hammered against her rib-cage. Suddenly her hair was yanked back painfully that she didn't know what happened for a second or two, by then an angry Michael was straddling her, his head bleeding from her assault.

"Bitch" he reared his hand back and slapped her making colorful patches to appear in her vision, he yanked her uniform skirt up and grabbed her thighs roughly then tore her panties like a madman, she screamed and punched his nose and earned another eye watering slap.

He grabbed her hands and folded it behind her back, so that she was practically lying on top of her hands, she screamed out in pain but was soon muffled when he brought his lips on her again. She felt a dull ache on her chest but that didn't compare to the pain he's causing her.

Kagome was now struggling furiously; her tiny body no match for his masculine frame. Trying to pull her hands free she wasn't prepared for his next assault. He grabbed he left breast and squeezed making her cry out, the pain worsening, while his other worked frantically on his zipper. He ripped her blouse but frowned seeing her wearing a slip underneath, he became reckless.

She was in pain and was scared like hell; all she wanted to do was run from him. Her body screamed in agony against his abuse. Finally his mouth moved from her's to the neck allowing her to breath; she took a lung full of air and screamed with all her might.

"Scream all you want bitch, nobody's gonna help ya" he hissed suckling on her neck.

"Please why are you doing this?" she pleaded,"STOP" she cried when he shredded her slip and exposed her bra cover breast to his hungry eyes. She searched for anything to use,_'if only I could get my hand free'_

"Why you ask?" he licked her upper breast,"You've taunted me with your pretty little ass for a long time and I won't let you do that anymore"

She freed her right hand successfully while he was distracted licking her exposed skin and poked him in the eye, he reared back in pain.

She scrambled away but unfortunately he grabbed her right leg on the ankle and pulled her under him,"You better stop it, if you want to enjoy this Kagome" he meant business.

She realized suddenly that there was no one here to help and trembled in fear, her eyes widened when he parted her knees and positioned himself between her legs. Something in her snapped and she clawed at him like a wild animal, but he would have none of that he once again trapped her hands and positioned himself at her entrance, _'someone save me please'_ her mind screamed as she closed her eyes tightly. The pain from her chest intensified ten fold numbing her body.

Suddenly she felt light; she opened her eyes to see Michael sprawled on the ground, with a pissed of Naraku looming over him fist balled. But he turned towards Kagome with blazing eyes and asked,"Are you alright Kagome?"

She managed to nod once but no sound came out. The last thing she saw was Naraku pummeling the shit outta Michael, as the pain in her chest escalate she succumbed to darkness.

Naraku was in his office going through some paper work while he waited for Kagome to finish for the day, since his room was on the extreme back he didn't here anything. He decided to take a break and stepped out of the office, just then he heard someone scream in the distance and from the scent of it "Kagome" if it weren't for his demonic hearing he wouldn't have heard it.

He quickly followed the voice only to see Kagome fighting frantically against an aroused male, who he knew worked for him. His entire body burst in anger, he wasted no time in grabbing the bastard and flinging him across the room. After making sure she's alright, he proceeded to knock him to death but stopped when he felt Kagome going limp.

He left the bastard unconscious and went for her and called,"Kagome …Kagome" he slightly slapped her face but still no response, he rushed and grabbed a bottle of water and sprinkled on her but she stayed still. He began to panic; he tore his shirt off and covered her, he then picked her up and ran at full speed to the well know hospital, knowing it'll be faster than his car. The last thing he heard was a phone ringing but he paid it no mind.

He yelled for the doctor as soon as he entered the hospital and carried her all the way to the emergency room with doctors trailing behind, where he gave her to the doctor's capable hands.

He paced outside while the doctor's examined her, he felt tensed and angry that he wasn't there to help her sooner. Finally he slumped on a chair hands on his head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The phone in one of the bags in the restaurant's changing room rang continuously.

For reason unknown to him, Sesshoumaru felt extremely restless. Not in the usual way but in an alarming way. And he couldn't pin point what it is? He hadn't called Kagome after he dropped her at her apartment, thinking she needed the rest. But now he glanced at his cell phone and hesitated_,'but then…he __had__ to know if something was wrong'_

He punched the speed dial for Kagome and heard the ring on the other side but she didn't answer, his anxiety grew,"Maybe she's asleep….yes that must be it" he convinced himself,_'nothing's wrong'_ still he dialed a few more time, when no one picked up he decided to wait until morning suppressing the urge to go check on her. Although, his beast thrashed about restlessly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

NEXT DAY MORNING…

Naraku was allowed to finally see her in the morning; she was given a sedative to rest. He watched her small frame in the big hospital bed, _'so helpless'_ he thought, he remembered what Dr. Mukotsu told him. He stared at her for a few more minutes, her bruised cheek, her lightly parted pink lips, his eyes then went to the various devices hooked on her small frame that blinked for various purpose.

He closed his eyes briefly unable to look at her like this any longer, _'he maybe a bastard but he too had a heart encased inside a cold wall, but today it moved for the girl lying on the hospital bed …alone.'_ He contemplated calling her family but for some reason decided against it. He asked for a nurse to monitor her while go home for a quick shower and change of clothes, to put an end to the nurses ogling at his body.

He called Kagome's office around 9 o' clock and informed that she won't be coming today. During his wait he called his men to dispose of that bastard from the restaurant,_'what a shame, I couldn't kill you with my bare hands'_ he thought lips curling sinisterly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration when he couldn't reach her in the following morning, he decided to pick her for work today and informed Toru to drive her car to the office.

But when he reached her apartment she wasn't there, she wasn't there since yesterday evening. He followed her scent but it blended into the crowd that usually waltzed the streets of Tokyo. He knocked on her next door neighbors but nobody in there answered as well, he smelt the kit who hangs out with Kagome in that house. _'They must have left for work or school'_ he thought. He decided to wait and informed his office that he'll be late today. He waited till afternoon, after which Nazuna called him to report about a meeting with an important client. He had no other choice but to go. He gave one last look and left.

When he exited the elevator he hoped that she would be at the office…but he knew that she wasn't, as soon as he entered the premises. Still he glanced at her office, Nazuna must have caught him staring because she said,"Kagome will not be coming today, Sesshoumaru-sama"

Sesshoumaru turned to her, she quickly explained,"Someone called in and said she won't be available today" he nodded and went to his office, pondering this news. But he was interrupted by his client unable to refuse he heard his proposal with half ear.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome thought about what Dr. Mukotsu told her.

As soon as she opened her eyes she saw the warm face of Dr. Mukotsu greeting her, she returned the smile tiredly and said,"Well that was two faint in a row doc, congratulation you had the honor of meeting me twice a day" she joked in a sore voice.

He chuckled,"Actually it's the next day my dear"

Confused she looked around, at once yesterday's event came rushing back, she sat upright but Dr. Mukotsu was ready for her,"Now now no need to panic" he laid gently hands on her shoulders and tenderly pushed her back down," Nothing…_"_ he stressed the word,"…nothing happened to you, your alright" at his words she started to relax and then took several calming breaths.

"I hate hospitals" she said making him chuckle.

Although it shocked the hell out of her at first, she came to accept it happened,_'A part of life where men lust after women's flesh' _she thought disgustedly,' _Though I never in all my life expected, that it would happen to me…. I - I can't erase it'_ she decided to forget it altogether like before, pushing it into the deep corners of her memory.

Unlike most she took it calmly after sometimes,"Atleast I can rest today without annoying Jaken banging on my door" she joked badly, but he gave her a smile none the less.

'_Brave girl, she's either bottling it up or refusing to acknowledge it'_ Dr. Mukotsu turned serious,"There's something that I would like to tell you dear, its about…" her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone in the room.

She was awake when he entered her hospital room; she seemed to be in deep thoughts. Her hair hung around her like a protective shield and she seemed to be glowing against the morning sunlight from the window. When she saw him she smiled brightly, he was slightly taken aback by that. He gave her the bouquet of a dozen white lilies (he wasn't even sure why he bought) to her, which she accepted.

"Thank you very much Mr. Onigumo…." She paused,"…For everything"

He nodded a bit puzzled by her bright mood,_'don't the rape victims always feel dirty, frightened and ashamed'_

"I hope your fine" he asked. She nodded smelling the flower and setting it aside on the table. He placed her bag that he'd retrieved from the restaurant beside her bed.

He contemplated how to ask, but then came out with it anyway," Dr. Mukotsu spoke to you"

Her smile faltered a bit then it was back in full force,"Yes and im very happy"

His temper flared at her answer,"Happy? What is there to be happy about…" he stopped when she raised her hand.

"Listen here Mr. Onigumo…"

"Naraku" he interjected firmly.

She sighed irritated,"Naraku then, happy?" she asked, he nodded. She rolled her eyes,"Okay I won't say this again so listen carefully"

"In all my life…" she chuckled sardonically,"…if you could call it that …nothing has ever made me this happy before" she smiled sincerely,"And I accept and embrace it with all my heart, this is something my father left for me when he died….when he knew that I'll be alone in this world without him. Don't you know that, this is my only chance at happiness" she looked at him straight in the eyes and said,"And you don't have to worry about your debt, I'll make sure to pay it shortly" her thoughts went to the competition, now determined more than ever to win it.

To say he was bewildered would be an understatement,"You…you think im worried about that, do you think me that coldhearted?" he asked.

She looked at him thoughtfully,"Well you never gave me a reason to believe otherwise Naraku, I remember seeing you arguing with my mother and grandpa regarding the debt… You where brutal"

He raked his clawed hand through his long dark hair,"I _am_ in this position today Kagome, it's because I was merciless. A man can't survive in this pitiful world by pussy-footing around; he has to ruthless and cruel. And that's exactly what I did and will do in future." He explained trying to rationalize his actions.

"When I loaned the money it was because I trusted _your_ father not because of Takanari, and that ass-hole made sure that he wasn't involved in this deal. Then Rakesh died and Takanari made sure you got nothing out of the profit. I had no way of holding him responsible, and I wanted my money, it wasn't just a mere sum. What do you suppose I should've done in this case? And_…_"he trailed off,'…_I didn't know that you'll grow up into a wonderful person..._' he ran a claw over his face in frustration.

Kagome looked at him as if seeing him for the first time,_'this wasn't the man who ripped their world apart on that fateful day… to be honest he's nothing like him at all'_ she thought looking at his bowed head,_' This man ….is a man who'd suffered all his life… just for a second there his eyes looked just like that of Inuyasha's. Inuyasha used to have the same look after every annual ball meeting, he hated it with passion still he would go just to prove his worth…'_ she paused,_'… no that's not it, he goes there __every__ year just to see if people would look him as a person …as a being and not a hanyou…and certainly not as something that crawls beneath their feet'_

'_He always wanted his people to acknowledge him, but every year all he got was disappointment and shame….and he would come to her in the end looking like a lost child, to seek acceptance from her, which he know will always be there unconditionally'_ her smile was sad and now she understood this man before her,_'he too had to fight all his life'_

She reached out and stroked his head surprising him," You know you look ugly with that frown on your face" she smoothed the frown.

Naraku looked stunned then, started laughing,"You know when to bring out your bad humor woman, I look anything but ugly" he hugged her then, which she reciprocated. He felt acceptance in that embrace and felt his eyes sting, he abruptly pulled away,"Your debt is almost finished, you don't have to pay the mere amount that's left in…"

"You call that a mere sum" she cried. "Are you out off your mind?" she raised her hands,"No don't say anything, I'll pay my father's debt to the very last yen and you can't talk me out of it so don't bother" her voice was hard.

He saw her resolve and knew nothing he would or say will change her mind, so he turned to the more serious matter at hand," You are going to go through with the operation?"

She looked at him like he was stupid,"Now why would I do that and lose a fantastic opportunity?"

"Opportunity?" he growled. "You can't talk me out of this Kagome. You _are _undergoing the operation and that's final, you can take the day off. I'll go talk to Dr. Mukotsu about it" with that said he stood up and left the room.

Kagome watched him go with a gaped mouth,"Let me see you do that, arrogant bastard" she grabbed her bag and changed into her normal clothes,"Gave the room on last disgusting look," Hospitals always gives me the creeps" she shivered and then slipped out without a noise.

When Naraku entered the room again it was empty, he saw a note on the bed. He snatched it up, read it and cursed,"Mad woman"

Contents of the note:

_Naraku, _

_Thanks for all your help, but this is something I have to deal with and I won't have you interfering. I would very much appreciate it, if you don't talk about this to anyone and I trust that you won't, please don't break the trust I gave you. Hope you don't mind paying the hospital bill for me, I swear I'll pay it along with your debt._

_Kagome._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome practically skipped all the way home having already forgotten about the previous days events,_'I feel free for the first time in my life…and it feel gooood'_ she wanted to shout and,_'that's what I'll do'_

"IM FREE" she yelled startling the people around her and earning weird looks, she giggled and winked at them.

She dance away when she saw her apartment in view, people shook there head but couldn't stop from smiling at her obvious antics, clearly infected by her overflowing enthusiasm.

She started singing,"Who's the hottest girl in the world?" she grabbed a kid and twirled around making him and his mother giggle,"My desi girl, my desi girl" she sang.

Again she skipped singing the same line, by the time she reached her apartment all the people on the street started replying for her question,"MY DESI GIRL, MY DESI GIRL"

she laughed all the way climbing the stairs she could hear there voice from down there, but was surprised,"Eeep Oh my …" she squeaked seeing Sesshoumaru at her door.

As soon as his meeting was over he wasted no time coming here and here she is singing and dance her way with no care in the world.

He looked at her calmly, the first thing to register was, _'she has Naraku's scent all over her body along with the smell of …hospital'_ he was puzzled and the second thing,_' her left cheek was bruised'_ he knew it wasn't there during the accident yesterday, his beast roared,_'that feeling from yesterday night, does it have anything to do with it'_ he thought but he decided to be patient and took calming breaths, when all he wanted to do was shred the one who caused her pain.

Seeing Sesshoumaru didn't deter her mood,"Hello Mr. Taisho" she chirped.

"You were not at the office" he stated, his voice giving away none of his fury. His golden eyes never leaving her bruised cheek.

"Er… well I was …away" she lied she turned her head away. But he smelled her lie even before it left her mouth, while she pretended to search her bag for keys.

Sesshoumaru did the same but not for the keys,"Hey" she protested, he retrieved her mobile and turned the display towards her.

"Did you not see that there was _15_ _missed_ calls on you phone" his voice was hard, but he was trying to distract himself from her busted cheek until later.

She looked at it,_'Darn'_ she cursed inwardly but didn't say anything, instead turned and unlocked the door.

When they were inside he pounced once again,"Answer me" his eyes scanned her for anyother injury he could spot but her blasted dress was preventing him from seeing anything,_' this Sesshoumaru would love to tear it from her body'_

"I was busy, I couldn't attend your call and I forgot to check them today morning" she snapped losing her merry mood,_'jerk knows how to kill a mood.'_

"Why is that you did not inform me about your absence rather than making _someone_…" he stressed the word,"…do it for you" she's testing my tolerance.

Kagome understood that Naraku must've made the call,"But you were informed, right? So it shouldn't matter who informed you" she shrugged,"And why are you here anyway?"

"Im here, because this Sesshoumaru wanted to know why his _Personal Assistant_ wasn't answering her phone." He retorted evading the real question,_' and right now to know if the bastard did anything to you'_ he added mentally," And who were you with yesterday?" although he knew the bastard by the scent on her.

He calmed his beast on account that she's still innocent but that doesn't answer the blue spots on her cheek.

Kagome thanked God for her dress which effectively covered her bruise, she wasn't entirely unaware of his scrutiny and already prepared a lie for that. He would sense the lie evidently,_' but that's all he'll get out of my mouth'_

"I was with Naraku yesterday" she answered honestly and plopped down on the futon, stretching her legs.

He nodded once while he stood towering over her, his gaze never once wavering. He decided to approach the important thing,"You cheek's bruised" he stated.

'_Maan he's the worse quiz master ever'_ she grumbled,"Yeah …I fell from the steps at the restaurant and Naraku took me to the hospital" half-lie, half-truth,_'perfect balance'_

'_Lies'_ his beast was angry, he could clearly see the finger imprints on her cheek,_' and she's trying to brush it of as if nothing, did she take me for a fool or maybe she doesn't care'_

"I can smell your lie miko" she didn't say anything just massaged her legs. "I will not ask again" he warned.

But Kagome wasn't distressed," And I can't change my answers for you, you can either take it or leave it. It's your choice" she said coolly, then looked at him grimly," And you don't have _any_ right to poke you nose in things that _doesn't_ _concern you_" her tone steadily increased,"And I _don't_ have to report anything to you about _where_ I go, _when _I go and with _whom_ I go with" she yelled, then turned away panting.

He dug his claws into his flesh to retain control at her direct disrespect, his beast wants to make her submit but he kept a tight hold on his reign and said "Your lies _miko_ will get you into more trouble, mark my words" his voice was silent and bone chilling. He turned gracefully and walked away,_ 'like she said she wasn't my concern but that was in the beginning, not anymore'_

Kagome involuntarily shivered at his tone but she didn't look up until the door closed behind him, then she sighed and flopped down,"Somethings are best left unsaid"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshoumaru stood outside the door a minute, he heard what she said making him grit his teeth," You don't have to say anything miko, this Sesshoumaru will unravel it himself" he left before he did something he regretted,_'but he __would__ find the one who bruised your cheek soon enough'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"But what about this plan?" Sora asked into the phone then listened,"I know but this is fool proof, it'll be easy to kick the miko out" she paused,"So you accept?" she sighed in relief she didn't want to take that bitch's crap. "She's arriving next week" she said,"Ok I won't call you until it is over" with that she cut the line.

Sayuri placed the receiver,_'bitch who does she think she's talking to, she may be important in our plan but she doesn't have to bitch about it'_ she cursed inu-demoness. She frowned,"Taking Wind Sadi out of the picture will be easy but the same can't be said for Sora. I need another plan"

Sora also told her that the guard Sesshoumaru has arranged for the miko can be used to trick Sesshoumaru into believing what they want, about the miko. As a matter of fact Sora already told me he's acting according to plan. _'Now everything depends on how Wind plays her roll, she better not drool over him and spoil it'_

She observed that she needed a manicure,_'I need to fix an appointment but first I need to scheduled one with Sesshoumaru next week'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N**

Although im reluctant, I apologize for updating so late. What do you want me to do? I wasn't entertained by pages after pages of reviews and I was lazy. But I got this weird energy from out of no-where, and typed away nearly 60 pages (pheww sweat drops). Anyway what im updating is only half of what I actually wrote. Im half-way into finishing the next chapter too, but it'll be updated according to the review I get (Ha Ha Ha…). And I thank everybody who reviewed my last chapter, hope you guys review for this chapter as well. Bye.

Oh I completely forgot "I WISH YOU GUYS A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR" even for those who didn't review (make funny faces), bye.


	25. Chapter 25

**25. This close to falling in love…**

The next couple of days were tense between Kagome and Sesshoumaru; you can cut the air with knife. They both ignored the other as much as they were aware of the other.

FIRDAY MORNING….

Sesshoumaru pulled every single string to know what happened but all he got was a dead end,_'it seems that Naraku's way ahead of him in covering his bull-shit'_ he cursed. But he _did_ assign a bodyguard for her,_'without her knowledge ofcourse'_ but he ….missed their prattling conversation.

He was also informed by her guard that she's meeting up with that Houshi after the office hours in a deserted auditorium but _"for what?"_ he didn't know, so he's planned to go see it for himself one day and his beast is becoming restless from jealousy. . And she's all out ignoring him,_'damn impudent wench'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome was none the better, she too missed their banter but she's decided to be all out professional from now on,_'I didn't expected to be this attached in the first place and that too to the ice-lord himself, what must I've been thinking' _she scolded herself.

She heard her office door open to see Nazuna holding her lunch box. She gazed at her watch,_'shit im even day-dreaming about that prick'_

"Surprise surprise, I decided to pack lunch today and we're eating it together. Im highly irritated with switching our lunch dates" she plopped down on the empty chair.

Kagome was grateful for the distraction,"You said it girl and im happy that I get to eat something that I didn't cook"

Nazuna giggled and opened her lunch, Kagome inhaled the sweet aroma,"Umm yum yum"

Nazuna unable to contain the curiosity anymore inquired,"So what's with you and Sesshoumaru-sama both of you are breathing fire for the past couple days"

"Well he has a large stick up his ass that need to be pulled out, that's what the problem is" she explained omitting a large amount of information …and lying in between.

Nazuna whistled lowly,"Sooo… much has happened, huh? I didn't know, although I thought of asking you about the bruises myself but after seeing you two I decided to stay clear until its safe"

Kagome shrugged,"Is there anything else going on between you two, I mean in a romantic way" the demoness asked out-of-nowhere.

Sesshoumaru, who was about to knock on Kagome's door regarding his lunch rather than make a call, paused. He decided to start their regular banter since he couldn't take anymore of her huffing. But halted when he heard Nazuna's question. His heart thundered expecting the miko's reply only to stop at her answer.

Kagome stopped her chewing for a few second deep in thoughts, then as if sensing it she snapped out of it,"I love none and I won't ever" she said thinking back to the mail she received today morning.

The courier was send from her mother but it contained another envelope inside, addressed from India send by ...him. Obviously he didn't know where she lived that's why it was addressed to the shrine. For three years she's tried to forget about that incident …_everything _about it, but today morning the letter showed that she hadn't forgotten anything.

It seems he's coming to Japan sometime this month and wants to meet her at their usual restaurant on 30th of November for dinner. She forced herself to forget about it …him and deal with it on that day. But Nazuna's question reminded her about the letter again.

The fox demoness frowned,"What kind of an answer is that?"

"It's just as I said, I love none and I don't plan to love in future either" she said simply not meeting her friend's eyes.

"Don't tell me you aren't attracted to Sesshoumaru-sama? And don't say otherwise because I won't believe" she said.

Kagome sighed,"I won't lie to you Nazuna, he's attractive and all that a girl can ever ask for." Sesshoumaru's heart soared finally knowing that atleast he appealed to her, he continued to listen blatantly. "But it's not him or anybody, it's_ me_ I can't ….or you can say that I won't love anybody"

"Make some sense here Kagome"

"Okay, tell me one man in this world or in this city who's a virgin" she queried.

Nazuna looked at her blankly then laughed outrightly,"What? Are you kidding me? Which generation are you in Kagome? You can find only a handful of women who're even virgin these days. Men are like honey bees Kagome, they go from flower to flower"

"Exactly" Kagome said,"I don't want to be another flower for a bee" Sesshoumaru was highly disturbed by this fact because he has been with females,_'but in his case he didn't have a choice'_

"But what you're saying is not possible at all, what will you do if you can't find one? And if you find one and he's not interested in you or he's gay?" she asked incredulously,"What do you even think he'll know anything in the art of love-making?"

"I know it's impossible, that's why I said I won't love. Besides would you like to use someone else's underwear" She asked and looked at the horror that her question caused on Nazuna's face and nodded,"Exactly, I don't like used goods either"

"And there _are _such men Nazuna" she smiled slyly,"You simply have to know where to look annnd…." She drawled,"…its not that you should have experience to make-love" she shrugged,"You should simply be man enough to kindle the passion in your female and bring out the born-fire" Sesshoumaru's gut tightened, he could think of many ways to do that.

Nazuna looked at her with narrowed eyes,"And you would know this? How?"

Rolling her eyes, "Take you mind off the gutter" Kagome scolded playfully before taking a large bite.

Nazuna stared at her when she didn't continue,"Well?" she said impatiently.

Kagome sighed, "Sex is _not_ the only think that you want in a relationship Nazuna, or do you?" she asked looking her in the eye, when the fox-demoness shook her head reluctantly Kagome continued.

"You should have respect, friendship and love. Now tell me honestly, how many people claim that they are in love and they marry but after 5 years or so they get bored and one or the other starts to cheat, and finally end-up in a divorce leaving their kids in middle of all this. So how will you describe a love like that? A short-term love…." she smiled shaking her head.

"If im gonna love then I will have his respect, friendship and most of all eternal love. I want something solid not something that will melt away to vapor between my fingers that you can't ever search or grab what you once had"

Sesshoumaru turned in such a way that it looked like he was facing the window, when he smelt Sora coming form the elevator. Without turning he signaled her towards his office. At this point he didn't care what the cat demoness thought about him eavesdropping,_'but he did care about what the miko's speaking….and from what this Sesshoumaru heard so far, he didn't fit into any of the category the miko mentioned'_ and what annoyed him more was that,_'This may cause a lot of trouble for what I had planned' _he pondered.

Sora looked at him confused; it was really unknown for him to stand idly anywhere. Then her gaze shifted towards the miko's door, she could hear the miko talking with her acute hearing but didn't say a thing as she walked to his office to leave the file she brought and a small dose of her pheromones behind,_'hopefully he'll snap out of this filthy miko's charms and turn to me'_ but she lingered just a bit longer to catch the conversation that had the almighty Sesshoumaru so interested,_'though he may act like he isn't'_

As usual ignoring the tingling sensation she got whenever a certain Inuyoukai was near, Kagome continued with her speculation,"Since as you've obviously pointed out, in this generation you can't find such man or love. Only the once who has experience in sex and what they think is love. But when it comes to life they're as perfect as a zero and I don't love losers"

"So your saying that a virgin man knows how to love" Nazuna asked perplexed, not able to really comprehend what the little miko was saying.

"No, but he has enough _reverence_ for the girl he loves to wait until marriage or until he found the right girl, make her his wife then show her his love. It doesn't mean an experienced man knows everything, a novel man will be in awe when he looks at you first, he'll admire you and explore you like you're something precious in his life and then the love he gives you could not be compared with whatever mind-blowing sex you may have with any man." At her friend's dumbstruck face she decided,_'maybe she thinks im crazy …nope I am crazy, but I won't change my idea for the world'_

"But…" Nazuna started then trailed off, unable to say anything.

Outside the door the Inu-youkai closed his eyes, an almost invisible smile playing on his lips,_'just like her to say something that will make you stop and turn back on the views you had on life so far'_

Kagome smiled, "There is no shame if a man is unrefined Nazuna, to be honest he'll bring pride and meaning to the relationship just like the girl…" She stopped to take a breath,"…haven't you heard a marriage vow. Everyword uttered has a meaning; it's not just a chain of empty words Nazuna" and for Sesshoumaru every word she uttered was imprinted in his memory and heart like a commandment.

"Kagome do you really think such a kind of love exits?" her voice was soft.

"Yes" she whispered then said more deeply,"Yes… I've seen the kind of love my parents had and I'll tell you now, it's purer than the driven snow" she said in a far away tone. "One should be lucky to find a love like that" her voice was soft,"Lucky indeed"

Naraku looked at her a moment,"If I say that your insecure about relationships in general, would you deny it?"

Kagome shrugged,"I don't know maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. But I don't care either way, as I said before nothing is for real these day so why bother bringing yourself pain."

Nazuna watched her friend with understanding, "But Kagome youkai don't have a choice you know, they will be in great pain if they don't …" she faltered,"…umm you know" she blushed.

Kagome smiled,"Im not accusing them or anybody Nazuna, it's just my view of love and men but youkai as you said can be made exceptions." Outside the youkai gave an invisible sigh of relief then scowled,_'this little miko has unsettled this Sesshoumaru since the day I saw her, and I don't know whether to curse her or kiss her…now where did that thought come from'_ he trailed off confused with his beast's blissfulness and finally coming to a horrible realization.

"You have ah… consent about the youkais seeking females out of spring season, which can be rationalized." Then he heard her say something that didn't sit well with him.

"Anyways youkai are out of my league" Kagome said helping herself to more food.

"Why do you say that?" shaking her head when Kagome offered her some food, right now food is the last thing on her mind.

"I don't plan on marrying a youkai… ever, if I marry that is." Sesshoumaru's gut twisted, he buried his claws so deeply that his hand almost bled, but Nazuna asked the question that was on his mind.

"Why? Because they are beasts or will your purity be tainted seeing that you're a miko" she spat.

The miko stopped what she was doing, "You misunderstood me completely" Kagome said easily not at all offended,"I was talking about our life spans" understanding dawned on both the attentive demons,"Our life is so short that we disappear in the blink of an eye compared to you guys, and I won't subject myself or any youkai to that fate _if_ there exist a love between us. But to be safe I don't take a chance at all."

Sesshoumaru's mind was racing and he felt his beast whine and whimper hearing her answer, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes willing the emotion to leave his mind,_'why can't she ever think normally, why does she make me feel things that are foreign'_

"Okay all those things aside, look at me" she ordered, Kagome compiled with a smile,"Tell me in all your short life have you ever felt love towards anyone"

Her smile faltered and Nazuna had her answer,"So you did? …Can I say that all these things you said was because of a cheating boyfriend"

Sesshoumaru's heart pounding, his ears were tuned to Kagome and what she'll say.

Nazuna's question and the letter she got today caused a reaction that she would have otherwise hidden well, but now that she couldn't she decided that it might as well come out and looked at Nazuna and begun.

"I was once …this close to falling in love" she made an inch gap between her thumb and forefinger and snickered ironically,"I wouldn't be surprised to fall for him _if_ he comes for me again" she said, "He is the one man who showed me unconditional respect, care and … love, Nazuna." The miko's eyes were on Nazuna willing her to see the emotion revealed on her face.

Sesshoumaru just stood there his body going unbelievably numb, it appeared as if the energy has left him leaving a shell,_'fall for him…'_ the words kept repeating but one thing eroded the numbness to fire his beastly urges to kill,"Who is he?" his voice was all but a whisper but one could easily detect the homicidal intent in his voice.

Kagome continued unknown to the Inu-youkai's wrath,"There was a time even I believed in prince charming and what I then thought was true love" she took a deep breath to swallow the lump in her throat,"But all the dreams shattered when I saw my best friend's life fade away with my very own eyes." Her voice was very tender,"Yumi …my friend, she was…" she smiled,"…like a breath of fresh air"

TWO AND A HALF YEAR BEFORE…

"YUMI" yelled a disgruntled Kagome, her eyes searching frantically for her friend who at the moment was hiding somewhere,"If you don't come out this instant im going to eat your lunch"

A giggle came out, beside the school gym locker,"You will do it anyways" came the soft reply.

With her hands on her hips and her right feet tapping on the floor, Kagome called,"Ok that's it I'll count to 10, if you don't come out by then I'll…" she trailed off,_'think Kagome think …Ah- hah'_ the idea glowed,"I'll present your precious guitar to charity." That was enough to get the curly dark head to peak around the corner with round eyes that currently looked appalled.

That was enough for Kagome seeing as she pounced on her friend,"What did you think you were doing, huh?"

"Ah…checking if everything's locked properly" Yumi struggled in Kagome's playful head lock, then gave up,"Ok …okay im sorry but do it for me this once please, I beg you" although her mouth said it, her face showed that she was anything but sorry.

Kagome growled more aggravated but then gave up her hold only to flop down on one of the benches placed there,"What were you thinking setting me up on a blind date and then dropping a note on my desk to "humbly" accept it before taking off"

Guilty now that she made her friend upset, Yumi said,"Im sorry" this time her face looked genuinely at fault,"I just thought we should go out and have some fun that's all" she took a seat next to her friend.

Kagome looked at her long-term friend of 5 years, she looked guilty Kagome could tell but her eyes and face seemed to be radiating unusually,"Your different or your acting different than usual" Yumi looked up and grinned.

Yumi's an average 5 feet, fair skinned girl with straight nose, brown eyes, lips that's always touched with a hint of a smile, and curly brown hair. And a character that is too timid that she'll apologize a hundred times for unknowingly stepping on a person's feet in the crowd.

She and Kagome had become instant friends when she joined this school after being shifted from India. While Kagome is strong and outspoken, Yumi is the delta opposite of her always shy and soft-spoken. Kagome called her a tortoise once, since she'll go inside her shell and cry until her eyes puff up if someone criticizes her, it will be up to Kagome to convince her to say what happened and together they plot against the said person until a smile is placed on her face. As much as timid and shy Yumi might be, they did create their fair share of problem pulling pranks on the senior kids for harassing the juniors and usually Kikiyo tops their list. If one is in trouble the other is not too far behind to get caught. But most of the time the faculties leave them with a warning, since they are excellent in academics.

According to Kagome, Yumi's a beautiful girl who doesn't know her own worth. Kagome has tried many a times to help her friend change her wardrobe though she herself didn't mind them but she needed to increase Yumi's self-confidence. But Yumi was always fighting back whatever Kagome tried on her. Kagome doesn't blame her, _'since she was brought up in an orphanage after her 2nd foster parents decided to use her as a punching bag.'_ She thought with disgust,_'she ought to have kicked their ass' _she growled inwardly. So she was always slow to open up but Kagome was determined and it paid off after their first year together. So Kagome took her time to change her attire as well.

But as of lately Kagome could see changes in her friend that's both appealing and terrifying. Although she's glad that her friend's coming out of her shell, she is also worried about her. For example,_'her way of dressing usually involves clothes that cover every bit of her body _(it's a surprise that she not wearing a glove and a monkey cap 24/7).'

_'Last week though her jeans and cargos were switched for nice floral colored knee length skirt and her usual long sleeved T-shirt and turtle-neck was replaced by quarter sleeved form fitting shirts and T-shirts.'_ Kagome though shocked was happy to say that it made her feminine looks more pronounced and made her look soft.

The following week the knee-length skirt has gone to micro mini and her blouse to scooped necked halter top, sometime Kagome has to wonder if she's wearing anything inside at all. Kagome has also seen her hanging out with the school "Model" (senior cheerleader) which ofcourse made her a bit jealous, but then she knew Yumi so she ignored the nagging feeling that increased with her change in wardrobe and frequent late nights. She's being secretive for some damn reason that's bugging Kagome like hell, _'It all started 2 months ago, if I recall correctly.'_

All these days Kagome had been a silent observer,_'to all her antics in front of the mirror, her addictive use of internet at late hour and that mysterious far away look and smile, and the giggling and waving the cheer-leader'_ she thought. Kagome didn't question her although all she wanted was to pull her aside and demand an explanation, but today it has gone too far.

"What has happened to you Yumi?" she asked after a long wait.

That mysterious smile that says,_'I know something you don't'_ was plastered on her face and said simply,"Coming out of my shell"

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes but reflected that being reasonable is the only way with her,_'and a bit cunning'_ she thought. "Okay Yumi you do realize that you've been skipping our volley-ball practice, since your so busy with your "new" model friends" she didn't bother to hide the venom from her words,"Not to mention you don't even have time to hang out with own your best friend these days" she said pointing to herself with a mockery smile.

_'Wow, what a reasonable Kagome you are?'_ someone said making Kagome frown and later Kagome would realize that it's her Reasoning talking.

Yumi's smile vanished,"Kagome I never thought that you would think that way; I was just hanging with them to change my obvious lacking of dressing–sense. And I was …" she trailed of when Kagome looked at her with a hurt look.

"What about all the time I tried to change your wardrobe only to be rebuffed by you" she asked.

Yumi looked ashamed,"Im sorry Kagome I didn't meant to hurt you its just that …" she couldn't say anything to justify her actions so she apologized again,"Im sorry Kags, I was with them only so they would tip me on about how to …" she faltered then her eyes set in resolve,"…how to be pretty for a man"

Kagome opened her mouth to rant and rave and yell, then with a rush the air left her lungs as her mouth dropped open,"What?" her mouth moved but the words were muted, she shook her head and tried again,"What?" this time it was hushed in disbelief.

Yumi grinned pleased to shock her friend, whose mouth runs a mile a minute,"Im in love" she said her face and eyes shining.

Kagome blinked still unable to re-activate her brain enough to understand what she's saying,"Love" she asked dumbly,"You mean love love" she shrieked as if a worm crawled up her hand.

Yumi nodded, Kagome did too, trying to understand,"How come I didn't know about it?" she asked in disbelief still unable to swallow the thought that our timid Yumi found a guy, suddenly the bulb glowed,_'how would I know if she didn't tell me?'_

_'Ah here comes little Miss. Einstein'_ Reasoning piped, Kagome turned in her bench to see if anyone's behind then shrugged her shoulders seeing only rusty old lockers. She snapped her attention back to Yumi,"Care to explain"

Yumi giggled,"Okay I'll tell now, but I didn't tell you then because I thought…No I knew you wouldn't approve of it. That's why I didn't come to you for my wardrobe change, don't worry I didn't tell those bird-brains either just told them that im a secret fan of theirs and that I need advice to improve my personality."

Kagome made a puking motion with her hands, Yumi nodded,"Yeah tell me about it, they were on cloud nine, if I didn't need this favour from them I would've laughed at their pitiful faces" she shook her head remembering how their heads swelled an inch,_'bunch of bitches'_

Kagome shook her head,"Everything aside" she motioned her hands from right to left as if clearing space,"Now tell me why would you think that I would not approve of this and I have to say your dress of last week was feminine and good, but im not sure I like what your wearing now, I mean its barely covering your ass" she said incredulously.

Yumi shrugged,"And your too bold" Kagome said,"To the point of no-return"

"Now you're exaggerating" Yumi wagged a finger in her friends face.

She slapped the hand away, "Ok okay" Kagome got serious,"Tell me"

Yumi took a deep breath,"You know that I've been spending much of my time on internet, no…" she raised her hand to stop Kagome's comment,"…don't talk until I finish orelse you won't get the story" that shut Kagome up.

Satisfied with the reaction Yumi continued,"I was bored out of my mind one day and felt …for some reason so insecure, that I went into the chat room to find myself a guy to rant about, you know the usual when your not there to vent my frustration"

_'That'_ Kagome could understand perfectly,_'thank God I was saved'_ if Yumi was shy on the outside, then she's quite the she-cat on the inside when her patience is tested or when her stress grew,_'I wonder who's ears bled this time' _she felt sorry for that unsuspecting creature but couldn't say that she missed it.

Yumi interrupted Kagome's musing,"…there was this guy with the user ID as "thunder_bolt" (sorry if you guys don't like it, it's the best I could come up with) and he seemed to be the perfect target. I send an IM and we started chatting or I was ranting explicitly, you know what I mean" she looked to Kagome who was nodding vigorously. "I was way off my mind this time and my ranting went way deep, with me pouring my insecurities to him and I didn't even realize that tears of aggravation were leaking from my eyes"

She tooke a breath before continuing,"He never said one word back to me for sometime, I even thought that he left but then he said _"You need a tissue"_ and then _"Why don't we go out and then you can explain everything?"_ it's stupid, I know. But at that moment I couldn't care less so I agreed, and he was the first person who listened to everything I said even if it was a rant" she cut Kagome off,"You are different Kagome you know me for years, but that … that guy doesn't, actually he doesn't have to listen to all the bull-shit, still he did and I had to meet this guy, that was my first thought when I said yes."

"I worked up my courage to go meet him. I've always thought I should go out meet guys and get rid of this stuttering but I always loose my guts when I see the pub, im not like you Kagome I know that." She walked up to a window.

"I can't even speak straight to a guy who's asking for directions and most of the time they're asking for you, about what you like and how can they get you out on a date" she looked at the puzzled Kagome,"Don't look so confused, it did happen …everyday …atleast 2 or 3 of them. What shocked me was that …" she smiled sardonically,"…where im shy and nervous, you're totally ignorant and stupid to matters of these nature. Don't you start with me…" she said when Kagome started to object,"… you're as dumb as a rock Kagome even when the guys practically kiss your feet. I never told you this because I know you won't be interested but most of all I was jealous" her eyes were averted to the scenery outside when she said this.

Kagome was rendered speechlessness,_'One. She really didn't have any idea about what Yumi said, Two. What she said was true; she is kinda clueless to romantic matters, and Three. She didn't know that Yumi would feel so insecure and that too because of her'_ and now she didn't know what to say to her,"Yumi …" she started.

But Yumi didn't hear her,"Maybe that's why I didn't tell you about this guy Kagome after I met him, maybe I felt that he would find you more attractive if he ever saw you, but now I know how stupid it was and how stupid I was to think like that. Because I know you and I know about him, I know that he loves me Kagome" her eyes were full of love,"Me, he loves me" she repeated as if it was hard to believe, then shook her head and continued.

"We met at the pub, for some reason I assured myself that he'll take one look at me then turn tail and run, and that he'll prove to be like the rest of the lot" she smiled a bit derisively,"We decided to wear something of black and green to identify ourselves to the other. For once I borrowed an emerald gown from Eri; I told her some lie to evade her probing questions"

"You have no idea how uncomfortable I was wearing this kind of dress for the first time but I was determined to do it. And after trying these…" she gestured to what she was wearing,"… I don't think it was too bad as it looks, to be honest its so refreshing" but then swiftly her voice took on a dreamy quality,"Anyway when I walked in; I just looked around for a while and then I spotted him in a corner table….wearing a murky green silk shirt, sitting alone with the arrogance of a royal-ass. I was not sure if it was him but something in me just made me move towards the table …toward him" a soft smile touched her lips,"I don't know if its destiny or fate but when our eyes met Kagome, there was this reaction in my stomach that I still couldn't identify myself. But when I saw his eyes flash I knew that he was as affected by me as I am to him. It gave me a bit more confidence"

Kagome could only gawk,_'oh my God, she's making me queasy with all her romantic talks, I liked her better when she ranted'_

"When I saw how he is and how regal he is, I couldn't bring myself to show him the real me or I was afraid to. So I acted all sophisticated and classy, we talked and I was comfortable with that …with him, everything seemed to be so very easy with him." she rambled then,"He's a demon" she said atlast.

Now it was Kagome's turn to be irritated,"YUMI" she moaned,"You know that demons and humans don't mix well. From A-Z everything is different between us, our custom, our society but most of all our life-span, how could you subject someone you say you love to too many years of loneliness once you're dead" she said,_'or he might just move on to a better woman….Arrggh what am I thinking' _she rubbed her temple to evade the head-ache she knew is coming,"We already talked about Youkai's and falling in love with them"

"I know Kagome but how can you decide whom you fall in love with" Yumi argued,"Besides im happy to spend what little time I have with him then not at all, Kagome I love this guy and he me."

"Are you sure its love and not infatuation? What about your age, surely he must be a hundred or more years older than you and you're not even of age" Kagome was trying to make her friend see reason which is becoming more difficult by the minute.

"He's more than three hundred years older than me, so what im only 16 going on to 17. He doesn't seem to be bothered by it and neither do I, we understand eachother, we fit perfectly" she said,"And we ARE in love" she spoke a bit offended that her friend is not seeing things her way.

_'She's lost her mind. Clearly, stupidly love-sick'_ she thought, "Are you sure he's not after …." She let the words hang there.

"Sex, I don't think so because after we left the pub that night I was more than ready to have it with him. But he stopped me and told me if I was sure that this is what I want and that we should give it sometime before we do it since I was young and … inexperienced." She blushed,"You know Kagome eventhough I acted all high and mighty he saw right through me but he didn't look down his nose at me, infact he was more understanding and considerate. I didn't even think a guy …no a man like him existed; he was so handsome, so strong and manly…."

Her admiration continued much to Kagome's dismay,_'or he's waiting for the right opportunity to seduce an underage without causing himself trouble' _she shifted in her seat uneasily,"You guys didn't …I mean from what you said its nearly 2 months…" she looked at Yumi's dress up and down,"… did you… were you …" she stumbled around the words.

"Sleeping together" she asked amused seeing how Kagome's eyes rounded,"Yes we …its going on for a month and I don't regret it Kagome" her eyes were set when she said it,"Honestly speaking he even talked about marriage when I become of age, with him I have no room for doubt. With his looks and status in society he can have any girl he want but he only wants me and I have to say im lucky for that" she sighed happily and walked to Kagome with a bright smile,"So there, that's my reason for the late nights and excessive internet usage. Now tell me what you think"

_'I think a bunch of things like how your so naïve and how he's manipulating you, but first gotta answer without hurting you' _she thought then decided to be honest,"I- I honestly don't know what I thing" Kagome raised her shoulders in a helpless sign,"I mean you just drop a bomb on me and expect me to comment on it, well I didn't even see this guy…hell you didn't even say his name for all the appreciations you've spewed on him for the past half-hour…"

"Hiten" she said,"His name is Hiten Umura (please bare with the name) and he's the CEO of the Umura Pharmaceutical company"

"Ahhh" Kagome raised her head up and down very slowly,_'now where have I heard this name before apart from the company'_ she scratched her head.

"Kagome..." Yumi grabbed her hand into her own,"Im alright…. im happy" she said sincerely.

Kagome squeezed her hand back,"I know" she was desperately searching for that name in her mind,_'was it Miroku who said something about him or was it Inuyasha_' (it was only a few months back probably 5-6 during which Sango became good friends with Kagome and she came to know Inuyasha through Miroku (Sango's boyfriend). Inuyasha was the CEO of Inuyasha Inc.)

"I just don't ….want you to get hurt Yumi" Kagome said softly,"You know how things get messed up when you think you had it all right"

Yumi frowned looking at Kagome,"Nothing will go wrong" her voice was rough and indifferent, so Kagome decided to change tactics.

"So am I to assume that this blind date has got something to do with this" she asked eye-brows raised.

"Yeah" Yumi stopped then sighed,"He's bringing over some of his friends to the club today and asked me if I could bring mine. Please Kagome do this for me, this way you guys can meet and then you can tell me what you think about him, huh?" she asked hopefully.

_'Yeah I have heaps of things already stacked up to say about him'_ but she didn't voice her thoughts.

"Who else is going?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"I've asked Ayame to come, but you can bring your senior friend Sango too. Will you come? Please" she tried again expectantly.

Seeing the puppy look that's her specialty being armed against her, Kagome gritted her teeth then unable to hold it screamed biting her palms,"Gods why am I such a softy?"

Yumi laughed,"Because you love me"

"Guess I do" Kagome groused, and mentally readied herself for a long night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_'No I don't think I love her anymore' _was her first thought when Yumi, Ayame and Sango ganged up against her then steam-rolled her into wear a faded navy blue low-hip-hugger that had many holes from human rats (as Kagome called it) and a cherry red strap-less top that screamed TROUBLE. Her hair was in a high pony-tail and a 5 inch heel on her feet, which made her walk looking at her legs so that she wouldn't fall head over heels,"Traitors" she'd called them making them roll their eyes.

Kagome looked to her friends and decided that her dress is more than decent compared to that red micro mini made of some weird material that stretched with every step her friend took. And showed a lot of ass too when Yumi bend over, not to mention the white top which left nothing to the imagination.

Then Sango's deep-deep "V" necked, mid-thigh black/silver gown that showed way too much cleavage in Kagome's opinion was something that should be left unsaid and leave you imagination to play havoc. And finally Ayame with her denim blue shorts, that virtually covered nothing and the sheer white blouse that showed her black-lace bra was something Kagome wouldn't dream of wearing even in the confines of her bedroom, and a black and white stripped scarf around her neck completed Ayame's outfit. And they all looked very comfortable in it unlike her and winked at the bar-tender_,'ok I think they're regulars Kagome, so don't be too shy atleast your ass and legs are covered' _

She clutched Yumi's hand for grip when she almost stumbled,_'what a best way to humiliate someone you don't like'_ she contemplated looking around the high class bar cum restaurant and the people dancing on the dais. Kagome did a double take at most of them to make sure that they're dancing and that they are not suffering from seizure,_'what am I doing here?'_

"I hate you" Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Oh don't be such a party killer" Sango huffed,"Take a look around you, people are enjoying themselves and no one is going to care if you trip over or do a strip tease" at Kagome horrified expression Sango laughed followed by Yumi and Ayame. But ofcourse she only spoke half truth since half the people's attention were on them as soon as they set foot on the premises, as usual Kagome was oblivious to this but not her ever observant friends.

But none of them noticed the amused eyes that were watching a certain blue-eyed miko who was stumbling from her obvious lack of balance in her 5 inch siren red-heel, from the VIP lounge.

"Ok where is this guy or man …er demon?" asked an irritated Kagome tugging her top up, when it lowered way to much for her liking exposing fair skin,_'should've brought super glue with me'_

Yumi scanned the crowd but he wasn't anywhere to be found,"I guess he'll be late, come we'll catch a table first"

"Good idea so far, because my legs are killing me" she grumbled looking at Ayame,"Ayame I have a doubt are you wearing anything under that underwear?" she pointed to the shorts the wolf-demoness was wearing.

"Kagome these are shorts and ofcourse I didn't wear anything underneath" Ayame said it so casually making Kagome look so dumb and the others burst out laughing.

They all made their way towards an empty table near the stage where a band was playing rock, with Kagome clutching onto Yumi's in a death grip, Kagome's goal was to make it to the chair without tripping and sit the night away,_'nope im not walking unless its to leave this damn place, gotto reach it, gotta …'_ but as they neared the table her hand was yanked by someone.

"Ahhhaa" she cried as she went back falling and dragged Yumi's skirt for equilibrium, her death grip split the skirt's delicate pin,"EYUUU" Yumi squealed and seized Ayame's see-through top, which was pulled back with such force that the soft button of the shirt gave up and snapped in all the direction flashing her black lace bra,"BLOODY …" Ayame shrieked desperate to cover herself and break the fall herself grabbed Sango's shoulder and unfortunately pulled the strap of the black gown to her elbow exposing her left breat,"EEEEK" making Sango yelp. It all happened in 5 seconds flat. All three of them gave an eye-full to the male specimens around them.

Kagome fell on the person who yanked her still gripping onto Yumi, the said person managed to steady her by catching her under the arms making her fall onto his well toned muscled chest. She tugged her blouse up when it rode down. Furious she didn't get to sit down; she whriled toward the offender heels and all cursing thereby relinquishing her grip on Yumi who fell on her butt bringing her friends along with her,"Damn it son-of-a- …"

"Don't you finish it" yelled Inuyasha over the blaring music.

"YOU" Kagome growled at him and let her hand swing catching Inuyasha by surprise in the chin. (it was few months before she got acquainted with Inuyasha over a pizza fight, let's just say they used to grunt when they see eachother since then. And when Miroku suggested that Kagome learn driving from Inuyasha, he used that as a good reason and gave Kagome a hell of a hard time. But that stopped during a race putting a dent on Inuyasha's pride and since then their grunting increased, it'll as if they both go out of their way to insult the other)

He lowered his head in pain, "OI… wench what was th …" his voice faded as he stared openly at the three half dressed females on the ground without a blink.

Kagome followed his gaze to the three beings near her feet and screeched,"Stop STARING" she poked him in the eye.

"Arrrggghh Kagome" he massaged his eyes in pain.

"WHISTLE" and "CAT-CALLS" could be heard seeing the 3 crumbled figures on the floor.

"Ahh …Sango dear my eyes are being baptized today" Miroku stepped up to Sango one hand already reaching for the naked flesh.

"Get off me you pervert" Sango punched Miroku on reflex while trying to pull her dress back in place. She stood and glared at the twitching Miroku near her feet on the floor.

"Ooooo the joys of life, ah …Sango, you wearing black thong?" that earned a foot to his face.

Blushing Yumi hastily stood up and realized that her dress had dropped to her kness and quickly pulled the skirt back up not without bending, so her ass stuck in the air and someone in the crowd decided to feel her butt.

Ayame who's still on the floor and the one with minimal damage saw this and gave one swift kick to the person's D-I-C-K (who's hand was reaching for Yumi's ass and who happended to be a demon, with flamy red hair) with her pointed 5 inch boot. He hollored in pain making the crowd yowl with laughter,"Stay away from my friend, you bastard" she quickly stood in a battle stance pulling Yumi behind her and started a fight with his friends.

In the mean time, "Kagome, how is my woman doing?" Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands with love in his eyes. He got Ayame's attention and she was not happy with what she saw.

"Eh…Kouga" Kagome just looked at him stupidly.

Ayame waved her hands standing behind Kagome to get his attention, "Kouga im right here ….your love" she yelled failing to remember that she's in the middle of a fight.

Unnoticed, "How dare you bitch hit my friend?" one of the red hairs demon friend with streaks of green spiky hair came toward Ayame with fist raised.

He earned a quick thrust in his stomach by Sango,"You have a problem with that dick-head?" she asked.

His other comrade with brown hair and a large tattoo on his right forearm came at her with fist raised,"You'll pay for that bitch"

"You will not lay a hand on…."PUNCH"…" Miroku stood dazed for a moment with stars twinkling behind his eyes after the punch to his face (note: between his eyes) seeing as he jumped between Sango and that fellow out of nowhere,"…. my d- ear Sa…go" with that he fell to the ground.

"Miroku" Sango knelt to check if he's ok, then,"Grope! Grope!" her eyes twitched.

"You rump is so squishy" he said and then passed out when Sango decided to end his life.

Behind them, "Take your hands off Kagome" Inuyasha screamed aiming a punch to Kouga who evaded, and so a fight ensuded between those two.

Everything was happening with chained continuity that had people's head spinning.

"Sango behind you" Yumi yelled from a safe distance behind a table clutching her skirt; only her voice could be heard. Sango turned at the warning.

He was stopped by Ayame who placed her foot conveniently on his way, so he tripped and fell with his face planted on the wrong place a.k.a Sango's bust who was on the floor near Miroku. Sango did what desperate women would do, she screeched,"Kyaaaaaaaa" and then clapped both her hands to his ears with force I might add, making his world twirl and his ears ring. She pushed him on top of a passed out Miroku who grunted his protest but otherswise stayed unconscious.

Meanwhile, "Hey Kagome wanna race?" she turned and groaned when she saw Gotu.

"Get lost Gotu im busy" she was trying to stop Inuyasha and Kouga,_'damn it, I don't need this right now'_ she tugged her blouse up.

"Are you scared?" he taunted with his customary jab not giving up.

"I wasn't scared the last time I beat you in a race" she enlightened him,"Stop it both of you" it fell on deaf ears.

"Why do you care mutt-face?" Kouga goaded Inuyasha.

"Well you got lucky last time" Gotu trailed behind her.

"Because that wench is my friend" Inuyasha retorted landing a punch on Kouga and sending him crashing to the ground.

"WHO're you calling wench" she stomped on Inuyasha's foot. "OW Bitch" he cried. "And I beat you fair and square last time, dirty monkey boy" she told Gotu, kneeling next to Kouga,"Are you alright?"

"Yes my love" Kouga took hold of her hand once again.

"Dirty monkey boy, im no dirty you little mouse" Gotu scoffed feeling insulted.

Inuyasha wrenched Kagome from Kouga's grasp to his chest,"Stop touching her flea-bag"

The insults were all going in a twisted circle, making Kagome's eyes cross. "Stop man-handling me" she snarled.

"Yeah leave my woman alone Inu -Trasha" Kouga got to his feet.

"And im no mouse" she shouted at Inuyasha.

"Ehh" He blinked,"I didn't call you a mouse"

"I did" Gotu piped but was ignored.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at her up and down,"But you do look like one, you know kinda small and…" he never got to finish.

Kagome's face gradually flushed with anger, she grabbed both his ears and pinched,"Well you are the one who look like an animal if you ask me ….a dog"

"OW! Woman stop that" Inuyasha tried to get away but in vain.

Then she whriled around resigning her hold on Inuyasha's ears,"And you are a VERY FILTHY monkey" but Kouga was the one in front of her,"Ehh"

"Kagome dear… im a Wolf" he replied eyes sparkling.

"Ahhhhh" she screamed making the demons around her wince in pain, "Then where's that monkey who called me a mouse" she demanded still in Inuyasha grip.

"Im right here" Gotu said once again standing on his heel to get her attention, but he was hidden by Kouga who stood a foot taller than him and with broad shoulders too.

Seeing Kagome still in Inuyasha's grasp Kouga got mad"Let her go dog-boy" Kouga lunged for him, Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him (which was too much for Kagome's human body) to resume the fight.

Gotu caught Kagome thus breaking her fall,"Ah you called me mouse, monkey" she accused.

"Finally" he sighed,"I called you mouse not mouse-monkey."

"I called YOU monkey, monkey" Kagome growled.

"Whatever" he brushed off, "So what do you say mouse?"

"Mouse" she hissed,"I don't race against sore losers, foul monkey" she struggled against his grip,_'what is this, manhandle Kagome day or what?'_

He gritted his teeth againt the insult,"I'll show you who's the loser once you race against me again"

"Well you know who'll win, so give up already" Kagome stated, angry now Gotu abandoned his hold sending Kagome to the ground.

"Why you…" she got up and send a chair hurling in his direction, forgetting Inuyasha and Kouga completely in her rage.

Now they had the restaurants whole attention, some where even betting and the others cheering and screaming.

With the others, the one who got a kick in the "D" got up and went after Ayame who was the cause of his suffering, she sensed him eventhough she was busy trying to get Kouga's attention by posing in different ways which was wasted since his eyes always landed on Kagome whenever he placed a punch on Inuyasha, as if saying_,"You see that Kagome, that's for you"_

So in righteous fury she turned, "Excuse me, do you mind if I borrow these" she asked the couple from whose table she took a beer mug from, and without waiting,"Your so kind" turning she smashed the mug on the red-haired demon's head, (she knew harm would be less since he's a youkai and all) which made her a bit pleased.

Nearby Sango kicked the spiky in the stomach again and took hold of his collar and slammed his head through the Drum,"BANG" which the band was using.

The drummer was in near tears,"My drum" angry he threw the drum sticks at Sango.

"Ow" she rubbed her head then grasped the stick and broke it with her knees making the tears flow from his eyes,"What's your problem *&^$#!?" she threw the broken sticks in his direction.

He ducked and it hit someone behind him, everybody was aware that it was a female from the screech, then a slice of pizza flew in the air hitting someone in the crowd who inturn hurled a plate of chopsy (im not sure if they serve chopsy in bar cum restaurant, never been to one. So please forgive me if im wrong) and thus a food fight was started.

Food flew everywhere and people were very much enjoying themselves. Kagome's attention was once again fixed on Kouga and Inuyasha trying to get them to stop fighting but Gotu was quick to rectify it. Sango, Ayame and Yumi were busy with the 3 demons who started everything,_'ok ok who helped start it'_

"Come out and face me like a man" Kagome yelled between the fights and send a vase in Gotu's way which caught his knees.

"OW…woman" he rubbed the abused flesh feverishly,"I'll get you for this" knowing she might get mortally wonded if he threw a chair or bottle, he settled for the artificial fruit that was set on the bar-counter and aimed.

Before he could toss it somewhere from behind, Kagome was attacked,'SPLAT' and she got a slice of something icky on her face,"HA HA HA HA" Gotu hollered in laughter,_'that's it, no more good Kagome'_

She grabbed whatever she laid hands on, which happened to be the cymbal from the abandoned rock band (you know the 2 circular thingy made of brass I think like gong, which they use along with drums). Someone touched her shoulder from behind,_'bad move, probably to punch me'_ so in her fury she turned and banged the two cymbal together on either side of his head,"CLANK". The sound resonated so loudly that the crowd stopped what they were doing to look her way. There was pin-drop silence except when Kagome gasped when saw who it was,"MIROKU" she could see him vibrating literally from the force of her blow. She dropped the cymbal with another "CLANG" which landed on his foot, she flinched.

"Mommy" was his last squeaked out word as he fell to the ground like a chopped tree.

Finally clutching her hair going insane,"AAaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" Kagome screamed, making demons within a miles radius cringe.

Somewhere in the lounge someone laughed until tears flowed from his eyes,"Who is she?" he decided to find out soon enough as security guards and the bar manager came rushing from outside to settle the 15 minute battle, that'd already came to its end with that man passed out on the floor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Miroku opened his eyes and wondered,"Am in heaven" he was surrounded by so many beautiful females; he reached out for them only to be slapped away.

After the manger and the security guards came inside, they enquired what the commotion was. And the whole crowd was readily pointing their fingers towards them. Seconds later every member of the whole trouble making gang were given a free lift outside on the guards shoulder i.e, they were kicked out with a warning not to return ever again.

So now they are crowding around a prone Miroku lying on the platform, still unconscious from Kagome's misplaced fury.

Somehow Ayame and Yumi managed to turn their ruined dress all the more stylish. Ayame had transformed the shirt by tying its tail end together, making it look sexy and kinky. And Yumi secured her skirt by weaving Ayame's scarf around the loop of the skirt. But on the whole the gang was covered with food crumbs.

"I assure you his brain is working just fine" Inuyasha commented,"Stop fussing over him women" then he shrugged,"If you want to get grouped then fine, see if I care" he eyes was directed at Kagome.

"Stop harassing my woman dog-trud" Kouga snapped,"Anyways how would you know he's not brain-damaged, you don't even have one to begin with"

"But Kouga im your woman" Ayame's eyes twinkled facing Kouga but was disregarded, making her pout.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha shouted fist raised.

"STOP IT" this time Kagome lost her patience and stood between them with a murderous look. She tugged her top up_,'darn it, what is with this thing'_ she cursed and rounded on them,"Inuyasha one word and I'll bury you 12 feet under…. and you Kouga stop teasing him" she reprimand.

They both looked at eachother scowled, huffed then turned their backs to eachother with their nose in the air.

She shook her head,"What are you guys doing here anyway?" she eyed Gotu looking over Sango at Miroku's shuddering form lying outside on the side-walk.

"Keh, we come here often" Inuyasha huffed,"It's you who's new here."

"Not me, I've been been here a lot with Miroku …and Ayame too" Sango said while fanning Miroku with a piece of paper she'd got from somewhere.

"Me too" Yumi squeaked.

Kagome glared at her,"So where is that lover-boy of yours?" She snapped.

"Lover-boy who?" Inu Taisho asked looking at Yumi.

"Oh yeah Inuyasha this is Yumi my best friend that I've told you about and Yumi this is Inuyasha" she introduced.

Yumi already knew who Inuyasha was through Kagome, but she was too shy everytime Kagome asked her to come with her to meet Sango, Miroku and him, so she'd just avoid it,"Hello" she said shyly.

"Keh" he grunted, actually he's always been a bit jealous whenever Kagome spoke about her.

"Inuyasha be nice" Kagome warned tugging her top-up after seeing Kouga oogle at the piece of flesh,"So?" she asked Yumi again.

Before she could answer, "Kagome don't hide form me" Kouga protested.

"Hide from me my-ass, im gonna pluck your eyes bastard, so nobody will hide from you since you won't be seeing anything other than black" Inuyasha shouted with murder in eyes.

"Sango" Kagome signaled, pleading with Sango for help.

Sango nodded then stood and with Kagome's help they knocked,"THUP DHUM BHAM" Inuyasha unconscious,"There …one down" Sango said dusting her hands and looked to Kouga,"One more to go"

Kouga raised his hands in surrender,"Ok ladies I think 2 violence is enough for one day" he was spared; he silently thanked the Kami's for small miracles.

"Ok Yumi where is he?" Ayame asked impatiently unable to stand Kouga's love-sick eyes on Kagome,_'hmmm'_ she sighed heavily.

Yumi nibbled her lower-lip when everybodies attention turned towards her,"H-he…I –I called him now, he said that his car's tire got busted and that it'll take a bit more time to reach here" she said apologetically.

Kagome closed her eyes and rubbed her temple,"Okay Yumi listen …" she said without opening her eyes,"… right now I don't think I can wait anymore" her eyes opened fatigue written all over it,"…besides everything happened here looks like a very bad omen…don't you think?" behind her the gang all nodded their head sagely except for Inuyasha and Miroku who are still passed out. "Enough you guys" they stopped their nodded and stood to attention, making her roll her eyes.

"B-but Kagome…" Yumi tried to persuade her but didn't know hat to say,_'she looks tired.' _ She thought looking at Kagome.

"Please don't mistake me Yumi but right now I've burned up all my energy with these three here" she waved in the general direction of Kouga, Inuyasha on the ground and Gotu.

"And I need to take him home" she nudged Inuyasha's lifeless form with her foot.

"Beside we can always meet next time…" she stared at the bar thoughtfully,"…maybe some place different"

"Yeah Yumi-chan I need to get Miroku to my …I –I mean his apartment" Sango turned red at the slip.

Yumi's shoulder hung in defeat,"Okay" she said in a small voice.

Kouga stepped forward,"Kagome why don't I help carry dog-boy home and then we can go somewhere quiet" he asked hopefully.

"Some other day Kouga" Kagome passed,"Hey…" she waved to Gotu,"...help me carry him to his car"

But Ayame could stand it no longer when Kouga opened his mouth again to complain, so she butted in,"Well im more than ready for a quiet evening" she flashed him with what she thought was a sexy smile with her heart in her eyes.

He shuddred,"I rather not go"

Ayame's heart dropped, she turned away sulkily,"No fair"

After 5 minutes Inuyasha was loaded up in his blue sports car, Kagome turned."So what are you guys doing?"

"Im taking him home" Sango replied pointing to Miroku who was strapped in the back seat of her car.

"I might as well hang out with Yumi and check this guy out, maybe give her a ride to the dorm" still sulking Ayame answered.

"Will you be alright?" Kagome asked Yumi who nodded,"Okay then bye everyone"

"Bye" everyone chorused. Kagome started the car, geared and raced the engine just to fell the vibration through out her body.

"Hey don't forget about the race" Gotu reminded when the car moved, Kagome just turned and smirked amused making both the demons heart flutter. None of them noticed the Mercedes that followed as soon as they left.

Ayame scowled at Kouga,"So where you going?" she asked when Sango's car disappeared on the road.

Kouga eyed her then shrugged,"Home" then he walked off leaving a fuming Ayame.

"Hey wait up" Gotu tagged along.

"Come on Ayame lets go inside…" Yumi changed her mind looking at the guard posted at the enterance," …or to a café" Ayame grumbled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N**

Im extremely sorry for taking too long to update, I was rather hung up with otherthings. Hey did you see that the Indian movie SLUMDOG MILLIONAIRE got 2 Oscars for music alone, Hooray!!!! He's my favourite music director A. (does a little happy dance).

(Back to being peofessional, so clears throat) This time I got reviews but, people I know you love Sesshoumaru sooooo much maybe toooooo much, that's well and good, but please don't leave one-word reviews (get on knees and beg). It's rather frustrating to read reviews such as "Good" or "Please update soon" (don't you dare say its three words, huff). Anyway you know what I mean, leave some reasonable reviews. And as I said before, in the beginning of my last chapter don't read it if your not gonna review (hands on hips and glare).

Then this chapter might not be up to the par, some of you might find it silly and awkward but it can't be helped and I also tried many funny stints but it didn't match up correctly, so I settled for what I wrote here (sighs), hope you guys like it, the next chapter will be more interesting. And ThankYou so much for the people who reviewed even for the one-word reviews (smile from ear to ear). Have fun, JAI- HO.


	26. Chapter 26

**26. Im giving my _love_ to you…**

TWO WEEKS LATER…

Sunlight filtered through the shades that were half drawn on the window to fall directly on her eyes. Groaning Kagome threw a hand over her eyes and then attempted to turn on her side which seemed to be a difficult task seeing as how the slightest of moment seems to bring an unbearable amount of pain to her head.

She heard loud snoring to her right which at that moment with her headache and all sounded like a motor running,_'and if it doesn't stop right now, there won't be a spare left for it to run again'_ she growled but then regretted,_'Ooooo bad idea…'_ since that small action caused the drum inside her head to vibrate. The hand that she threw over her eyes was now attempting to massage the ache, but it was rather hopeless seeing that it didn't stop the motor. Her anger was steadily increasing which didn't bode well for the pounding in her head.

Cracking an eye open she turned in the direction of that maddening noise to see Inuyasha sprawled out on the couch of her living room, half his body on the floor with his hands spread on either side and the other half was on the sofa, his legs cushioned by various assortment of throw pillow she'd collected everytime she shopped in an Indian bazaar located in Japan (Im not really sure if a place like that exists in Japan but hey don't spoil my imagination). His hair spilling like white curtain on the floor and his dog-ears were twitching occasionally. His big mouth was open with fangs poking out,_'ahhh …no wonder it sounded like motor'_

She blinked then saw that somehow she has rolled to the middle of the living room to the ice-cold floor,_'why didn't I wake up shivering like a cat?'_ was a mystery to her. Then as everything came into focus,_'Damn!!!'_ she cursed. Rolling over she attempted to assemble herself on a half sitting position leaning on her elbows.

Yesterday was no moon day and as usual Inuyasha parked his gear in Higurashi's shrine. _'Now that I think about it, it was a habit that started quite recently…4-5 months to be exact'_ and just now she realized that,_'maybe he's timing his visit here on "_the_" particular day' _coming up with lame reasons to stay on that exact day,_'come to think of it…Ahhh"_ she groaned.

"No Kagome, no thinking unless you gulp a hugh glass of espresso. Until then shhhh…" she put a finger on her lips and told herself to be silent, which was accompanied by Inuyasha's rather loud snore. Her eyes twitched once, twice then she grabbed his soft ears and yanked rather painfully.

"If you know whats good for you Yasha, you'll shut your motor right now" Kagome whispered quietly but you couldn't miss the deadly warning behind it.

"Yow" Inuyasha was wrenched away from his comfortable sleep, following his dog-ears as it was being pulled;"OW" he landed on the floor rather ungraciously with hands flaying on either side to break the fall which was rather useless and blinked owlishily. His ears twitched to relieve the stress of being yanked about, while he looked around.

"Kagome" he blinked in confusion.

She raised an eye-brow,"Much better decibel if ask me" she nodded in approval still rubbing her temples.

The haze cleared from his eyes and then narrowed, "What are you doing here?" he shouted pointing a finger at her, while rubbing his abused ear.

Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before pinning him with a death glare,"IF you raise your voice one more time…" she paused for effect,"…YOU will be missing some major body part" she warned in a fridgingly polite tone, that left you shivering.

"AND to remind you since your brain-cells seemed to have taken their weekly leave, you're in MY home" she emphasized and with much struggle stood up on unsteady legs and stopped to make sure the world is still steady and not revolving.

His confusion was cleared when looked around and remembered what day it was yesterday and sighed. He's been coming to the Higurashi's shrine since after his first no-moon day which he'd spend here, since forgot it was "_that"_ day and going home. Well actually he was unwilling to go home that day, eventhough Miroku reminded him once or twice before giving up with a huge knowing grin.

It was because of the warm, comfortable home like feeling he got here. He was welcome here. The people here, they seemed to see through his being to what he is on the inside, instead of his outward appearance and station in society. They only showed the initial surprise that accompanied with his change that night other than that they were in awe, with souta commenting,"That's so cool Inuyasha" and Mrs. Higurashi squealed and inquired worriedly about,"Inuyasha …child is you ears gone, that's a shame" and Kagome's grandpa examining him from different angle before declare that he's human and Kagome herself along with Miroku just gave a lopsided grin enjoying Inuyasha being hounded by her family. And Inuyasha unable to resist gave a grin of his own and turned away before she could note the moisture in his eyes but Miroku did.

"Ya know Inuyasha; I bet you haven't got that kind of reaction before" he elbowed Inuyasha's ribs playfully.

His usual "Feh" wavered with emotion.

Then Miroku whispered as if telling a secret,"I've heard that these Higurashi's are kinda weird bunch"

Only to hear,"We heard that Miroku" He chuckled at their antics.

Then turned his eyes to Inuyasha just knowing what his friend must be feeling at that moment. This must be overwhelming for him and Miroku felt pleased that atleast now he would come to understand that he was always welcome somewhere.

For Inuyasha Mrs. Higurashi's affectionate, lovely smile seemed to draw him with open arms, when all he ever got form humans not to mention demons where the eyes of watching a sordid alien.

His musing was interrupted when Kagome groaned and flopped back on the couch,"Inuyasha remind me to kill you the next time you decided to bring one of your "_soft_" drinks home."

Inuyasha gave a snort,"Keh, it's not my fault that you have low tolerance for such a mild drink" a pillow came flying in his direction as soon as he finished but he caught it with ease.

Kagome's eyes were blazing with her hair sticking out in all direction,"Don't you dare call that "_mild_" Yasha. In my case wine is considered "_mild_" and more than two cup of sake will make me sing and dance. And _you_…how dare _you_ claim that _demon_ sake is mild and you almost made me an addict yesterday. In all my years of drinking with DhaDhaji, I think I haven't consumed that much booze." She thanked God that her mother wasn't here to hear that she'd been a drinking companion for her DhaDhaji for almost two years considering that she was a minor. She rubbed her head that small outburst resulted in her head pounding.

_'Not to mention I don't remember most of what I did last night… hmm I think I started singing after the first bottle with Inuyasha'_ she thought through the throbbing in her head,_'… then I think …I cursed … about who? …mmm don't know…. and was that I who did the belly-dance'_ she flushed and then shrugged,_'Nope not me'  
_

Her DhaDhaji's a funny old chap with big warm hands, who has the same mischievous streak in him as Kagome; Inuyasha met him during one of his visits to the Higurashi shrine,"Your DhaDhaji must be put to jail for feeding liquor to a minor"

Kagome scoffed,"My DhaDhaji's a good man, atleast he didn't feed me barrel barrel of alcohol like you did"

Inuyasha gruffed, "Keh it wasn't a barrel…" he shook his head in pity,"...humans you're all so weak" this time he got kicked in the shin by Kagome, who was convinently sitting on the couch with Inuyasha sitting next to her leg,"OW woman stop it will you" he scooted away from her.

"You're lucky my mother decided to accompany granpa for the summer festival along with Souta or you're ass would be frying in one of her pans right now" she informed,"And what were you yesterday Inuyasha "_Super-Man_"? …as I recall you had black hair, blunt nails and ears as that of a human" she quoted.

"So think before you taunt about how human I am" she huffed before slowly getting up and going in the direction of the kitchen in hopes of making a strong espresso without further delay.

Inuyasha followed not in the least bit affected by the alcohol he consumed yesterday,"Atleast I didn't do the belly-dance" he smirked while she blushed scarlet and caught the coffee cup just in time before it hit his temple,_'Kami her aim is frightening.'_

Still blushing she hunted for the item to prepare her ambrosia,"I don't belly-dance Inuyasha"

"Sure you don't. It's a shame that you didn't actually show your belly which is the vital part of the dance, not to mention I was looking forward to it" but his concentration was diverted, his nose twitched as he sniffed the air.

"Im glad to know" she said caustically.

But he was preoccupied with clutching his nose to allow minimal amount of air into his lungs as possible,"What's that wretched smell?" he spoke.

Confused Kagome sniffed too but she didn't find any thing smelly,"What smell?" then a faint smell like a dead fish, she noticed was coming from somewhere.

Inuyasha looked around and went to the place where the smell was the most to find a filthy Buyo in a corner, attaching something equally gross that Inuyasha was sure he must have dragged in from the trash,"Look what the cat dragged in?" he said satisfied that his nose was telling the truth.

Curious she made her way towards where he stood; his nose covered with his sleeves and saw what he discovered. Her stomach churned at the sight,"Eew Buyo, you make me wanna throw up" she grabbed her mouth and ran for the bath-room and did just that.

"Meow" and Buyo went back to digging into his breakfast.

Inuyasha concerned followed her and held her hair back as she worshipped her ass-friend. When she thought that she had no stomach with all the necessary intestines, she got up with Inuyasha's help and then brushed her teeth and tongue furiously. By the time she came out she'd used up half the paste in the tube and the mouthwash.

She looked quite the sight with her rough silky hair pointing in all the four direction and with her shoulders stooping with exhaustion and face pale. The stale smell of booze make his nose wrinkle and that made Inuyasha comment,"I think you smell worse than Buyo"

"Meow" the cat agreed having finished his moring meal and sitting near Inuyasha's leg while rubbing his whiskers with his paws.

Kagome not in the mood to fight just said sacarstically,"Well sorrrry that I offended you sensitive nose your Highness" she bowed empathetically.

"Cut the crap will you" Inuyasha was annoyed and a bit worried,"You look like shit"

"Im glad you noticed" but she didn't stay to hear his reply, as she went to kitchen ….to find the espresso already made and sitting on the table.

She turned to Inuyasha and raised her eye-brows, he blushed,"Keh, drink it you'll fell better" then he turned away.

She gave a small smile and took a sip and immediately spewed the content out before it reached the back of her throat (Inuyasha managed to dance out of the way),"Are you trying to kill me Inuyasha?" she hissed rubbing her lips with the back of her dress-sleeve. She poured the suff in the sink without further examining,"What is in this stuff anyway?" she asked then held up a hand,"No don't bother, I don't want to know and all I wanted was an espresso" she asked the Kami dejectedly.

He huffed,"Ungrateful bitch" and sulked.

She shrugged,"Well you shouldn't have tried to make something to begin with, honestly Inuyasha you couldn't even make a tea to save a soul" she busied herself in making her drink.

"I sure can make a tea to save Sesshoumaru's soul" he replied indignantly, _'along with an enima tablet'_ he added evily.

She stuck her tongue out at that, now feeling much better after making her _own_ espresso. She handed Inuyasha one and they proceed to the living room to see it in complete disarray from the night before. Her eyes twitched and from the corner of her eyes she could see Inuyasha squirming.

"Umm …holy shit, look at the time" he hurriedly gulped down his coffee,"I have to go before fluffy gets his pant on fire—" but he was interrupted by Kagome.

"Oh no, you don't" she grabbed a firm hold of his shirt sleeve,"You aren't going to move a step from here before helping me clean up this mess"

"B- but fluffy h—" he whimpered when Kagome just narrowed her eyes and sighed in defeat.

Kagome nodded,"Not that we have an understanding why don't we start" she said,"And I think im feeling a bit better" she smiled cheekily making him shudder.

Within an hour the room was cleaned to Kagome's satisfaction and Inuyasha groaned,"I swear Kagome if I thought cleaning involved all the dusting, scrubbing and washing I'd have called a couple of my maids to do the job." He stretched his back as if he'd moved a mountain,"I haven't even so much as washed a spoon in my life for God's sake" he complained,"How can you do this to me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes,"No wonder you made a poison out of an espresso" he growled,"Grow up will ya, how long are you gonna clutch a maid's skirt for a piece of cookie"

"I don't clutch any such thing" he protested. "Im royalty so they are bound to do as they are told for however long I wished" he said smugly.

"You know what I think?" she asked,"I think your an arrogant-pompus-ass, I bet someone has to wash your hair too" she expected a denial but it never came, her eyes widened when he blushed.

Kagome laughed,"What, is she just for washing your hair or …" she let the question hang suggestively.

"Feh its not what you think, she was my nanny when I was little" he said still blushing.

"Whatever but it does change the fact that you need someone to wash your hair" she pointed out walking to the kitchen to wash her hand.

"Look who's talking I've seen your mother give you an oil bath every Friday" he accused.

She blushed,"Are you saying you where peeping?" she asked dangerously.

"As if" he grunted,"If you've forgotten you guys do that in your back-yard, and your mother used to threaten to tie you and Souta to make you sit still. So that she could rub the coconut oil on you guys, not to mention your old-man's lecture on how good that the Indians practice this to reduce body heat, while practically bathing in oil wearing only his groin cloth" he said that fondly.

He remembered how he'd hurried through the back-door when he heard a screaming,"MOM" from Souta followed by Kagome's whine just to find the whole family there. It was quite comical to watch but he was also jealous to see them all either laughing or complaining at the others misery, add to that Kagome and Souta's usual sibling spat and Mrs. Higurashi threatening to ground them if they don't shut up. And grandpa's voice giving a speech on how their behaviour exceeds the trouble a monkey could make.

The only thought that his brain could conjure up at that moment as he stood there staring at them with envious eyes were,_'This is how a real family should be'_ he couldn't remember the last time his family had dinner together. Probably years since Inuyasha moved out of the house. The last time they had dinner together it was either Sesshoumaru or he Inuyasha throwing insults at eachother while being careful of little Rin and Inu Taisho rubbing his fore-head to wade off the head-ache. Finally ending in Sesshoumaru throttling the life out of him, Rin crying her eyes out and Inu Taisho using desperate measure to put an end to it.

He sighed wistfully then grinned,"But I must say it's rather amusing to see you only in your petti-coat with oil-slick body" he purred.

This time he got hit with a folded news-paper from Kagome,"Pervert" she growled.

"Stop hitting me" he shouted,"And your there for all the world to see screaming you lungs off as if your being tortured"

"Well next time remind me to invite you for the oil bath then you can decide for yourself" she then thought why she was asking Inuyasha to remember things for her.

"Will you?" he asked off-handedly but inside he was hoping to be a part of this family,_'stupid Inuyasha whats wrong with you?'_ he chide himself inwardly.

Kagome must've sensed something off because she looked at him oddly for a few minutes, then smiled her first brilliant watt smile for the first time that day before saying,"Sure"

His heart felt light and his eyes glinted in smile but his stomach dropped at what she said next,"Now… since you hinted that Buyo was smelling better than me I suggest you give him a bath while I go take a bath of my own"

"You can't do that, he's a cat" he whined.

"Yes and he needs a bath and you're gonna give it to him" she said and proceeded upstairs.

He shook his head but Kagome was already gone, he looked down at Buyo who was rubbing his body on Inuyasha's legs. Then looked up and said,"Meow"

"Yeah" he said evily, the cat got the message somehow but before he could escape with his fat body Inuyasha caught hold of him,"So Buyo how long since your last bath?" he asked wickedly.

"Meow!!! Meow!!!" Buyo tried to call for help before being sentenced to death.

"Yeah, that long" he said as if the cat answered him,"No wonder you smell Buyo"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome stood under the steaming water with a sigh,"Aahh the wonders of a hot-bath" she contently lathered her body, while her mind drifted to Yumi and her current boyfriend forgetting that she'd left her cat at the mercy of Inuyasha.

If Yumi was distancing herself from Kagome before, now she was all but ignoring her and the reason was the confrontation they had.

"I don't know that a person could be this love-sick" she'd said to Ayame and Sango but they assured her that it was common and that she'd come around.

"But shouldn't you atleast stop and think what the hell your doing once in a while" she asked the shower nozzle, but only got water in her eyes.

"I mean I don't understand she behaved normally when I saw her last time, but that changed as soon as her so called boy-friend showed-up" she thought back to the demon currently ruling her friend's life.

She finally met him a couple days after the disaster they created in the pub. He'd laughed about that and thanked God he hadnt showed-up when he was supposed to,"The owner was a friend of mine" he'd said.

But throught out the meal Kagome couldn't help but feel a bad vibe coming from him and frankly she didn't think that he has any intention of sticking to Yumi for long. And she also didn't like the way he'd surveyed her from head to toe making her squirm inside.

"You're a fine specimen Higurashi" he'd said making Kagome want to sap him with her purifying energy and Yumi, she was just clung to him and giggled as if he'd said something funny. She was not even envious that her male friend is leering at Kagome and not her.

Kagome growled inwardly,_'Come on Yumi wake up this guy isn't right fot you'_ but Yumi ignored her for most part, her eyes were only for him and he acted accordingly saying what Yumi wanted to hear like,"Your beautiful baby" not that she isn't but its seem that he didn't mean it and then,"We'll got to my place after dinner" its not even a question and Yumi was only to eager to acknowledge.

Kagome being the sensible one that she is took this opportunity to squeeze out more information from him like,"I heard you're the CEO of a pharmaceutical company" she asked,"So how long have you been CEO? How many of you are there in you family? Where do you live? Where he did his degree? So and so"

He answered everything with interest because to be honest no one asked him anything like that before. And although it was a bit annoying, he was fascinated that she seemed to not be interested in his money as most would. He suspected that she was concerened for her friend, which she should considering Yumi is in _love_ with him,'_Strange_' he mused,_'She too doesn't seem to want his money'_ maybe that's the reason he's with her for this long.

But the fire ball in front of him seemed to intrigue him more and more with her questions and suspicious looks.

"So Higurashi do you have a boy-friend?" he queried.

Her eyes narrowed but Yumi answered for her,"I think the sky'll fall when she finds one" she teased.

Kagome made a face but said,"No Hiten not yet" and she has to make sure that the gleam in his eyes was not because of her answer. So to be safe she said,"Although I think I have someone in mind"

This time Yumi narrowed her eyes,"And why didn't I know about this?"

"Maybe because you were never there" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing" Kagome pasted a bright smile,"It's just that I was only thinking about it recently"

"Hmmm" Yumi still looked suspicious.

"So then who is he?" Hiten didn't believe her but was curious.

Kagome looked at him with eye-brows raised,"Someone who isn't a demon" she said.

Hiten scowled, "Kagome" Yumi hissed looking ready to fight.

"What?" Kagome asked non-phased,"You may have forgotten our agreement Yumi but I didn't" she replied not caring if she was offending Hiten.

This time Hiten asked his face stone cold,"Why? Do we repulse you so much?"

"No" Kagome answered easily,"I have way more demon friends than you can count"

"But you won't marry any" he drawled cynically.

"No I won't, no offence." She said while Yumi was fuming although she knew the reason behind Kagome's answers, she didn't think she has the right to be rude to Hiten. She's going to have a private talk with Kagome.

"Any particular reason?" Hiten wanted know.

Kagome shrugged and said;"Because of the way we age …faster than youkai" she stated,"I don't want to be a mere existence in a youkai's memory Hiten" her eyes were on Yumi when she said that. But Yumi eyes where blazing.

"You do have a point" Hiten was impressed by her logic and practicality. "But you don't decide who you fall in love with" he said.

"That maybe true but I won't let myself" she said challengingly.

"Oh will you?" he taunted, but Yumi was having none of it. Because after that Yumi was quick to cut short their lunch and left with Hiten throwing a stiff good-bye to Kagome. By the time they left Kagome strongly felt that Hiten is only toying with Yumi and that he's not at all serious about her vulnerable friend. She decided to have a talk with her but Yumi bet her to it.

Because the next day at school she pulled her away during lunch and demanded, "What was that all about Kagome?" her eyes were fierce.

"What? I didn't say anything other than the truth" she defended.

"But you should have some sense while talking to him. He's my boyfriend for fuck's sake" she cursed loudly, students passing gave them curious looks since they've never seen those two fight before.

Kagome looked at her for a long minute before saying softly,"You know I never heard you cuss this loudly and that too in our school" then said,"You've changed a lot Yumi"

"God dammit!" she exclaimed rather loudly attracting many other students attention,"Don't you have anything else to say other than you've changed and that you don't act yourself anymore" she screamed,"Are you that annoyed that I looked more confident and prettier than you? Or that I have a handsome boyfriend who loves me that you can't stand to see me happy?" she asked mercilessly to a stunned Kagome.

By now a small crowd had formed in the hall-way, she heard the cheer-leaders snicker at Kagome. She also heard Sango and Ayame's voice calling to Yumi but Kagome and Yumi were far too gone to listen to them.

"What? Don't you have anything to say?" Yumi sneered.

Kagome has never seen Yumi this furious even during one of her mood-off periods and the things she's accusing of Kagome is something she couldn't digest enough to answer but she manged,"Yumi why are you saying things like this?"

"Well I don't know maybe because you've been a snob yesterday to my boyfriend" she threw back.

Kagome flinched, "I didn't Yumi" she said as she got some of her voice, she had to warn her about Hiten,"Yumi that Hiten isn't right for you, he isn't in love with you he's just using you I can see it in the way he treats y-" but Yumi snarled.

"Shut-up" her voice was deadly calm,"Shut-up…you don't know anything and you don't want to know anything. All you think about is yourself; you don't even give a flying fuck about me. I realized that after I went out with Hiten and you constantly complaining about how I changed and other such non-sense." Kagome heard chuckle and snickers coming from the direction of the cheer-leader.

"Yumi" both Sango and Ayame warned.

They've been watching the pair and they think that Yumi's way out of line. Sango who knew Yumi only because of Kagome and she felt fiercely protective of the little miko when Yumi accused her of such outrageous things.

Ayame felt that Yumi was crossing the bounds with her friend here and in front of the cheer-leaders too. Even she didn't approve of Yumi seeing that demon after meeting him on that night when they were thrown out of the pub. She'd warned Yumi too, but she'd just brushed it off. So she didn't broach the subject anymore but she mentioned it to Kagome and Sango.

But Yumi didn't acknowledge their warning and continued her accusation on Kagome, "Not for one minute were you happy for me." She then gave a chuckle,"To be honest now that I think about it I think your jealous of me. You just wanted me to be your side-kick but I didn't want to, and now you're whining that my boyfriend is not sincere when you yourself are a hypocrite"

Kagome could only stare at her,"Yumi why ar-"

Yumi didn't let her finish,"You know what? Im sick and tired of your bossy attitude. Your nothing but a covetous person and I don't have to take this crap from"

"YUMI" Sango cried out in anger but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw that it was Miroku, he just shook his head.

"Let her handle this" he said softly.

Something snapped in Kagome,"Who you're calling jealous Yumi? Need I remind you who was envious of who?" she asked but didn't say more than that, because eventhough Yumi was ready to throw allegation on her, Kagome didn't want to do the same. Since she still want her friend back and didn't want to anything that might jeopardize their relation which was already being battered.

She gave a depressing chuckle inwardly when she saw Yumi's eyes slid away from her in shame but only for a second,_'Im like the ocean Yumi I can take anything you throw at me and im used to it anyways'_ she though sadly, the thought of losing her friend was overwhelming.

"You didn't have to accuse me of all those things Yumi when you know nothing you said was true" she said silently.

"Not true" Yumi asked indignantly,"What do you say about your behaviour with my boyfriend"

"You boyfriend as you call him is not honest with you, I wouldn't be surprised it he's fucking someone else right now" she saw the raised hand before it came to her and closed her eyes, but the slap never came.

She opened her eyes to see Miroku holding a furious Yumi's hand with narrowed eyes. Sango and Ayame where behind him livid at Yumi's behaviour.

"Don't you think it's a little overboard Yumi? Trying to hitting your friend like that" his voice was so cold that Kagome wondered if it's the same Miroku she knew.

Yumi snatched her hand and he let her, but didn't move an inch from next to Kagome. Yumi looked at her then at Miroku then turned on her heel and stormed away. Kagome watched the cheer-leaders follow her; she also heard Kikiyo's voice tell her.

"Im so sorry you lost your friend like that Kagome" she said with fake concern but victory in her eyes, obviously she's pleased with the turn of events.

"I didn't lose her" she heard herself say, but Kikiyo just gave her a pitying look before she strode away.

She walked when her friends ushered her away from the crowd and outside the school garden, they sat down under a tree. She followed them in a daze not believing anything that happened before.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Sango laid a hand on her,"Are you alright Kagome?"

Kagome nodded dumbly looking at the face of her worried friends before asking,"What was that all about Sango? You think I did what she accused me of doing?"

"Stop it Kagome" Ayame said,"All that came from her mouth was absolute crap and you know it"

Sango nodded,"She's just in the daze of her first love, that she didn't know what she was saying"

Kagome nodded,"She was about to hit me" still not believing that it almost happened.

"Kagome" Miroku called,"You have to let her live her own life and let her make her own mistakes and learn from them" he said touching her shoulder,"She is ….was a quiet girl until she had the first taste of love, though she's changing rather rapidly I think its good for her in someway. All we can do is warn her that there is a fall ahead of her. And if she chose to ignore us and go on to test it then we can only wait and watch, and help her when she needs a hand" he said softly.

"Yes Kagome you warned her and she's being a bitch" Ayame backed Miroku, "She'll come around when he ditch her for another. I've seen that weirdo for what he is and she also buffed my warning, so I decided to stay out of her way" her voice took a soft tone,"Don't be so hard on youself Kagome you can only do so much for her when she's being like that"

Kagome shook her head,"You don't understand guys, Yumi's stubborn to the core. She's also so much vulnerable, I've know her most of my life and she'll crumble from the blow if this relationship doesn't end-up the way she wants it to be. She's gone through a tough time during her life growing up in an orphanage and all. She doesn't trust anyone and once she did she'll totally give herself up and that's what she's doing with Hiten. I don't think she'll survive it and I don't want her to end up like a broken doll" she turned desperate eyes to Miroku.

"As you said she's stubborn, then how do think she listen to anything we have to say huh?" Sango asked.

"And she already thinks your jealous of her" Miroku said,"I think she's ready to break a long-term friendship without even a backward glance. That shows that she trusts Hiten more than you"

Kagome nodded a lump forming in her throat,"I –"

"Let her make her own decision Kagome maybe it'll make her stronger" Sango said.

But Kagome voice was firm,"She won't"

Ayame sighed,"Okay what if you and I are wrong and that Hiten guy turned out to be nice, then what? It'll be like just as she said, we're destroying her chance at happiness because of a silly assumption"

Kagome looked at her,"We both know that that's not gonna happen"

Ayame screamed in frustration,"Yes I know" she said patiently,"But we're talking about _incase_ here" she said emphasizing the word.

Kagome scowled,"Yeah but—"

"No more buts, you let her go her way" Sango said tightly,"I came close to hitting her today if Miroku hadn't stopped me" she was still angry,"But what Ayame's saying is right Kagome"

The three of them looked at her, finally she gave up,"Okay guy I trust your right" _'but im gonna show Yumi about Hiten's true color, ofcourse they didn't have to know about that'_ she added silently.

"Now that you're convinced, shall we go see if they have any left-overs in the canteen? Im starving" Miroku said making Sango roll her eyes, now that he said it Kagome realized that she was hungry.

"You think nothing but food and groping Sango's ass" Ayame said frowning.

"Now that you mentioned it" Miroku said,"Grope" "Grope" Sango's eyes twitched and her hand connected squarely on Miroku's cheek.

"Pervert" she stormed off.

Ayame and Kagome laughed, while Miroku grinned and followed Sango,"Sango dear I couldn't resist your plum, round, firm…"

She turned and "SLAP" gave him one more.

"…and squishy and soft …." He continued rubbing his cheek lazily and grinning foolishly. Ayame and Kagome trailed after them giggling and shaking their head. Kagome's mood brightened rather well.

This all happened last week Monday and today is Sunday.

Now as she changed into her black patyala pants and a soft pink T-shirt, she thought of ways to expose Hiten's character. She was startled when she heard a loud screeching noise, like that of a cat caught between the door-jam. "Cat …" she thought confused,"Cat …Buyo" then she remembered Inuyasha as she heard,"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooow"

Her eyes widened and she bolted downstairs,"Buyo…" she shouted,"Inuyasha don't you..." she stopped mid-sentence as she reached the bath-room at scene in front of her and turned pale.

Inuyasha was standing with his shirt off with a smirk on his face and Buyo in his hands held firmly dripping wet looking smaller than usual. The cat's tail hairs were standing on end eventhough he's wet and he was hissing at Inuyasha. He looked like his eyes were bulging out and was trying to claw at Inuyasha but in vain. Inuyasha seemed not at all bothered.

"What are you doing? Put him down" she screeched.

He looked at her, "Giving him a bath as you asked me to do" then scowled.

"You chocking him for God sake put him down" Kagome went to him and tried to pry Buyo.

"But he's wet" Inuyasha protested,"He might catch cold"

She became frantic when he raised Buyo out off her reach,"What might I ask your doing about it?"

"Im wringing the excess water from him" he said as if she were an idiot.

Kagome turned green,"He's not a piece of laundry Inuyasha" she jumped but he moved away.

"Meow" the voice was soft as if Buyo was dying.

"But it dries quickly, I do that to my hair to help Una, after she washed my hair" he said proudly.

Kagome gulped not at all liking the shade her cat was turning even with all the fur and decided that talking sense won't save her cat and sapped Inuyasha lightly on the elbow.

He yelped and dropped the cat to rub his arms. Buyo didn't stop to see who his saviour was, he took off in lighting speed,"Wench I was doing what you told me" he growled.

"You were killing him" she snapped.

"I was not" he denied,"I gave him a nice bath with my own hands" he said,"I could've just put him in the washing machine ya know. But I didn't, because I didn't trust it to clean him properly" he continued,"But do I get a thanks, nooo… you sap me with you stinking miko power" he pouted.

"Inuyasha he's a living breathing creature, you cannot dry him like that ….or put him in a fucking washing machine"

"Why not?" he asked resembling a whining kid.

"Maybe because it'll squeezing the life out of him and not _dry_ him" she suggested.

"Feh"

Kagome just stared at him; if the situation wasn't so serious she might've laughed out loud,"Have you ever bathed one of you dogs at home?"

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He folded his hand across his bare chest making his biceps bulge with muscles also showing his six-packs and scowled at her,"No"

She didn't see anything special in that hard flesh like most females did, but said,"I thought so. Take my advice and stay clear of living, breathing animals from now on. Oh and you should also remind me not to let you bath Buyo again" she said and walked away.

"Hey whats that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha followed.

"It means Im gonna trust you with animals again" she said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome made it 5 minutes before the school's first bell rang then hurried to her class-room. She saw Yumi on the way and smiled hesitantly, but she just turned away. By doing so she successfully hid the guilt from her best-friend. Kagome watched her go numbly when the bell-rang; she gave one last glance at Yumi before sprinting off to the class-room.

She reached just in time. Then went to her seat and settled down with a sigh of relief before noticing a single red rose on her desk along with a small card. She could feel several eyes looking at her curiously mainly boys, some with jealousy and some with intrigue, she looked around but they averted their eyes before she could see them.

"Hmm" she gaze returned to the rose again with suspicion as if it might attach her any minute.

Finally giving up that staring at it won't give her the answers she need; she reached for it and observed it for a few second. After conforming that it is really a flower, she held it in her left hand and reached for the card and raised her eye-brows at the content.

It read:

_We'll meet today dove, I can't wait any longer._

_ Love,_

_ V  
_

"Eh???" was her brilliant response.

She heard whispers from behind and turned to see several pair of eyes looking over her shoulder at the card. Kagome growled and was about to say something but the teacher came to save the day.

Kagome gave up trying to listen after the second period and now it's the fourth hour going on. Her curiosity got the better of her, as her mind kept wandering back to the rose in her desk draw and the card in her pocket,_'Who could it be?'_ her mind kept supplying a steady list of possibility of who might've send it, but then she'll shake her head and say,_'Nah it's not him'_ during one such head-shaking she caught the teachers attention.

"Miss. Higurashi do you have a different method that can be applied to this problem, that might be easier than this one" she gestured to the chalk-board behind her.

Kagome gulped as she stood up,"Umm—" she heard a few snickers which she decided to ignore,"There might be or might not be, either way Mrs. White I don't suppose you thought us" she said.

Mrs. White just raised and eye-brow,"In that case might I ask what where you doing shaking your head in denial when I claimed that this was easier" she asked.

"Heh Heh that…" her mind frantically searched for a reason.

"Yes that" Mrs. White prodded, some students where openly chuckling.

_'Damn that fellow who gave me the rose'_ she thought,"I was thinking ….and aha… couldn't help but …yeah think how brilliant you are, finding an easy method to solve the problem" she smiled brightly.

"Oh do you now?" it seems like Mrs. White didn't believe a word she said,_'damn her brilliance, can't she tell that I was telling the truth if she can see through my lie'_

"Higurashi you will solve the one that I've written on the board and tell me the answer in five minutes and class you do the same" she then looked to her reference text.

Kagome looked frantic seeing as how she was day dreaming about a fucking rose-guy who called her a dove, for heaven's sake she wasn't that small,_'I mean I know that im only 5' 3" but to call me a dove'_ she frowned and nudged Eri who was sitting in front of her,"Hey show me the steps" she whispered.

Eri giggled and raised her note a bit higher so that Kagome could copy her work_,'differencitation of (x/y) plus f (10) equals to….'_ Kagome wrote furiously not realizing that in her hurry she was copying the wrong answer, as you guessed Eri isn't the brightest one among the lot but Kagome didn't have a choice and she didn't care,_'Aha I hate calculus'_

She didn't look-up as an attendant from the office speaking to Mrs. White,"Miss. Higurashi"

She snapped to attention with a salute,"Yes Mam" heart pounding as she was startled out of copying, the class roared with laughter.

Mrs. White sighed,"At ease Miss. Higurashi" she smiled slightly when Kagome blinked and then relaxed, she's a bright student but today she seems off,"Pack you bag, your wanted in the office"

"B- but I have the answers" she said desperately.

"Good you can give it to the principal if you want, and then you can go meet your visitor at the hall." she said.

There was confusion in her eyes,"Visitor…." She asked dumbly.

"Yes and it seems a distant relative of your's has met with an accident, so he's here to collect you" Mrs. White looked annoyed.

Kagome just blinked at her stupidly,"Accident?" she could feel her stomach drop,"A distant relative???"

"Yes Miss. Higurashi and please hurry, you're wasting my precious class time" she said irritated.

Kagome hurriedly stuffed her thing into her bag; somehow she didn't forget the rose and the card under her desk and hastily left the room.

Outside the principal's office she stopped only to gwak at a tall young man about six feet three making her seem like a dwarf next to him, he must be around 22 or 23 of age. He had a striking face sculpted like a Greek god. His complexion a tanned gold, which meant he spent many hours, out-doors and he had thick ebony black hair. Though tall he wasn't the least bit lanky, his body was molded into perfection with broad shoulders and muscled long legs. She noted that his navy blue-silk shirt was stretched taut across his wide shoulders with sleeves rolled upto the elbow, and the shirt tail was tucked into tailored formal black slacks that adorned his narrowed hips followed by long legs. Her eyes returned to his face which had a perfect nose and smiling lips to settle on his piercing brown eyes surrounded by thick lashes, and currently it was filled with humor which snapped her back to awareness.

She realized that she was standing in the middle of the hall-way gaping at him openly,_'No wonder he's laughing at you'_ she thought,_'Get a grip girl'_ she chided herself. She collected herself and wrenched her gaze from him and thought back to the reason why she came here, then proceeded to the principal's room but she was intercepted by that same male she'd been gawking a few moments ago.

"Miss. Kagome Higurashi" his voice was a deep baritone; he said it not as a question but as a greeting.

Kagome looked up at him in puzzlement, the previous fascination replaced by confusion,"Yes?"

"Im glad we finally met" he took her limp hand, shook it and kissed it. Her skin was so soft just as he'd imagined and she's so much more tiny now that he's standing next to her. Suddenly he felt fiercely protective and possessive.

"Hn" was her only response, he chuckled at that.

Eversince he saw her at the pub he'd been hiring private detectives to collect details about her and he'd been following her whenever he found free time. The first day he followed her to her friend house; she dropped him off there. Then walked to a bus-stand and caught a bus home. He'd been chasing after the bus like a madman, until he finally pursued her on foot as she got down from the bus to walk the short distance to her home.

Now he knew whatever there is to know about her. But as he followed her for the following week and the next, he came to a decision. He'll talk to her, date her for about 2-3 years maximum during which he'll make her fall in love with him (seeing as how he's already in love), then marry her when she's 18 or 19 and take her back to India with him. And her being part Indian was like a cherry on the cream. _'You belong to me dove, you just don't know it yet'_ he thought,_'now im gonna court you'_ he gave her a smirk.

"Im Vikaram Sinha" (if someone has this name please forgive me, its just that I like the combination) he gave her a naughty smile that suddenly reminded her more of Rakesh Higurashi. "You can call me Vicky and do you think I could call you Kagome because I would like that very much. I heard your from India you'll be surprised but im an Indian too" While talking he steered her into walking away from the principal's office towards the exit and to the parking lot.

"My father Prakash Sinha is a doctor in Chandigar and im a business man" she looked at him oddly.

"I know you won't believe me" he sighed,"Most didn't, but I had my IQ tested. And you should believe me when I say its way above average and I graduated early than my shool-mates and had developed an uncanny ability to conjure up good deals and investments. Im the CEO of Sinha Corp. at Delhi in India, I came here to oversee the opening of my new branch here in Japan" by the time he finished they were standing near a shining black Mercedes and he was opening the door for her.

Suddenly she realized that she'd been following this stranger like a lost puppy being hypnotized by his voice. And she'd totally forgot about why she was out of school in the first place and frowned at her unual behaviour then took a step back,"Look here Mister—"

He didn't like it when she stepped back,"Now be reasonable dove, I gave you my name and I want you to use it. Its easy to say too, listen to me its V-I-C-K-Y"

Kagome remembered the many time she used to pronounce her name in such a way so that Inuyasha would use it, but her attention was riveted to something else her to said,"Dove…dove" she repeated then she caught it,"YOU" she pointed an accusing finger at him,"You are the one who send the flower to me today"

He smile,"I almost forgot, did you like it dove"

She was annoyed that he accepted that easily,"Who are you? Why did you send me the flower?"

He sighed,"Didn't you listen to anything I said dove" he asked, Kagome flushed ofcourse she heard everything.

"I heard, but what …or more importantly why are you telling me all this, and also the reason why you send me the flower?"

He gave her a heart stopping smile,"Because im your future husband and it's only sensible that you should know more about me, since I know all about you. And the flower is to show that I love you…" here he amiled sheepishly,"…and also that I happen to _love_ red roses, so in that way Im giving my _love_ to you"

He said all that like he's discussing the red-socks game that she just stared,_'this guy has gall'_she admitted, somewhere in the distance she heard the bell ring,"Were you stalking me?" she asked finally.

"No" he denied too quickly then said shyly,"Well yes…kinda, but I had to know about you"

"Why should you?" she asked.

"Because you're going to be my wife" he said as if it was obvious.

She sighed,_'he reminds me of Kouga yet he doesn't, what the hell is so different about him than Kouga'_ she thought,_'Well he's handsome…okay sexy too but…'_ she shook her head since she could feel a headache coming with all the thinking she's doing today.

"Are you ill or something? Do you want me to call a relative… a doctor perhaps?" she asked thinking that he's a retard.

He looked at her and then threw back his head and laughed, a booming sound that kept her mesmerized on the spot,"In all my life no one has_ ever_ said something like that to me" he laughed some more, Kagome realized that she liked the sound very much.

Finally he stopped and said,"Yes …I suppose you can say that im ill. I very much ache here…" he pointed to his heart,"…when I don't see you atleast once a day and I think the only cure for that is for you to stay with me 24/7 and…" he voice dropped to a husky whisper as he took a couple steps to reach her,"…this" with that he took hold of her face on each side in his strong hands and kissed her on the lips. Her lips were warm and so soft and he longed to posses it.

Kagome was too stunned to protest but when she came to, he was aready pulling away his eyes alight mischieviousness again. He dropped his hands to her shoulders and held her as they stared at eachother.

The pair didn't see the many pair of eyes watching them from the class-room windows and the school ground, since it was lunch after the fourth period. Kagome was well known in the school form her grades, she was also well respected among the juniors and she was known for the pranks she pulls on the cheer-leaders much to the satisfaction of the book-worms and her several unknown admirers which includes junior, seniors and childrens.

The many pair of eyes watched the exchange as sliently as they could between those two for the last 5 minute, until he suddenly kissed her. Then someone from the small crowd yelled,_"GO Kagome, hound the hunk, he's so sexy" _several of them chorused with a_,"Yeah" "Go for it"_ but some of the guys were not pleased and they showed it by scowling or frowning or glaring daggers at the man.

Kagome was brought back to reality by the hoots and cat-calls and cheering coming from behind her. She looked at his eyes to see him grinning at someone over her head or rather; she turned around slowly in horror to see half the school's population there cheering and waving and calling about something like _"sexy" "hunk"_ Her face turned a beautiful shade of red.

She felt him put his hands on her shoulder and draw her closer to his chest which increased the red more, which also earned another bout of hoots and laugher. And what he said next made them chorus in unision,"What do you think of our match guys?" he bellowed still grinning stupidly, obviously pleased by their reaction.

Kagome watched his face nestled in his hard chest, when the roar went up,"Perfect" "Superb" "You look sexy" so many answers were drowned out by the shouts and screams the small pack made.

He laughed,"Thanks guys" he looked down at her upturned face,"See… they love us" he said. Then she heard something that made her run for the hills.

"Kiss her" "Kiss her" "Kiss her"….

Kagome looked horrified as she realized,"You stole my first kiss" she yelled, pointing an accussing finger at him a second time.

"Good, because im gonna steal several more dove" then he ducked and did just as he said, then looked at her with a satisfied smile.

Kagome's ears where ringing from the shouts and something else. She stepped back with wide blue eyes and he let her with a chuckle. And then she said something again with that accusatory finger,"Kiss stealer" that made him laugh …again.

She turned and ran as if a rabid dog was behind her. He let her go content by the day's event and the kiss too.

She heard several snickers from behind and also his rich laughter but she didn't turn back. But heard nice and clear when he shouted

"I'll see you again, dove" he still laughed as the small mass whooped, he turned and wink at them then waved and got into his car, within seconds he speed out the parking lot with a satisfied smile on his face, leaving several females sigh wistfully (which he wasn't aware ofcourse).

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next couple days were hell for Kagome; everywhere she went at school she was getting all type of questions. Varying form _"How was the kiss?"_ _"Was he good in bed?" "Are you still a virgin? Then you must be mad."_ Then a whole lot of this and that. Not to mention the advices and tips on how to please him and offers to take him if she's not interested. And she hasn't even seen him since,_'not that she cared'_ and she began to wonder if it was a dream but the students made sure that it wasn't.

Kagome sighed as she sat down in a small restaurant near the school along with Sango, Miroku and Ayame. For some reason she was grateful that Inuyasha wasn't in Japan at the moment. They ordered their drinks and snacks, when Kagome looked up again the others were looking at her inquiringly, which was making her uncomfortable.

"SOoo Kagome whats that all about?" Ayame asked winking at the others.

Kagome scowled,"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Sure you do" Sango said,"I heard that he's was quite the _hunk_" this time Miroku scowled, she rolled her eyes"Ohhh stop it Miroku, you're the only hunk for me" which she shouldn't have said because it encouraged Miroku to "Grope"

Sango took a deep breath before slapping him,"Pervert"

"Will you ever learn?" Kagome asked shaking her head as the waiter placed their drinks.

"Yes Kagome I will someday" he said it so seriously that everyone looked at him,"Im trying to improve it to Sango's taste everytime I feel her rump, but i think im not doing it right" Ayame almost chocked on her drink when Miroku said that and Kagome just stared.

The he said sadly,"I think I need more practice, what do you think Sango?" rasing his had to inspect.

This time Kagome and Ayame fell over laughing while Sango turn an interesting shade of red. She let her hand fly at Miroku but this time he ducked and caught her hand and held it,"Now now Sango don't be shy" he softly rubbed her hand making her blush even harder but she didn't pull her hand away.

The others chuckled at the grinning Miroku and a blushing Sango,"You guys are made for each other" Kagome declared finally.

"Why thank you Kagome" Miroku said sincerely.

"Now why don't you tell us about that hunk of yours?" Ayame asked not ready to leave the topic alone.

Kagome just waved her hand,"He's no hunk of mine" whatever Ayame was about say next was cut off when they heard an electric guitar thrumb in the small restaurant. Every occupant of the restaurant turned to look at the back of the restaurant where a small dais was set up for dancing. And currently it was occupied by a man with a guitar in his hand; his head was bent as if he's looking at the strings in the guitar. Then he slowly raised his head and Kagome gasped which caught her friends' attention, as they looked from her to him and back again. He was wearing a dark blue jean and a short sleeve maroon T-shirt looking even more masculine than the last time, with muscles bunched up in his biceps as he held the guitar.

Vikram for his part smiled directly at her and said,"This is for you, my dove"

"Ohhh" her friends said in unision, Kagome blushed and ducked.

**Note: **I'll just translate for what it is and not turn it into a verse. And this song is one of my favourite so I decide to add some of the scenes that'll come in this song. Smiles sheepishly "Couldn't resist." You can see this song on the URL that I've posted in my profile.

He strummed the guitar again and sang a heavy piece.

**Male: **Adiya kolluthae, azhlago alluthey… (Your killing me, and your beauty lifts me so high),

Hie eyes never left her's as he continued palying the strong music with emotion. Since he sang in a language that she knew only the two understood what he sang.

**Male:** Ullagam surunguthey, eruvaril adanguthey… (The world is shrinking, and it fits around the two of us)

Kagome got up from the table and bolted leaving her friends to gape; Vikram just smirked and then went to their table and chatted with the lot.

Kagome sat in the public library trying to get some work done and forget about _him_, when she heard it again but this time he had four of the college guys standing behind him. She slowly stood up but this time he blocked her exit, everyone there stared at them.

**Male:** Unnodu nadakum, ovoru nodiyum arthangam sernthiduthey… (When I walk with you I find meaning in every second)

The guys did a few awesome steps that Kagome stared and inspite of herself smiled at him. That made his heart soar.

**Male:** En kalai nearam, En malai vaanam nee-endri kainthiduthe… (my morning and my evening are so dry without you)

By then the librarian whom he'd falsely tipped that there is a cheap sale of books on relics and history of Japan at the corner of the street came back with a furious look on her face, and threw them both out.

They both turned to look at a scowling librarian and laughed. She couldn't ignore the humour that presented in this situation.

From there he almost followed her everywhere she went like bakery, school, beach, park, coffee day, amusement park, during her school field trip, even her _shrine_ while chatting with Mrs. Higurashi like a long lost friend and the list goes on and on....

The next time she saw him outside the window of her dance class in the evening, while Ms. Shanthi thought her dance steps. Kagome found her teacher by accident at a dance competition gala between different countries that was held in Japan that year; Mrs. Shanthi saw her practicing the steps where she stood copying the steps the professionals did, with precise move. And took her in as her protégé, eventhough Kagome told her that she couldn't pay for it. But it didn't seem to concern her. Turned out she was an Indian too before getting Japanese citizenship after marrying her husband.

Now Kagome watched with wide eyes as he mimicked her steps rather clumsily with the guitar hanging around his neck. When he did a step rather comically she couldn't help but chuckle. He made quite the picture on his tall frame.

**Male: **Yeravum pakalum neeadi, erayai poolae thurathuvatthum eano… (Morning and night its you, why do you chase me like a prey)

Mrs. Shanthi already figured out that she wasn't concentrating. When Kagome laughed she turned to see what was so amusing and raised an eye-brow at Vikram (who was standing with his right leg in the air, hip to another side and an arm raised in a weird angle). When he saw her, he stopped, squirmed then gave her a coy smile and then waved at her teacher rather shyly before diappearing. But when she turned around he was there again doing his funny dance, Mrs. Shanthi's eyes twitched and she gave up then,"Kagome your dismissed for the day"

The next time he followed her on the street all the way home.

**Male:** Muthalum mudivum neeadi, therinthapinbum thayanguvathum veeno... (My first and last is you, eventhough you know why do you hesitate?)

He walked beside her all the way, attracting the crowd some smiled; other gave the thumbs-up. All aroundthem every female where giving them look of longing. She smiled secretly as he sang, its becoming harder and harder to refuse him. It's been almost two week since he started chasing after her like this with a guitar and a movie song. It was endearing actually when she thought about it.

And every time …she smiled,_'she liked him more.'_

Feeling unexpectedly happy for unknown reason Kagome laughed and skipped a few steps, then turned and did a couple steps of her own and sang.

**Female: **Vaadai kartrinil orunal oru vasam vanthathey, pon neesam endrathey… (I smelled your heady masculine scent in the air and it told me about your love)

He moved forward still playing to her voice and mimicked her steps this time perfectly. Kagome wondered if he did that on purpose the other day to make her laugh. It didn't seem to matter to her and she continued. A few people around them joind the pair and copied teir steps.

**Female: **Unthan kankallil eano minsaram ullathey, en meethupainthathey… (I see electricity in your eyes that seemed to pass directly from yours to mine)

He tried to steal a kiss but she slipped from his arms with a cheeky smile.

**Female:** Mazhi kalathil sariyum, mun tharai poolavae manamou unnai kandathum sariyakandanae…(Like a landslide during a rainy season, I can see my heart sliding towards you)

He smile and continued to play as she finished, he started.

**Male:** Adiya kolluthae, azhlago alluthey… (Your killing me, and your beauty lifts me),

Ullagam surunguthey, eruvaril adanguthey… (The world is shrinking, and it fits around the two of us)

Unnodu nadakum, ovoru nodiyum arthangam sernthiduthey… (When I walk with you I find meaning in every second)

En kalai nearam, En malai vaanam nee-endri kainthiduthe… (my morning and my evening are so dry without you)

He kissed her good-bye that day or more like stole it, when she was distracted. The next time she saw him in the super market, but ran as soon as she saw him laughing all the way and finally stopped in a park. It seemed he had no trouble keeping up, because he was there when she looked up after taking deep gulp of air.

**Male: **azhagin seegaram neeadi, konjam atha naal thallinadapaenae…(Your a mount of beauty, and for that reason I'll walk a few steps away from you)

He said as she laughed at his outright lie, but for some reason she knew that he meant it. She sat down on a bench not caring that they have audience; she long since gave up being embarrassed or maybe she didn't care anymore. She raised her brows as he knelt down at her feet.

**Male: **Oru sol oru sol solladi, enthakanamae unnai manapaenea…(Just say the word I'll marry you right now)

Kagome looked stunned, then her lips slowly curved up in a smile. She cupped his face in her small right hand, he leaned towards it and closed his eyes as she sang.

**Female: **Solla varthaiyen sugamae, mazhil thogaipolavae en meethu uooruthae… (Unspoken words are like a feather that always caress you)

He smiled at her softly which she reurned. She then lifted her eyes towards the heaven, her hand still on his cheek and lifted her free hand towards the sky. He played and she sang it as if they'd done this all their life.

**Female:** Ella vaanamum neelam, sila nearam mathiram senthuram aaguthey…(The sky is always blue but sometime it turns to saffron)

She looked down again to see him gazing at her with eye filled with so much love for her, she wavered,_'can she accept that…accept him …as something more than a friend.' _Somewhere deep inside a voice whisered,_'Yes'_ when she realized it, she was amazed to note that the last few weeks had been almost magical one for her. Almost …dreamlike but it is happening. Because she could feel his unwavering presence in the palm of her hand, as he brought one of his own to cover her's. She knew but she decided to think about it later and sang.

**Female:** Enakagavae vathai, ennilal polavae nindrai, unnaithondri nee ennai vendrayea…(You came just for me, you stood by me like a shadow, you dug yourself and won over me)

He smiled elatedly when she finished and then stood removed his guitar, placed it on the bench next to her. He took her hand and pulled her with him, she went laughing all the way as they danced around the park. some unknown guy took the guitar and played the same tune, a couple of childrens formed a fing around them and danced cutely while giggling shyly.

**Male:** Adiya kolluthae, azhlago alluthey… (Your killing me, and your beauty lifts me),

**Male: **Ullagam surunguthey, eruvaril adanguthey… (The world is shrinking, and it fits around the two of us)

**Female:** Unnodu nadakum, ovoru nodiyum arthangam sernthiduthey… (When I walk with you I find meaning in every second)

**Female:** En kalai nearam, En malai vaanam nee-endri kainthiduthe… (my morning and my evening are so dry without you)

They stopped then, laughing at eachother as the people applauded around them, they made their way towards the bench and sat down.

Vikram has deep understanding when comes to humans; he can feel that she's feeling something for him. And he can also tell that she's hesitant or rather figting it, he couldn't blame her seeing as how people in her life had roughed her little heart. But he's a patient man and he's ready to wait, she had to be of age anyway he thought grinning mentally. Until then a few stolen kisses a day are more than enough for him.

He took her hand then and looked deeply into her eyes and said simply,"I'll wait"

For some reason she understood what he was saying on a deeper level. She gave him a soft smile with eyes full of warmth and nodded before turning and laying her head on his strong shoulders. She felt his smile as he wrapped his hand around her small shoulder and whispered tenderly in her ear,"You'll always hold my heart" and kissed the crown of her head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N  
**

Sorry guy it took me so long to update but I had some problems with my computer. Anyway Thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapter especially Ilenoir and Demonic Kunoichikagi. This is a long chapter I guess, hope you like this chapter and enjoy it as well. And please leave reviews, atleast give a minimum of 10 (please ...oh please, but ofcourse I want honest revies not eye-washing). Have a good-day now, Bye.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

Hiiii folks, i know that i slacked off but know this i can't do much when im getting married so kindly spare me.... im not abandoning his fiction so don't mess ur pretty little heads ppl..... i'll update soon im working on the plot and to cear up a complicated mess it is a **"KAGOME/SESSHOMARU"** fiction and i love that pair too, so don't u guys bug me with silly msgs wanting to know if it is or if it is not.... i know u guys want to know what im gonna spew in my next chapter but you'll have to wait n see... Have fun!!!!!!!


End file.
